


And Justice For All

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 107,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Clark Kent and Lois Lane married when they were twenty, as the events of Injustice begin, their son Jonathan is eighteen and going through all sorts of things.





	1. Jonathan I

** Chapter 1: Jonathan I **

****

_“What makes a hero? You’d think that would be an easy question to answer, a hero is supposed to be someone who stands for everything that is good and right about the world. A hero is someone who looks injustice in the face and refuses to be bowed by it, a hero is someone who will stand before a government and tell them they were wrong. That’s what I think a hero is. What’s a hero to you?”_

Jonathan Kent fidgeted slightly, his suit was nice and fitting, but it was an incredibly hot summer’s day, and wearing a suit in this weather felt like fighting Firestorm. “Jonathan Kent Junior, will you stop messing around with your tie please? You’re going to ruin it.” His mother, Lois Lane said.

Jonathan sighed. “Yes, Mum. It’s just, I don’t get why I have to wear a tie. It’s not even compulsory! Roy’s not wearing a tie, nor is Jaime. So, why do I have to wear one?”

“Because your grandmother gave you that tie, and it would be rude not to. And besides, it doesn’t matter what Roy and Jaime are wearing, you’re you, and you said you wanted to wear the tie.” His mother replied.

“I regret saying that now.” Jonathan grumbled.

His father, Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman winked at him in the mirror, causing Jonathan to grin. After thirteen years at Gotham Metropolitan School, he was finally graduating. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, after all, whilst school had been a bit of a drag to begin with-he’d not liked having to board initially- it had picked up in his final two years. He’d made a lot of amazing friends, and he’d done well at school in his classes, so he supposed that was cool. It was just everything else that was going to happen after today that had him worried.

As the school came into sight, his mother turned around and asked. “So, the ceremony starts at ten, and finishes at twelve, you’re sure about that?”

“Yes Mum, we’ve been over this.” Jonathan replied feigning exasperation.

His mum stuck her tongue out at him and said. “I just wanted to make sure. Didn’t want to clap at the wrong time.”

“Yes, because it’s not like you’ve ever done that before.” Dad said. Mum hit him on the arm and Jonathan laughed.

They pulled up into the car park, and Dad stopped the car. Jonathan took a breath, looked out the window and saw that the car park was almost completely full. That wasn’t surprising, or at least it shouldn’t have been, after all there were something like one hundred students in his year alone. He opened the car door and stepped outside. He took another breath, and sighed. “God, it’s going to be so incredibly hot in the marquee.”

“Well, you could always ask Caitlin to keep you cool, if you wanted to.” His Mum said.

Jonathan looked at his mum and tried to figure out if she was joking or not. When his Mum grinned and laughed. “Mum, I told you, it’s not like that between us. We’re just friends. Besides, she’s not quite used to her powers yet.”

His Mum said nothing, but Dad spoke then. “I think we’ve got to get moving, there’s some sort of service in a few moments isn’t there?”

Jonathan looked at his watch and cursed. “Shit, you’re right Dad, I’m going to be late.” He leaned down to kiss his mum on the cheek and hugged his dad. “I’ll see you later.” With that he turned and walked as quickly as he could without giving away any hint of his powers, he walked up the hill, down the pathway and made it into the church with a few moments to spare. Mr Graham, the head of his year group winked at him, and Jonathan smiled. He sat down next to Jaime and whispered. “Have I missed anything?”

Jaime shook his head. “Nothing important, Mia came in with Connor but that’s about it.”

Jonathan nodded, and kept his expression vacant. He and Mia Dearden had been going out for a year and a half before they’d broken up after he’d found her in bed with Connor Hawke, a long time ago. He’d been hurt at first and then amused, his mum had raged when he’d told her about it, but Jonathan did feel kind of sorry for Mia. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into by going out with Connor, that boy was trouble. The first chords from the organ quietened his thoughts, and with the rest of the school he stood up. The Headmaster, Mr Daniel West made his way over to the podium to speak. “Another school year has finished. It has been a year of great progress. The school received favourable reports from the Government educational survey. The school won the football, soccer, rugby and netball championships, and we are expecting some of the best exam results we’ve ever had.”

“No thanks to you eh, Kent?” Jaime whispered.

Jonathan stifled a laugh. They both knew that out of the two of them Jaime was the slacker and Jonathan the hard worker, and with someone like Lois Lane for a mother, how could he not be? The Headmaster continued. “This year draws to a close, and so I ask that you join me in singing the hymns as they are outlined in the programme.”

The music started and Jaime leaned over to quip. “Five bucks says Morgan falls asleep.”

“Ten bucks says he falls asleep and continues playing.” Jonathan replied.

“You’re on.” Jaime replied, and as the music started playing, they started to sing.  The ceremony lasted for about half an hour, there was a lot of singing, and a lot of speeches. Truth be told, Jonathan hadn’t really paid attention, he found those sorts of things boring, but he had sat up when the Headmaster had said that Bruce Wayne was going to be their special guest. He wondered why Bruce was here, and if his dad would need to leave on League business, he really hoped not. Dad had said he’d try and stay for the whole thing.

The service ended with the traditional hymn, then they were walking out of the church and toward the marquee. Jonathan felt his stomach grumble and quickly reached into his pocket and took out an energy bar that Uncle Lex had made for him. He took a few bites out of it and then threw the wrapper into the bin. As they walked, Jaime said nothing, but Roy joined them and started talking at a rapid pace. “You know that Bruce Wayne’s going to be giving the main speech, today right? You know what that means.”

Jonathan looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow and asked. “No, what does it mean?”

“It means that there’s something dangerous happening in Gotham. Tim always says that Bruce never shows up for these sorts of things unless something seriously dangerous is about to happen.” Roy replied.

“Yeah, but Tim always talks more than he should.” Jaime said. His friend looked at him then and said. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Bruce probably just decided to come because so many of the Titans are graduating this year.”

“Yeah that’s probably it.” Jonathan agreed, though secretly he doubted that. Bruce Wayne would rather be dead than attend one of these things, and truth be told, as he tugged at his collar, Jonathan couldn’t blame him.

They entered the Marquee, grabbed their robes and hat, and took their assigned places. Jonathan waved to his mum and dad and smiled as they waved back. The marquee fell silent as the Headmaster stood up to speak once more. This time he looked reasonably sharp in a black suit, and brown shoes, his gown fixed to his shoulders and his hat on straight. “Students, parents, members of the faculty, it always surprises me how quickly the year can go by. It seems like just the other day that I was here giving a speech for the start of the year. Every year, our students that graduate have their special moment, and today is no exception, but I feel a fondness for this year’s graduates. You see, thirteen years ago, when this year’s graduates joined the school, I joined the school as headmaster.  We have grown together and all that comes with that. It has been a pleasure seeing these students grow and mature into fine young men and women.”

Jonathan shared a look with Jaime and stifled another laugh, it was just like West to be cheesy. The man continued. “And now, one of our special patrons and a former student of the school, himself, Mister Bruce Wayne will say a few words.”

There was applause and more than a few murmurs, which stopped the moment Bruce started speaking. “Students, parents and staff, the year is over, and summer is quite firmly here.” There were a few laughs as Bruce tugged at his collar, Jonathan scanned the room and flashed a grin at his mum. “To the teachers, you have done a fine job, teaching the future, to ensuring that our future leaders are well educated and knowledgeable and filled with the skills necessary to survive in the world outside. To the parents, be proud. Your children have achieved something perfect and brilliant. They have shown they can commit, and they have shown that they know how to persevere. And finally, to the students, congratulations. You have achieved something worth celebrating, something worth shouting from the roof tops. In a year, two years, five years or a decade from now, you will look back on these days with fondness. There are lessons here that you will never forget.” There was a pause, and then Bruce sat down.

There was applause, then Mister West stood up and said. “And now, we begin the handing out of diplomas.”

The names were read out and Jonathan clapped alongside the others, when Tim’s name was read out he clapped loudly, alongside Jaime and Roy, and he could have sworn Bruce grinned. When Roy went up, both he and Jaime clapped and cheered. Then, Mister West said. “Jonathan Kent Junior.”

He got a pat on the back from Jaime, and stood up, he made his way down the hall, and walked up the steps, all the time whispering to himself. “Don’t trip, don’t trip.” When he got up onto the stage without tripping he smiled, and walked toward Bruce who smiled and handed him his degree. He heard his mum and dad cheering the loudest and blushed slightly, before waving at them as he walked down. There was another speech and then the prizes were handed out. Mia won a prize for drama, which seemed appropriate. Connor Hawke won a prize for sport, which also made sense. And then there was a surprise.

“Now, this next prize goes to someone who has shown excellent behaviour both academically and socially. Someone who truly demonstrates the school spirit. Someone who knows what it means to be an honest citizen. This year’s winner of the Thomas Wayne prize for outstanding achievement, goes to Jonathan Kent Junior.” The headmaster said.

Jonathan was stunned. He honestly wasn’t sure how to act, this was an honour, and a surprise. Eventually he stood up, and he heard everyone applauding, in the midst of all of that, he turned and found his mum and dad, both of them smiling, he could have sworn his mum was crying. Jonathan fought down tears himself as he made his way up the stage, the headmaster shook his hand and then Bruce presented him with the trophy, as he did so he said. “Congratulations Jonathan, I couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of this award.”

There was a lump in his throat as he walked down the steps and as the headmaster called an end to the ceremony, Jonathan could have sworn he was in a dream. He held the trophy, and walked out of the marquee, to be mobbed by his friends. He heard them say congratulations, and he smiled and accepted their thanks, but it didn’t sink in. It was only when he found himself standing before his mum and dad, trophy in hand that it sunk in. “Wow.” He whispered.

His mum smiled. “Wow indeed.” She pulled him in for a hug, and whispered. “I’m so proud of you, Jonathan.”

His dad put a hand on his back and said. “Me too, you’re growing up squirt.”

As Jonathan pulled back from his parents and went to congratulate his friends, he thought that if ever a day was as perfect as this one, well then perhaps it would be great to be an adult.


	2. Clark I

****

As Clark pulled up outside El Casa, the restaurant Lois and Jonathan had chosen  for tonight, he found himself wondering where the time had gone. It seemed like just the other day that he and Lois had learned that Lois was pregnant, and then Jonathan had entered the world. Clark still remembered holding his son, the immediate connection he’d felt, he’d often wondered if this was how Jor El had felt when he had been born. And now his son had graduated and would soon be heading off to university. Time truly had flown.

He parked the car, and opened the door and got out, he then moved to his wife’s side of the car and opened the door for her. “Thanks, Mister Kent.” Lois said.

“You’re more than welcome Missus Kent.” Clark replied.

“Eurgh, do you two have to do that now?” Jonathan asked.

“Do what?” Lois asked innocently, Clark smirked.

Jonathan shook his head and pushed the door open, it clattered slightly as it hit the wall. Clark saw his son grimace, and he waved a hand. It was alright, nobody would think it odd, his son was well built after all. They entered the restaurant and one of the staff came forward. “Can I help you?”

Jonathan spoke. “Yes, we’ve got a reservation for eight, under the name Kent.”

The lady scanned the document before her and said. “Ah perfect, please come this way.”

They followed the lady and sat down at the table, it was a big one. He’d forgotten how big the tables in El Casa were, something about being here always made him forget that. That would be something he’d bring up with J’onn next time he saw him. Menus were put down before them, and the waitress stood before them. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’d like a glass of wine please. The Malbec please.” Lois said.

“I’ll have a glass of water.” Clark said. Alcohol didn’t affect him, but he’d never quite gotten used to the taste of it.

“I’ll have a glass of coke please.” Jonathan said. The waitress made a note of their drinks order.

“And can we have a jug of water for the table as well please. Still.” Clark said quickly.

The waitress made a note of that and nodded before heading off. Once she was gone, Lois spoke. “So, how does it feel to have graduated, Jon?”

Jonathan said nothing for a moment and then replied. “It’s weird, I don’t feel that different, but I also feel as if there’s a weight off my shoulders. Like this big thing has finally gone and I don’t have to worry about it anymore. Is that weird?”

“Not at all sweetie. It’s perfectly normal.” Lois said.

“Yeah?” Jonathan asked in the same voice he always asked a question in when he wasn’t sure.

“Yes.” Clark said. “I remember when I graduated I was relieved. I mean I enjoyed school and I was to be leaving, but at the same time, it was a relief. I wouldn’t have to get up so early anymore, and I wouldn’t have to worry about homework, or football practice.” He did miss playing football though, there never was enough time. “And yes, I was a little worried about what the future held. But Ma and Pa were there to make sure I didn’t worry too much, and your mother was always there as well, to keep me in line.”

He flashed a grin at Lois, who snorted. “Oh yes, I remember that day.” She turned to look at their son. “On the day he graduated, your father forgot to get his hat, and had to race back to the farm, only to learn he’d forgotten something else as well. He kept flitting back and forth between Smallville High and the farm that eventually, we had to call Ollie and get him to just bring everything in his car.”

Jonathan laughed. “Wow, why were you so nervous, dad?”

Clark laughed. “I don’t know, I was young and a bit stupid. I was also quite clumsy as well.”

“You still are.” Lois said.

Jonathan snorted. The waitress brought their drinks for them and then walked away. “What about you Mum, what were you like when you graduated?”

Lois took a sip of her wine, put her glass down and said. “Oh, I was even worse than your dad, I nearly missed my own graduation.”

“What? Really? Why?!” Jonathan exclaimed.

At that moment Jonathan’s stomach grumbled and Clark smiled. “Let’s order some food first, then we can talk more about how your mother nearly didn’t graduate.” Lois kicked him under the table, and he smiled lovingly at her.

The waitress came. “We’d like to order please.” Clark said. The waitress nodded and Clark continued. “I’ll have the chicken with rice please.” He’d always had a fondness for that, ever since he’d met Francisco Ramon all those years ago, he wondered what his old friend was doing now, he’d been quite for a fair few years. He’d need to check the Watchtower.

“I’ll have the prawn, please.” Lois said.

“I’ll have the paella.” Jonathan said.

“Of course.” The waitress said noting down their orders before walking away.

“So, you nearly missed your own graduation?” Jonathan asked. “Really?”

Lois blushed. “Yes, the general had just returned from Afghanistan and well I’d been waiting to see him, so I stayed, and then he started giving me a lecture about something, you know how he gets. Then by the time he finished, I looked at the clock and realised my graduation started in five minutes.”

Jonathan was staring at Lois open mouthed in surprise. “How did you get there in time?”

“Well the general wouldn’t drop me off, and Lucy was nowhere to be found. So, I walked out and phoned your dad.” Lois replied.

“Ah.” Jonathan replied. “That makes sense.”

There was a brief silence then as they all took sips from their drinks. Clark kept an eye on his son, making sure there was nothing unusual happening, ever since Jonathan had been born, Clark had been worried that something would happen to his son, that the mixing of human and kryptonian DNA would damage his boy somehow. So, far nothing had happened to that end. One could never be too sure though. Once the silence had stretched on for long enough, Clark spoke. “So, this party you’re going to tonight, who else is going?” He’d heard about the parties at the school, some of them sounded absolutely outrageous and definitely something Bruce would indulge in. And whilst Jonathan had never indulged in any of those sort of shenanigans, there was always something at the back of Clark’s mind that wanted to know the company going.

“Well, Jaime’s going, as is Roy, Tim’s going to be there later, he said he had to do something for Bruce first. Wally’s going to be there and Caitlin as well.” Jonathan replied.

“And will there be alcohol there?” Clark asked.

“Clark.” Lois said.

“No, there’s not going to be any alcohol there, it’s on the school’s grounds Dad. The school would only serve alcohol if you were over twenty-one and since nobody there is, there won’t be any. At the party, afterwards, there will be, but as I’m not going to that one, there’s no worries.” Jonathan replied easily, though Clark could see the tension in his son’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Clark replied simply, there was no need to bring up the reason for why his son wasn’t going to that other party. They all knew why he wasn’t, and as much as it pained Clark to see his son upset, he thought Jonathan was handling it quite well.

The food was served and silence fell over them once more as they started eating. Apart from the odd groan of satisfaction, nothing else was said. The chicken really had been cooked well. It was almost as good as Mama Ramon’s, though of course nothing could compete with that. He really did need to get in touch with Cisco again. Eventually, after what seemed some time, Jonathan put his fork and spoon down and sighed with contentment. “That was the most amazing meal I’ve ever had at a restaurant.”

“I agree.” Lois said as she put her fork and knife down. “How about you, Smallville?”

Clark finished the last piece of chicken on his plate and put his fork and knife down, then answered. “I agree completely.” He looked at his watch and asked Jonathan. “What time does your party start?”

Jonathan looked at his watch and cursed slightly. “Sorry… it starts in ten minutes and they won’t let any stragglers in. Sorry, do you mind if I go now?”

Clark looked at Lois and his wife replied. “No, of course not sweetie, go have a fun night, give either myself or your dad a call when the party ends and we’ll come and pick you up.”

“Okay thanks.” Jonathan replied, he moved to the door, opened it and then walked out. A few moments later there was a whirring noise and Clark knew his son had gone.

The waitress came and took their plates away, returned and asked if they’d like some desert. Clark looked at Lois and she him, before they both said. “Could we get the chocolate mousse please.”

The waitress smiled. “Of course.”

Once she was gone, Lois nudged him and asked. “What’s up Smallville, you’ve got that same look on your face as you do when the plumbing goes a bit haywire.”

Clark didn’t know what to say, Lois was right, there was something bothering him, but he wasn’t sure what. “I’m not sure. It’s just, you’d think Bruce would tell us he’d be attending the graduation ceremony today. After all, he always says he only attends things when something’s about to happen.”

Lois nodded. “True though giving Jonathan the trophy named after his father is a pretty big thing. After all, he almost refused the school’s request to name the trophy after Mister Wayne. Maybe that’s why he came. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?”

Clark snorted. “Bruce and surprises? Those are two words that don’t go together. No, I think there’s something more here. If he’s asked Tim to go and help him with something on his graduation night, then there must be something serious up.” Just as he said that, both his and Lois’s phones binged. Clark opened up his phone and read the message.

_Something’s come up, meet me at Wayne Manor._

Clark shut his phone and looked at Lois. “Did you get the same message?”

“Yes, I wonder what’s happened?” Lois replied.

“We should probably go now.” Clark said, Lois nodded, so he asked for the waitress to come over and said. “We’ve got to go, so could we cancel the chocolate mousse please?”

“Of course.” The waitress replied. As if on cue, she brought the bill as well. _Of course, Bruce owns this place._ Clark checked the bill then handed over his credit card, paid, got up and then linked arms with Lois and left the restaurant. They got into the car, Clark started it, checked the mirrors and then drove off.

“Honey, could you let Jonathan know we might be a bit late?” Clark asked whilst keeping an eye on the road.

“Already done so.” Lois replied. “So, what do you think Bruce wants to see us about?”

Clark didn’t reply immediately, he was too focused on the road, but once they were out of the headwires and the main roads he said. “I’m not sure, but it’s got to be something big.”

Lois hummed, and as they got to Wayne Manor, Clark saw Diana’s jaguar, Arthur’s Honda and another car he didn’t recognise. “Must be very big.” Lois said.

They got out of the car and made their way toward the manor, the door opened before they got there, and they found Alfred waiting for them. “They’re in the sitting room Mister and Missus Kent .”

“Thanks Alfred.” Clark said, holding Lois’s hand he walked to the sitting room, where they found Bruce standing next to the fire, Diana sat near the window, and Arthur standing admiring a portrait.

“What did you want to see us about, Bruce?” Lois asked.

Bruce turned around and grimly replied. “Something very important.”

 


	3. Lois I

There were some seriously big heavy hitters of the League gathered in Wayne Manor tonight. Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis and Diana Prince, Princess of Themiscyra. The last time Lois had seen those two in a room together had been when Hades had gotten too big for his own boots and had tried to flee Tartarus. That had been four years ago, so seeing the two of them here, and at Bruce’s call no less, must mean that something was up. Lois looked at Clark, and could see that he had come to the same conclusion. His posture was rigid, he remained standing, though he stood next to the seat Lois had decided to occupy.

Bruce looked at her and then at Clark, grey was starting to show in his hair, and lines were appearing under his eyes. He’d recently celebrated his forty-fourth birthday, Lois remembered it, it had been quite the affair, with lots of food and drink to be had, she’d been there in an official capacity of course. She would never know why Perry insisted on having her cover Bruce’s social events. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Bruce spoke. “Thank you all for coming. Clark, Lois, I’m sorry to drag you away from the festivities. I know you would rather have been spending time talking to some of the other parents.” Clark grimaced and Lois grinned, they’d have done nothing of the sort. “Arthur, Diana, thank you for clearing your busy schedules. I wouldn’t have asked you here if it weren’t important.”

“Get to the point, Bruce.” Arthur grumbled. AC had been a jovial and boisterous young man, always making jokes and generally being the life of the party, then he’d learned more about his heritage, and the boy Lois had known in Smallville had disappeared. This grim and serious fellow who sat before her, was what had replaced him.

Bruce inclined his head and continued. “I’ve received credible evidence that President Matthews has been receiving bribes from several criminal organisations.” Immediately Lois knew why she was here, she got her phone out and started making notes. Bruce smiled when he saw. “I’ve been keeping an eye on him and his people, every day at five in the evening, he leaves the White House and makes his way toward the docks. There without fail he has met two men, one wearing a white hat, and the other a joggers hat. They’ve talked for about an hour, and when they’re done, the President leaves. After every conversation there’s been roughly another four thousand dollars in his account logged in the Caymans.”

“You’ve been keeping an eye on the President of the United States’ accounts?” Clark asked incredulously.

Bruce said nothing to that, and kept going. “And as I am sure you are aware, two days ago the President and Congress agreed that Serial Four Businesses will be granted selling privileges within the United States.”

“So, you think the men the President has been meeting are from Serial Four, and that they’ve been paying him off for a while now, so that when this bill was put before Congress, the President would have every reason to get it passed.” Lois surmised.

“Yes. The President has just been re-elected, but mid-terms are coming next year, and he will want the house and senate both controlled by the Democrats, so as to ensure a smoother passage for his legislative agenda. Serial Four donate to several big campaigns on the trail, and have already managed to get the Senators for Iowa and New Hampshire to announce that they won’t be running again.” Bruce said. “Which means that friendlier candidates will be put up, making the President’s life that much easier.”

“In return for what though?” Clark asked.

“There is an arm of Serial Four that sells arms to all sorts, there is another arm that runs drugs.” Bruce said.

“And they’re going to be allowed to continue selling these things without fear of prosecution.” Lois added, disgust colouring her tone. “I take it that you asked me here to do some digging of my own to see what I could turn up?”

“Yes. You and Clark both. The more information we have, the more protection we have.” Bruce replied.

“You think that the President will get too strong?” Clark asked. Then he answered his own question. “Of course, with both houses controlled by the Democrats and with Serial Four essentially running point for him, nobody on the right side of the law would dare threaten him.”

Lois took her husband’s hand. She knew that he had never liked that these things happened. There were times she wished he would stop being the boy scout and use his powers as Superman to end such things. But then that would likely go against the law, at least the methods she’d want him to use would.

“That’s all well and good, but unless these fools are going to start looking for Themiscyra or Atlantis I am not sure why Diana and I are here.” Arthur interjected, his patience clearly running low.

Lois looked at Bruce, then at Arthur and said. “Serial Four isn’t going to rest with just the States, they’re going to look to expand even further. That means the water and that means finding lands that everyone thinks are just fairy tales. They will come for your homes and your people and they will have the might of the United States behind them.”

“Lois is right.” Bruce said. “Serial Four is already looking to get into oil and exploration. The President is going to announce a new bid for renewable materials contracts, all of which are going to go to Serial Four. They will take their ships and they will go looking for you, Arthur. You need to be prepared, and you need to make sure that diplomacy is used, not force.”

“If they invade my waters, I will respond how I see fit.” Arthur snapped.

“And then there will be war, which will benefit Serial Four even more. Please, Arthur, use that silver tongue of yours, and make sure that the people of Atlantis don’t try and kill anyone.” Bruce said.

“I will do my best.” Arthur conceded.

Diana nodded as well, she rarely said anything unless she felt it needed to be said, that was one of the reasons that Lois liked Diana Prince, she knew when to speak. Something that some diplomats could learn. An idea came to Lois then and she said. “What about the UK? I don’t think the President or Serial Four would dare try anything in British Waters if they knew that such a thing would not be welcome. The President and Congress might see that government as weak, but the American people know the value of that alliance.”

Bruce pondered over what she had said, whilst Clark took her hand and squeezed, smiling. They both knew that a word from the Palace and whatever nefarious plans Serial Four might have had would be scuppered for a time. “Clark, do you think you could?” Bruce asked.

Clark nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. I am sure Her Majesty will be happy to put the boot in.” Lois snorted, she’d met the Queen once or twice before, and given Clark’s connections, through his parents’ she had a very good idea that the Queen would be more than happy to oblige.

“Very well then.” Bruce said. “However, Serial Four might not stop. They will have learned a thing or two from how Intergang worked. And how it failed. They will have planned for almost every sort of thing that we could throw at them, and so we must make sure we have every piece of information possible before we make our move.”

“Who exactly runs this thing?” Lois asked.

Bruce raised and lowered a shoulder. “I do not know. None of my searches have turned up anything. I thought that the Pulitzer prize winning Missus Kent would know where to look for such a thing.”

Lois smirked. “Well if that was the other thing you wanted me to do, you could simply had written an email, you know.”

Bruce shook his head. “Too risky, I don’t know who’s watching the servers. Dick found someone trying to trace Oracle’s activities, two nights ago. They claimed to be working for Serial Four.”

“So, they’re looking into you, as well?” Lois asked.

“Now that you mention it, someone did do a sweep of some of the accounts Atlantis holds on the land. Someone named James Faust was the one responsible for the searches.” Arthur said. “I questioned him and he said he didn’t know who had paid him the money, simply that he’d been paid to look into the accounts we held.”

“You got rid of the accounts?” Lois asked, it would make some sense, who knew what sort of stuff the Atlanteans kept in their vaults, still for a King to do it, well that did look suspicious.

“Yes, I didn’t want anyone else to come looking around. Especially not Matthews. The man does not understand the borders between the surface world and mine. He has refused to understand them.” Arthur replied.

“A smart move.” Bruce replied. “Matthews and Serial Four will look for any reason to move into unknown territory.”

“Then perhaps we had best gather as much information as possible before they get the chance to do anything more.” Diana said. “I shall contact my mother and alert her to what is happening. I will also speak with William Trevor, he will know whether the Senate is as behind the President’s agenda as he seems to think they are.”

Lois made a note of that, it still took her by surprise that Diana knew so many influential people on the Hill. Then again, Wonder Woman had been around for a very, very long time. “Mister Trevor’s friend Mister La Brie has links to Luthor Corp, perhaps they might also be someone we should look at.” Lois suggested. She had never quite understood Lex Luthor, but he and Clark were friends, and she suspected he knew that Clark was Superman. Regardless, Lex would never want some group like Serial Four coming in, not only were they unethical, they were a threat to business.

Bruce shook his head. “No, not yet, Lex Luthor is getting close to President Matthews, I think we should keep him distant from anything we do here. The less he knows the better.”

Clark frowned. “You can’t truly think that Lex is in on whatever it is that the President is doing, can you Bruce? He was the one who helped expose his father’s role in Intergang.”

“Clark’s right.” Lois said. “Intergang was one of the biggest threats to International Security to be discovered in years, and with Lionel Luthor locked up, things have gotten a lot safer.”

Bruce didn’t look convinced. “We still don’t know who was supplying Intergang, or why they decided to start operations in the first place. Lex providing the evidence needed to lock up his father and Mannheim was great, but he hasn’t provided everything.”

“What do you mean he hasn’t provided everything? How many documents do you want him to produce?” Lois asked.

“It’s not about the documents.” Bruce replied stubbornly.

“Then what is it about?” Lois demanded.

“It’s about the fact he waited for so long to come forward. It’s about the fact that we still don’t know whether he provided every single piece of information. And yes, it is also about the fact that he’s getting close to President Matthews.” Bruce replied.

“I think there is also some justification in being cautious about Lex Luthor, mainly because he is a businessman first and foremost.” Diana said. “And I know you and he are friends Clark, but there are some things that even friends don’t tell one another.” She gave Bruce a pointed look, at which Lois could have sworn he blushed.

Before the matter could be pursued anymore, Lois felt her phone beep, she pulled it out and looked at it. “Clark, we’ve got to go. Jonathan’s done.”

Clark nodded, helped her stand, they said their goodbyes to the others and then made their way to the car. Once they were inside and the car had started moving, Clark spoke. “What do you think?”

“I think Serial Four sounds an awfully lot like Intergang. And I want to know why.” Lois replied.

 

 

 


	4. Jonathan II

The party had been okay, nothing great, the music had been some shitty top forty songs, and the food had been lukewarm at best, the drinks terrible. Really, Jonathan was not sure why he’d expected anything else, there were a lot of things the school could do, but organise a party was not one of them. Of course, most of the year were heading off to Connor Hawke’s house for a house party that was supposedly meant to be one for the ages. Jonathan couldn’t be bothered going, he didn’t like Connor, and he didn’t want to see him with his hands all over Mia. And then there was the fact that here he was at ten in the evening, sat on a bench waiting for his parents to come and pick him up, and sat next to him was Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin was slightly taller than him, with auburn hair and green eyes, they’d been friends since his first day at Gotham Metropolitan, and they’d always shared an enthusiasm for comic books and for history. Recently, something had been developing inside of him when he thought about Caitlin, butterflies, or something else, he wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t going to act on it, after all, Caitlin was going out with Ronnie Raymond, the star quarterback on football team, and Jonathan didn’t want to get on his or his friends’ bad side. He cleared his throat and spoke. “So, how’s it feel? Being a graduate now?”

They’d spoken about it for a long time in the build up to graduation day, how it would feel, what they’d do, and as far as he could tell, Caitlin hadn’t seemed happy throughout. Caitlin shrugged. “Not that much different to how I felt in the morning. I still feel as if there’s something more out there for me to do, and I’m not sure what it is. How about you? How’s it feel having won the Thomas Wayne prize?”

Jonathan snorted. “Well, you know that was a surprise. I honestly thought Connor Hawke was going to win that prize, considering how much he sucks up to the headmaster.” Caitlin grinned, they both knew that it was the other way around. “And yeah, I get what you mean, Cait, I don’t really feel that much different. I just think that now it’s done, I’d quite like for the day to be over.”

“You didn’t like the ceremony or the party?” Caitlin asked.

“Nah, the ceremony was okay, and the hymns were something else. I’ve always liked the hymns.” Jonathan replied truthfully, that was one of the things that had made him feel at home in Gotham Metropolitan, it reminded him of Smallville and attending church with Grandpa. “The party was a bit shit though.” Caitlin laughed, and Jonathan felt an odd flutter in his stomach. “Truth be told, I won’t miss going to these things. It just seems a bit fake, you know? Like they’re trying too hard to make it all impressive because we’re at Gotham Metropolitan you know?”

“Yes, I get what you mean.” Caitlin replied. “I suppose it couldn’t have been easy either, seeing Mia with Connor?” That last part was asked softly, Caitlin knew that he and Mia had broken up, and that it hadn’t been a nice break up, if break ups could ever be nice, but she didn’t know the details. Jonathan knew by the way she had asked the question that she was probing, she wouldn’t ask more if he didn’t give a more coherent answer.

Jonathan sighed, there was no point hiding from it, after all, he would never see either Mia or Connor again, it wasn’t like he was part of the Titans after all. “Yeah, that too.” He paused as he thought of the right way to put what he wanted to say, as he thought about it, Caitlin shivered slightly, he raised his arm, and in a familiar routine, she moved into his side. He found it easier to answer when she was pressed to his side. “It’s just, I think that there must have been something I could have done differently, or said differently. I keep thinking over it, trying to figure out where I went wrong. I don’t know what it was. I thought she was happy, I thought we were working things out, you know?”

“Maybe it wasn’t you, Jon, maybe it was actually her?” Caitlin replied. “You know she’s always been a free spirit, and has never quite liked being tied down for too long in anything. And I’m not saying that you were tying her down, or anything, but we’re all just eighteen you know, and at eighteen, nobody really wants to be tied down in something as serious as a relationship, I think.”

Jonathan hummed, he understood that, but he wasn’t sure whether that was why Mia had cheated on him. He’d never asked, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. “When did you get so philosophical, Miss Snow?” He asked teasingly. “I thought you and Ronnie were going to be one of those couples who ended up going out through university, and then got married and had a white picket fence and a lawn and two kids and a dog.”

He expected Caitlin to hit him and reply with some sort of snarky comment as she had done the other times he’d teased her about this, he didn’t expect her to sigh. “Ronnie and I broke up.”

“What?!” Jonathan asked surprised. “When? Why?”

“Today, during the party. I think it had been coming for a while. We want different things. And I think he’s been trying to figure out a way to tell me this for a while now.” Caitlin replied.

Jonathan exhaled. “I’m sorry about that Cait. How are you feeling?” It felt like a stupid question to ask, but he wasn’t really sure what else to say.

Caitlin didn’t reply for a moment, then she said. “Honestly? I’m okay, if anything it’s a bit of a relief. Not having to worry about keeping things long distance and all that. Especially as he’d be at CCU and I’d be in Harvard, it was already a bit difficult during the holidays.”

Jonathan snorted. “Ever practical, eh, Snow?”

Caitlin laughed. “Well someone has to be.” There was a brief pause, as Caitlin shifted slightly. “So, what are you planning on doing during the summer break?”

“Got some chores I need to sort out in the farm at my grandparents’ place, and then I’m going to be doing some travelling with Jaime and Roy. I think we said we’re going to South America, and then to Europe. I’ve got some family in London, so we’ll be staying there for a bit.” Jonathan replied. “How about yourself?”

“Working at Mercury Labs, my mum managed to get me some time there, I’ll be interning with Doctor McGee.” Caitlin said.

“Oh, that sounds awesome, you must be looking forward to it?” Jonathan asked, he knew how much Caitlin wanted to be working for someone like Doctor McGee, to be able to bring new technology to life, and be at the forefront of new discoveries that would help humanity.

“I am.” Caitlin said. “I also heard back from Doctor Wells as well.”

“Oh?” Jonathan looked up at Caitlin and could see the excitement brimming in her eyes. “Do tell.”

“He thought that my paper on the merging of DNA and the meta gene was something worth exploring in more detail, and he’s also said that if I want, I can spend some time in Star Labs during the summer as well, to get to know more about how they go about doing their work.” Caitlin said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Caitlin that’s awesome!” Jonathan said. “I’m really happy for you!”

Caitlin smiled. “Thanks!”

“So, you’re going to be going to Harvard with experience of working for two of the leading scientists in the world under your belt, well that is something. They’re going to be incredibly lucky to have you.” Jonathan said. Caitlin smiled, and was about to say something when Jonathan saw the lights of his father’s car appearing nearby. He stood up, and said. “That’ll be my mum and dad. How are you getting back home tonight?”

“I’m getting a taxi back.” Caitlin replied.

“All the way out to Subs? Really?” Jonathan asked, surprised, Subs, where Caitlin lived was a good two hour drive away, and at this time of night, not a safe drive either.

“It’ll be fine, honestly, I know the guy who said he’d come and pick me up.” Caitlin replied.

“Alright, but before you go, just wait a moment.” Jonathan said, hurrying over to his dad’s car, he opened the passenger door and asked. “Caitlin’s getting a taxi home, do you mind giving her a lift?”

“She lives in Subs, doesn’t she, sweetie?” His mum asked.

“Yes. I…” Jonathan replied, and then it came to him. “Maybe she could stay over, for the night?” Caitlin had stayed over for the night before, a couple of times, so hopefully it wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

His mum and dad looked at one another, and then his mum replied grinning. “Sure.”

“Great, thanks!” Jonathan said, he closed the door, and hurried back to where Caitlin was sat. “My parents said you could spend the night at ours, and then we could drop you off at yours in the morning. Is that okay?”

Caitlin looked slightly surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jonathan said.

“Okay, give me a minute, I just need to call the taxi company.” Caitlin replied.

Jonathan stood silently, as Caitlin dialled the number on her phone and spoke, once she was done, they walked together to the car, the doors opened and they got in. “Thanks for this Mister and Missus Kent, I appreciate it.” Caitlin said.

“Not to worry, Caitlin.” Dad replied. He started the car and turned and drove out of the school.

“So, how was the evening?” Mum asked.

Jonathan looked at Caitlin and grinned, his stomach did that odd flutter when she grinned back. “Well, it was something. It was a typical Gotham Metropolitan party.” Jonathan replied.

“Lots of music, lots of lights, lots of food and drink, whether it was good or not, I think we’ll have to wait for the school newsletter.” Caitlin added. Jonathan snorted, and he could have sworn he heard his mum snort as well.

There was a moment silence as the car continued down the road, and out onto the freeway, then Mum spoke again. “So, Caitlin, Jonathan told us you’re going to Harvard, have you managed to get things sorted with Doctor McGee?”

“Yes, I have, I’ll be interning with her over the summer. And I’ll be doing some work for Mister Wells as well.” Caitlin replied.

“Doctor Wells?” Dad said, something in his tone indicating to Jonathan that he knew the name and perhaps didn’t like the man behind it. “What sort of things would you be doing there with him, if you don’t mind me asking, Caitlin?”

Jonathan found himself wondering what it was about Doctor Wells that had his dad’s interest, was it something to do with the League? Or with Barry? After all, Barry and Wells worked together at Star Labs, so perhaps that was what it was? “I’ll be seeing how they do the work they do, and also discussing one of the papers I wrote earlier in the year with him as well. He said he found it to be one of the best works he’s read recently.” Jonathan smiled at the hint of pride in his friend’s voice when she said that.

Dad didn’t reply, though he did hum in acknowledgement, things fell silent for a little while after that, and after some time they reached the house, out in the suburbs of Metropolis. Jonathan got out, and opened the door for Caitlin, and walked into the house with her, before nodding to his mum and walking upstairs. Within a few moments Caitlin’s room was made, he smiled as she walked upstairs and saw it. “I’ll never get over how quickly you can do things.” She said.

Jonathan made his way to her room and grinned. “Goodnight Cait.”

She smiled back at him and his heart thumped slightly. “Goodnight Jon.”

He turned and made his way to his room, got changed, brushed his teeth and then got into bed. As he closed his eyes, he wondered whether Caitlin would want to come to London with him during the summer.


	5. Clark II

Clark sighed, there was nothing in this paper, or in any of the other papers, he’d looked at. Nothing at all that could provide any sort of information on who Serial Four where, and what they wanted or where they were based. All he’d been able to find were a series of numbers, and accounts, all of which he’d discovered were legal. He ran a hand through his hair, sighed again, then looked across the room at Lois. His wife was hunched over a document, her lips pursed in concentration, a highlighter in her hand.

“Have you found anything, Lo?” Clark asked.

“Some stuff.” Lois replied distractedly.

Clark grinned, after their meeting with Bruce and the others, he and Lois had talked over the whole Serial Four issue in some depth, debating whether to bring it up with Perry or do it off the books. Their discussion had been for naught, for when they’d turned up for work on Monday, Perry had already decided that they would be pursuing the story together. For as he’d said. “I want my two best reporters on this, and I want as much juice as you can find.”

And so, here they were, a whole day later, scanning through document after document, bank statement after bank statement and nothing. Or at least that was the case for Clark, clearly Lois had found something, and when she was ready to share she would. Taking a breath, he picked up another set of papers and began reading through them. It still amazed him after all this time, just how quickly he could read through things when he wanted to, and how much information he could store and remember.  Now was no exception, he finished reading the last of the documents and gasped. Lois looked up and asked. “Found something?”

Clark nodded. “Not just something, several somethings.”

Lois got up, bringing the papers with her, she plopped herself down on the chair next to his and asked. “What have you found Smallville?”

Clark grinned, and replied. “What’ve you found?” Lois snorted.

“An exchange eh? So, you really did pay attention to my lessons.” Lois said.

“Of course.” Clark said, those lessons had really helped him in the beginning, sixteen years ago.

Lois gave a dramatic sigh, and answered. “Very well then.” She brought her papers forward so they could both look at them, and pointed at the highlighted parts. “There are five corporations here, all of them listed under different names, and registered in different parts of the world.” She got up and brought her laptop over, typed in a command and showed him the relevant information. “Each of these corporations has one thing in common. They’re all fake, the listings are fake, and the proof of identity is fake.” Clark nodded, knowing without needing to ask that Lois had asked Chloe to trace through the IP addresses. Lois continued. “Furthermore, each company was founded in the same week in two thousand and four. At the same time, at twelve in the afternoon. Do you know what happened on June First, two thousand and four, Clark?”

“President Matthews became a member of the House of Representatives.” Clark answered. That had been something that had been easily available, thanks to the internet, and common knowledge.

“Exactly, the day he was elected and sworn in, was the day the first of these corporations was opened.” Lois said, pointing to the first of the highlighted parts.

“Delta Force.” Clark read aloud. “That was a shipping company back in the Fifties; it closed down in the sixties though, due to a law suit.”

“Exactly and when you do some digging, all you get is the old company registration and some news articles about its closure. By law the company would need to be listed in a public place, unless whoever set the company up was trying to hide its existence.” Lois said.

Clark thought about that, then asked. “Is it the same for the other companies?”

“Have a look for yourself.” Lois said, pulling the laptop closer.

Clark leaned forwards and scanned through the information before him, when he was done, he sat back against his chair and sighed. “All of the companies use names of companies that previously existed but shut down in the Sixties. It’s almost as if whoever started them was obsessed with the Sixties.”

“Not just the Sixties, Clark, a specific event in the Sixties. Look at the dates.” Lois said.

Clark looked at the dates again, and exhaled. “That week in June, that was the week the Justice Society of America stopped Gog from appearing on Earth.” He looked at his wife, his heart hammering. “How could President Matthews, or any of his team know about that? The members of the Society are dead, apart from Jay, and nobody reported on it, as they never allowed Gog to get to Earth.”

“Exactly, I think there’s more to this than meets the eye. I think that someone in Matthews team deliberately chose that week to open those accounts, and I think it has everything to do with Gog, and the Justice Society. You remember what Fate said, right?” Lois replied.

Clark nodded. “How could I forget?” His death had been predicted by the man from Nabu, his death and that of everyone he loved, and Gog would be the cause.

“What were you doing during that week?” Lois asked.

Clark thought back, nine years ago, he and Lois had both been promoted, Jonathan had gotten sick with something and then demonstrated his ability to run at super speed, and then there had been that incident in Egypt. “Helping Katar and Shaera deal with Black Adam.”

“It was a very public display of help wasn’t it?” Lois asked.

Clark grimaced. “Yes, that does tend to happen when you help a Pharaoh and his Queen.”

“Then I think that’s why they chose those dates. They were doing it in response to Superman helping the Pharaoh of Egypt.” Lois surmised.

“Why?” Clark asked confused. “What reason would they have for doing that?”

Lois frowned. “I’m not sure yet, but I don’t think it could be a coincidence. Matthews was very outspoken on his disapproval of both the Pharaoh and Black Adam, and then Superman got involved in their dispute, and to many brought the States in. The States took credit for your work, but something went missing from a dig a few days later.”

Clark groaned. “The amulet.” The Amulet of Magog, said to contain the ability to bring Gog directly to Earth, with his army, hidden in Egypt by the Justice Society, to ensure it never fell into the wrong hands.

“It hasn’t been found yet; do you think they set up those corporations in preparation? A world take over does require money.” Lois pointed out.

“I’m not sure Lo, it seems awfully convenient don’t you think? The amulet goes missing at the same time all these companies are set up, and there’s no trace of any of them? No legal trace anyway. I don’t think Matthews would go through all of that potential hassle, for something like the amulet. Hell he might not even know anything about it. It just seems odd to me.” Clark said.

Lois sighed. “I know, but I don’t know what else to make of it, Egypt, the amulet, Gog, Fate, it all happened that week, all of it. And then Matthews’ companies show up at the same time as Egypt? Matthews, the man who was so outspoken against Katar and Shaera, and Black Adam, who was so outspoken in favour of the registration bill? He won the support of the people through being charming and forthright, but we know there is shade in his past, Bruce provided us with evidence, and we’ve found more.”

“I know Lo, I know.” Clark said, something about the way he said that must’ve made Lois reconsider what she was going to say next, because instead of pressing the point like he knew she wanted to instead she asked.

“What did you find?”

Clark put the papers on the table, and pointed to the relevant bit. “This, President Matthews met with someone every day of his campaign, each meeting was no longer than a few minutes, apart from one held on the 30th May, the day before the vote. That meeting lasted an undisclosed amount of time, and at the end of it, Matthews’ account, his private one, had some five million more dollars in it.” Clark was never sure about the legality of looking through private accounts, but Matthews had passed the Disclosure Act in 2009, to ensure that politicians could be as open as possible, something the public had demanded after President Graham’s government had been brought down by a Russian scandal. “Lois, the President met with Maxwell Lord throughout his campaign.”

Lois gasped. “That psychopath? He met with that psychopath, despite the record Lord has? He didn’t disclose it, Clark that’s more than enough information to bring him down!” Lois said.

“Lois, there’s more.” Clark said, he brought forward another sheet of paper and put it on the table. “After their meeting, and after Matthews was sworn in and joined the House Home Committee, Lord made a purchase of Four million dollars from an offshore company, and brought three tonnes of nth metal to a base off the coast of DC.”

“Nth Metal? Why would he buy Nth Metal?” Lois asked. “I thought the government had put a ban on it, especially after what Katar declared in Egypt?”

“The government had, or rather Graham’s government had, but from what these papers say, Congress made an exception for Index Industries, because they were doing it off land, not on US soil. Lord bought the Nth metal from an offshore dealer, where I’m not sure, but he made the purchase and it was approved by Congress.” Clark said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Lois took his hand then. “We need to bring this to the League’s attention, especially Katar’s and Shaera’s. They need to know that someone is selling Nth Metal. They can bring it up with Matthews and make him sweat. But we need to look at Lord.”

Clark nodded. “I know Lo,” he paused, and thought over everything. “I think you might be right, I think these things are connected to Gog. I just wish I knew how, and why.”

Lois squeezed his hand. “I know Smallville, I know. Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this. We always do.”

Clark smiled, but before he could respond, Perry entered their office and said. “Lane, there’s someone on the phone for you. Says it’s urgent.” Lois shared a look with him, then got up and made her way to the main office, where such calls were received. Perry nodded to him and walked away back to his office. Clark sat staring at the papers and Lois’ laptop, wondering what the hell was going on. Matthews and Lord, Lord and Nth Metal, the corporations, none of it made any sense. He’d need to speak with Bruce and with Katar, make sure they knew about all of this. His phone binged, he took it out and looked at it for a moment, before answering. “Hello, Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

“Clark, it’s me, it’s Eddie.” Came the response

“Eddie? Are you okay?” Clark asked, wondering why Eddie Thawne, a detective at Central City Police Department was phoning him on his work phone.

“Clark, I can’t talk for very long, but you were right. Your suspicions were right. There is a traitor in the league, Clark, someone is leaking information to the wrong people.”

Clark’s heart hammered. “Who? Who is it Eddie?” After the Justice League branch in Europe’s mission against Diamond Jack had finished they’d discovered that Jack had had file upon file of information on the different members across the board. Clark had only trusted Eddie to do the investigation.

“R…a….v…” Eddie replied, before the line went dead.


	6. Lois II

Lois took a deep breath, today was going to be a very busy day. Jonathan was heading off to Europe with his friends, and she and Clark had work to do. Lois had never liked having to work during the weekends, as a teenager she had thought that it took time away from doing things that actually added to you as a person, and as an adult, well working on weekends took time away from her son, and her husband. She took another breath and then looked at her son.

Jonathan was dressed in a shirt and jeans, his backpack around his shoulders and his suitcase packed and locked. With his hair, a bit ruffled, he looked a lot like his father. Lois smiled. “Are you sure you’ve got everything?”

Jonathan shifted slightly. “Yes, Mama.”

Lois’ eyes narrowed, she knew her son, and she knew that he only called her Mama when he was nervous or uncertain about it. “Jonathan, what is it?”

Jonathan didn’t say anything for a moment and then replied. “Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?”

“Jonathan, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Lois asked again.

Her son shifted from side to side, before eventually saying. “What happens if I get there, and things go wrong? You know what happened last time, Mama.”

Lois felt her heart grow heavy at the desperation in her son’s tone. She gestured at the sofa. “Come on, sit down.” Jonathan took off his backpack and sat down next to her. She thought about what he’d said for a moment and thought over what had happened last time. “You were a teenager then Jon, and so was your cousin. You both said some things that were perhaps not the smartest things to say, but you both apologised, and Lucy didn’t hold anything against you. You’re both a lot older now and smarter, and we both know that Sophie wants to get to know you properly. Just go forward thinking positively, and things will be fine.”

Jonathan looked at her, and though he was slightly taller than her, there was the same hope and expectation in his eyes, as there was when he was a little boy, and for a moment Lois felt herself choke up a little. “Are you sure? I know what Sophie’s like, and we haven’t spoken in a year. What happens if nothing goes right? What happens if I do or say something stupid? Uncle Thomas isn’t the most forgiving of people.”

Lois bit back a sigh, she knew her brother in law, Thomas Howard, Earl of Arundel, could be a bit of a tough nut to crack, just like her father, the General. It seemed to be a theme for military men, and Thomas was a ranking officer in the British Army. However, she also knew from speaking to Lucy that both Thomas and Sophie wanted to get to know Jonathan a bit better, to help things along. She suspected that had something to do with their grandmother also, but neither she and Lucy spoke about their grandmother really. “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t let you go and stay with them if I wasn’t certain that things would be fine. And besides, you and Sophie are both eighteen, things are bound to be a bit up and down. That’s normal, both of you are a lot more well behaved and well-rounded than either me or Lucy were at your age. So, trust me when I say things will be fine.”

Jonathan’s eyes had widened then, just as they used to when he discovered something incredible as a child, Lois felt that odd choking sensation in her throat again and swallowed. “You promise?” Her son asked, sounding for all the world as a small child again.

Lois held out her arms, and was relieved when Jonathan embraced her, his head buried against her neck. “I promise, sweetheart.”

She thought her son would move back then, but instead, he asked. “What were you and aunt Lucy like at my age then?”

Lois chuckled. “Oh, we were terrible. I think Lucy got arrested a few times.”

Jonathan pulled back then and gaped. “Aunt Lucy got arrested? Really? For what?”

Lois bit back another laugh, Jonathan knew his aunt as she was now, a serious agent for the Royal Inter Agency, not as the hellraising teen she had been. For a brief moment she wondered if telling him why his aunt had been arrested was a good idea, and then she decided, why the hell not? After all, knowing Lucy she’d probably just tell him a few stories of the times Lois got into trouble. “Well, your aunt was a big trouble maker when she was your age. And if I remember correctly, she got into a fight with someone, at a party, and it got very intense. The guy tried to do something inappropriate to one of her friends and so she beat him until he had a black eye and a very sore head.”

Jonathan was silent for a moment and then asked. “And the other times?”

Lois hesitated here, those few occasions had been very serious and she knew her sister was not proud of them. “She got into trouble with people she really shouldn’t have.” Was what she said and she was thankful that Jonathan didn’t ask anything more.

At that point, the door opened and Clark stepped in, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with his glasses on. “Ready to go son?” He asked.

Jonathan nodded, got up grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders and took his suitcase, he walked out of the house and to the car. Lois and Clark following behind him. He put his things in the boot then got in. Clark locked the house, did a once over to make sure everything was locked, and then got into the car, Lois followed. Clark started the car and then they drove off. After a few moments Clark spoke. “What time are Jaime and Roy getting to the airport?”

“Same time as us, dad. I’ve already told you this.” Jonathan said exasperatedly.

“I know but I wanted to make sure. And you’ve got the spare phone with you, and photocopies of your passport and insurance card?” Clark asked.

“Yes, Dad.” Jonathan replied. “I’ve also separated the money and kept it in different places as you said I should do. And I’ve got all the numbers needed written down and stored.”

Lois grinned at her son, and Clark smirked. “Good.”

There was another brief silence as the car passed by woods, streets and other things of the city, Metropolis, the City of Tomorrow, a place filled with hope and ambition, and a bloody nuisance to get through when one wanted to get to the airport. Eventually, Lois spoke again. “So, Lucy will be picking the three of you up when you get into Heathrow, if you don’t see her, give her a call on her mobile. She’s said Sophie will be with her as well, so if you don’t get a response from Lucy, give Sophie a call.”

“Sophie’s going to be there as well?” Jonathan asked surprised.

“Yes, Lucy said she wanted to bring her as well, to make sure that everything went off fine.” Lois said, though she’d encouraged her sister to bring Sophie along, she knew her son, and Jonathan was far more likely to be open about things when he was slightly tired.

Jonathan said nothing at that and instead said. “Jaime and Roy really want to explore some of the woods around Arundel, apparently, somebody convinced them that there’s an ancient burial in the woods and they want to go and see it. Or rather Roy does, and Jaime’s been dragged along because of the mysticism.” There was a pause, and Lois grinned. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you, Mum?”

Clark laughed, Lois laughed, Jonathan laughed. “Well, I might have said something about there being an ancient burial in Arundel, I didn’t say where it was exactly.” Lois replied once she’d stopped laughing.

“But you knew that Roy would do some reading into it, and that when he discovered that Aethelwulf’s grave was connected with Pagan mysticism, Jaime would definitely want to look into it.” Jonathan replied. “Mum, we’ve been to the burial before, there’s nothing there but some bones and carvings, why would you tell Roy about it?”

Lois didn’t reply, Jonathan would find out when they got there, and Roy and Jaime knew that, but they’d been sworn to secrecy. Clark spoke then. “You’re going to be visiting your great-grandmother and great-grandfather during the visit as well, aren’t you Jon?”

“Yes Papa.” There it was again, the nervousness.

Clark looked at their son in the mirror and stated. “You know things are fine between all of us right, son? They’re really looking forward to meeting you again.”

Jonathan said nothing, after a moment he changed the conversation and said. “I got a message from Caitlin earlier, she said that she’s enjoying her internship at Mercury Labs and that she’s meeting Harrison Wells on Thursday.” Her son paused for a moment and then he asked. “Dad, could you keep an eye on Star Labs? I know that Barry says everything’s okay, but I did some investigating, and there’s something not quite right about the place.”

“Of course, son.” Clark said immediately. Lois made a note to ask him what was so suspicious about Star Labs, later.

They pulled up into the parking lot at the airport, Clark stopped the car, switched it off, and got out, as did Jonathan. The boot opened and they took Jonathan’s things out. Lois got out then and together the three of them walked toward the airport entrance. The doors opened, it was reasonably busy for six in the morning, but not so busy that it would take long to clear through checking in and security. “Have you gotten anything from Jaime or Roy?” Lois asked.

Jonathan looked at his phone and said. “Yeah, they’ve both just arrived.” Her son sent off a rapid-fire text message. “They’re coming here now.”

“Okay, son, be safe, have fun, and most importantly, don’t forget to call when you land.” Clark said, hugging their son.

They pulled apart, and Lois looked at their son, something heavy in her heart. They hugged, and Lois whispered. “Have fun, sweetheart, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Relax, be cool and enjoy. Love, you.”

“Love you too, Mama.” Jonathan replied.

They pulled apart just as Jaime and Roy arrived. “Alright, have fun, and be safe.” Clark said, before taking her hand walking back to the car park. Jonathan nodded and then turned to talk to his friends.

As they left the airport and got into the car, Lois asked. “What’s up with Harrison Wells?”

Before Clark could respond, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered. “Hello? Bruce? Alright, you’re on speaker.”

“Clark, Lois, I’ve got information for you about Serial Four and Maxwell Lord, can you come to the Hall of Justice? Arthur and Diana will be there, as will Oliver.” Bruce asked.

Lois looked at her husband and then said. “Of course, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Great.” Bruce said before he hung up.

Clark started the car and they drove out of the parking lot, as they drove, there was silence, Lois’ phone binged a little while later, with a message from Jonathan. “He’s checked in and cleared security.”

“Okay.” Clark said. There was a pause and then he asked. “What information do you think Bruce has gotten?”

“I’m not sure, but I know that it must be important if we’re going to the Hall of Justice.” Lois replied. “Also, you didn’t answer my question, what’s so suspicious about Harrison Wells?”

Clark didn’t say anything for a long time, they’d entered Metropolis proper, and then left it when he did reply. “I don’t think he is who he says he is. And I think it’s linked to the particle accelerator that went off right when Barry got his powers.”

 


	7. Bruce I

****

Bruce flipped through the file Alfred had compiled for him on President Matthews, and suppressed a sigh. He still could not believe that after all this time, after so many villains, and corrupt officials, he was still surprised that someone such as the President of the United States was corrupt. That the man had done something highly illegal to keep money stored away, and had been effectively bought and paid for by shadowy businesses. If he didn’t know any better he’d think that this was something Ra’s had planned. But Ra’s was long dead, killed by someone, somewhere, during some struggle.

Bruce placed the file on the table, and looked at the guests before him. Diana, looked lovely as always, and with a firm poise to her that indicated she had a lot to say. Arthur, with a bit of a beard, looked annoyed, Bruce knew the King of Atlantis did not like being taken away from his kingdom. Then there was Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, the modern-day Robin Hood. Bruce never knew what to make of Queen, at turns he saw himself, and at others, he saw something deeper. It was hard for him to figure out Queen, and he didn’t like it.

The door opened and in walked Clark and Lois, Bruce nodded to them, and as they took their seats, Clark next to Arthur, Lois next to Oliver, Bruce spoke. “Thank you all for coming. I know that we all have other things we need to be doing, but this is important.” He paused to allow Clark and Lois to settle, then continued. “Oliver has been fully updated on everything that we know so far of President Matthews, Serial Four and Maxwell Lord. He also says he has information that he thinks might be of use. Hence why he is here today.” Bruce gestured for Oliver to speak, and the man did.

“Thanks Bruce.” Queen began. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the markets, and I noticed that several companies that I’d never heard of before had suddenly done quite well on the stock exchange. I had my people consider it, and it turns out that they were founded about two years ago. During the summer months when most investigative work in Congress is shut down for the recess.” Queen took a moment to allow the information to sink in. Bruce suspected he knew what the man was going to say next, his thoughts were confirmed as Queen continued. “These companies were founded with off shore accounts, located in the Bahamas and Bermuda, with strict instructions to only trade on things other companies were unlikely to consider trading on. Negative assets if you will. Consequently, they made a small fortune during the recent surge at the close of the financial year. When I looked deeper into who owned these companies, I found several shell corporations, which were purportedly set up by one Simon Lacroix, a man I know very well.” Queen grimaced here, and Bruce knew why, Lacroix was a man who had been groomed by Queen’s father as the successor to his brother in the Marketing Department of Queen Consolidated, but when Oliver had shown more of a knack for that then genuine business, he’d been replaced. Lacroix had never forgiven Oliver for that. “Lacroix of course denies everything and insists that he is a legitimate businessman, he threatened to have Thea sued if she pressed anymore, so I stopped looking openly. But I found something else.”

“Lacroix met the President in two thousand and two, when he was nothing more than a local senator. They got on well, they talked and they shared holidays and beer and wine. They wined and dined, and then I believe from what I’ve read, that Lacroix introduced the President to Lord. From there things continued as par course.” Oliver said.

“Do you know what Lacroix is using these companies for?” Clark asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his tone, that only Bruce recognised, well, Bruce and Lois.

Oliver nodded. “It seems that all of these corporations are taking the money they made and funnelling them into the shell corporations used by Lord and the President. It seems they’re carrying out some sort of search for something.”

“A search?” Lois asked. “What sort of search?”

This was where Diana spoke. “They’re searching for something that has its roots in the time of Ancient Greece, when the Gods roamed the world. An amulet that is said to contain a lot of power. Enough power to destroy a God. Zeus took it and hid it away somewhere, where he believed no one could find it. But people have always searched for it. It is like Pandora’s Box, open it, and use it, and nothing good can come from it.”

“Where do you think this thing is?” Lois asked, taking Clark’s hand.

“It is buried deep within the place Zeus left it, somewhere not even the Amazons know. Nobody knows. But we have not let their companies even try finding it.  Every ship that passes through Themsicyra’s waters has been seized and their crew have had their memory wiped.” Diana replied.

Clark looked a little uncertain over that, and whilst it didn’t quite sit well with Bruce either, he knew it was necessary. “Arthur, what information have you been able to gather?” He asked.

“There has been no activity in the waterways under my jurisdiction. The United States Government has filed no paperwork with the Atlantean Embassy, and they have not sent any covert ops into my waters. If they I had, I would know.” Arthur replied. Bruce grimaced, he remembered what had happened the last time a government had tried to enter Atlantean Waters without Arthur’s permission. It had not been pretty. “I have had every dock searched throughout the world, nothing has turned up. The only thing I found was a reference to a Black Manta.”

“Black Manta?” Bruce asked.

Arthur nodded. “An Atlantean legend that speaks of a man who will come to claim Atlantis in the mistaken belief that he is the true descendant of Poseidon and therefore is entitled to rule over the seas. He is said to be the greatest terror that we shall face, apart from the return of Oceanus.”

 “Given the unsavoury characters who crowd themselves around Lord, and who were around the President before he ran, it would not surprise me if this was some sort of decoy. To get you focused on that instead of the wider picture.” Bruce said.

Arthur grunted in response, Diana spoke. “I believe that there is more to that than meets the eye. I have heard of the Black Manta, and they are said to be the embodiment of thousands of years of rage of a group of people long oppressed. And whilst such a thing might be good for Hollywood movies, it tends to have disastrous consequences for society, when that rage does not manifest itself in a manner suited to the time.”

“So, are you suggesting then that the President and Lord are going to be using this legend to find someone to cause such devastation that the entire world will be focused on it, and not what they are doing?” Oliver asked.

Diana did not say anything for a few moments and then said. “Yes. I believe that that is the straightest answer that can be provided. Mankind is easily distracted by big explosions and chaos; they forget the chaos around them when something big happens. It happened in the United States with the wars, it happened in Europe with many things, and it is happening now in the world with the events in Africa and the struggle that some feel is needed for equality for certain groups over others. This? This will be something that will be seen as righteous by many, and might even grant them their support.”

“Then we must find out who this Black Manta is, and whether or not he can be reasoned with. Arthur, do you know anything about the name of this fellow?” Clark asked.

Arthur didn’t say anything for a long time, and then simply said. “He is said to be the wrath of a race that brought great benefit to many and destruction many others, including themselves. That is all I know.”

Clark nodded, and Bruce took the conversation back to its original point. “So, we know they’re looking for an amulet, and for the Black Manta. Diana, this amulet, what does it look like, do you know?”

Diana nodded. “It is a band of solid gold, with black and red around the outer edges, and the image of a beast none would ever dare face themselves. The legends tell of a tale that the amulet can summon a beast, and that this beast has only ever tried to come to the world once before. Long before the New Gods existed, when the lands of man were newly formed. The titans had just been defeated and sent to Tartarus, but there was one who refused to leave. He slayed a great many of the gods, and gave Zeus the fight of his life.”

“Gog.” Clark whispered.

“They’re looking for a way to bring Gog back,” Bruce surmised. “They’re looking to bring a monster into the world, to get rid of you Clark. And after that…” he trailed off, thinking it through. Bring back Gog, a being who had a hatred of Clark for reasons nobody knew, for they’d never met. Bring back Gog, have him kill Clark, demoralise the Earth and the League, and then. “They intend to pave the way for the return of something much more dangerous than Gog. Of that I am certain. They will use him to get rid of you Clark, and from there they will pave the way for something much more dangerous to come and take his place. And the League will be demoralised without your presence, they hope to make our grief our greatest weakness. Warriors do fight well when they are grieving, this is common knowledge.”

“Then the choice is simple, we must protect Clark at all costs. Find the amulet and make sure that it is destroyed. We cannot risk keeping it around, otherwise some other idiot will try and use it.” Oliver said.

“I shall alert my mother and my sisters to this and ensure that they try to keep anyone and everyone away from the island, and away from our waters.” Diana said.

“I will double the searches around the coasts and the seabeds for this amulet. Knowing Zeus, he might well have kept it somewhere deep under the ground.” Arthur supplied.

There was silence after that as they all considered this, though Bruce knew his friend was worried, Clark did not show anything, his face was blank, though Lois looked concerned, and they were holding each other’s hands incredibly tightly. After a long moment, Lois spoke. “We must bring this information forward. We cannot allow it to remain quiet any longer. Surely you all see this. If the President is involved in this and he is dealing with Maxwell Lord, a man known for dangerous instability, then we must make that public.”

“The President will deny it, and we have not exactly alerted the FBI to this investigation either.” Bruce pointed out. “However, I shall let my contacts know that something is going on, and I shall leave them enough of a trail to find the connections between the President, Lord and Lacroix, that will be enough to put him away.”

“I’ll speak with my friends on the Hill as well, and let them know something important might be coming up as well.” Oliver said.

Both Clark and Lois nodded. Bruce continued. “We must find out more about Serial Four, and ensure that we know everything there is to know about it before we make a proper move on Lord and the President.”

“Agreed.” Came the reply, the others got up and left, one after the other, until it was just Bruce, and the ear piece he wore.

“Not going to tell them that the President might be a meta human, Sir?” Came Alfred’s voice.

“Negative. Not until Damian finds out more.” Bruce replied. “I need more information before I present anything that could be taken out of context. You know there is a spy here.”

“Of course, Sir. Miss Selina is waiting for you.” Alfred replied.

“I’ll be right there.” Bruce replied standing up and making his way to the car.


	8. Jonathan III

Jonathan took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp air. It felt good to be back, Arundel was a big place, it had been used for scenes in the Harry Potter movies, and he remembered meeting Emma Watson once, that had been something. The flight had been fine, he’d slept through most of it, whilst Jaime had been awed by everything on offer, and Roy had flirted with someone or the other. And so far, since coming to Arundel things had been fine, if a little awkward at first. He took another breath, then turned around.

“Thanks for having us, Aunt Lucy, I know that you’re quite busy with everything.” Jonathan said.

Lucy Lane was tall, with black hair and brown eyes, she worked for some secret agency as far as he could tell, and having gone to school in England itself, she spoke with the poshest accent he’d ever heard. It made it hard for him to see her as someone who’d been arrested. “Not a problem, Jon, I wanted you and your friends to be as comfortable as could be. I know you’re going to be travelling around Europe and staying in hostels, so it makes sense that you have some comfort before that.”

Jonathan smiled. “I know Jaime and Roy really appreciate that.” He paused seeing Roy and Sophie laughing, a slight sadness came over him at that. He couldn’t remember the last time he and his cousin had laughed together.

“Yes, Sophie mentioned that your friends were interested in finding some sort of tomb?” Aunt Lucy mentioned.

Jonathan groaned. “Mum mentioned it, and now they’re obsessed with it. Jaime likes mythical stuff, and Roy likes adventure, so I fear they’re going to keep looking for it, and pestering everyone until they find it.” His aunt grimaced and Jonathan apologised. “Sorry for that.”

His aunt waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, honestly I think it’ll be good to see if they can find it. If I remember correctly, you almost did find it when you were here before, didn’t you?”

Jonathan laughed. “I think I found something. Whether it was the actual burial ground or not I don’t know.” He paused then, remembering what had happened during that last visit, when his cousin had gotten married, the wedding had been in London and well, things had been very tense between him and Sophie during that period. “Aunt Lucy, I wanted to ask you something.”

Before his aunt could respond there was a shout of joy, and Jonathan looked up to find Jaime holding something. “I think we’ve found something.” His friend called out.

“Keep digging!” Jonathan called out, suspecting that they’d not actually found anything.

“What did you want to ask?” Aunt Lucy asked.

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. “When you and my mum were growing up, how did you manage?” He sees his aunt frown, and elaborates. “I mean obviously, the general wasn’t always there, but that’s not what I mean.”

“You want to know how we handled being our mother’s daughters?” Aunt Lucy said.

“Yes.” Jonathan said, glad for once that his aunt knew who his father actually was. “How did you deal with all the expectations that were on you? I know that no one other than close friends and family know that dad is superman, but there is an expectation. And I’m not sure how to handle it.”

His aunt said nothing for a long time, during that time they saw Jaime appear again clutching the same thing as before, looking disappointed, whilst Roy and Sophie seemed to be getting on very well. Eventually, Aunt Lucy replied. “For a long time we didn’t. Our mother was a powerful lady, a brave lady and someone we both admired. She set the bar very high, and well we often struggled to attain that same level. I know that for a time she didn’t know what to do with us, and then of course she died. I think that’s why both Lois and I, and myself in particular rebelled a lot when we were your age. We made the general’s life very difficult, but in a way, it was good, because all of that got out of our systems early on.” His aunt paused, looked at him and then continued. “Obviously neither of us had the sort of powers that you or Clark have, and that is something that I think you have to take into consideration. The people love your father, but they also I think fear him slightly, fear what he could do, or become. I think that he had a very good upbringing and that’s why he’s remained so stable, and Lois has helped. And I know they’ve both done their best by you, so, I think you have to ask yourself one thing Jonathan, what are you scared of?”

Jonathan thought about the question, he thought about what he’d read on the flight over, and what he’d read in the Fortress and then he said. “I’m terrified that having these abilities won’t be enough.” He found himself wondering why he was telling his aunt this and not his mother or father, then realised, it was exactly because she was his aunt that he was telling her this. “I feel like there’s all of this expectation, that I’ve placed on myself mostly, and I don’t know how to handle it. I want to study, but I want to be a hero. I want to help people. I have these powers; it seems stupid not to use them for good.”

“Have you told your parents this?” his aunt asked.

Jonathan sighed. “I have, Dad’s not always in favour of it. I mean I helped the Titans once or twice, and that was it. Mum never says anything about it.”

Jaime, Roy and Sophie were making their way back over to them, their shoulders hunched, his aunt patted him on the back and said. “Give it time, they’ll come around.” Jonathan nodded and the five of them made their way back to the castle, where they had some food, got changed and then made their way over to the castle bar, a big complex with all sort of things on offer.

Jonathan knew he couldn’t get drunk, he’d had a few beers with Jaime and Roy before, and whilst they’d gotten quite drunk, he’d been fine in the morning and during, never feeling anything. However, he didn’t quite like the taste of beer, and didn’t quite fancy drinking just now. So, whilst his cousin and friends got their drinks he asked for a coke. They took a table, and sat down. “So, you guys didn’t find anything?” He asked.

Roy shook his head. “No, we thought we had, but someone seemed convinced that it was simply a piece of rock.”

Sophie chuckled. “Well, it was, you can’t deny that.”

“It was more spear shaped than anything else, suggesting it might have been used by the Celtic tribes that inhabited this area.” Roy said.

“Looked like a rock.” Sophie insisted.

“Yeah, it was a rock.” Roy agreed grinning.

Jonathan watched the interaction slightly annoyed, of course Roy would be hitting on Sophie, objectively she was good looking, or at least that was what both Jaime and Roy had told him, but she was also very smart. “There were some very interesting drawings on the cave though.” Jaime added. “I think they were Celtic, or maybe Angle, either way they were very prominent and they showed something very interesting.”

Jonathan suspected he knew what it was they showed, he’d seen it all around this place, Stonehenge and even the palaces, it was part of the reason he was stressed now. “And what did they show?”

“Drawings of a ship, a ship coming to land somewhere that looks a lot like Smallville.” Jaime replied whispering. “But there was also writing, and this was in the language of the Angles. It said that the King was coming, the one to save the world, that he would be here very soon.”

Jonathan shifted slightly. “So, you’re telling me what, exactly, Jaime? That the Angles predicted my father’s landing and that they’re calling him a King?”

Jaime shook his head. “No, they were talking about your father’s ship landing, but also about someone else. Someone came alongside him, or someone who came after him. The Angles were predicting something, and they got the date as well.”

Jonathan was not really sure he liked where this was going, as if picking up on that, Roy gestured to his and Jaime’s empty glasses and said. “Come on Jaime, let’s get a refill.”

Jaime nodded, and stood up and the two of them moved to the bar. As they waited for their drinks, Sophie spoke. “Jon, I, I wanted to apologise about last time.”

Jonathan looked at his cousin and sighed. “I’m the one who should be apologising. I acted like a right dickhead, and said things which were not nice whatsoever. I know you didn’t mean to do the things you did, and I know you were sorry.”

“I know, it’s just you were right. Connor was a dickhead, and I should have listened to you. I don’t know why I didn’t.” Sophie replied.

“Because we were sixteen, Connor was a good-looking dude, who acted charming and nice. Who wouldn’t fall for that?” Jonathan replied bitterly. He took a sip of his coke, and sighed. “But it’s in the past now, so why dwell on it?”

Sophie nodded. “So, how are things between you and Mia?”

Jonathan didn’t say anything for a moment then replied. “We split up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?” Sophie asked.

“She cheated on me with Connor.” Jonathan said simply.

“Ah.” Sophie said.

“What about you? What’s been going on with you? Congrats on getting into Cambridge by the way.” Jonathan said to break the silence.

“Thanks.” Sophie replied. “Well, I’ve been doing a lot of reading beforehand, they sent us a list on the first day of the summer break, saying what to read, and what to avoid. I spent a small fortune on books. I’ve also been talking to one Harrison Wells’ interns, a Caitlin Snow.”

“Oh?” Jonathan asked intrigued.

“Yeah, I got an email from Harrison Wells, suggesting I speak with his best intern to discuss the questions I had.” Sophie said.

“And how have you found your discussions?” Jonathan asked, trying to keep his voice normal.

“Really helpful, she’s got some very fascinating ideas about the quantum universe theory. And she’s also got some very interesting proposals about the multiverse.” Sophie said.

Jonathan smiled. That did sound like Caitlin. “Well, I’m pleased.” He looked over at the bar, despite there being very few people actually at the thing, Roy and Jaime sure were taking their sweet time getting their drinks. He looked at Sophie and she grinned.

“I asked Carl to take a bit of time giving them their drinks. You know how it is, I don’t want you Americans thinking we serve the nonsense you guys call beer.” Sophie teased.

Jonathan laughed. “Hey, I’ve got dual citizenship, so ha.”

Sophie grinned. “You know you’re going to have to and see gran, right?”

Jonathan nodded. “I know.”

“And you know she’s going to talk about the exact same thing Jaime talked about.” Sophie continued.

“I know.” He replied.

“You’re going to have to face it sooner rather than later.” Sophie pressed.

“I know.” Jonathan said. Then seeing the look on his cousin’s face said. “Soph, I’ve known since the time I was thirteen that at some point I’m going to stop ageing, that at some point I’m going to outlive everyone I love, apart from my dad, and maybe mum if she so chooses. I’ve made my peace with that, but that doesn’t mean I’ve made my peace with some fucking drawing that was written down thousands of years ago. And I don’t want Jaime or Roy knowing about it.”

Sophie looked as if she was about to protest, but then she nodded. “Fine.” Jaime and Roy sat back down and they continued talking until the early hours. Jonathan returned to his room, took out his phone and sent a text to his dad. _I think Jaime and Roy know._

There was nothing and then. _It’ll be okay._

 


	9. Arthur I

****

Serial Four, the name rang a memory in Arthur’s mind, but why that was he did not know. He was truth be told, more concerned with the fact that the US president was trying to find Black Manta, a being so hateful that he would destroy Atlantis and the world for nothing more than petty spite. That to him was the far more dangerous thing, than some human shell corporation. Though of course if their plan was to remove Clark then of course that would be an even greater problem for everyone, not just Atlantis.

Arthur shifted slightly, his clothes shifting alongside him. Mera looked at him and asked. “So, what word has there been on this Serial Four business? Have the league decided precisely what to do?”

Arthur snorted. “Watching, we must all keep an eye on the craters and the storage units that they have scattered across the world. And as many of their units are near the water, I must keep an eye on all of them. So far nothing serious has been found relating to the initial cause of worry. They are looking for an amulet that would bring back Gog, but nobody knows where it is.”

Mera took a deep breath. “What sort of mad man would want to bring Gog back? Do they not know the sort of horrors that he could inflict on the world?”

Arthur laughed. “My love, I think the mere fact that as humans they know about Gog and they are looking for this thing, suggests that they do not care about the harm. They want what Gog could give them.”

His wife shook her head. “The greed and stupidity of humanity will never fail to surprise me. I do not know why they would think bringing such a beast as Gog into the world would be anything of a good idea.”

Arthur shrugged. “I do not know, but I do know that should Gog return then we shall need to be ready. I have already instructed Vulko to prepare the defences of all major cities, and to prepare the animals for fight.”

Mera nodded, they both knew that the one clear course weapon they had, would only be used in the most drastic of circumstances. “What else has been found? I know that there was more, Arthur, otherwise you would not have come back so concerned.”

Arthur sighed, he did not want to mention this now, not when he would need to leave again so soon, but he knew lying to his wife was not a good idea. He took a breath, then spoke. “It appears that President Matthews and Maxwell Lord are looking for Black Manta.”

His wife gasped. “Are you sure?” Arthur nodded. “What madness would take hold of them that would convince them that looking for this being would be sensible? If they know about Gog and now Black Manta, then surely they know just how dangerous both beings are? Black Manta will come from a type of people who have been so oppressed that when they are given the tools to change the fate of their people, they will use their tools not for good but for bad. They will try to destroy everything. Arthur, you must do something to stop this!”

“What would you have me do, Mera?” Arthur asked. “I cannot demand that President Matthews stops searching for Black Manta and the amulet of Magog. I am not even supposed to know that he is looking for them, or that he is anything other than the benevolent leader of the United States, that he presents to the world. If I reveal that I know what he is looking for, I will give him and his allies a way to hide their tracks. We need them to bluster into a mistake, and only then can we take advantage of it.”

“So, you are willing to allow them to find not only Gog, but Black Manta as well? Especially with the consequences that Black Manta will have not only for Atlantis, but for our family as well?” Mera demanded.

“Diana is looking for the amulet, as is Bruce.” Arthur said. “They will find it before Matthews does, and we have our own people looking for it as well. Whoever Black Manta is, when they are found I will know and I will kill them before they have a chance to get their tools and their power.”

“Should we recall Rhodos?” His wife asked.

Arthur shook his head. “No, keep him in London, I know he is enjoying it there, and besides he will meet Clark’s son soon enough. That will be important for the future.”

“He wrote you know, to say that he’d developed the ability to get the sea life in the London Aquarium to follow his instructions. He also said that he managed to bring a whale into the North Sea.” Mera said sounding proud. “He stopped the oil spillages from happening.”

Arthur felt a hint of pride for his son and said. “Good, he is learning. Soon enough he shall need to do more for the kingdom and its people.”

“Electra also wrote to say that she wishes to return home before the king tide comes.” Mera said.

“Is everything okay?” Arthur asked concerned, their daughter studied in Melbourne, and was doing great things for science, but he knew she missed her home sometimes.

Mera placed a hand on his and said. “Everything is fine, Arthur. She merely wishes to come home for some time.”

“Very well.” Arthur said.

His wife smiled, and a messenger entered the hall. “Your Majesties. President Matthews is at the meeting point.”

“Thank you.” Arthur said. He stood up, kissed Mera on the cheeky and said. “I shall return shortly.” Mera nodded, he walked down the steps, took his crown and placed it atop his head, walked out of the hall, and into the open water. He closed his eyes, and pushed off. Arthur emerged a few moments later the shore line of the port Ocean City, Delaware. His guards came with him as well. He dried himself and then walked forward. “Mister President.” He said formally.

“Your Majesty.” The President said, a hint of something dark on the face that had won the hearts of a nation through falsehoods. “Come, let us talk.” The President led the way to a building with a great many portraits, portraits of men and women Arthur had met during his travels over the years. They eventually settled down in a great white hall, like something one would find in the White House, with similar grotesque designs.

There was a brief moment of silence, as they all sat down then President Matthews spoke. “Your Majesty, thank you for coming. I know these talks are at short notice, but I felt that it was important to discuss something as important as the oil rigs and natural resources which we are in agreement and in alliance about.” There was a brief pause, Arthur knew that this was the way in which Matthews had won people over especially in the south, he was thoughtful in speech and deferentially polite. Matthews continued. “Your Majesty, I find it most troubling that you have suspended any and all activity in the Bermuda Streams. That source of activity is vital to US employment and to work productivity.”

“Your men should have thought of that before they decided to drill in areas where they were not supposed to drill. The spillages which your government has covered up, were harming wildlife that is natural to that area, and they were also harming the Atlanteans that lived there. I could not allow such a thing to stand.” Arthur said simply.

“You could have attempted diplomacy, Your Majesty.” Matthews said.

“I did, I had communication with your Secretary of State and your Secretary for the Environment, I reminded them of the treaties signed, and I told them what my response would be if they did not remind the companies drilling of the consequences to infraction. They did nothing to remove the fools from their nuisance making. And so, I lived up to my end, and did what I needed to protect my people. I am sure you can understand that. After all, you did burn through several villages for a man accused of paedophilia because he was an American citizen.” Arthur replied.

Matthews blushed, only those in power throughout the world knew that Charles Michaels was a paedophile and that President Matthews had had evidence against him buried. Arthur had wanted to have the man thrown in prison for such a abhorrent act, but had been over ruled. His fellow leaders considered Matthews a better bet for President than some republican. Matthews said nothing, and Arthur knew the man’s pride was stung. Eventually he spoke. “How might we resolve this issue in a manner that does not continue any further embarrassment?”

Arthur said nothing, knowing that the silence would make Matthews impatient. There was one thing he had learned about American leaders throughout his twenty-year reign, they loved to hear the sound of their own voices. Be they Democrat or Republican, they wanted the silence filled. And so, they would speak about anything to prevent silence from becoming the norm. It was quite sad if he were being honest. Consequently, he was not all that surprised when Matthews began shifting and pulling at his shirt collar. Arthur broke his silence. “Remove the men from the Bermuda Streams, and have them pay compensation to the people of Atlantis. Furthermore, you will not be drilling there anymore, nobody will.”

“And where will we drill if not the streams?” The President asked.

“You will drill nowhere. There is a UN treaty stating that all such activities must stop. Or do you not remember?” Arthur queried. “I understand that being assailed by crying adult children about your policies and the colour of your skin can take its toll Mister President, however, there are treaties which have been signed by both of us, to reduce the sort of drilling damage that would hurt my kingdom and the environment.” Arthur could tell the President was not happy with this. “So, why not start now and set an example for the rest of the world?”

The President looked as though he might say something in anger, but then he seemingly reconsidered it. Matthews blinked, blinked again, exhaled then said. “Very well, Your Majesty, I shall make the call today, and request they pull out.”

“Good.” Arthur said. He stood up, as did the President, they shook hands, Arthur turned and walked out of the building his guards accompanying him. He made his way back to the port, took a breath then jumped into the water. A moment later he was back in Atlantis, Mera waiting for him.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“He will pull out of the Bermuda Streams, and he will do so at once.” Arthur said happily.

Mera smiled, then placed a hand on his cheek. “You didn’t mention the incidents that he has suffered, did you?”

Arthur grinned. “I might have mentioned it once or twice.” Mera sighed. “What? I didn’t want him thinking that he could get away with violating treaties just because he had a special skill in charming people. He has the benefit of not being a white male, and he is charming and capable. That means more people are willing to listen and not notice when he lies. I am a King, I am not elected, I must make the choices for my kingdom and people and live with them. I will not allow anyone to threaten Atlantis.”

“I know Arthur,” Mera replied. “It’s just that with everything going on right now, don’t you think that perhaps it is not wise to antagonise him right now?”

“If that antagonises him, then he should not have become President of a country. There are no safe spaces in the world, this is not a college campus.” Arthur said simply.

 


	10. Lois III

****

Serial Four, the amulet of Magog and Black Manta. These were the three things that had been revolving around in her head for the past few days. Lois was not sure what to make of any of them. Serial Four was the most elusive, despite them knowing the most about it. The amulet had been found off the coast of an ancient island once thought forgotten. Diana had taken it to Themiscyra in preparation for research that Bruce wanted to conduct on it. Black Manta, well that was something Arthur would need to handle. No, it was Serial Four that continued to bother her, and from the way Clark looked now, staring aimlessly at the television, she knew it bothered him as well.

“What’s wrong, Clark?” She asked, she knew that being direct with Clark would get more information from him than beating around the bush.

“There was something off about the person I saved yesterday.” Clark replied.

“The one who you saved from the robbers?” Lois asked.

“Yes.” Clark replied.

“What makes you think there was something off about them?” Lois asked.

“I don’t know how to explain it, Lo, but there was something definitely off about them.” Clark stated.

“Well, talk me through it. What did they look like, what did they sound like?” Lois asked, she knew that unlike someone like Booster Gold, Clark actually paid attention to the people he saved, especially as people often spoke a lot more straight after being saved.

“They were of medium height, thin, with auburn hair, and green eyes. A woman, aged forty I’d say, maybe fifty. She spoke about something called a tachyon prototype, and how it was important to what was happening. I asked her where she worked and she said Mercury Labs. But I know Doctor McGee, and after that rogue speedster kidnapped her, she’s stopped working on anything to do with the prototype and instead handed over the designs to Star Labs.” Clark said, something in his voice making the hair on the back of Lois’s arms stand up.

“Why would she hand something like that over to the competition? I know she and Harrison Wells are friends, but don’t you think it’s just a bit convenient that she gets kidnapped by a rogue speedster who was never found, and suddenly she’s handing over something she’d spent a long time working on, to someone who’d benefit from it the most?” Lois asked.

“Are you suggesting that Wells organised for some speedster to come and kidnap McGee for the technology?” Clark queried. “I don’t know it doesn’t sound like Wells.”

“Yes, not the Wells we know, but Clark, you, yourself have said that there’s something off about Wells, how do we not know that this isn’t the exact thing that’s been off about him?” Lois asked.

“I suppose that could be something that makes sense.” Clark conceded. “But that wasn’t the thing that was off about the woman.”

“Then what was?” Lois asked.

“It was the way she held herself, even though she’d been assailed by two of Mannheim’s goons, she held herself strongly and without fear. Indeed, it seemed as though she was quite annoyed with me for coming to aid her. As if I had prevented her from doing something. And, there’s another thing, when I arrived at the scene, there was ice on the ground.” Clark stated.

“In the middle of summer?” Lois asked surprised.

“Yeah, which was why I wasn’t sure what to make of the whole scene.” Clark said.

“There was only one person who could produce ice even in the middle of summer, Clark, and she died. She died fighting Abaddon when she consumed too much of his heat. We buried Crystal Frost.” Lois said, biting down the emotion, Crystal had been her friend before the ice had taken over.

Clark pulled her to him and she buried her head in his warmth. “I know Lo, I checked with Bruce, Crystal’s tomb is firmly shut, and there’s been no visitors in the past five years since she died. It’s just that this ice thing got me thinking, we know for a fact that Lord has been experimenting on people, or rather he was, before the programme got shut down. What if this is what Serial Four is preparing for?”

Lois looked up. “What? Experimenting on humans to turn them into metas, for what use?”

“To control people, you know Lord, he wanted to control everything and everyone within existence. The President could benefit from having his own force to intimidate people into doing what he wants, especially as he has several bills being put before the Congress floor, all of which have drawn some form of criticism or another. It would make sense. After all they’re going to know that we found the amulet not them, Gog won’t be coming back, and so they’re going to have to find a new way of dealing with me and with the league. Creating a whole lot of new metas for us to handle is the perfect distraction.” Clark reasoned.

Lois nodded, she could see that, it made her more nervous though, not less. “Would they ever consider creating something that could destroy you? Gog is a God, or some other being, he isn’t coming back we know that. But is there anything else that could destroy you?”

Clark seemed concerned by her query, or was it because she’d asked it so emphatically? He took a moment before replying. “I think that for that they’d need to know precisely what could kill me. And no one apart from the league know that Kryptonite can harm me. The league, you, my mum and dad and Jonathan. Not even Lex knows. So, I don’t think they could.”

Lois bit her lip. “Lord is smart enough to figure it out though. Didn’t he come up with the designs for Metallo?” She still remembered when that monster had breathed onto the scene and the damage he’d done to Clark, before Ollie had come in and removed the monster from the world. Something she was secretly grateful for, even if Clark never liked talking about that and what he thought it had done to Ollie.

“I believe so, yes.” Clark conceded.

Before Lois could reply, her phone rang, she answered. “Hello?”

“Lois Lane, if you want to know more about Serial Four, and The President’s involvement, come to the pier in thirty minutes, and bring your camera. I have documents you will want to take photos of.” Said the voice on the other end before hanging up.

Lois put the phone down and turned to Clark. “I think I’ve just found a lead for the Serial Four investigation.”

“Who?” Clark asked eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know who, but they got my number and asked me to come with Jimmy, they said they’d have documents that I’d definitely want to look at.” Lois said fighting to keep excitement from boiling up.

Clark looked unconvinced. “I’m not sure Lo, it seems awfully convenient don’t you think? Someone calls about Serial Four just as we’re talking about it?”

“Clark, the same thing happened when we exposed Lionel Luthor, and you remember that don’t you?” Lois said, reminding her husband of one of their greatest journalistic moments.

Clark sighed. “I know. At least let me come with you.” Lois was about to speak when Clark tensed, the expression on his face one he always got when something serious was happening. He turned back to her, expression apologetic. “Someone’s getting chased in the centre.”

“Go, go.” Lois said ushering him on.  Clark gave her a quick kiss.

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

Then he was gone in a red and blue blur. Lois was still for a moment and then she picked up her phone. “Jimmy, get your camera, we’ve got a lead.” She hung up, grabbed her bag and her keys and stepped out, locked the house and then got into her car. She picked Jimmy up, and as usual he remained quiet, they got to the pier, and they waited in their car for a moment, then she got out when she saw a figure approach them.

“Lois Lane?” The man, it was definitely a man asked.

“Yes. Who are you?” She asked.

“That’s not important.” The man replied.

“So, what do I call you?” Lois asked. She knew Perry he would never print something without a name for their own records.

“I don’t care what you call me. I have information that will help you with your investigation into President Matthews.” The man stated.

“How did you know about the investigation?” Lois asked.

“Someone at your paper is a rat, they’re leaking information to Matthews and his cabinet. They are coming for you and the Daily Planet, Missus Kent. They will not stop until you are silenced.” The man said. He handed her the papers. She read through them, her heart sinking. “Take pictures of them for proof.” Lois gestured to Jimmy and he came forward snapping as many shots as he could of the different pages. When he was done, he stopped and stepped back. “President Matthews has been swindling money from the tax payers for years, he has more off shore accounts than just the ones that you found for Serial Four. He has been biding his time waiting for the right moment.”

“The right moment for what? What has he been preparing for?” Lois asked, she had a feeling it was not Gog, though whether this man knew about Gog was another matter.

“He’s been preparing for the day when Superman would turn bad. There has been a lot of speculation and a lot of other talk amongst people like Matthews on the Hill, about the threat that Superman poses, and why he must be dealt with. And yes, he has saved everyone more than once, but the consequences of that are things that he does not have to face. The politicians do, and so they are the ones plotting his downfall.” The man said.

“Downfall?” Lois asked, a sinking sensation forming. “Downfall, how?”

Here the man didn’t speak for a beat. “There is a method by which Superman can die. There are plans and plans of deciding his fate. There is a mythical beast from ancient times who they think could destroy Superman, something named Gog, but that has gone now. And then there is something else, a beast from Krypton, Superman’s home planet. A beast so terrifying that even the most powerful of Kryptonians feared it. That beast is coming, Missus Kent, and it is coming quickly.”

Lois felt a chill run through her. “How do you know all of this? Are you a cabinet minister?” the question felt silly, but right now with how she was feeling it made sense to her.

The figure laughed. “No, I just know how these people think. I work for the President. I know more about him and about you and your husband than anyone else alive.”

“How?” Lois asked, suddenly very nervous.

A green light appeared suddenly, where it came from she was not sure, but it was there, blinking before her. “Because it is my job, my sworn duty. I knew what needed to be done and I did it. You see you and your husband and the President aren’t all that different.”

“What?” Lois exclaimed, outrage removing her fear.

“You all believe in making the world better, to fit your image. You’ve never questioned whether the world was the way it was despite people like you, not because of people like you. You don’t care about the collateral damage, and you don’t care about the people who get hurt. And that, that stops now.” The man said.

“Jimmy, let’s go.” Lois said. She was about to turn around when there was a gunshot. She turned then and saw Jimmy’s crumpled form.

“I don’t think you can go anywhere, Missus Kent. You see my boss wants to speak to you.” The man said.

“What boss?” Lois demanded, fear and rage battling one another now.

“You’ll see.” The man replied as the green light got stronger, so strong in fact she was sinking to her knees. And the world was disappearing from view.


	11. Jonathan IV

The train continued to whir passed all sorts of life, countryside, farm animals, people, cars, roads, everything. The journey from Norfolk to London had always been one he’d loved, as a child it had allowed his imagination to run wild and to create stories of all sorts of things. Of course, it had also been a way for him to think as well, to ponder on the lessons he’d learned. Right now, those thoughts were taking him to what Sophie had said. He knew eventually Jaime and Roy would find out the truth about what was on those walls, or rather what he suspected they said. He knew that it would be a mess when the conversation came, he suspected that was one of the reasons Mia had found Connor so appealing, Connor was human, and he was not.

The journey continued, and as he shook his head, Jonathan tuned into what Jaime and Roy were talking about. “I think it’s pretty cool that Sophie is studying such an advanced form of physics you know, I think that could be something that really changes how we understand the multiverse. The fact she knows about the multiverse in of itself is pretty cool.” Jaime said.

“Well of course she knows about the multiverse, the whole family knows about Jonathan and the fact that his dad is Superman.” Roy responded. His friend noticed him listening and asked. “Why is it that they know? I thought you said that things between your mom and your aunt weren’t good?”

“They weren’t for a time.” Jonathan answered truthfully. “But I think that changed when they both became parents. My mum and aunt Lucy have a two-year age gap, so when aunt Lucy found out she was pregnant with Sophie she went to my mum for help and advice and so that’s how they provided a united front against the general.”

“Your grandad sounds like a complete arsehole.” Jaime said. Jonathan grinned, he knew that to most people the general was an arsehole, but really Jonathan knew he was just very protective of his family, and considering where they were going and who their family was, he couldn’t blame him. “But that doesn’t answer the question, how do they know about your powers and the powers your dad has?”

Jonathan sighed, this story was one that he’d never really wanted to talk about, even his dad telling it to him had been a painful experience. “When Aunt Lucy was about sixteen, she got involved with some dude who smuggled guns and money, and when he found out she knew the general he held her hostage and tried to get a ransom out of the general. But before the message could get sent out. My dad appeared. This was before he had the suit, before he knew how to blur his face, and she saw him during the struggle. Afterwards he confessed to her. And she kept his secret alongside my mum. When I was born, it wasn’t very hard for her to figure out that I’d also have those powers.” A very old part of the pain came back then, Jonathan tried to fight the guilt. He knew what keeping that secret had done to his Aunt and he was not proud that he was the cause of it.

“And Sophie?” Roy asked.

“Sophie and I were playing tag when we were about four, and I was running away from her when I just disappeared. I’d super sped through the grounds and ended up in Shrewsbury. I was bloody terrified. Thankfully, Uncle Thomas and the Earl of Shrewsbury are boyhood friends and the earl dropped me back in Arundel. That was when Sophie had some of what I could do explained to her, as did I. After that, whenever I had a new power develop I wrote to her and we would talk about it.” Jonathan said, remembering the days before that event had happened, he shook his head knowing that he and Sophie were good again.

“I get the impression the two of you were very close. What happened to change that?” Roy asked.

Jonathan sighed, he had a brief flash of a torn piece of cloth and an argument, he shook his head. “I’d rather not talk about that.”

There was a moment of silence and then Jaime asked. “So, who are we going to visit? Why has it been so secret?”

“We’re going to visit my great-grandmother, a lady who likes her privacy and someone who is quite interested to meet the two of you.” Jonathan said. He kept the laughter from his voice, he knew how both of them would react when they learned the truth and the thought of that was quite amusing, still there was an element of privacy needed, especially after the reports that his great-uncle was quite ill.

“So, why is there such a need for privacy, is she some sort of top business lady? A former spy?” Jaime asked.

Jonathan laughed. “No, nothing like that. Though my great-grandfather was a spy.” That was half true, his great-grandfather had served during the war, and had earned a great many commendations proving where his loyalty lay, despite the men his sisters had married.

“Oh? How come you never talk about them?” Jaime pressed.

“Well you’ve never asked about them.” Jonathan replied. “They’re just people like you and me, not some sort of spectacle to be ogled.”

“But we are getting to meet them?” Roy asked.

“Yes.” Jonathan replied, before anyone else could ask any more questions, the train pulled to a stop. They got their things and then walked out of the train and out onto the platform. They pushed through the crowd, and into the general mess of Euston station. Jonathan spotted the man, and walked over, shaking the man’s hand. “Martin, thanks for coming.”

Martin nodded. “Of course Master Jonathan.” There was a pause as Jaime and Roy appeared behind him. “Please, come with me.” They followed Martin to the Bentley, got in and Martin started the car and drove off through the traffic, taking the alleyways and secret streets only he knew about.

“How have you been Martin? How are the wife and children?” Jonathan asked.

“They are well thank you, Master Jonathan. Stephen has just graduated from Oxford, whilst Sophie has been promoted to senior associate.” Martin said.

“That’s great Martin, congratulations.” Jonathan said, ignoring the fact that Martin had not mentioned his wife. They remained in silence after that, until the gates came into view and Jaime and Roy both gasped.

“Is this where I think it is?” Jaime asked.

Jonathan laughed. “And where do you think this is?”

“Well, the place that every tourist who comes to London visits at least once, even if it is just to stare at the gates.” Jaime said.

The gates opened and the car entered the parking lot, Martin parked the car and then opened his door to open the boot, he helped take their things out before saying. “Please follow me.” Jonathan and his friends followed Martin, Jaime and Roy staring opened mouthed at the guards that were present and some of the other things that were there. They entered through the doors, Martin led them up the stairs then stopped. “Sir Michael will see you the rest of the way, Master Jonathan.”

“Thank you, Martin.” Jonathan replied.  Sir Martin was a man in his sixties, a former soldier, and a former spy, he was as tough as nails, Jonathan nodded to him and they followed him through doorways, down and up steps before coming to his great-grandmother’s study. There was a knock and an answer, the door opened.

“Master Jonathan and his friends, Ma’am.” Sir Michael said.

Jonathan stepped into the room, he smiled when he saw his great-grandmother, she stood slightly hunched, but proud nonetheless. She smiled. “Ah, Jonathan darling how good to see you.”

Jonathan bowed, then kissed her cheek. “May I introduce my friends, Jaime and Roy.”

Both of them bowed before kissing his great grandmother’s outstretched hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

There was a moment’s silence, then his great-grandmother said. “Please take a seat.” They took their seats. “I trust your journey went well.”

“Yes Your Majesty.” Jonathan answered.

His great-grandmother smiled. “And how was Arundel?”

“It was good thank you, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Thomas and Sophie send their love.” Jonathan said.

“Good, good.” His great-grandmother answered. There was a moment of silence, then she said. “I believe that James and Henry are around and that they wished to show your friends around.”

Jonathan looked at Roy and Jaime and grinned at the looks on their face. “Jaime, Roy?”

“Yeah we’re going.” Roy said, helping Jaime to stand, they both bowed then left. Once the door was closed, Jonathan turned to his great-grandmother.

“How have you been, truly Jonathan?” she asked.

Jonathan was silent for a moment and then said. “Well enough, leaving school has been quite strange, I’m not sure where I fit in now.”

“You feel that now the objective has gone, and the graduation has come and gone, you feel that there is something missing, something that makes you think that perhaps you have not been put to good use, that you will waste your time doing things that might not make change to the world.” His Great-Grandmother said.

“Yes.” Jonathan replied. “I feel that I have these gifts and they’re not being put to use, and it is frustrating. I know that there is university and that there is all that stuff, but I just feel I could be doing more for the world. I could be helping people, saving people, I just don’t think going to university would be something that might do more for me.”

“Have you told your parents about this?” His great-grandmother asked.

Jonathan snorted. “I’ve tried, but I mean I can hardly convince Superman to let me fight for the Titans, he wants me to get an education to go to school and get more done. And Mum wants me to do the same. I feel as though it’s not really an option.”

His great-grandmother took his hand then. “You always have options Jonathan. I know you’re here with your friends now, but you could stay for some more time afterwards. You could come back from Europe and stay here for a time. Get to know your cousins and the family properly, without anyone else around. You start in October, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Jonathan replied fighting hard to keep the smile from breaking out on his face.

“Then stay, get to know your family, explore the world. You can come to know your grandmother a bit more.” She said.

“Will you write to my parents as well; I’ll speak to them but I know they’ll take it more seriously from you as well.” Jonathan said.

“Very well then.” His great-grandmother said.

Jonathan smiled. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

His great-grandmother smiled. “Another thing, after tomorrow, you shall by letters patent by known as the Earl of Warwick, as your grandmother and grandfather had wished.”

Jonathan was completely surprised by this. “Thank…. thank you.”

“Now go, there’s someone who wishes to meet you.”

Jonathan kissed his great-grandmother’s hand, bowed then walked out, where he bumped into an old friend. Tall, blond, green eyes, muscled and with a slight bit of stubble, the man before him was truly that. “Rhodos!”

“Jonathan!” his friend replied, they embraced.

“How have you been?” Jonathan asked.

“Well enough, loving the water here. And you?” Rhodos asked.

“Good. How are you finding your role here?” Jonathan asked, he knew his friend had been ambassador to the court of St James for a year now.

“Good, Her Majesty is most kind, and your cousins are quite delightful.” Rhodos added with a grin.

“Drunk either one of them under the table yet?” Jonathan asked, he knew his friend had joked about that a fair few times.

Rhodos grinned. “Once or twice, though they’ll tell you otherwise.” There was a brief pause, as two servants walked passed them. “Jaime and Roy are with you aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” Jonathan said.

“We should go out, celebrate, there’s some very nice places near here. I’ll take you.” Rhodos said.

“I’d like that.” Jonathan said.

 


	12. Clark III

Clark flew from the house and toward Metropolis, Lois’ words echoing in his head. There was truth to what she had said, and he admitted to himself that he was more afraid that he wanted to show. All of this seemed oddly coincidental, and almost planned down to the wire. Clark wasn’t sure he knew why this was all happening, there seemed no identifiable reason for the President and Lord to work together. And yet they were.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he got to where the cry for help had come from.

Clark landed in between two streets and saw a woman with blonde hair and two men both of them bigger than her. “Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem here.” Clark asked.

One of the men turned to face him. “Bugger off.”

Clark bit back a grin. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. Now why don’t you both leave this lady alone and perhaps we can sort this out properly.”

The man looked at him and snarled. “Bugger off.”

His friend let go of the woman and drew out a gun. Clark sighed, he knew how this was going to go. He sped to where the man was, grabbed his hand and pulled the gun out, before pulling back and breaking the gun right in front of the men. “Now, will we have a civil discussion? Why don’t you let the lady go?”

The two men stared at him in horror, then turned and ran. Clark looked at the lady, saw that she had blonde hair and green eyes, and something in him thought he’d seen her before, but he was not sure where. “Are you okay, miss?” he asked.

The woman nodded. “I am, thank you.”

“Do you need help getting back to wherever you call home?” Clark asked.

The lady shook her head. “No, I’m okay, thank you. I live just down the road.”

Clark smiled at the lady. “Very well, enjoy your day miss.”

“You too.” The lady replied before walking passed him. Clark stayed where he was for a moment before he took off once more into the air. He stayed in the sky, listening, focusing as his father had taught him all those years ago, on the sounds of the people, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He heard nothing odd, nothing strange, all was silent, and then he heard the sound of patter near a building on third street. He sped off in that direction to see what it was, and was surprised at what he saw.

Bruce Wayne, dressed as Batman was beating up criminals, thieves by the looks of it. once the last criminal had been put down and arrested, Clark landed next to his friend. “You could have called if you were in town.”

“Not enough time.” Bruce replied, panting slightly. “They had information I needed and they were making the buyout today at this exact time. I needed to be here.”

“A buyout for what?” Clark asked. He had a rough idea but he wanted confirmation.

“A source gave me a tip off that there was something being bought for Maxwell Lord and I wanted to be here when it happened.” Bruce replied.

“Do you know what it is?” Clark asked. “This thing that he is buying.”

Bruce held up a paper wallet. “Papers pertaining to classified government documents from the sixties.”

“Gog.” Clark said.

“Gog.” Bruce confirmed as he placed the papers inside a part of his suit that Clark was amazed existed.

“They’re really going for this aren’t they.” Clark said.

“They are.” Bruce replied. “I believe they’re trying to figure out everything about Gog and how to bring him into existence even without the amulet.”

Clark nodded, then before he could respond he heard a shot ring out, and a scream. He narrowed into it and felt his heart quicken. “Lois is in trouble. I’ve got to go.” He said. Bruce nodded. Clark leapt into the air, and sped off toward the pier, he knew he should have gone with her to the pier. It had felt too good to be true. He sped off, trying to keep his breathing even and his heart normal, it was a difficult task. He came to the pier, saw the car that Lois drove, he saw a body, he landed and hurried over. “Jimmy.” He breathed. His nerves growing. “Lois?” He called out knowing that perhaps he shouldn’t have done that.

He walked forward, he saw Lois’ phone nearby, he picked it up, the screen was cracked, an image of the three of them, him, Lois and Jonathan last Christmas appeared as her lock screen. He moved forward a little more and found something else. A necklace, silver with a little L on it, something he’d given her when they’d first started dating. She’d always worn it. his heart hammered even more. He moved forward a bit more, and found something that would’ve stopped his heart. A little bracelet Jonathan had made when he was five, Lois never took it off, and said it was the best thing she owned. Jonathan always blushed when he heard that, but Clark knew Lois meant it, he looked at his own bracelet. “Lois?” He called out.

There was still no response, he knew he had an speaker built into the suit he turned it on now and whispered. “Bruce are you there?”

“What’s wrong Clark?” Bruce asked sounding concerned.

“Lois is missing. She went to see a source about something to do with Serial Four and the President, Jimmy’s dead.” Clark said fighting to keep his voice calm.

“I’ll get people to looking.” Bruce said.

“Thanks.” Clark replied before turning off the speaker. He advanced forward, before stopping and groaning in pain. A flash of green light sparkled before him.

“Clark Kent, otherwise known as Kal El of Krypton. Thank you for joining us.” A man said.

Clark advanced forward before slumping forward. “Who are you?”

The man came out of the light. “Clifford Devoe, Bartholomew should have mentioned me. I presented a deep challenge for him.”

“How did you get out of Iron Heights?” Clark asked.

Devoe snorted. “It was easy enough the schematics are not what are needed to keep me inside.” There was a brief pause. “I hope you will forgive the use of such tools, but I need you to listen.”

“Where is my wife?” Clark demanded, fighting against the sharp pain in his chest. The green light was blinding.

“Ah, yes, the indomitable Lois Lane. Kenneth, do you mind?” Devoe asked.

A figure walked forward, and Clark felt the pain in his chest grow. “Clark!”

“Lois!” Clark called out. “Are you okay?”

Before he could hear Lois response, Devoe spoke. “You will get more time to speak with her once we are done, Mister Kent.” A pause. “Now, I know you have been looking into Serial Four, and I believe that there are some things that I can provide for you.”

“Why should I believe you?” Clark grunted.

Devoe did not respond, instead Lois was dragged forward by a monster covered in green and silver, Kenneth Braverman, the man Clark had known in school. Braverman held Lois against his chest and squeezed, she screamed in pain. As her screams grew louder, Devoe held out a hand and Braverman stopped. “Now, will you listen?”

Clark nodded, unable to speak. Devoe clapped his hands together. “Good.” A pause. “Now, Serial Four, as you know includes President Matthews and that fool Maxwell Lord, however they were not the founding members. No, the founding members are long since dead or disappeared. They founded the organisation in preparation for your arrival onto this planet. In preparation for what they saw as the greatest threat to humanity since the Dominators landed. They prepared and they developed businesses to make money to fund their operations. Matthews and Lord joined the organisation as young men convinced of their own righteousness, and their own reason for doing this. They saw you, Kal El, as an abomination someone who needed to be removed. And so, they continued Serial Four long past its relevance. For you had proved to be not a thorn to humanity but a guiding light. Naturally men with such low IQs as the President and Lord have, they did not like that and sought to change it.”

Clark groaned, the kryptonite was getting more and more painful. Devoe continued. “Of course, you are wondering why I am telling you this and why I hold your wife hostage. It is rather simple of course. You see Kal El, you are the ultimate weapon for those of us within Serial Four who have grown tired of dealing with such ingrates as the President and Lord. We wish to free ourselves of their restrictions and bring something new to the world.” There was a pause, Clark groaned a little more. He could feel his organs starting to fail. Devoe continued. “You see Kal El, I know that you have the capabilities for greatness in you, and I know that you will never truly be able to access those qualities unless given the push.”

“Don’t listen to them Clark, don’t listen to them” Lois cried out. Her words were replaced by screams though as Braverman squeezed tighter, her screams stopped at a wave of Devoe’s hand.

Devoe continued. “You see Kal El, there are greater threats out there than you, or than Gog, there is a being so powerful that he collects worlds. A being who cannot be allowed to come to Earth. For if he comes then we are all doomed. Governments will try and bow before him and grant him sovereignty, and he will abuse that power and reduce us to ash. We must have someone, a leader who can take control and someone who can keep the infighting out of the leadership. You are that man.”

“I will never side with you.” Clark gasped. “I know what you did to Barry.” The imprisonment, the false charges, the near death. He’d heard about it and wished he could have stopped Devoe.

“Ah, but you see Barry Allen is so much more now because of it. He has yet to reach his full potential though. But he will under you. We all will.” Devoe answered. “We cannot afford anything less.”

The kryptonite was leaching away at his energy; he could feel himself fading. Somehow he managed to speak out. “I won’t join with you; I won’t do anything for you. This world has problems, but it can be fixed by the people.”

“Ah, I disagree. Mister Kent, the world is broken. We are destroying one another. Humanity will kill itself within the next twenty years sooner if it is not careful. And with this threat coming from outer space, we must ensure we are prepared. Governments do not know how to achieve that; they only know one thing and one thing alone. How to pander. They will pander to this thing if it means they keep their power. We need a new world.” Devoe answered.

“Your world is wrong. It is broken and can’t be fixed.” Braverman said, why he had spoken Clark did not know. He did not care.

“Unhand Lois.” Clark snarled, though it came out as a whimper.

“I am afraid that that is not possible anymore. For this new world to be born, for this world to have a chance, our saviour must sacrifice that which makes him human. You must like Christ before you, be tempted and tested and broken and built back up again. It is necessary, for your world to die, for ours to live.” Devoe said.

It took a moment for Clark to comprehend what was being said and when he did he gasped. “Please, no.” he struggled up and fell down.

“I am afraid I have no choice. Mister Braverman.” Devoe said.

Lois screamed, Clark heard her muscles crack, heard her heart stop, heard her organs crash. He heard her fall to the floor. “You will see it was for the best.” Devoe said before he disappeared and Braverman with him. The kryptonite disappeared also, and Clark hurried over to his wife.

“Lois.” He sobbed. “Lois. No please, my love, please stay with me.”

Lois looked at him her eyes were weak, her breathing shallow. “I love you. I love you Smallville. Tell Jonathan, tell Jonathan I love him.”

“No Lois, no! You can’t die. I won’t let you die!” Clark cried. He turned on his comms. “Bruce, Lois is dying, I need help!” he didn’t hear Bruce’s reply, he didn’t hear anything but his wife, and her shallow breathing. He heard it when her heart stopped. He heard it and he screamed.


	13. Jonathan V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this might get graphic.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. The shirt fit well, ironed, and clean, with a little red and yellow on the sides. The trousers were pressed and warm. The shoes were brown and polished. Dare he say it, he looked good. He turned and looked at Jaime and Roy, smiled, both of his friends looked good. “Ready?” He asked.

“Ready.” They both replied. Jonathan smiled and walked passed them, nodded to the butlers and descended down the steps to the entrance. He stopped at the doors and said. “Rhodos said he’d meet us at the bar.”

“Alright.” Roy said.

Jonathan nodded, the doors opened and they got into the car. “To Seven Inns, please Martin.”

“Right away sir.” Martin replied, the car started and then off they went. As the gates opened, Jaime spoke.

“How come you never told us that the Queen of England was your great-grandmother?”

“She’s the Queen of Great Britain and Ireland, not England.” Jonathan corrected. “And well, you never asked therefore I didn’t say anything.”

“Well how were we supposed to ask, considering you never really speak about your mom’s side of the family.” Jaime pointed out.

“Fair enough.” Jonathan conceded. “Why is it such a big deal anyway? She’s just like you and me, a person with wants and interests of her own.”

“Apart from the fact that she lives in a palace, owns several more, brings in billions to the UK economy, and has a share in running government. She does have a say in government policy, doesn’t she?” Jaime asked.

Jonathan sighed. “Yes, in a manner of speaking. The monarch can advise, caution and warn the Prime Minister and the government about certain courses of action. But that’s it.”

“And what about the other members of the family? Her son and grandsons? What do they do?” Jaime asked.

“Did you not ask James and Henry when you were with them?” Jonathan asked.

Jaime didn’t say anything so it fell to Roy to give the answer to that query. “We were too busy looking at portraits of all your dead ancestors and other people to be really focused on that. So, what do they do?”

“James as Duke of Cambridge is patron of several charities; he’s especially involved in raising awareness about mental health and removing the stigma involved in talking about it. He also works as a search and rescue pilot in East Anglia. Henry is patron of several charities, particularly those involved with the military, he champions causes that encourage military personnel to seek work once they’re done in the armed forces. He also serves as a member of the Defence Committee, the body tasked with ensuring the government is doing its job properly in regards to the Armed Forces.” Jonathan replied.

“And their father?” Jaime asked.

“The Prince of Wales is patron of a great many charities with a great many interests. He runs the Prince’s Trust which is directly responsible for putting thousands of young people into work, giving them fulfilling careers.” Jonathan answered.

“And where do you fit into all of this? How are you connected to the Queen?” Jaime asked.

“My grandmother was the Queen’s daughter. My mum is the Queen’s granddaughter, and I am the Queen’s great-grandson. And due to the Act of Succession of Nineteen Seventy, my grandmother was placed second in line to the throne behind her brother, and once he had children, she became fourth in line to the throne. Since James got married and had a son, the line of succession goes the Prince of Wales, James, James’s son Andrew, Henry, my mum and then me.” Jonathan said, hoping they wouldn’t bring up the caves right now.

“So you’re sixth in line to the throne of Great Britain? You’re six places away from being a King? Dude, if you’d mentioned this in school I think you’d have had far more luck with the ladies.” Roy said.

Jonathan snorted. “Yes, and that would’ve just been complete shit. I’d have been no better than Connor, using the fact that I was some rich person’s son to get laid. No thanks.”

“We’re here, Sir.” Martin said as the car stopped.

“Thanks Martin. Where will you be waiting?” Jonathan asked.

“By the Sheers, Sir.” Martin responded.

“Alright.” The doors opened, Jonathan got out followed by his friends, they crossed the road, and Jonathan nodded at Rhodos. “Rhodos, good to see you.” They hugged, Jonathan pulled back as Jaime and Roy greeted their friend.

“You as well.” Rhodos said. “Right come on then, let’s get inside, it’s going to be buzzing.”

The doors opened, and as they walked in Jonathan said. “If we get separated, and we don’t meet before the end of the night, one of us has to call someone else in the group.”

“Agreed.” Came the response.

Rhodos was obviously popular, seeing as how within moments of entering the bar, several men and women came and greeted him, they were introduced to Jonathan and the others, and for a time polite conversation was had. This continued as they got to the bar. “What do you want?” Rhodos asked. “I’m buying the first round.”

“A beer.” Roy said.

“Vodka coke.” Jaime said.

“I’ll have a coke, please.” Jonathan replied, he knew he couldn’t get drunk, but he didn’t want to drink here.

Rhodos nodded and placed the order, as they waited for their drinks to come, Rhodos introduced them to various people, including a lady with auburn hair and green eyes. “Jonathan, this is Louise Lincoln, she’s studying biology at UCL. Louise this is Jonathan Kent, a good friend of mine.”

Jonathan smiled and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Louise replied.

Their drinks came and as the music steadily got louder at the bar, the group dispersed to various other places. Louise looked at him and asked. “Do you want to grab a booth?”

Jonathan looked over at his friends, Jaime was chatting to some bloke, and Roy was already getting close to a girl with fiery blonde hair. He looked back at Louise and smiled. “Sure.” They moved away from the bar, drinks in hand, and found a booth tucked away into the corner. They sat down, and Louis was the one who spoke first.

“So, how do you know Rhodes?”

Jonathan was surprised at the name, but then laughed. “Oh, we know each other through our families. We’re close friends.”

“Ah that’s cool.” Louise said.

“How do you know him?” Jonathan asked.

Louise was silent for a moment, sipping on her drink. “We used to date, we met through a friend at the embassy, and then from there one thing led to another.”

Jonathan nodded. “Do you mind me asking what happened?” He knew Rhodos, and he knew that his friend was not quite ready for commitment. Yet.

“Oh we just wanted different things.” Louise said. There was a brief pause then she said. “So, how are you finding the UK? Is it different to the US?”

Jonathan took a moment to consider the question. “I mean, I’ve got family that live here, so I’ve been here before, and really, there are some differences but there are a few similarities. Truth be told I prefer it here than over there.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Louise asked.

“It’s less busy over here, more quiet, there is time to think and to reflect, and to really just see how you fit into things. Over in the states, there’s this constant desire to be moving, to be doing something.” Jonathan replied.

“Yeah, I can see how that would be better.” Louise answered.

Jonathan took another sip of his coke. He looked up and saw Roy and the girl he had been talking to leave, he grinned, then removed the grin as he looked back at Louise. “So, you study biology at UCL, did you say? How are you finding it?”

Louise smiled. “It’s interesting, there’s a lot to learn and there’s a lot to take in. Overall it’s been good though.  It’s definitely different to doing an undergraduate degree.”

“How so?” Jonathan asked, curious. He saw Jaime leaving with someone else.

“Well for one thing, it’s a lot more evidence based than undergraduate, we’re doing a lot more of our own experiments and tests to get clear detail. Furthermore, we’ve been using a lot of work by someone called Mikhail Arkadin, which has proven very interesting.” Louis answered.

“Isn’t he the dude who said something about cells mutating into something primal?” Jonathan asked, he knew his aunt Chloe had been intrigued by it.

“That’s the one. He’s an interesting character, at least that’s the picture his work paints.” Louise said.

Jonathan nodded, took a deep gulp of coke, placed the glass down. “Do you want another drink?”

“I’ll get them. Another coke?” Louis said.

“Yes please.” Jonathan replied.

As he waited, he felt his phone buzz, he took it out and read the message. _Louise is into you dude, go for it!_

Jonathan looked at the message then fired back. _I’ve just met her!_

_Doesn’t matter, you’re only here once, make the most of it._

Jonathan laughed, and locked his phone, trust Rhodos to think like that. Louise came back with their drinks, he thanked her and took a sip of coke. “So, what are you planning on studying?”

“Politics and history. There’s something about the world and the direction it’s going in that seems completely at odds with everything we’re taught about at school. Plus, I’ve always been interested in history.” Jonathan answered.

“Oh really? What time periods?” Louise asked.

“Pretty much anything from ten hundred onwards. But recently a lot of interest in the Jacobite era.” Jonathan replied.

“Oh that’s pretty cool, I’ve got a lot of books on that period, if you’d want to see them?” Louise asked.

 _Books, is this for real? Is there really someone interested in this stuff like I am?_ At first Jonathan wondered if this was some sort of joke, but then he thought why the hell not. “Sure, that would be cool.” He downed his coke in one and got up, he followed Louise out of the bar, shooting of a message to Jaime and Roy and Rhodos as to where he was going.

They walked down the road, before turning right and entering what appeared to be a small town house. “I share this with three other people.” Louise explained at his unasked question.

Louise opened the door, allowing them both in before she shut it and locked it. They took off their shoes, Jonathan felt slightly sick, though he wasn’t sure why. He brushed that off, and followed Louise up the stairs, his heart beating quickly. They got to the first door on the right, Louise opened it and Jonathan found himself looking at shelves upon shelves of books. “So, here we are.”

Jonathan bit down the urge to groan, his insides were twisting and he didn’t know why. “Do you mind if I sit down?” He managed to get out.

“Sure, have a rest on the bed.” Louise said.

Jonathan nodded his thanks and sat down on the bed, it had white covers, he blinked the pain inside got worse and he slumped down on the bed. He heard the patter of feet, and blinked, Louise was nowhere to be seen. “Louise?”

“I’m here.” She replied, her voice sounded closer than he expected, he blinked and looked up, his vision was blurred, but there she was on top of him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, though his words came out slurred.

She didn’t answer him, instead he heard something being unzipped, he felt something being pulled down, before air exposed his lower regions. He felt something hit his face, he blinked and found himself staring at pants.

“What are you doing?” He asked again, fear coursing through him.

Again, she didn’t answer, but this time he felt something stroke him, it took two strokes before he was hard. “Please, no, not this.” He begged. She ignored him, and he felt it.

Up and down it went, he closed his eyes, hating himself for how his body was betraying him, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t fight all he could do was lie there and handle this, this shame. How could he have been so stupid? When it was done, his body shook then he heard her whisper. “Clifford Devoe sends his regards.”

 

 


	14. Bruce II

Thirty years ago, gunshots rang out across Gotham Harbour Street, where the theatre was, thirty years ago, a boy lost his parents and descended into darkness. Since then there have been a great many fights, battles won and lost, friends come and gone. For thirty years, the fight has been waged, and now, in the middle of the greatest crisis that has ever happened to him, Bruce Wayne does not know what to do. Lois Lane is dead, the person who kept Clark Kent rooted to his humanity and reminded him of who he was, is dead, gone, killed by men who were rooted in the villainy of the league. Bruce knows that there are things he should say, things he should do but right now all he can think of is preventing the league from falling apart.

“Lois Lane is dead.” Bruce said to the room at large, he saw Oliver Queen’s head droop, Dinah Lance took his hand. “She was murdered by Kenneth Braverman known as the Conduit, with help from Clifford Devoe.” Barry’s head shoots up then. “Clark wasn’t able to save her; he was held back by a stack of kryptonite so powerful it incapacitated him.” Bruce paused, to think, to get the words straight. “Clark has gone to grief, I say we allow him to grieve, to handle things the way he needs to handle them, then we attend the funeral, and then we ensure that our friend heals.”

“Has anyone told Jonathan and Lucy?” Oliver asked.

Bruce nodded. “I spoke with Lucy early this morning, she said she would tell Jonathan what had happened.” Oliver nodded, then Bruce continued. “I have decided that we must bring Jonathan back to the Hall of Justice as soon as possible. Devoe and Braverman targeted Lois and Clark for a specific reason.” He paused there, looked at Diana and said. “Diana, if you would?”

Diana stood up, cleared her throat. “For the past few weeks we have been tracing an organisation called Serial Four. An organisation that has links to both President Matthews and Maxwell Lord. This organisation has been spending millions of dollars funding several companies that have been doing research about an amulet that has links to Gog.” Diana paused, took a breath then continued. “Gog being a creature from the old world, who has the power to kill Clark. From what we have found out, Devoe was also a member of this organisation and consequently has been working to harm Clark.”

Diana sat down. “How did Devoe break out? We designed his cell at Iron Heights to ensure that he could not get out, we implanted several cellular blockers that would prevent his neural cells from breaking normal bars.” Barry said.

“How he got out is just one of the things we need to focus on. The other is finding Braverman and ensuring that he is brought to justice.” Bruce replied.

“What do you mean by bringing him to justice?” Oliver asked.

“I mean ensuring he is arrested, and brought before a court and convicted. Clark’s statement will be more than enough to put him away for a long time.” Bruce answered.

“Do you really think that’s the smartest course of action?” Victor asked. “After all, if Devoe could break out of Iron Heights, then they must have people inside the place which means they have access to several keys and codes. Braverman is either going to never make it Iron Heights or he is going to break out of the cell he’s put in before you can say Shazam.”

“I agree with Victor, there must be another place where he can go.” Diana said.

“Arkham is not secure at this moment, not since the Joker tried to break in to get Harleen.” Bruce responded, he’d gone toe to toe with that monster and there had been a very close call where he’d very nearly lost his cool and broken that monster once and for all.

“Then perhaps we should keep him in Tartarus.” Diana said simply.

“Don’t people have to be dead before they can go there?” Barry asked.

“Not necessarily,” Bruce said. “Hades owes us a favour.” And that would be an interesting one to call in. Especially considering his own views on Hades and the Underworld.

“Tartarus it is then.” Diana agreed. There were murmurs of agreement.

“What about Clark, how long are we going to be able to keep things going without him? This investigation into Serial Four will require his help, it can’t happen if he’s grieving or not here.” Damian said.

Bruce glared at his son. “We will give Clark as much time as he needs. Barry, I want you to keep an eye on things in Central City, the moment you see something that suggests that Devoe is back, I want you alert the league.” Barry nodded. “Oliver, can you and Dinah look through Star City, I believe Braverman knows someone there, it is possible that he will venture there to seek solace and shelter.”

“Will do.” Oliver replied.

“Very well.” Bruce said, dismissing the members of the league, they got up and left, until it was just him and Diana. Bruce looked at his friend, there had been something between them once long ago, but that had since died, and he knew how his friend felt for Clark. “He will need you, Diana, more than ever, Clark will need you.”

“He will need both of us, Bruce.” Diana replied. “We are all friends.”

Bruce sighed. “I cannot provide the emotional comfort that Clark will need, but you can. Just remember that you are not Lois, and that things cannot go beyond a friend comforting her friend.”

“I know that.” Diana replied angrily.

Bruce merely nodded. He heard Diana leave the hall, he sighed, and left the hall himself moving slowly, purposefully to ensure he was not followed, once he was out of the building he got into his car and drove, things would go badly from here, he knew where Braverman was likely to go, and he suspected Clark knew as well. But there was someone else he needed to meet before he could go there. He stopped the car, and opened the passenger door. “General.” He said to the man who got in.

“Mister Wayne.” The general answered.

“My condolences on your loss.” Bruce said simply. “Lois was a great journalist and lady and friend.”

“Thank you.” The general answered simply. “Now what is it you wanted to see me about?”

“Your daughter has died; Superman’s greatest ally has been removed from the world. Do you know what that is going to do to him?” Bruce asked.

The general had often been described as a cold man, as someone who could not have a heart, Lois herself had often described him as such, but as Bruce looked at the man, he saw someone trying desperately to come to terms with everything that had happened. He took his time to respond, and when he did his response was simple. “The unknown.”

“Precisely, Superman is a being with god like abilities, who for the past twenty years has been serving as humanity’s greatest saviour. He has just lost his greatest link to that very same humanity. And now his son is in danger. Your grandson is in danger general.” Bruce said. “The same people who came for Lois will come for him, if they haven’t already and given Jonathan’s place in the British line of succession, that makes him an even bigger target. We must put the plan into action.”

“You are sure that this is the course you want to go down?” The general asked. “Once you open this can of worms there will be no going back, you do understand that Mister Wayne? You prompt Superman into doing something such as this, and you will not be able to stop what Wonder Woman, Cyborg and even your own son encourage him to do.”

“I know, and I know that the role I have to play will cast me as the villain, but I must do this. This must happen. Devoe has already set into motion things that cannot be stopped. Clark will not listen to me, not now, not after Lois’ death and I do not have the tools to stop the poison Diana will whisper into his ear. The only hope we have for things to be somewhat moderated is Jonathan. And he is but eighteen. We cannot expect an eighteen-year-old boy who has just lost his mother to do much of anything.” Bruce replied.

“You are prepared for the fallout?” The general asked.

“I am. I have been prepared from the day I learned Clark and Lois had a son.” Bruce replied.

“Then I shall get my men ready, and I shall prepare things accordingly.” The general answered.

“Before you go general, there is one more thing I wished to ask.” Bruce said.

“Then ask it.” the general replied.

“Why are you so willing to go forward with this? I know that this is something that goes against your values, and as a military man, surely you would want the status quo maintained.” Bruce queried.

The general said nothing for a moment, then he answered. “The status quo cost me my wife and my daughter. If this new world you say is coming is better than that then I am willing to sacrifice my own views for it. I will not let my grandson suffer the way I have suffered. That is why I am doing this.” The door opened and the general got out.

Bruce waited for a moment, then once he was convinced the general was gone he started the car and drove. He knew what was going to come, had known from the moment he’d been told Lois had gone missing. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but he knew deep down a part of him had always suspected. Clark would make the world a better place, but Bruce knew he could not join his friend in the sun. People like him? They didn’t get the praise and the celebrations, they got the job done and moved onto the next task. The phone buzzed. “Alfred, have you found him?”

“Yes, Master Bruce, he’s three minutes away from your current position.” Alfred replied.

“Good.” Bruce said.

“Master Bruce, are you sure about this?” Alfred asked.

 “I am. It has to be done this way.” Bruce said.

“Very well.” Alfred said before the phone went silent.

Bruce turned the corner and stopped the car. He got out, and threw the red gas he had prepared for this moment. He heard coughing and spluttering and as the gas cleared, he moved forward. “Kenneth Braverman, you are under arrest for the murder of Lois Lane.”

Braverman said nothing, he allowed Bruce to put the cuffs on him and allowed him to remove the kryptonite buried in his clothes through slow processes. Then he was dragged into the bat mobile and driven off to Metropolis police department. Placed in a cell, then processed then taken for questioning. Bruce said nothing for the first few minutes, neither did Braverman.

After half an hour Braverman spoke. “You are oddly silent, don’t you want to know why I kidnapped that slut?”

Bruce said nothing. Braverman laughed. “You know it’s funny. I always thought you’d have figured it out first, Batman. You know that Serial Four is spread throughout the government, it’s not going anywhere. Devoe might have gone rogue, but no one else has. They are all working toward the same thing. Hell, even your old friend the Joker is in it. Do you want to know his name?”

Bruce didn’t answer, as the walls to the room broke open, Clark dressed in his suit, hair ruffled, eyes wild, appeared. “Move.” Clark growled.

“Clark…” Bruce warned.

“Move.” Clark snarled.

Bruce got up and moved, as Clark moved closer to Braverman. “Not so brave now.” Bruce said as he watched his friend put his fist through Braverman’s chest.


	15. Jonathan V

****

Jonathan stared at his phone, he stared and stared. Whether he saw anything or not, he didn’t know, but he knew it was better to look at the phone than elsewhere. Elsewhere might mean seeing the demon that haunted his every waking and sleeping hour. Elsewhere might mean feeling violated again, might mean feeling his strength seeping away. How he had gotten away he did not know, but he had, and he had come too in the palace, in his room. Jaime and Roy didn’t seem to suspect anything, or rather they didn’t say anything to him. That was fine, he preferred it that way. He didn’t want to admit his shame; he didn’t want them to see him as less than a man.

Jonathan had sent a text to his mum, and then another one, and then another, and when he’d not gotten a response, he’d phoned her. Her phone had gone straight to answer machine, so he’d left a brief message, asking her to call him back. Afterwards, he didn’t know why he’d called his mum, there would be nothing she could do, halfway across the world as she was. She’d rant and rave and that would be it. There was also a part of Jonathan that whispered that his mother might not believe him. That she would think that a man could not be raped, that someone such as him, half kryptonian and half man, could not be raped. Hell, Jonathan himself was having a hard time believing that it had happened. Afterwards, he had asked Rhodos a question about Louise and he’d told him what was what. Louise was the chairwoman of the feminist society in UCL, a strong believer in third wave feminism, and a campaigner for equality. There and then Jonathan had stopped saying what he’d been so desperate to say. He definitely would not be believed.

And so, he shut it inside, locked it in a box and didn’t look at it. Apart from at night, when that was the only thing he could think of. When he felt, himself lose control over and over again. He thought of Mia sometimes, when he was in the grips of panic, and he knew she would laugh at him. They’d never had sex during their relationship, or at least anything any person would count as sex. He’d been too hesitant to go that far, worried about hurting her, and filled with something akin to loathing. Now? Now he never wanted to near another young woman ever again. Jonathan blinked as the room started to get cold, he blinked again and the room warmed up. The door opened, and his aunt Lucy walked in.

“Are you okay?” His aunt asked.

“Yes.” Jonathan said quickly, he would not tell her, he would not burden her with the weight of his crime, the weight of his sin. He looked at his aunt and saw that something was bothering her, he quelled his own rapid heartbeat and listened to hers. It was hammering. “What’s wrong?”

His aunt said nothing for a time, then she took a deep breath and spoke. “I got a phone call from Bruce Wayne this morning, and I’ve been trying to think of how to tell you what happened. And I think I will just get straight to the point.” His aunt took a shuddering breath, her heart rate spiked. “Your mother, went to meet a source at the docks in Metropolis, this source claimed to have information that would help bolster an article she was working on.” Aunt Lucy paused again. “It was a trap, a set up. She was taken prisoner, and when your father came to save her, he was incapacitated by Kryptonite. Your mother was murdered, crushed to death.” Jonathan heard the words, but he didn’t digest them. His mum could not be dead, that wasn’t possible. Then he thought of the unanswered text messages and the voicemail, and it started making sense. His mum would never not answer a text or a phone call from him, it was something she’d said to him once when he was a child scared of going to boarding school.

_“You are my son, Jon, it doesn’t matter where I am, what the time is, or what I am doing, if you call or text me, I will always answer. You are my son, and I love you more than anything.”_

Jonathan closed his eyes, he fought to keep his breathing even. “Who killed her?” He asked.

“Someone called the Conduit, Kenneth Braverman, and he worked with someone called the Thinker.” Aunt Lucy said.

Jonathan nodded, keeping his eyes closed so that he didn’t have to open them and realise his mother was dead. “What happens now? What is happening to them?”

“Kenneth Braverman is dead, he was killed fleeing justice. The Thinker has gone missing. The Justice League is looking for him.” his aunt answered.

“And what about my dad? What’s he doing?” Jonathan asked. He knew his dad, he would be grieving, and might do something completely stupid. Jonathan hoped not though.

“He is coming to get you. With Oliver.” Aunt Lucy answered.

“When?” Jonathan asked.

“Tomorrow.” His aunt replied.

Jonathan nodded. He opened his eyes and said. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” His aunt replied, they hugged, though whilst his aunt shuddered and shook, Jonathan remained rigid. His aunt pulled back, wiping a tear from her eye and nodded, before turning and walking out.

Jonathan remained standing, the door opened and Roy and Jaime walked in. “We heard about what happened to your mom, we’re so sorry Jonathan.” Jaime said.

Roy patted him on the back, and Jaime gave him a hug. Jonathan nodded. He remained standing whilst the two of them sat. “So, what have you both been doing? Did you have fun, the other night?”

“Yeah, I’ve been speaking to Rosa, a bit since then. What about you? Where did you disappear off to, afterwards?” Jaime asked.

“I came back here.” Jonathan said, it wasn’t a lie, even if he didn’t remember doing so, he pushed down the thought of the cold.

“Ah, well you missed a good night out. We went to this place called Oslo, a great nightclub with some very good looking girls.” Roy said.

Jonathan smirked, in his head though, things were different, the cold was creeping on him. “Is there ever a time when you’re not thinking about girls?”

“Yes, when I’m fighting. You know it’s been a good three months since we last went out with the Titans. I’m getting bored of just sitting around doing fuck all. Jon, we need to get out there and make a difference. Surely your dad would see that, especially with what’s just happened.” Roy said.

For a brief moment, Jonathan felt like asking Roy what had happened, then it hit him, his mum was dead. He pushed down the urge to scream. “I’m not sure, I’ll ask him when he comes. He and Oliver are coming tomorrow. Are you guys going or staying?”

There was a moment of silence, then Jaime answered. “We’re coming back with you, Jon. We can always come to Europe another time.”

Jonathan nodded his thanks, he had a sneaking feeling that they wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. He cleared his throat and was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. “Come.”

“Sir, dinner is being served.” The butler said.

“Okay.” Jonathan said, gesturing for his friends to go ahead of him. He remained where he was, took his phone out and sent a text to Caitlin. _Hey, how’s the internship going?_

He was about to lock his phone when it buzzed. He looked at it and smiled. _Good, Wells is keeping me busy, as is McGee. How’s London?_

Jonathan typed out a response quickly and hit send, a few moments later there was a reply. _You know you don’t have to lie to me, Jon. We’ve been friends since we were five. I’m really sorry about what happened to your mum. If you need to talk, I’m here._

Jonathan went to reply, but then felt cold tingle his spine, and shivered. He sent off a quick thanks, locked his phone and walked off to the dining room. He took a seat next to Sophie, and ate in silence. He didn’t say anything, fighting throughout the entire meal through the sense of cold, of abject failure that threatened to engulf him. His mum was dead, and he was worried about the fact that he had been violated, what sort of fucking stupid thing was that? He looked around the room and saw that his family was hurting. Sophie had been crying, Aunt Lucy had been crying, his great-grandmother had also been crying as had his great-grandfather. For a brief moment anger flamed inside of him. His mother was dead, and he was here. Feeling sorry for himself, like a coward. The cold and the fire battled against one another, he felt like throwing up. He pushed it down. Stood up and took his glass. The others all looked at him. Jonathan didn’t know exactly what the hell he was doing, he just knew he didn’t want to see his family hurting. The cold whispered treacherous thoughts into his mind, but he pushed them down. “To Lois Lane-Kent, my mum, and a sister, daughter and granddaughter.” The words were repeated and he drank, then sat down. He continued eating, then the moment the food was taken away he got up and walked out. He had to fight his urge to run. He waited until he was in his room, then he got changed into black, pulled a hood over his head, opened the window, dropped down and then sped out of the palace grounds.

Jonathan ran, feeling the wind on his face, the chill of the air, the cold whispered, but the fire was there to beat it off. He kept going, not thinking of anything but running, running and running. But then he heard someone scream for help. He turned and followed the scream, coming to a darkly lit road. A dark clothed man stood towering over a woman. Jonathan advanced forward, knocked the man over, then picked him up and threw him against the wall. He kept his face blurred and looked at the woman, he didn’t see her though, he saw Louise, he sped away, the cold following, laughing.

He kept running, but he heard her there taunting him. _“You can’t run forever, Jonathan. I am the cold, I will always find you. You can’t run, I own you, I own a piece of you now, and I will use that forever. Such a foolish boy, you’re not even a man, how could someone such as you be so easily tricked by someone such as me? I’m just a girl, a girl who studies biology, you’re the son of Kal El and Lois Lane, you are a disgrace.”_

“Get out of my head!” He roared into the night.

_“No one will believe you. You do know this right? No one will believe that someone like me, a dainty little girl could harm someone like you. You are a man, well you were a man. now, now you’re just a pathetic excuse. You should be ashamed of yourself. Hell, if you tell anyone, they might think you raped me. After all, that’s what normally happens isn’t it? Oh, Jonathan Kent, you fool. The bridge is that way.”_

Jonathan fought against the cold, the voice, everything, but he found his legs taking him toward the bridge. He stood there for a moment, or an hour, he didn’t know how long he was there for. He stood there, staring at the water, he couldn’t die, he was trapped. Nothing could kill him but kryptonite. He was trapped to live like this forever. To be a fraud forever. He wasn’t a man, he was nothing more than a boy, a boy who wasn’t even worth that title.


	16. Roy I

****

Lois Lane was dead, killed by a man who had then been killed by a man who had once been his friend. Roy had a hard time wrapping his head around all of it. Superman had killed someone, that was not the hard part, he’d long thought that Superman was capable of doing what was necessary. No, it was the fact that Clark Kent had also killed a man, that he had a hard time wrapping his head around. Oliver had always said that Lois was the one person who could remind Clark that no matter how bad things were, there was still good in the world. Jonathan was Clark and Lois combined. His friend was tough, and caring, he’d made friends with Roy, when Roy had been nothing more than an orphan boy, with an anger complex. Roy would never betray his friend, would never think badly of him, but that didn’t mean he would think the same of Clark Kent.

Superman had disappeared to the Fortress, meaning Clark Kent had also disappeared to the Fortress, meaning Jonathan was staying with his grandparents. Roy understood that the man needed to grieve but surely he could’ve done that with his son. His son who Roy suspected was going through more than just grief. It was frustrating, because Jonathan would not ask for help. He’d reply to texts, but otherwise he didn’t do anything else. He hadn’t even been to see Caitlin at Mercury Labs, and Roy knew how much that had stung Caitlin. Yes, Roy was deeply worried for his friend. The flight back from the UK had been quiet, no one had spoken whatsoever and then Jonathan had gone to his grandparents’ house, a strange look in his eyes. Not so strange truth be told, for it was a look Roy had seen in himself before.

“Roy, if you keep brooding, I’m going to start calling you Batman.” Jaime joked. The scarab joined him in laughing.

Roy swatted his friend. “I can’t help it. I’m concerned. Jonathan hasn’t messaged us in four days. Do you think he’s okay? I spoke with Ma Kent yesterday and she said Jonathan had done all his chores, and that he was in the barn. So, why isn’t he answering his phone?”

“Maybe he just needs some time? After all his mother, did just die, he has just been made a member of the British Nobility, and his mother did just die. That is going to be a lot for anyone to take on. But for someone like Jonathan? That’s got to be more than anything.” Jaime said reasonably.

“I know, which is why I’m so worried. He hasn’t reached out, can’t you see how much pain he’s in? Every time I think about the flight back and the way he looked when we met up for Dick’s birthday, I see the pain in his eyes, the rage that was bubbling under the surface. His dad’s gone to the Fortress and isn’t coming out. That’s got to suck.” Roy said.

“I agree with you there. I mean, maybe Superman’s just gone to the Fortress for a time to get his shit together? Then maybe he’ll come down and be the father Jonathan needs?” Jaime suggested.

“I hope so.” Roy replied. “Also, did you see the way he responded to Caitlin at the party?”

“I couldn’t exactly miss it, he practically bumped into me and knocked my drink.” Jaime said.

“What was that about? I mean I know Caitlin has her cold thing going on, but surely Jonathan’s used to it by now? Hell, he was the one who helped her when it first came.” Roy said.

Jaime was silent for a long time, and Roy started to wonder why, then his friend spoke. “Do you think something happened when we were at that bar? Between him and Louise?”

“What sort of thing?” Roy asked, already not liking where this was going.

Jaime took a breath. “The sorts of things we were taught about at school, during those consent classes. Apart from the fact that it happened to him and not to Louise.”

Roy was about to protest, then said. “Where would she get kryptonite from? That’s the only thing that would prevent Jonathan from protecting himself. And how would she know that kryptonite would do it, and why would she want to do it?”

“I don’t know. But I spoke to Rhodos the next day, he said Louise had left her house, and gone to stay with her parents. Which I found odd, considering she has like a lot of work to do.” Jaime said. At Roy’s raised eyebrow, he said. “I spoke to her classmate, Selina, she said they’ve been slammed with a lot of work by their professors and that Louise was insistent on finishing it.”

“So, she what, raped our best friend, and then fucked off to her parents’ house? That doesn’t explain why, or how she would know what to use to prevent Jonathan from defending himself.” Roy said.

“I know.” Jaime replied.

“We need to talk to Jonathan about this.” Roy said, going to reach his phone, before a blue leg stopped him. He glared at Jaime.

His friend shrugged. “I think we should wait for Jonathan to come and talk to us about it, when he’s ready. You know what he’s like, he will feel deeply ashamed and guilty, and if his little run the night before we left the palace was anything to go by he’s trying to figure this out himself.”

“I think we should talk to him, at least to remind him that he can talk to us. Otherwise, who knows what he might do. He’s upset and angry and grieving. That will do things to a man.” Roy insisted.

“I agree. But we do it at a time when things aren’t so chaotic, after the funeral.” Jaime said.

“Alright.” Roy agreed. They got up and Roy saw his friend out, then straightened his shoulders and walked along the corridor, opened the door, closed it, then keyed in the code, to the Arrow Cave. He walked down the steps. “Thanks for waiting Ollie.” He said.

“Not to worry.” Oliver replied. “How is he?”

Roy took his seat, next to Thea, he smiled at her and felt something akin to pride when he saw her cheeks turn red. “He’s alright, still no contact from him properly though. But Ma Kent says he’s doing okay. Any word from the big guy?”

Oliver shook his head. “He will come down when he’s ready.”

“So, the two most powerful beings in the world are hiding from their problems and drowning in their grief, who cares? There’s a world beyond them.” Connor said.

Roy bit back the retort he had been about to say, due to Thea’s hand on his arm. Oliver looked at his prodigy, Connor Hawke was brilliant with a bow, a sword, and any weapon he put his mind to, he was also skilled with magic, but he was an ass, and Roy could not see what Mia saw in him. “It matters because they are our friends Connor, and it is important to know that they are well, and that they know that they can speak with us should they have any worries. Superman might be as powerful as a God, but he is still a man, and a husband who has lost his wife. Jonathan is powerful also, and he is but a boy who has lost his mother. It is important that we know they are okay, or that they want to reach out.” Connor fell silent at that, and Oliver continued. “Now, there has been news from Black Canary, it appears our illustrious friend Malcolm Merlyn has returned.” Thea tensed at that, Roy took her hand under the table and squeezed sympathetically, he knew Thea despised her biological father. “Artemis you have information for us?”

Mia spoke then. “Yes, I managed to capture two of his henchmen and they told me that Merlyn is here to meet with three important people, part of Serial Four. Or so they said.”

“You do not believe them?” Roy queried, he might not like Mia for what she did to his friend, but he knew she was very good at sussing out when people were lying to her.

“No, I don’t. I don’t think Merlyn would be so foolish as to allow two of his henchmen to be captured, and allow them to speak at all about his reasons for being here. I think they said what they said to make us think that was the reason for his being here. I think he’s here in Star for a completely different reason.” Mia answered.

“Me.” Thea said. “He wants me to join him.” Thea looked at her brother. “He said it the last time we faced him Ollie. He wants me to join him and he won’t stop until I say yes. You know what he did to Tommy, to mom.”

“I know Speedy.” Oliver replied. “I won’t let him get to you.”

“Now we know he’s here, we can plan.” Roy said. He linked his and Thea’s fingers. “Merlyn is predictable, he always does the same things, the same plans. He will send an invitation out, he will then not show up, he will then send goons out to hit something, diverting us away from where we should be, and then when that happens, he will send someone else in to get Thea. He will try to expose you, Oliver, like he did the last time. And I know things died down, but I really don’t want to have to go away again.”

“I know, Roy. Which is why I’ve decided to take a far more active approach this time. In the past, I’ve always been reacting to things that Merlyn has done, I’ve never acted according to my gut, for fear of what happened to Tommy, happening to someone else I care about. That changes now.” Oliver said, a glint in his eye.

“How?” Connor asked.

The door opened, and Dinah walked in. “With this.” She held up a memory stick.

“A memory stick?” Mia asked. “How is that going to get Merlyn out into the open?”

“It contains the files for the mission that Ra’s Al Ghul once gave to Damian Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn, a mission so dangerous that Merlyn and Darhk swore a pact. They buried the information and set up shop elsewhere. And now with Merlyn cleared by the government, this disk, could very well lock him away for good.” Dinah said.

“How?” Connor asked.

“Have you ever heard of the Reckoning?” Oliver asked.

“An event, a natural disaster or rather an event made to look like a natural disaster that would rip through the very structures holding a city, be it ancient or modern, apart. Killing millions of people and destroying every centre of ancient knowledge within that city.” Roy said.

“Exactly. That was what Ra’s Al Ghul wanted Damian and Merlyn to do. And they refused to do it. However, their signatures are on a document within the memory disk. And with the right word to the right people, Congress will have them both impeached. Merlyn does not want that; he’s never wanted that. So, we put it out that the disk has materialised, and he will come.” Oliver said.

“What if he thinks it’s a trap?” Connor asked.

“Merlyn won’t think it’s a trap, he will be too sure of himself and too worried about that disk getting leaked. He wants a normal life; he wants a life and a family.” Thea said, and though her voice with tinged with worry, Roy could also hear certainty there. “He will come looking for it.”

“And when he does, we will find out why he’s really here.” Oliver said.

“And we can finally end this game of his, once and for all.” Dinah added.

Roy looked at Thea and squeezed her hand, once Merlyn was dealt with perhaps they could move on.


	17. Oliver I

The plan was simple enough, put word out that the drive was out in the open, place slightly lax security around it, and wait. Oliver had gone over the entire plan about five times just to be sure, he remembered what had happened when he’d tried to capture Ra’s, and he did not want a similar mistake being made here. He took a breath, then spoke. “Everyone in position?”

“Aye.” Roy said.

“Affirmative.” Thea answered.

“Confirmed.” Mia said.

“Aye.” Connor said.

“You know I am.” Dinah said at his side.

Oliver smiled. “Overwatch, what’s the situation?”

He could hear Chloe hammering away at her keys. “There are ten men with Merlyn and they are all advancing toward the drive and the guards.”

“Alright, everybody, you know what to do. Wait for the last of the guards to go down before engaging.” Oliver said.

“How much are you paying these guys to stand there and take this?” Connor asked.

Oliver said nothing, there were times when he wondered what had compelled him to take Connor in, and other times where he was quite grateful he had. “Enough.” He replied simply. He shared a look with Dinah who smirked. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, and then there he was. Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer, a friend to his father and mother, and Thea’s biological father, Tommy’s father. Oliver suppressed the urge to shudder at his friend’s memory, Dinah briefly touched his arm, Oliver nodded, they focused back on the room before them.

Ten men came and spread themselves out, all dressed in black, with weapons of various sorts on their person. “How quaint, they’ve got guards. Queen Consolidated no doubt. Oliver really will never learn.” There was a pause, then Merlyn said. “Get it.”

The next few moments were excruciating, the guards were private military men, but they were no match for the people Merlyn had, magically enhanced people, though he himself did not use magic. The last man went down in five seconds. “Now.” Oliver barked. He got up and fired an arrow, it hit a pole next to one of the men drawing his attention.

“Ah, so there you are.” Merlyn said. “Kill him.” The men advanced, Oliver ducked a blow, twisted to the side, and then pushed one of his attackers to the side, where Connor blasted him with magic, knocking him unconscious.

“So, you brought the magic user. How quaint.” Merlyn said. Another man came at Oliver, but was taken down by Thea, an arrow through the eye. Another man came, this one was big, almost as big as Komodo. Oliver ducked, dodged and then weaved into the man’s guard and knocked him out. He turned to block a blow, and knocked the man responsible out. Then he came face to face with Merlyn. “So, we fight again.”

Oliver launched himself forward, his fist connecting with Merlyn’s jaw. Merlyn’s face went back then he snapped forward, and started hitting back. Oliver blocked one blow, got hit in the chest, blocked another blow, hit Merlyn in the neck, blocked a blow, got hit in the face, blocked a blow then pushed forward. Merlyn laughed. “Same routine, Oliver, come now.”

“You’ve got five seconds.” Overwatch said.

Oliver grunted, pushing Merlyn further and further back, he needed the man as far away from the centre as possible. Merlyn moved forward swinging, Oliver got knocked to the ground from the force of the blow, but managed to force himself up, just as Mia was knocked down and out. “Corp, now is your chance.” Connor stepped forward and said something in the old tongue, which had Merlyn’s men all down and bleeding, whilst Merlyn himself was stopped, unable to move.

“So, now that this has happened, what are you going to do?” Merlyn asked.

Oliver didn’t do anything, instead he said. “Speedy.” Thea came forward and smacked Merlyn, causing his face to move sideways. Thea stepped back and stood next to Roy.  Oliver looked at Merlyn and asked. “Why? Why are you back?”

He heard Connor grunt, and turned to see him struck by an arrow. “Corp!” Thea cried out. Merlyn broke free and the fight resumed. This time with a lot more intensity. Oliver got knocked a few times, Connor got up, but couldn’t use his powers and instead had to rely on his fists, but he was no match for Merlyn. Within three bouts, Connor was down, bleeding badly.

“Green Arrow, you need to move to the right and then hit him. he’s favouring his left.” Chloe said over the comms.

Roy drew an arrow and unleashed it, only for it to be knocked down by Merlyn’s sword. Another arrow, the same thing happened. “Arsenal, pull back.” Oliver said. Roy did as commanded, and Oliver advanced, bow drawn, arrow knocked. “What do you want?” He demanded.

“You’re going to have to defeat me to find that out.” Merlyn replied.

“Fine.” Oliver answered, unleashing arrow after arrow at Merlyn, one or two of them were cut down, but the rest hit him, piercing skin, reducing him to a bloodstained mess. He wouldn’t die though, no Malcolm Merlyn was immortal. Or so he claimed. After the twentieth arrow, Merlyn threw down his weapon.

“Fine, I’m beaten.”

Oliver stopped and asked again. “Why are you back?”

Connor and Mia were up, Roy and Thea were at his side, Dinah also though she was nursing a slight wound to her throat. Merlyn said nothing for a time, then he said. “The drive was here, I knew it was here, I came for it.”

“You’re lying.” Thea said.

“Good.” Merlyn said laughing. “At least my lessons weren’t in vain.”

“Why are you here?” Oliver demanded.

“Because I am not a fool.” Merlyn said.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“Lois Lane is dead. Superman was there when she died, and now he is not. I don’t give a rat’s arse about who he is, but I do know that now she’s dead, he won’t be the same.” Merlyn said.

“And this prompted you to return to Star City, why?” Thea asked.

“Because there is something happening in the world at large, and it will change everything.” Merlyn answered.

“What does that mean?” Connor asked.

“It means that with Lois Lane dead, Superman missing, and the world still reeling from the fact that Kenneth Braverman was killed before a trial, things are not as they used to be. Superman’s actions have consequences, and now that he has killed and prevented the trial taking place, things will get even darker. There are forces at work here that are beyond even your comprehension, Oliver, or that of the man bat.” Merlyn answered.

“Stop speaking in riddles, and just give us a straight answer.” Dinah snarled. “Superman did something terrible and he will face up for that, but that and the death of Lois Lane is not enough for someone like you to come here, and fall for a trap so obvious that even a fool could see it.”

“Unless you were always planning on being caught.” Roy said.

“Good to know someone within this little group has brains.” Merlyn said.

“You wanted to be captured, so that you would have an easy out. Who are you running from Merlyn?” Oliver demanded.

Merlyn snorted. “Who do you think? Darhk and I have committed all sorts of crimes during our years alive on this planet, but even we were not foolish enough to damage our reputations to such a great extent, hence why that drive was created. But recently Damian has changed, it seems he has decided that he would rather play the fool than be smart.”

“Why, what’s he done, has he gone back to Ra’s?” Oliver asked, if that was the case then things were about to get a lot more difficult.

 

Merlyn laughed. “Oh heavens no, we all know how that would end. No, Ra’s and Damian still hate one another. Damian did a lot of travelling whilst I was busy, and it seems he has found someone new to serve. Someone much more powerful than Ra’s, and much more powerful than that Apokolips general.”

Oliver didn’t like the sound of this. “Who?”

“Mallus, the being so powerful that he terrified Darkseid, and the New Gods. Only one person was able to stand against him, and that was his own father.” Merlyn said.

“Mallus, if he’s so powerful why has no one heard of him?” Connor demanded.

“Because his name was removed from most of the texts on the times of the gods. But Damian found something, something that referred to him and he took it from where he found it. I took it from him, to study, and what I found terrified me.” Merlyn said.

“And this thing, where is it now?” Oliver asked.

“It is somewhere safe. Damian won’t be able to find it. Nor will you.” Merlyn replied.

“So you came here to what, hide? From Darhk, from this Mallus fellow. If so, we’re sorry but you can’t stay.” Dinah said.

“Don’t be foolish, we all know that should Darhk come here, I am the only one who can stop him. That’s not to mention what Ra’s has been doing.” Merlyn said.

“What about Ra’s?” Oliver asked.

“He has made an alliance with someone, or something. The same thing that was spoken of when last you met him. He has gone mad and made the alliance with the thing that will take control of our world. That is why I came here. I came to warn you, Oliver. The thing you fought as a young man, that thing is back. It is back and is waiting. It will come, and with Superman hiding, the League will need all the help it can get.” Merlyn said.

“It can’t be back.” Oliver answered. “We destroyed it.”

“I have heard it is back, or perhaps the thing you faced was another version of it. but it is coming, and it will be here sooner than you think.” Merlyn said.

Oliver bit down on the urge to yell, he knew what that thing was, and he feared it. “Connor, Mia keep an eye on Merlyn, we’re going back to the cave.”

“You’re not serious?! You’re taking him to the cave?” Connor asked outraged.

Oliver looked at Merlyn as he replied. “He’s been there before, he will remain there.” He walked away, Dinah following him.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?” Dinah asked.

Oliver sighed. “I do not know. He’s lied before, but I don’t think he would lie about something like this.”

“And could that thing really be back?” Dinah asked.

“I don’t know.” Oliver said simply.

They arrived back in the Arrow Cave shortly afterwards, Merlyn put behind bars, Connor and Mia had their wounds seen to, and Roy and Dinah talked about something or the other. Oliver sat at the main desk, thinking. If the thing was back, then they would need Clark without question, and if he wasn’t then perhaps Merlyn might finally get the death he craved. But this Mallus fellow, that was also troubling.

“You want to know who Mallus is?” Chloe asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yes.” Oliver agreed.

“I perused through some archives and found nothing, I only found something in an old text from around the time of Ancient India, before the Vedas. It mentions a being who was worshipped as the God of Life and Death, and that he terrified all who saw him. There was an epic battle, and then he was cast aside, by someone. A being who was half God and half man.” Chloe said.

Oliver looked at her. “I see.”

“You know what that means.” Chloe said.

“I need to talk to Bruce.” Oliver said, getting up.

Before he could get very far, Chloe grabbed his hand. “You need to talk to Clark.”

Oliver said nothing, he merely kept moving, and then got to the phone and dialled Bruce’s number. “Bruce, get the league together, we need to talk.”

 


	18. Bruce III

****

Bruce felt a pang in his stomach, a pang he hadn’t felt since the day he’d seen Jason’s body in the street. Slashed, bloody and broken. He’d failed then and he’d failed now. Lois Lane was dead, and Clark was hurting. Bruce had no idea how to fix it, how to make it stop hurting, and he hated himself for that. He knew what was to come, and in some strange way, he welcomed it. Perhaps that would make up for his failure as a friend. He closed his eyes briefly. Clark was still in the Fortress, he had not left, he had not spoken to anyone, he was in the Fortress doing God alone knew what. Jonathan Kent Junior was at his grandparents’ house, and he too had not moved, he’d do his chores and that was it. The Kents were hurting and Bruce had no idea how to help them.

He’d gotten the police off Clark’s tail, and told them Conduit had killed himself, but some idiot somewhere had let something leak and now he was working twice as hard as before. The people needed to believe in Superman. He ran a hand over his chin, feeling the stubble bristly. He looked around the room and sighed. “So, what was so important that it required the League meeting immediately?”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a long time, then he spoke. “Dinah and I and team Arrow captured Malcolm Merlyn. We asked him why he was back in Star City and we learned a few things from him, that I thought the League would want to know.” Oliver paused there, took a sip of water then continued. “It seems that his partnership with Damian Darhk is at an end, as Darhk has found a new master, someone named Mallus.”

Someone gasped at that, but Bruce looked at Oliver. “Go on.” The name rang a bell, why he was not sure.

“It seems that this Mallus creature is a former God, someone strong enough to cause a being such as Darhk to find him worth serving. Overwatch provided me with some information. It seems Mallus was a God from the old days, neither an Old God or a New God, but rather someone in between. Everyone feared him apart from his own sire. He was worshipped in Ancient India, long before the Vedas were written down onto paper, or even imagined. It seems that for a long time he ruled over India before someone brave enough, or stupid enough depending on your definition, decided to challenge him. This person was half human and half god and they managed to defeat Mallus, and kept him locked away somewhere hidden. Where nobody knows, but what we do know is that there is only one recorded mention of him, and that is a text that Merlyn has hidden somewhere.” Oliver said.

“Why would Darhk one of the most powerful users of magic in the world, want to work for this being? How would they even meet?” Barry asked.

“Darhk is a curious man, he always has been. When I trained with the League, Ra’s would always mention Darhk and how his curiosity was always something there haunting him and taunting him. It would not surprise me if he had found a way to channel all of that curiosity into finding someone who could give him the information he desires. This Mallus being, did Overwatch say where they were kept, or how might one bring him back?” Bruce said.

Oliver shook her head. “No, and Merlyn won’t say where he’s kept this piece of paper that allegedly tells you how to summon him.” Bruce nodded, there was not much that could be done about that, though.

“Diana, Arthur have either of you heard of something like this before?”.

“No.” Arthur said simply.

“The only thing that resembles that is Gog, but we already know he can’t come back as the amulet is hidden under our protection.” Diana said.

“There was more.” Oliver said.

“Go on.” Bruce said, though he suspected he already knew what was coming.

“Merlyn also said that Ra’s Al Ghul had made contact with someone, someone from our past. And that person was coming to Earth, now that Clark was removed from events, he thought it like that this person would be more successful.” Oliver said.

Bruce sighed, this was not what he wanted to hear. “Which version?”

“Thirteen. I think. It can’t be five, and it can’t be one, they’re both still with the Legion, I checked.” Oliver said.

“Then we must make sure that everything is prepared and in order. Otherwise we shall all be screwed.” Bruce said. He looked at Diana. “Diana, I know Clark is grieving, but I need you to go and speak with him. He’ll listen to you.”

Diana looked at him more than understanding on her face. “He’ll listen to you too, you know Bruce.”

Bruce sighed. “It will be better coming from you.” After all, I should have known something like this would have happened.

“Very well, I shall leave now.” Diana said, Bruce nodded and watched as she got up and departed, he hoped that things wouldn’t escalate.

Bruce took a deep breath, then said. “Now, what word has there been on the search for Black Manta?”

Arthur spoke. “So far we’ve got three candidates who we think it could be and all of them have gone missing, serving their country at sea. All of them come from travelled backgrounds, easy to manipulate for whatever cause President Matthews sees fit. And considering the impact the loss of drilling has done for him, I think he’d be very interested in gaining someone.”

Bruce nodded, he did feel that Arthur’s approach had lacked some tack, but he wasn’t going to say that now. Instead he said. “I had the chance to speak with some of the men within Matthews inner circle, they don’t know anything. But the one woman who serves as his chief of staff told me that he’s been meeting with Maxwell Lord a lot, it seems they’re panicking.”

“As they should be.” Victor said.

Bruce looked at Victor, he wasn’t sure about the kid, sure he was good with what he did, but there was a part of him that craved to serve someone more powerful than himself. He would be dangerous for what was coming. “What have you found Victor?” He asked.

Stone didn’t say anything for a moment, then he said. “Lord has been keeping tabs on the President, at the President’s request. It seems that since Lois Kent was murdered, the President has been feeling especially nervous. So, people like Killer Croc and Bruno Mannheim have been keeping him company in secret of course. Matthews is discussing a bill that will help Lord Industries with his cabinet today.”

“What bill is this?” Oliver asked.

“The Bill For the Enforcement Of Registration On All Meta Humans. It’s a bill that Matthews trumpeted throughout his time on the campaign trail, and its why he won in the north and deep south. He’s finally gotten it drafted, and should it pass we’re all going to be registered and our every move checked.” Victor replied.

“Oliver, we have to get in touch with our contacts on the hill. We cannot let that bill pass.” Bruce said.

“Agreed. I’ll make some calls. Victor when does the bill get put to the floor?” Oliver replied.

“On Monday.” Victor said.

“And it’s Wednesday now, right I’ll get to it. Do you need me here?” Oliver asked.

“No.” Bruce said.

Oliver and Dinah got up and left together. Bruce looked at Victor then at Arthur. “Any news you want to report, Arthur?”

“Negative. I have business with my wife to attend to.” Arthur said, he got up and left.

“The rest of you can go.” Bruce said dismissing them. As they all filed out, Bruce ran a hand over his face, he felt tired, he was sure he looked tired, but there was one more place he needed to go. He stood, stretched then walked out of the hall, and toward the conference room. He opened the door, sat down and keyed in a code, as the computer screen remained blank, he thought about what he was doing. He was sure this was the right course of action, he knew what would happen, he just needed to make sure it was happening for the right reasons. The screen brightened and he found himself staring at a face he hadn’t seen in years. “Your Royal Highness.”

“Mister Wayne.” The Prince of Wales said. “I trust you know what you are doing.”

“Yes Your Royal Highness, however, I do have a question. Should President Matthews and Lord succeed in finding what it is they are actually looking for, what then? You will be finished and there will be war.” Bruce asked.

“Indeed there will be, however, there are things that are much more important than one little war between nations. The United States might think itself the greatest nation on the planet, and perhaps at one point that was true, but Iraq, Afghanistan, Nigeria, all these failed interventions have lost them allies. Britain has reclaimed its place amongst the foremost of nations, and now, we have a powerful ally. So, no, even if they find what they are looking for, they will fail. And you will make sure of that.” The Prince said. “I know that what we ask of you is difficult, Mister Wayne, and I know that you feel torn and want to help, but it is important that you do not.”

“I understand, Your Royal Highness.” Bruce said. Then he paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “Have you thought about what needs to be done at your end, Your Royal Highness?”

“I have, and Her Majesty the Queen agrees with me. We have served our country for long enough, the time has come for some fresh blood to come into the throne. You have everything you need here?” The Prince asked.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness. Thank you.” Bruce said.

“Good.” The Prince replied before the connection was cut.

Still he had unanswered questions, and so he dialled the only other person he knew who had managed to balance absolute power with justice and authority. “High Father.”

“Bruce Wayne.”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“I cannot tell you what the source has shown me, Bruce, you know this. I can tell you some things though.” The High Father replied.

Bruce waited, and as expected the High Father sighed. “The world is turning, Bruce, your world. It is coming to an age where a decision must be made. Do you want chaos, and freedom, or do you want order and security? The world is tearing itself apart, humanity is destroying everything. Yet there is hope, but you might not like where that hope leads.”

“Did you? When you and Uxas overthrew the Old Gods? Did you like where it led you?” Bruce asked.

“Not at first, but eventually, when I found my way, I did yes. I had good counsellors and advisors, people who wanted me to succeed. The world will need that when the time comes. Otherwise the old will come and that will be worse than what the new could bring. Do you understand?” The Highfather replied.

“I do.” Bruce said.

The transmission ended, and Bruce stared at the screen for a little while longer, before he stood up and made his way out to his car. He got in, started it and drove off. where he was going he didn’t know, but he knew one thing, he needed to clear his mind and prepare for when Clark returned to the world. For when his friend did that, then things would finally become clearer. He looked at a picture of his father and mother and sighed. “Am I doing the right thing?” He wondered what they would do, but there was no point wondering, they’d been dead for thirty years.


	19. Diana I

It was strange really, in all her years in the world of humanity, she had never seen something quite like this. The Justice League some of the most powerful individuals and collective, the world had ever seen were at a loss over what to do. Superman, Kal, Clark, their friend, their family was grieving, and Lois Lane, the lady who had centred him and thus them all was gone, dead, not yet buried as the police continued their investigation and examined her body. Diana knew grief, Steve’s image flitted briefly through her mind, alongside that of her sisters, and friends lost along the way, but she had never known something like this. There was a palpable shift in the atmosphere, as everyone, quite literally everyone felt Lois Lane’s loss.

She landed at the entrance to the Fortress and sighed. Bruce should be here as well, the three of them had helped form the Justice League in its current form, after Clark’s days in Smallville, and they were the closest out of all the members, apart from maybe Kal and Oliver, but Bruce did not think he could help Clark. Diana, felt he was wrong but she respected his decision. She stood before the entrance, unsure of how to approach the situation. This was no battle, this was her friend, someone she respected completely, and she wanted to approach the situation properly. Diana took a breath, then pushed open the entrance, hidden behind snow as it was. A scan happened and once it confirmed who she was, she walked through. She said nothing, knowing that Kal could hear her, if he wanted to, he would find her.

Diana reached the central part of the fortress, where two solid statues of someone who resembled Kal and a lady who resembled Lois stood, the statues had been there long before Kal had ever met Lois, though. They were holding up the world, crowns atop their heads. Kal’s voice cut through her musings. “What do you want?”

Diana looked at her friend, she saw the lines around his face, the grief writ raw, his eyes looked haunted. Just as she had looked after Steve had died. “I’ve come to help.”

“I don’t need help.” Kal replied. He took a breath. “I need to know why. Why did it happen? Why did they take Lois, why did they kill her? It was me they were after, if they wanted to kill someone why didn’t they kill me?”

Diana didn’t say anything, she suspected this was something Kal had needed to say for some time. “My whole life I have been afraid, afraid that because of who I am, and what I can do, that the people I loved would be hurt by it. I tried to stop myself from being who I am, but I couldn’t. I had to help people, it was the right thing to do.” Kal took another shuddering breath. “Was I wrong? Should I have stayed as I was, Clark Kent, man from Smallville, Kansas, nothing more than that? Should I have denied who I was Diana?”

“No.” Diana said firmly. “Lois would agree with me Kal, you are Superman, you are a hero to millions of people, you have made the world much safer, a much better place. You bring hope, where there was none. If you denied who you were the world would have been a much worse place than it is now. And truthfully, do you think you could have avoided doing this?”

Kal closed his eyes. “No. I have always wanted to help. I just, I just never felt as though I fit in anywhere. At school, I had to constantly hold back so that I didn’t scare anyone, so that nobody knew my secret. I lost a friend because of that. Pete never wanted to carry such a secret. Lana wanted me because of my secret, for something she couldn’t have. Lois was the only person who truly understood me.” Kal opened his eyes, and behind the blue, Diana saw pain, such raw pain, her heart broke for her friend. “And now she is gone. Lois is dead, because some mad man thinks that that is necessary to drive me to something that I can’t ever see myself becoming.”

“What did Devoe say, Kal? What did he do?” Diana asked, she knew from speaking to Barry that Devoe was a master at getting inside people’s heads, making them question themselves and everything they believed in.

Kal said nothing for a long time, then when he answered, his voice was laced with sadness. “He said that Lois was the only being that could keep me tied to my humanity, toward compassion, toward sanity. He said something was coming that needed to be dealt with, something that would take away the knowledge and the wellbeing of Earth. That the governments of the world would not deal with this threat accordingly.” Kal looked at her, but Diana sensed he wasn’t really seeing her. “He killed Lois because he thought that would turn me into a monster, someone who could stand before the madness and stop it.” there was a long pause then. Kal took another breath. “And I’m afraid he was right.”

“What do you mean?” Diana asked.

“I feel angry, Diana. Braverman and Devoe both of them should have been in prison, for a very long time, yet Devoe escaped, and the authorities did nothing because his cousin serves in Matthews administration. Braverman should have died last year, but was released instead. The system is broken and none of the politicians are going to fix it. I know if I wanted to, I could fix the system, but I can’t. If I get involved then, am I no better than Zod?” Kal said. “But then I think of Jonathan, my son, I left him in Smallville, he lost his mum, and I left him in Smallville with my parents. I came away, I ran away from my own son. What kind of father does that make me? My own son must hate me. I hate myself.”

“You needed time to grieve, Kal.” Diana said. “You needed to be able to process what happened. You can’t help Jonathan if you are too buried in your own grief.”

Kal sighed. “I know that, but I don’t feel as though I’ve done anything to handle my grief. It’s still there, sitting inside me like a fire, burning through everything. I know that if I wanted to I could take control of everything, and nobody could stop me. I know Bruce would try to stop me, but he would not be able to succeed. That mere thought alone terrifies me. I think I’ve been spending more time here, I am scared of what will happen when I leave.”

“Kal, I know that you are grieving, and I know you are hurting. I know what that is like. When Steve died I wanted to shut myself away from humanity, to never help again. I was disgusted by what I saw, by what happened. Then I met a boy, someone so filled with hope and determination, this boy did not have much in the world, but he was determined. He would change the world, in whatever way he could, for good. That boy gave me the confidence to handle the world. You have an entire league of friends who are there for you, your son is a great kid, he has fought hard for himself, he continues to help people despite his own grief.” That last part might be true or a lie, Diana was not sure if the word of a blur passing through Smallville and Metropolis were true or not. Ma and Pa Kent would not answer direct questions. “Kal, you have an amazing network of friends and family, waiting to help you, all you need to do is ask. You don’t have to hide from yourself or anyone. You are Kal El, Last Son of Krypton, Clark Kent, Superman. Whatever you decide, I will support you.”

Kal nodded, though he didn’t seem convinced. He seemed about to say something when the monitor beeped. They both looked at the screen, and saw something that horrified. “That’s in Syria.” Diana said. “Those are children they’re about to kill.”

“Not again.” Kal said, he sped off, Diana soon joining him.

“What’s the plan?” She asked.

“We shall stop these terrorists, and we shall make an example of their leader.” Kal said. There was a note of finality in his tone, and so Diana nodded. They sped off, landing in Raqqa sometime later. Kal sped forward, knocking the guns out of the hands of the terrorists whilst Diana moved the children to somewhere safe.

“Stay here.” She told them. they nodded.

Kal had tied the terrorists up, he stared at them. In Arabic, Kal spoke. “Why?”

“They are threats to our way of life. They are the spies of the infidel. They would turn our country into another America. They deserve nothing but death.” Said the leader, a man with a bald head, and beady eyes.

“They are children. They are innocent of any crime you might think they have committed.” Diana replied.

The man spat at her. “You would dare speak to me, you are nothing more than a woman, your best use is in producing children.”

Diana advanced forward, but Kal held up a hand. “So, you were to kill these children, making their parents grieve, turning their parents against you. You are not very smart. Nor are you very brave. Whatever God you worship, I do not think they would find you to be brave, or smart, or kind.”

“Pah, what do you know? You are American, you are a problem, you will die.” The man replied.

A scream broke out. Diana turned around. “The children.”

Kal sped off, when he returned he brought with him a woman. “Why?” He demanded of the woman.

“They are ruined, they have been soiled by the ideologies of the devil.” The woman replied.

“You told me they were your children. You would kill your own children?” Kal demanded, his eyes wide.

“Yes.” The woman replied.

“Then you do not deserve to be a mother.” Kal replied, he moved quickly, and when he returned he looked at Diana. “She will face justice at The Hague.” The men before him were shifting and panting. “Who are these men?”

Diana looked at them and recognised the sign on their clothes. “They are part of the so called Islamic State, they claim to want to re-establish the Caliphate in the Middle East before moving toward the rest of the world. They have killed more people in the past year than any other terrorist organisation. This man here,” she pointed at the bald man. “Is their leader.”

Kal didn’t say anything for a moment, something clearly playing out in his mind. When he did reply, his voice was soft. “What should I do here? We both know that if we let them go they will kill more people, take them to The Hague and they will face no justice, but that is the right thing to do.”

“There is another option, Kal.” Diana said. “One that will take care of them forever.”

Kal looked at her. “Diana, I am not a killer.”

“Superman, these men are turning their country into a pit of madness, removing them from the world completely is the only way to go. Kill every single one of them and you will spare the world more heartbreak and pain.” Diana answered.

Kal said nothing for a moment, and Diana wondered if perhaps she had pushed too hard. Then, he sighed. “Very well.” In a flash of blue and red, Kal moved, and when he stopped, the men were all dead. “We find their base and we finish this.” Diana nodded, and together they followed the trace, they found the base. “Get the children out.” Kal demanded, and so that was what they did, when they were convinced the children were all out of there, Kal unleashed his laser vision, reducing the camp site to ash. When that was done, he turned to her and said. “I have a funeral to attend.”


	20. Clark IV

Clark could still smell the burned ash of the terrorists. Their screams echoed in his mind. Somewhere he felt sick, taking a life, even that of a monster was not something to be celebrated, but he knew that doing that was the right thing. Those terrorists had escaped justice, he’d done his research, the governments of the world had let them off for too long, nobody was doing anything and people were dying. The innocent children and women who’d thanked him after the deed had been done, had assuaged him somewhat. Still the thoughts echoed in his mind. Was he right?

He landed on the flat ground. He quickly changed and stepped forward in his black suit, he walked forward, opened the gate and stepped into the light. People were there talking, milling around. They looked around when he stepped forward, everyone stopped. Someone came forward and offered their condolences, Pete Ross, he thought it was, he nodded, and kept walking. He stopped before his ma and pa. Ma Kent looked dignified as always, whilst Pa Kent looked tired. “Clark.” His Ma said.

“Ma.” Clark replied. He knew he’d been an idiot, his wife had died and he’d run off, he had a son who needed him and he’d run off.  His Ma said nothing else but stepped forward and hugged him, his Pa clapped him on the back.

“Dad?” His son asked, sounding surprised, that hurt.

“Jonathan.” Clark said moving back from his parents.

Jonathan stood there, dressed in black, looking very handsome, and Clark felt a lump in his throat. “I…” His son didn’t say anything else, he just stepped forward and pressed himself against him.

“I’m sorry, son.” Clark said. “I should have been there from the start.”

“It’s fine Dad, you were grieving.” His son replied, as ever the reasonable one.

“No, it’s not son.” Clark pulled back slightly and looked at his son. “You’re my son, Lois was my wife, and your mother. We should be there for one another. I was an idiot, and I promise you I’m not going anywhere now.”

Jonathan said nothing, he merely stood there, his shoulders shaking, then softly he asked. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Clark said, and he meant it, he’d never leave his son again. Jonathan stepped forward and they hugged again. As they did, Clark promised that he’d do everything in his power to protect his son, Lois’ son, the world might be a horrible place, but Clark swore then and there that his son would never face such horrors again. He had the chance to change the world for good, and he was going to take it with both hands. Not for himself, but for the little boy he was holding in his arms now. For this boy, who reminded him so much of Lois it hurt. This boy who had so much hope and promise. Clark would not allow the world to stamp the hope out of him.

Clark heard his Pa cough slightly and broke the hug with his son, reluctantly. He looked at his Pa and Ma and said. “I’m sorry, I know I was irresponsible.”

His Ma and Pa didn’t say anything they merely nodded. Then there was the sound of light footsteps and Clark found himself looking at the General. “Clark.”

“General.” Clark greeted in return.

“Good to see that you feel well enough to re-join the civilised world.” The general replied curtly. He then turned to Jonathan. “How are you holding up, son?”

“Good, thanks, Sir.” Jonathan replied.

“Good.” The general said, then he made to leave, but stopped. “The Royal Family are here as well, Kent, make sure you speak to them properly before going.” Clark nodded, with Lois dead, Jonathan was now fifth in line to the throne, that was a headache in of itself.

The general walked away, and Ma and Pa soon left as well. Leaving Clark with his son. There was a silence for some time, then Clark asked his son. “What have you been doing, Jon? I’ve been told you’ve been getting into fights.” Not that Clark could blame his son, but with the powers they both had, Clark did not think that was the smartest thing to do.

His son shifted slightly, in the same manner Lois would when she knew she’d done something not quite right, but didn’t want to admit to it. “Some people said some things, I responded in kind.”

Clark sighed. “We’ve spoken about this before, Jon, you can’t go around hitting every person who says something you don’t like!”

“Well someone had to defend the family, Dad! You were away, and people were saying all kinds of nonsense about Mum. I wouldn’t let it stand!” Jonathan replied.

Clark tensed. “What sort of things were they saying?”

His son shifted again, and Clark knew that Jonathan was about to lie, so he merely looked at his son, Jonathan sighed. “They were saying that she was too outgoing for her own good, that it was only fair she got what was coming to her for trying to attack a good man in the President. I couldn’t let them slander her like that, not when she’s….” his son trailed off, and looked as if he was about to cry, Jonathan took a deep breath. “I gave them a bit of rough riding, and then sent them on their way.”

Clark knew he should give his son a bit of talking to, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so, instead he merely nodded. Before he could say anything more, Caitlin Snow appeared, and Jonathan’s manner changed. He went from being rigid, to being relaxed and a soft smile appeared on his face. Clark smiled, he recognised that. A slight tinge of sadness came over him then. He turned and walked away, toward the church proper, before he could enter though, Bruce stood in front of him. “We need to talk Clark.”

“Not now.” Clark replied. He knew precisely what Bruce was going to want to talk about, and right now, at this very moment, Clark was in no mood.

“Then when?” Bruce demanded, he sounded agitated. “Clark, what you did…” he looked around then whispered. “What Superman did to those terrorists, whilst admirable has gotten people talking. There are questions being asked. The sort of questions we do not want asked.”

Clark sighed. “Bruce, I did what needed to be done. Those monsters were going to kill more innocent people. They had innocent children in their possession for God’s sake! And the governments of the world had done nothing about it. They all knew where those monsters were, and they did nothing!”

“I know Clark, and whilst I know that you’re not going to suddenly go on some murderous rampage, the governments of the world might not. And with what we know about the President, you know maybe being a bit careful wouldn’t hurt.” Bruce said.

Clark simply stared at Bruce, this man he’d known for almost two decades, this man who he saw as his friend above all others, apart from Oliver, and he realised something. Bruce was terrified. Terrified that the order they’d managed to build would come crumbling down. That the world would finally need them to do more, to do the thing that Clark knew deep down Bruce wanted to do. Clark nodded, then pushed the doors to the church open and walked passed his friend. Let Bruce worry about that. Clark nodded to Father Thomas, a man he’d known his entire life. Clark sat at the front, his son, Lucy, and her family, the general, Ma and Pa alongside him. Father Thomas waited until the church was full, then he spoke. “Lois Lane, she was a force of nature. Driven, determined, loving, caring, fierce and protective. Lois Lane embodied everything it means to be a good person. As a journalist, she was unafraid of risks, of making enemies, she wrote what needed to be heard and read, instead of what was safe, and for that she rightfully won the respect of the world. There is a saying in Ancient India, that every few thousands of years, there is a person who can make the gods themselves pay attention and change. Lois Lane was that person.”

Father Thomas stopped speaking, and moved away from the Pulpit. Clark took a breath, then stood up and made his way to the pulpit. He took out a piece of paper, where he’d written down what he’d wanted to say. He didn’t look at it though, memories assailed him. Lois dunking him in water at school, Lois and he talking in the barn, Lois and he dancing. Lois and he kissing, hugging, so many memories. He smiled softly, then spoke. “Lois was, and is the love of my life.” He looked around the room, filled with people who had known Lois throughout her life, he looked at their son, the greatest thing to have ever happened to either of them. “She was filled with life, with energy, with passion and fire. She was a force of nature, and she knew it. She made sure that everyone knew what she thought and why she thought that, and she was willing to listen to others, to help them with their problems. The first day I worked at the Planet, she made me a list of dos and don’ts. I still have that list and follow it to this day.” That caused a laugh. “Lois was someone who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I knew that the moment I realised how lucky I was to have her in my life.”

Clark looked at Jonathan then, and everyone else disappeared. “When we married, it was the happiest day of my life, until our son was born.” He stopped then as he didn’t think he could say anything more, he took a breath then continued. “Lois and I love you so very much Jonathan.” He finished then and walked down the steps back to the aisle and hugged his son.

The general spoke, but Clark did not hear his words. Much later, he carried the coffin along with Jonathan, Oliver, Bruce, the General, Lord Howard and two others, and placed it in the ground. The soil was placed over it, words were said, and then people began leaving. Clark and Jonathan stayed though, standing next to the grave, neither of them were speaking. Jonathan broke the silence. “What will you do now, Dad?”

Clark didn’t answer immediately; he was still trying to figure that out himself. The silence stretched on for a time, then he said. “I will do what needs to be done.” It wasn’t an answer, not really, but he didn’t know what else to say.

His son sighed. “I’m going to the diner for a bit, do you want me to get you anything?”

“No, thanks son.” Clark said, he watched as his son walked away, stopping to glance briefly at the tombstone.

There was silence then, Clark stood there before the tombstone and the grave, not quite believing that this had happened. Not believing that Lois was gone, that she would never breathe again. He knew there were ways to bring her back, but he knew Lois she would not want to be brought back, not after what they’d seen happen to Sara. He closed his eyes and exhaled. “I promise you, Lois, I will change the world. I’ll make it the world we always wanted it to be. For our son, I will make this world safe and the way I know it can be. Like we always talked about. I promise you.” He bent down and kissed the tombstone. “I love you.” He forced himself to get up and walk away from the grave, he didn’t look back once, as he made his way out of the yard and toward the farm. He had made a promise and he fully intended to keep it.

 


	21. Jonathan VII

Jonathan didn’t think, he simply acted. The fist came at him from the side, he moved to the left, grabbed the fist and swung. His assailant went crashing into the wall.  Another assailant came, this time with a weapon, Jonathan moved to meet them in the middle, he grabbed the weapon, snapped it in half and grabbed the would be assailant by the throat and choked them until he decided enough was enough, then he threw them to the ground. “Who else?” He demanded. Someone else came at him this time with speed. Jonathan saw them before they had the chance to do anything to him. He stuck his leg out and watched as they tripped. It brought him no satisfaction, simply disgust. Was this all that was there?

The world went dark around him, Jonathan smiled. Good, now this would be a fair fight. He heard the words, and moved before the woman could finish them. He got her by the throat and threw her to the ground. Unlike the others she got up. She threw something at him that forced him to the ground. He got up and moved. They met in the middle, clashing, sparks, green, red, blue, yellow, all of them came and hit one another at once. Jonathan used his strength and the woman used her magic, they forced one another back, causing the ground to shake. “Is that all you’ve got?” Jonathan asked.

The woman didn’t respond, instead she threw another ball of light at him. He had seen it coming though and so knew where to move to. He moved, the wind whipping at his feet and hair, he grabbed the woman and held her in his grip. He stared at her and the chill of that night came back to him. The feeling of helplessness, the feeling that he was not good enough. He stared at the woman and he saw her, with her laughing eyes and her coldness. His gripped tightened, and someone somewhere was calling his name. “You….” He whispered. His eyes were warming up, he knew what was going to happen. “You….” The pain, the anger. His mother’s body, her eyes unseeing. His grief, his father’s grief. It all came forward. “You….” It was a roar now, his eyes were burning he needed to let it out, otherwise he was going to destroy himself.

“Come back to me, Jonathan. Please, come back to me.” A voice whispered to him. Jonathan recognised the voice. His eyes turned back to normal, and he let the woman-Raven- go and stepped back. Or rather he staggered back. He looked around him, Damian was getting up nursing his neck, Wally had a broken leg. And Beast Boy… shit.

“I’m sorry.” He said, before he turned and sped off. he needed some air. He desperately needed some air. He ran and ran, and didn’t stop until he came to the spot where his mother had taken him once, when he had been a child. He closed his eyes and remembered.

_“Why are we here, Mama?” Jonathan asked, he looked around at the towering structure, which looked so odd in the emptiness of the fields around it. Jonathan looked and then smiled when his Mama smiled at him._

_“These are the ruins of the Montgomery Family. They were the people who helped create Smallville. They built many works of art and buildings to house the poor and the needy. I’ve brought you here because there is something I want to show you.” Mama replied._

_Jonathan beamed, if this was a place Mama wanted him to see, then he would definitely pay attention. They walked down the road, and into an empty building. Mama moved a few chairs, and then she pulled out a box. She gave him the box. “Open it, sweetie.”_

_Jonathan did as he was asked. He opened the box and gasped with joy. “You found the photos, Mama!” He’d been looking through photos of the family, and hadn’t seen any photos of Mama and Papa, with Grandma and him before Grandma had died. He looked at Mama and asked. “Where did you find them, Mama?”_

_Mama smiled. “Here. Your grandma, kept them here, so that when the time was right, you could find them.” Mama bent down and picked something else up. It was a gold chain, with the crest of the family, Mama’s other family on it. “This is for you, sweetie.”_

_Jonathan put the box on the ground and took the chain, his arms sagged from its weight. “It’s heavy.” He pouted._

_Mama laughed. “It is, sweetie. When you are old enough, you will be able to carry it without any problem though.”_

_Jonathan looked at Mama and asked. “Do you not want it Mama?”_

_A look of sadness came over his Mama’s face then. “No, it’s for you, sweetie. Your grandma was quite insistent about that.”_

_“Can I keep it here, Mama?” Jonathan asked, he didn’t want to take these things away from here. For some reason he felt that keeping them here would make them more special._

_“Of course sweetie.” Mama replied, he helped her put them back in their places._

_“Does Papa know about this place, Mama?” Jonathan asked._

_Mama bent down to look at him and smiled. “No, this is just our place, sweetie.”_

_Jonathan smiled, he hugged her._

Jonathan stared at the box and the chain. He’d been eight when his mother had brought him here. They’d come here twice more after that, and each time there had been more photos of him with his grandmother, the Princess Royal. Jonathan opened the box, and took out the photos, he didn’t look at his grandmother, but rather at his mother. At her smiling and laughing at some joke that dad had likely said. He traced her face, his eyes stinging with tears. “I miss you, Mama.” He whispered. He missed her more than anything. “Why did you have to go?” He asked to the air.

He heard a door close, and turned to find himself looking at the man he considered a brother. “Am I in trouble?” He asked, hating how his voice shook.

Dick Grayson walked into the little room, dressed in plain clothes, and looking for all the world like some sort of super model. He stood next to Jonathan and sighed. “No, though you might want to talk to me before you get into practice again. You nearly burned a hole in Raven’s head, Jon. What’s going on?” there was a pause, then Dick answered his own question. “Sorry, that was stupid. I know what’s going on. So, have you talked to anyone about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Dick.” Jonathan replied. “We all know what happened. My mum got killed by a psychopath, my dad then killed that psychopath, and my mum is still dead.”

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know, for someone as smart as you, you can be remarkably thick sometimes, Jon.”

Jonathan looked at his friend. He’d always looked up to Dick, he’d been a few years above him at school, and had always been popular. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that you’re grieving, you just lost your mother. I understand that. But going off like this? Beating the shit out of people, I understand, but doing it to the point where you lose control? Jon, we trained better than this. So, be honest with me, how are you doing?” Dick asked.

Jonathan swallowed. “I…I… miss her, Dick. I miss my mum, and I don’t know  what to do. Every time I wake up, I expect to hear her singing downstairs. I expect to hear her making some sort of quip that makes my dad blush. I keep expecting to hear her give me a lecture about my appearance and then smile and wink. My mum isn’t there anymore, and I don’t know what the hell to do.”

The good thing about Dick was that unlike other old people that Jonathan knew, he didn’t feel the need to always talk, he could listen. Jonathan continued. “I don’t know man. Dad went off to the Fortress, and I get that, but like Ma and Pa Kent aren’t the greatest when it comes to this stuff. I mean, yeah they try to understand and to talk, but they’re from a different time. And they’ve always been close, they know their shit. Dad, Dad knows me, and I… I dunno, I feel a bit adrift.”

“Adrift how?” Dick asked, and this was what Jonathan had been trying to figure out himself.

“I’m the only one of my kind, Dick. I’m half Kryptonian and Half Human. I can do things nobody my age can do, I can run faster than a speeding bullet, I can run faster than the Flash, for fuck sake. I can’t be killed unless it’s with kryptonite. I can do all these things, and Dad understands that, to some extent mum did as well. But now? Mum’s gone, and Dad’s, Dad’s been different. I can’t explain it, but since the funeral he’s a lot more serious than he used to be. And he spends a lot of time talking to Diana about god knows what. I… I miss my mum, and I feel like I’m losing a part of myself.” Jonathan replied honestly.

Dick nodded, then pulled him in slightly for a hug. “You’re wondering whether with your mum gone, if the human part of you will go, and whether or not you will be able to keep it.” Jonathan said nothing, he didn’t need to, as always Dick had hit the nail on the head. “I think what you need to do, is stop worrying. You’ve got friends, friends who love you and care for you. Stop trying to shoulder such a heavy weight by yourself, Jon, and talk. When something’s bothering you, then talk. If not to me, then to Roy or to Jaime, or if not to them, then to Caitlin. You’ve got people who care for you. Just remember that.”

“I will.” Jonathan replied. For a brief moment he thought about mentioning what had happened with Louise, but then pushed that down. That was not something to bring up now.  He didn’t want his brother thinking less of him. instead he asked. “How are things going with you? How’s the move?”

Dick grinned like a little kid. “Good, Starfire’s getting all these things from various shops for our apartment. I think she’s liking the whole domesticity vibe, especially after what happened with her sister.” Jonathan grimaced he remembered Starfire’s sister, very unpleasant. “And I think we’re going to be going somewhere for holiday soon.”

“So you can finally ask the question?” Jonathan asked.

Dick blushed. “Yes.”

“Good. About time too.” Jonathan joked.

“And what about you? How are things going with Caitlin?” Dick asked.

Jonathan said nothing for a moment, as he thought about the question. “I think things are going okay? I haven’t really spoken to her much over the summer. We’ve both been busy. And I think she and Ronnie Raymond have been speaking, so I don’t want to get in the middle of that.”

Dick laughed. “Jonathan Kent, ever the martyr. Seriously Jon, if you like her, just ask her out. If she says no, then you know your answer and move on. Don’t just keep waiting around hoping for a sign. She’s a girl, not a minotaur.”

Jonathan laughed. “I know.” He stopped then, as someone turned on their television and the news filtered through. “I think we should get back to the tower.” He grabbed a hold of Dick and sped back to the Titans Tower, where the news was on.

_“In a surprising turn of events, as Colonel Mahmoud, an ally of the US came to turn his guns on the rebels of Al Hudda, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman intervened, and destroyed the Colonel’s army and his weapons. As of yet no one has commented on this serious development.”_

Jonathan looked at Dick, and could see his thoughts reflected on his friend’s face. Things were about to get very interesting.

 


	22. Arthur II

Al Hudda, a shit heap in Northern Africa, with a population of just one hundred thousand people. Nobody could quite understand why Arthur had insisted that the League help him in handling this. Colonel Mahmoud was a tyrant and an idiot, but he was a US ally, and before now his country hadn’t really fit into the mould of what the League considered worth handling. That was something that Arthur suspected was down to both Bruce and Diana more than Clark. They both wanted the glory of the big saves, whether they admitted it or not and Clark? Clark was called the boy scout for a reason. Though his actions against Isis and ending that threat had changed Arthur’s mind somewhat.  Hence why Arthur had felt somewhat comfortable bringing the League here.

Al Hudda, was really an important part of Arthur’s kingdom that had been allowed to be ruled by a Colonel and one of the sand demons for so long merely due to the fact that Arthur could not prove that it was really what he thought it was, but then Mera had found exactly what he’d needed. And now here he was. The people bowed before him as he walked, dressed in full armour, crown atop his head and trident in hand. “Mukallis.” That was what they said as they bowed before him, and Arthur found that he liked it, he liked the feeling, the way the words sounded. He stopped walking and turned and sat down on the throne, the one that Mahmoud had had the audacity to build.

“Bring him in.” Arthur commanded.

Soldiers who had once fought for Mahmoud, and had deserted him in droves when Arthur had arrived, nodded, bowed, doors opened and Mahmoud and his administration were brought before Arthur in chains. They were thrown to the ground before him. “Colonel Mahmoud, you and your government are here because you have betrayed the oaths that you swore long ago to your God and to your King. You took up arms against your rightful ruler and you swore allegiance to a false God. You have become everything you swore not to be. The people of Al Hudda have suffered for it, and now you are the one who must answer for these crimes. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

There was silence, Arthur suspected that neither Clark nor Bruce would have approved of what Arthur knew he would have to do. But neither of them were here. Eventually, the Colonel spoke. “How can I recognise you as a God, when you are half man? You are nothing more than a mongrel. Your own brother did not recognise you as King, and he is more of a God than you ever would be. So, tell me, boy, what right do you have to come here and judge me? Especially when you serve as a lackey to some foreign government.”

“I am not the one who has been accepting American arms to kill and maim my own people.” Arthur shot back, fighting to keep his temper in check. He wished that Mera were here to help him, but she had had to ensure that there was someone there to greet their son and daughter. “You were appointed a governor for this province by agreement between my grandfather and the members of the African Council, fifty years ago, and yet you quickly turned against that agreement. Why?”

The Colonel laughed. “I found a new God, one who was more likely to appreciate what it was I wanted to do. If people died, they died knowing full well that their God had forsaken them and that they were never going to join him in his vaunted halls. You people, you Gods, you speak of us as if we are nothing. We are the ones who keep you strong, with our prayers and our offerings. I had had enough. The God I chose; he knew precisely what to say and how to get what he wanted. He knew who he was, and who I was. there were no games. Only war. I like war.”

“And if it meant the destruction of thousands of lives in a quest to keep your sick fascination going?” Arthur demanded.

“Then it would have been more than worth it. The people here are infidels. They need a strong hand to guide them and keep them in shape, otherwise they will stray from the path of righteousness that our lord has deemed right for us.” The Colonel replied.

“And this God of yours, what did he give to you, in return for the shedding of so many lives? Your sons are dead, your daughters are not speaking to you, and your wife left you. You are hated by the very people you wished to control. You have failed.” Arthur shot back.

The Colonel said nothing, but a woman, who Arthur believed was the man’s wife spoke. “Allah came and gave us the right way of life. He saved us from sin, and showed us the correct way to live. If others did not appreciate that, then it is they that are at fault. We have never been closer to God than we are right now.”

“You are one of the poorest countries in the world. The population do not have clean water, or proper sanitation or food. And you are telling me that this is what your God wanted?” Arthur demanded.

“Yes.” The woman replied.

Arthur said nothing for a moment, simply considering this. He’d seen twenty babies, lying on the street, mosquitoes eroding their eyes, and chafing at their bellies. He’d seen children with missing limbs and their bones showing. Whoever this Allah was, if he existed, he was a monster and Arthur intended to destroy him. “I have no other option but to condemn you for this monstrosity. By order of Atlantean law, you are declared forfeit.” Arthur stood and banged his trident twice on the ground, it shook briefly and then stopped. When it stopped, the Colonel and his government were dead. Arthur looked around. “Burn their bodies, and take whatever you want from their houses.”

The order was passed around and soon enough the throne room was emptied. Arthur sat back down on the throne and thought. Al Hudda had once been a thriving metropolis, a jewel in the Atlantean crown, he could feel the energy still there. He suspected a spell had been placed over the country that would prevent it from resuming its normal place. He took a deep breath, then got up, and summoned his councillors. “I am ready for the conference.”

A few moments later, there were a host of press before him. He found himself looking for Lois Lane, but of course she was not there. Instead someone by the name of James Sullivan was there for the Daily Planet, and Iris West for Central City News. Arthur stood, his hand firmly on the Trident to stop it from shaking. “I am Arthur Curry, I am King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas. I have come today to stop a tragedy from unfolding. Many years ago, Al Hudda, this land, belonged to Atlantis, it always has. It was given to Colonel Mahmoud and his government to run as a province, as a means of making things easier for my grandfather. However, with the support of the United States of America and her allies, the Colonel broke Atlantean law and seized Al Hudda. For fear of the harm that could come to Atlantis, my grandfather allowed this to stand. And my mother followed his example. No more. Colonel Mahmoud has been most irresponsible, the famines, the poverty and depredation in Al Hudda has been his work and it ends now. The people of Al Hudda do not deserve to suffer.”

There was a barrage of questions, but one stood out. “Why have you decided to act now? Why not act earlier, you have been King of Atlantis for almost two decades now.” Arthur scanned the crowd looking for who had asked the question and saw that it was Iris West, Barry’s girlfriend.

“The political situation had cautioned me against doing so. When I was a new King I needed to sort out my own house first. I regret not acting sooner, but I have acted now and I promise the people of Al Hudda that things shall be better from now on.” Arthur answered sincerely.

“And did you not think that the United Nations could have been used to solve this issue? One that is of such pressing importance?” West asked.

Arthur snorted. “Your United Nations is nothing more than a sham. A concoction of bureaucrats and yes men who do nothing more than postulate on issues rather than fix them. They create the red tape that kills the people they claim it helps.”

“And why was the Justice League involved?” Iris asked, and Arthur suspected she wanted to know directly why her boyfriend had been involved.

“They were involved as they believed that Mahmoud was a threat to the international stability that is so valued within society today.” Arthur replied.

“And what of the Colonel and his government? Have they been put on trial?”

“Yes. They received their judgement today.” Arthur replied. “That is all.” He turned and walked away. He moved to one of the rooms where he knew his grandfather had resided when he’d come to visit. He flicked through the books, reading about the lore stored away here, and about the thing that collected worlds. The thing that terrified him the most. He scanned through the archives, finding confirmation of his thoughts.

“Sire, they have gone back as requested.” Vortigen said.

“And the people of Al Hudda? They are ready?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, Sire.”

Arthur nodded, turned, grabbed his trident and walked out of the room, down the steps and out into the courtyard. Then through the doors, and out into the open, where the people looked at him. “You have served your time, you have been punished for impudence and now you have been freed.  You are ready to accept responsibility?”

“We are.” Came the reply.

Arthur smiled, he’d waited a long time for this, and if he’d lied to the press, then who cared. They were human press, not his own. “Then prepare to return home.” They cheered and he took the trident into both hands and banged it hard on the ground, once, twice, thrice, and then a fourth time. On the fourth time the ground shook, and the light shimmered. Dilapidated buildings fell and were replaced with shining constructs, drains replaced broken sewage systems, and water flowed freely. He felt it break apart from the land mass and move down. Once it stabilised, he looked around him. the people were no longer broken and shackled, they were strong, healthy and most importantly Atlantean.

As one they kneeled before him. “Theós.” They chanted, all of them looking at him like he truly was a God. It was a strange feeling, but one he quickly pushed down.

“Return to your homes and ensure that next time this is not required.” Arthur commanded, they voiced their agreement and rose and retired. All except for one man, slightly stooped, with black hair and blacker eyes. He made his way over to Arthur, bowed low before standing.

“I have what you requested, Sire.”

“Very good Matsya. Where was it?”

“Located in the compound of the library’s guards, Sire, where the man would pray.” Matsya replied. The man reached into his pocket and drew out a golden locket, engraved on the locket was a serpent, black as night, with men around it, churning milk from within the ocean.

“You are certain this will be needed?” Arthur asked.

“Yes Sire. For when he comes.” Matsya replied.

Arthur pocketed the locket. “Very well, you may go.” The man bowed, and Arthur turned to look out over the ocean. Humans, they really were so easy to fool.


	23. Bruce IV

Bruce had always known that this day would come. The day when the Gods he called friends would take matters into their own hands. In a way it was a relief, to see someone with power acting properly, in another way it was terrifying. Right now they were doing things the good way, but Bruce knew that there would come a time when the bad way would seem more amenable, when certain things would not be right or appropriate to do. It was why he’d come up with a plan for each and every one of them, a plan on how to disable them and prevent them from causing more harm. And he was beginning to think that plan would be needed now.

Bruce looked around the room, moving from face to face. Clark was grieving, and with Lois gone, Bruce knew the others would look to Clark more than ever. Diana was sat next to Clark and she seemed determined, he knew her feelings for Clark, and though there was a hint of jealousy there, he snuffed it out. She was the dangerous one. Barry was next, he seemed unsure of himself, but that might have more to do with things with Iris than anything else. Then there was Victor, Cyborg, he worshipped Superman, and Bruce knew he would be the easiest to take out. Finally, there was Arthur, King of Atlantis, and the person Bruce was the most nervous about. If Arthur went down this path, then the world was finished.

Bruce took a deep breath then spoke. “A lot has happened since we last sat down to talk. People have started acting where before they might have spoken. Organisations have been killed without due process, and a country had its leadership changed without the involvement of the UN. And of course let us not forget what happened in Israel, with the removal of the government there and the installation of King Victor. The United States Government has gone off the rails in trying to contain all of this, especially that latter action. It would seem King Victor has become what the British would call an absolutist monarch. Something that goes in the face of the Israeli constitution.” Bruce took a breath, then continued. “I want to know why this is happening and what the members of the league involved in these things hope to achieve.”

There was a long silence then, as expected Diana spoke. “For too long the governments of the world have allowed tyranny and monsters to go unpunished for their own political or economic gain. I fought in a war where people died, men died not knowing what they were fighting for. The politicians promised it would be different after that, then another war came, and again I saw the same thing. Then they created the United Nations and they swore things would be different. But things have not changed. Innocent men, women and children die when politicians go to war, or when they ignore the faulty drain pipe in an apartment building. Or when they allow a mobster to get off easy because he’s paying the mayor, despite that same mobster killing a child’s parents.” Diana knew what she was doing bring Mannheim into this, Bruce said nothing though and allowed her to continue. “The governments of the world must be woken up to their failings. And the people of the world must see that there is another choice. They do not have to be content with the governments of the worlds inefficiency. It was you, Bruce, who told me once, that if we have the opportunity to make change, we must grasp it with both hands. Otherwise what is the point in having the ability.”

“And the removal of governments? What is that? You removed a legitimate government in Israel, and a government recognised by the United Nations in Al Hudda. The fall out from that has been enormous. The people we swore to protect are now terrified. What happens if you decide to take other matters into your own hands?” Bruce asked.

“And other matters would we take into our own hands, Bruce?” Diana asked. “We are not demanding that they dress a certain way, that they speak a certain way. All we are doing is ensuring that there is peace within the world. If that means removing governments then so be it. In Israel, the government had failed to bring economic prosperity or peace to the country and the President was laundering money, money that was meant to help the people. King Victor is a man of honour, he served in the Israeli army and hails from a dynasty that is older than half the countries in the world. He is already making things better in Israel.”

“By removing people’s right to vote and their ability to hold politicians to account. That is not right, Diana.” Bruce fired back.

“And who created those rights, Bruce? They were not given by the gods, they did not even exist in most places until the middle ages. And what have the people done with those gifts? They have squandered them, voting for people based on their likeability not on their policy proposals. They grumble, and then don’t turn out and vote. They protest about things they should have read about before. They make decisions on half-truths. Politicians have never been and will never be accountable toward the people who vote them in, only to those who pay them and get them noticed. You are not so naïve to believe otherwise Bruce.” Diana said.

“So, is this to punish the people or to protect them? What is it Diana? How is it different to what Ares wanted? How is it different to Zod, Clark? How will you ensure that you do not overstep the boundaries? Who will rule? You, the people or your chosen puppets? And how is that not different to what the governments around the world do anyway?” Bruce asked. A part of him agreed with Diana, but another part of him was horrified.

“It is different because we have restraint, Bruce.” Arthur said, speaking with all the authority of a King. “The people of the world follow politicians and celebrities with glamour and splendour, because they want something to take them away from their dreary lives. Look at how that has turned out. Take the United States. You have a President who got elected because he was a black man, who spoke well and could make white people assuage their guilt about something that their ancestors did. Black people voted for him because he was black. And what has he actually done? Installed a healthcare system that his own party destroyed. Instituted reforms which have hurt working people, and funded a terrorist organisation that killed American people. Yet he is popular. Why? Because he is good looking, and speaks well. That is the only reason. We all know he is corrupt, and we know the politicians on both sides are corrupt. Do you truly think the people care? No. They want glitz and glamour, for it takes away from their own struggles. They don’t care. And if they don’t care the politicians will continue exploiting them. do you want another war?”

“And Clark? What do you think? You have the best moral compass out of everyone here. What do you think? Do you think it is right to play such a role in the world’s affairs?” Bruce asked. He hoped Clark would say no, but he knew his friend would not. Clark held himself with the bearing of a man whose mind was set, it looked simply regal.

Clark didn’t say anything for the longest of times, Bruce knew he’d killed Conduit, he’d been right there, and he’d been the one to smooth things over with the MCP and with the President. Clark had killed Isis and done the world a favour, though politicians didn’t think so. Clark blinked then spoke. “I think that people need hope, and I believe they need it now more than ever. I believe that the politicians of the world have not delivered on their promises, and I believe that if we have the chance to make a difference for the better of the world, then I think we must make that choice.”

“And who decides that? Who decides what is good for the world? If the people do not have a say then you revert to arbitrary government. And Arbitrary government is always one man’s view of the world, or woman’s view of the world. And that is never always a good thing. As members of the Justice League we have a responsibility to the people of the world. We swore a vow.” Bruce reminded them.

“We swore a vow to protect the world and the people of the world, and that included from themselves if it came down to it.” Clark reminded him. “We are not the Justice Lords, Bruce. We are simply doing what we think must be done and so far the people do not seem to be complaining.” With that they all looked at the television which had been playing in the background, scenes of people celebrating the fall of the corrupt regime in Israel, and the Prime Minister of Britain speaking out in favour of it all, no doubt on the Queen’s insistence.

Bruce sighed, he stood. “Very well, as I can see this is going nowhere, I’m going to retire.” He turned and walked out, entered the parking space, got into the batmobile, and drove off.  He wasn’t going to return to Gotham though, he had a meeting he needed to attend and it was important that he got there in time. He made a turning and then another, then another, making sure he wasn’t being followed. He initiated stealth mode and continued driving, before stopping near a pier. He removed stealth mode and got out, the darkness cloaked him, the person he was meeting stood waiting. “Mrs Secretary.” Bruce greeted.

Mrs Sandra Duvall, Secretary of State was part of the powerful Duvall family, her husband Bill had served as President during the nineties, and she herself had campaigned for Presidency before dropping out and supporting the current President. A senator for New York for nearly a decade before that, she was a powerful woman, and a smart one. “So, what was the result of the conversation?” She asked getting right to the point.

Bruce sighed. “They believe that they are doing the world a favour. They believe the governments of the world have failed in their solemn duty and that they are needed more than ever now. To clear up the mess of politicians.”

The Secretary sighed. “Do they not understand what sort of mess they are creating? The League operates in the United States, therefore every time they act they are acting in the name of the United States. This is causing issues for us abroad and at home. Allies are beginning to grumble, and things with Russia are getting worse as a result.”

“With respect, Madame Secretary, if Superman wanted to, Russia wouldn’t exist anymore. So, I do not think they should be a concern.” Bruce replied.

The Secretary grinned. “Indeed not, yet this business must be taken care of. You understand the League is a valuable asset and its house must be in order.”

“Of course.” Bruce replied.

“You have permission from the President to begin forming a team. If Superman and his lot will not rein themselves in, you will.” The woman said, before she nodded. Bruce took that as his cue to leave. He got back into the batmobile and drove off, as he did, stealth mode activated, and he called Alfred.

“Master Wayne.”

“Patch me through to Sector 2891, Alfred.”

“Of course.”

The phone hung for a time, then. “Hello?”

“J’onn, we need to talk.” Bruce said, things were about to get very messy. But he would do what needed to be done, he always did.


	24. Jonathan VIII

_Tendrils of ice wrapped themselves around him, the gale of laughter echoed in his mind. Jonathan tried to escape but no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to break free. Her hold was tightening on him, and he felt weak. He hated himself for how he felt. The constant sweating, the nightmares, all of it made him feel as if he were not a man. She laughed and whispered. “You will never be free.”_

He blinked, memory came back to him, he wasn’t there. He was in his parent’s house outside Metropolis. He was safe. His dad stood in front of him, concerned. “Are you okay, son?”

Jonathan pushed down the tears that formed, he wasn’t going to cry, not at a time like this. “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

 “I want to know how you feel about everything. I know that since your mum died things have been quite crazy, and I wanted to see how you felt.” Dad replied.

Jonathan thought on the question, it was a loaded one. He knew why his dad was doing what he was doing. Being more involved in the events of the world, making the world a safer place. That was something commendable, and Jonathan could not find anything to complain about there. The fewer children who had to lose parents the better.  Yet Jonathan also knew on some level this went against everything he’d been taught at school. “I…I think what you’re doing is right, dad. I think that people need their heroes to be more involved. You’re not dictating to people how to live their lives. You’re simply helping them and removing the threats that are there. You got rid of terrorists after all, and now the governments of Syria and Jordan and elsewhere are having to help their people, not just ignore them. Al Qaeda has gone into serious hiding. In Israel the regime was corrupt, and King Victor seems to have done more to help the people of all religions than any agreement has ever done.” Which as far as Jonathan was concerned wasn’t saying much the Israelis fucking hated one another. “I think that you know, the thing is right. I just think that something about the way we’re brought up doesn’t sit well with this.”

His dad nodded. “I know. There’s some part of me that questions if I’m doing this because I feel I have to, because I want to make the world a better place. Or because I have the power to.” Jonathan was surprised at how straight his dad was being with him. Dad had always been a straight talker, but since Mum had died, Jonathan had felt as though his dad had finally begun seeing him as an adult. “I think that this non-interference impulse is so inbuilt into use that we don’t know whether we should intervene or not. And of course, there is the fact that many people see me as being a representative of the United States, which merely makes things worse for some views.”

Jonathan snorted, he’d read the articles online, by left wing social justice warriors, decrying Superman’s interference in countries that needed it. They’d called it racist, said that his dad was interfering because he was a white supremacist. These morons didn’t understand the first thing about anything. “The people who think you represent the United States are idiots though, dad. If they knew anything about you, they’d know that you fought for the people of Earth, that you’d choose Earth of any particular country.”

His dad nodded. “I know that son, but many people are scared and when people are scared they tend to do and say things that they might otherwise not think about doing. And they often regret it.”

“You think this is one of those instances?” Jonathan asked, he knew that some of his classmates from school were of the bent that if there was intervention it was always bad, even when the regimes being replaced or toppled were actually worse for the people there. Something about racism and colonialism, he didn’t understand that. This wasn’t Iraq, hell this wasn’t even Afghanistan, this was something else entirely.

“I believe so, son. I think that the people of the world are trying to come to terms with a lot of things, and I think that there are ways that the League could approach what we are trying to do. I think we’ve been to blunt, we need to show people why we are doing this. Explain it if you will, rather than simply do it.” Dad said.

“And what does Uncle Bruce think?” Jonathan asked. He knew that if anyone would have an opinion on this, then it would be Bruce Wayne, that man for all his talk, was a very opinionated political man.

Dad snorted. “Bruce doesn’t approve. He thinks we should let the people get on with their lives and keep letting the governments of the world install tyranny and fear into their citizenry as it is not within our remit to do anything.”

Jonathan stared at his dad then, not believing what he was hearing. “He doesn’t think removing corrupt regimes and installing the people, the actual people is a good thing? He doesn’t think removing terrorists is a good thing? Why? I thought if anyone would appreciate that, it would be him?”

“Bruce is someone who believes in acting on either a very big scale or a small scale. If there is a galactic threat to the world, he will act, or if someone gets mugged he will act. He won’t act to topple regimes, or to improve the world in a big way. That has never been his style.” Dad replied.

“What are you going to do?” Jonathan asked, about what he wasn’t quite sure.

“What needs to be done.” His dad replied. They left it at that, as Jonathan needed to make it into Metropolis. He opened the door and sped off, ignoring the tendrils of ice that nipped at the back of his mind. When he got to the coffee shop where they’d agreed to meet, he took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. He saw her, Caitlin Snow, dressed in a blue shirt, blue jeans, hair loose, and smiling. His heart thudded as he walked toward her. “Hey.” He said as they hugged.

“Hey.” She replied as they broke the hug and sat down.

“How are things?” Jonathan asked, it felt like years since they’d last met face to face, though they texted all the time.

“Good, the internships are going well. Doctor Wells said that he thinks my paper on the dual atom theory might just get published by the summer’s end.” Caitlin replied.

“Oh! That’s awesome.” Jonathan replied. “Congrats!” Whatever his suspicions about Wells, he knew that this dual atom theory thing was something big.

“Thanks.” Caitlin replied smiling. “How about you, what have you been up to?”

Jonathan thought for a moment, he didn’t want to say nothing, but he also didn’t want to talk about the nightmares and the beatings. Instead he said. “Oh you know, bits and bobs. Getting ready for University in the fall.” That still seemed so far away, whether it actually happened or not he didn’t know.

It seemed Caitlin had picked up on that as well. “Will there be a university to go to, with everything that’s been happening?”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t there be a university?” Jonathan asked.

“I don’t know Jon.” Caitlin replied. “But the League has been acting very un-league like recently. Who knows what will happen.”

Jonathan snorted. “Cait, the League isn’t going to start censoring speech or learning. They’re just trying to get bad regimes out of power. Surely you can see the benefit of that. Fucking hell, Israel’s already on the road to peace.” He knew that was low, that Caitlin didn’t really care about the whole Jewish struggle thing, but still.

“I know that, I wasn’t on about the League, I was on about the US government.” Caitlin replied. Jonathan looked at her confused and she elaborated. “If the League, these beings with the power of Gods in them, are acting with more involvement in world affairs, the government is going to get paranoid. Universities are going to get paranoid. Their entire world view is being challenged here. It’s already happening. The leading feminist scholars in Harvard, Princeton and Yale have all called for a boycott on Themiscyra because of Wonder Woman’s involvement in what happened at Al Hudda.”

“What?” Jonathan exclaimed, then looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. he leaned in and whispered. “Diana didn’t do anything in Al Hudda. She merely helped the rightful ruler take back what was his.”

“Yes, but there were white women there. White middle class women who saw something different. They saw an imperialist taking charge, and they got angry. And now the scholars are doing all they can to make sure free thought isn’t being allowed to express itself. They’re not doing it directly, but anyone who says anything counter to their narrative is being sacked. Mr Johnson was sacked.” Caitlin said.

Mr Johnson was a professor who they both knew, he taught Gender, Politics and History at Harvard, and was a friend to the family. “Because of his views agreeing with what Superman was doing?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes.” Caitlin replied.

Jonathan sat back in his chair, completely stunned. That was not something he had expected. Why were these people being so narrow minded. He wasn’t even sure how what had happened in Al Hudda was a feminist issue whatsoever, especially as the land had now sunk and re-joined Atlantis proper. He swallowed, the tendrils were whipping at him again. “Then they are fools.”

“Fools who have the ear of the government, Jon.” Caitlin replied. “The government is going to react to this in one way or another and when they do, there’s no telling what’s going to happen.”

“So, what do you want me to do? I’m not going to ask them to stop doing what they’re doing. Cait, the world is fucking messed up. If the League wants to make it a better place, then they have every right to. Rao knows that the governments of the world aren’t doing anything. And the press aren’t going to do anything other than write about some pervert assaulting women, when everyone in Hollywood knew he was doing that and they did nothing.” Jonathan replied, that was something that had come at him like a pan. Feminists getting indignant about that and then calling all men rapists. The tendrils tightened.

Caitlin didn’t say anything to do that, she just put her hand on top of his and said. “Be safe alright. I don’t think I could bear it if something happened to you.”

Jonathan’s heart tightened then, the tendrils grew deeper, he could hear her voice, like a gale force wind. He pushed it down and smiled. “I will be.” There was silence after that, then he heard someone shout.

“Can you turn the T.V. up?”

Jonathan turned to look at the T.V. and saw some woman standing in front of building on fire, a building he recognised.

“It is with deep regret that we announce that there has been an attack on the Daily Planet. Three suspects entered the building, and left things that were highly flammable. They exploded forty minutes ago. Superman is on the scene now.”

Jonathan watched as his dad came and helped remove the fire, but then somewhere else an explosion hit. Jonathan heard it, he heard the screams. He looked at Caitlin and said. “I’ve got to go.” They hugged and then he disappeared out of the building racing toward the scene of the explosion. As he did so he heard laughter, maniacal laughter.

“Come to play, batsy, come to play.”

He felt tendrils darken around him. he knew that voice, this wasn’t going to go well.


	25. Barry I

The television played some shitty nineties music, or was it music from today? Barry didn’t know, he’d not really listened to anything on T.V. for a long time. There just wasn’t much time, between working at CCPD and trying to find out who had murdered his mom as well as being part of the Justice League. It was all a bit trying really, and now they were doing this whole intervening in other people’s business thing. Yeah, the fact he had a spare day off to spend with Iris was something he wasn’t going to question.

Speaking of Iris, his girlfriend sat down next to him and asked. “How are you doing Bear?”

Barry sighed, there had been bruises from the thing in Israel which were only beginning to heal, he didn’t know that the Israeli government had metas locked up. That had horrified him. “I’m alright. What about you? How’s work going?” It had been a while since they’d done this. Just the two of them, nothing else.

Iris sighed dramatically. “Well my editor wants another three stories on the situation in Israel before long. It appears that King Victor is rebuilding the Temple of Solomon and that he’s also preparing a whole host of agrarian reforms to bring Israel into the future. Plus, there are all of those metas that the league found that need reporting on as well.”

Barry crinkled his brows then. “Do the metas really need reporting on? They spent twenty years locked in cells by a democratically elected government, being used as weapons to keep the Israeli people in line. I don’t think they want so much attention.” He knew for a fact that one of them, Veronica Dale had had a promising career as an environmental lawyer before she’d been kidnapped. “I can’t believe the US government knew about this as well.” Documents had been brought before the League by Bruce-Barry still wasn’t sure how the man felt about all of this- which revealed the US government had signed off on this. All of this done during Mrs Duvall’s husband’s time as President.

“But can’t you see Bear, that’s exactly why this story needs to be told. So many people see metas as gods and as these beings who are so far above anything else. They don’t see them as people. And with everything that’s going on with the League, I think it would do everyone some good to remember that whilst yes, these people have powers, they are still people.” Iris replied.

Barry suspected why Iris was being so adamant about this. “Did you push for this story to be included, or was it your editor?”

Iris shifted at his side and when she looked at him, it was with that look that always turned his insides to goo. “Well, I mean I might have pushed for it. But she agreed to it. She wants the metas and the League portrayed in a good light as well.”

“Really?” Barry asked, he’d met Iris’s editor, she’d hated The Flash and other metas then, and from what he knew she still did. “What changed?”

“You saved her son.” Iris said.

“When?” Barry asked.

“When you were in Israel. There were lots of young men and women who were being threatened by the regime there. When you removed the government, you stopped her son from being put to death. He’d been arrested for handing out pro Palestine leaflets.” Iris replied. “So after that her tone changed.”

“I see.” Barry replied, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about everything that the League was now doing. Some of it still felt a bit off. cautiously he asked. “How do you feel about what the League is doing?”

“I think some of it needed to be done. None of the governments were doing anything about Isis, and now they’re gone and Al Qaeda and other organisations like them have gone into hiding. Al Hudda belonged to Atlantis and always had. Israel, that’s more complicated I think. King Victor seems to be doing a good job of it so far, but one can’t be sure of how long that will continue.” Iris said. “I just worry that there might come a time where someone in the League might think to take it beyond the current remit. Into territory that perhaps isn’t safe.”

“Like what?” Barry asked, he knew the concerns Bruce had had, and he shared some of them.

“Like telling people what to do with their lives. Like removing all governments. Think about it Bear, you guys have the powers of gods in you. Who could stop you? Superman can’t be killed by anything other than Kryptonite, and there’s little of that around. Diana can’t be killed whatsoever. Nor can Arthur, or you or anyone really. These things are quite terrifying when you think about it. Humanity only developed as it did when the gods left the world.” Iris replied.

“So you think we’re going to hold humanity back, if we get more involved?” Barry asked.

“No deliberately, but at some point, someone has got to ask, where do you stop? Where does it become enough? How do you judge when it is okay to stop and say, yes the world is as safe as we can make it? I think Clark in his desire to make everything okay for his son, will not see that. And I don’t think Diana will either. I think it will go on and on until someone dies.” Iris replied fear in her voice.

“Why do you say that?” Barry asked pulling Iris closer.

“Because Clark and Bruce will never let the other get too far, but they will both try and keep the world firmly within their world view. And Clark has more motivation, he has a son. And Jonathan is everything to him.” Iris replied.

“What do you think I should do?” Barry asked.

“What you think is right. When the time comes, as it will, promise me you will do whatever it takes to stay alive.” Iris said looking at him now.

Barry swallowed then nodded. “I promise.”

He looked into Iris’s eyes and she his, they moved to meet one another, but before they could kiss, his comms crackled to life. “Watchtower to all members of the League, we’ve got a situation.”

Barry pulled back shooting Iris an apologetic look. “This is Flash, what’s happening?”

“Flash, we need you to get to Metropolis as quickly as possible. Superman and Wonder Woman are there, but they need your help.”

“On my way.” Barry replied. “Send me the co-ordinates.”

“Sent.”

Barry kissed Iris then changed into his costume, he sped out of the house, looking at the co-ordinates. “Watchtower, why are Superman and Wonder Woman at a diner?”

“Jonathan Kent Junior is missing, he was last seen with Caitlin Snow, they’re questioning her.” Watchtower replied.

“Okay.” Barry replied, he knew Caitlin Snow, she was a smart girl, Wells liked her a lot, and so did he. He sped up and arrived a few moments later in the diner. “Superman, Wonder Woman, how can I help?”

Clark looked at him. “Scan the perimeter, tell me what you see.”

Barry nodded, then sped off, he ran around the area three times, and then returned. “Nothing, just people going about their business as usual.”

Diana spoke then. “Ms Snow here says that she and Jonathan were having a quiet coffee when they both saw what happened to the Daily Planet, then Jonathan heard an explosion and he went off.”

“Did he say where he went?” Barry asked, he got the impression Diana was being extra hard on Caitlin, but why he didn’t know.

“No, he just said he had to go.” Caitlin said.

“Okay.” Barry replied. He looked at Clark, and Clark nodded.

“Go, see what you can find.”

Barry nodded and sped off, he ran through the city, finding nothing, the Daily Planet was shaken but fine otherwise. The places Jonathan might have gone, such as the farm, or the house were fine. Everything was fine. He returned to the diner. “Nothing. I don’t know where he’s gone.”

Clark growled in frustration, he turned to Caitlin and said. “You can go, Caitlin, but keep your phone with you.” Snow nodded and hurried out of the diner. There was silence for a time, as they all thought about where Jonathan could be. There was panic growing in Clark, Barry could see that by the way his face was tight, and his hands were tensing and untensing. “Oliver, do you have anything?”

Oliver came crackling over the comms. “Yes, I’ve got a fire down third street in Star City, which the fire services are putting out now, but I found one of these clown people. They talked, and they talked a lot.”

“What did they talk about?” Clark demanded.

Clown people, that meant the Joker? If so, where was Bruce, why wasn’t he involved?

“They mentioned that their boss had been given a big contract by some shady businessman. They don’t know the details, but they know that he got Mirror Master involved.” Oliver said. “I’m sending Watchtower more info.”

“Thanks.” Clark said. He turned to look at Barry.

“I know where the Rogues will be.” Barry said. “Follow me.” He sped off, looking up once or twice to make sure that Clark and Diana were following, he didn’t want them going off on their own.

The bar where the Rogues met was plain, brown, slightly decrepit, he’d been here maybe twice before, both times to meet Leonard Snart. This time he pushed the door open and strode right up to Snart. “Where is he?” Clark and Diana landed shortly after him and stood behind him.

Snart looked at them and said. “He’s gone. He got a big contract and he took that mad man with him. They’re hiding somewhere, I’m not sure where, but they are hiding.”

“Where would he go Snart? He’s got a little boy.” Barry said, appealing to Snart trying to make him see.

Snart sighed. “Try the Western glades.”

Barry was about to say something to Clark when he heard the whoosh and he knew his friend had gone. Barry looked at Snart and said. “Thanks.”

Snart nodded. “Be careful, Barry. There are things happening here that are beyond comprehension.”

Barry nodded then sped off, he followed the path, and arrived at the Glades just as Clark and Diana were breaking down doors, Cyborg and Raven were there as well helping, as was Oliver. Bruce was still curiously absent. Hal was there as well, Barry nodded to him. And then a figure appeared, dressed in yellow, red lightning bolts on his suit. Barry felt a flash of memory, something from a distant past. “You.” He said as he heard his mother scream.

“Hello Flash.” The voice said, before disappearing.

“Barry we need your help.” Oliver called out.

Barry blinked then moved to where his friends were, he quickly moved the debris and the wreckage, but found himself confronted by more wreckage. He moved that as well, and when that was gone, instead of finding something proper, he found. “Shit.”

“Superman!” came a bellowing roar, as a fist connected with his face sending him flying. He got back up and found Clark fighting a monstrosity, horns, black as night and red eyes.

Another figure appeared. “Flash.” The figure disappeared and then Grodd was there, moving toward him. Barry moved in and out, dancing between the gorilla, taking shots when he could, careful to not get too close lest the beast’s mind control work. Grodd was brought down eventually, and when Barry looked up he saw Clark pushing through toward a door, the monsters were defeated. The door opened, and they raced through it. All of them, Clark, Barry, Diana, Oliver, Ray. They all raced through that open door, and found their way blocked by another door. This one was ripped open, and Clark fell back, kryptonite lined the walls and the door itself. As Diana took care of Clark, a gunshot was heard, then another, and a scream that chilled the bones rang out.

 

 


	26. Jonathan IX

****

Jonathan heard the voice and he sped off toward the source of it. He’d wondered why the Joker hadn’t shown up earlier, he’d have thought that such a man, or beast would’ve revelled in all of this. Yet here he was, and if he got the chance to end the man once and for all then he was definitely going to take it. As he thought that, the tendrils started crawling through him. _Yes, think like that, continue, you cannot escape._ He shook his head and kept going. He didn’t have a costume or a disguise, he just had himself and his wits. He couldn’t allow the nightmares to haunt him. He turned left, and found himself in a deserted area, fields of corn, this wasn’t Smallville.

“Come on batsy, I know you’re there. I can smell it.” The Joker called. Without thinking, Jonathan sped off in the direction of the voice. He got there and then felt a stinging sensation. He gasped. “Ah, good, you’re here.” Came the voice of the mad man. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up. You know you really should have a mask of some sort, it makes things so much more fun.”

“What do you want?” Jonathan asked. His breath was coming out in sharp gasps now. God this was painful.

The Joker laughed. “Now, now, I can’t tell you that. That would ruin all the fun.” Jonathan felt a blow come, and something was removed from his person. “Can’t have anyone knowing where to find you. Not now anyway.” There was a moment of silence, then Jonathan got hit again. “Harley, be a dear, and put the cuffs on him.” He felt something placed around his wrists and grunted with pain. Kryptonite laced his system. He struggled and got punched again, the darkness engulfed him then.

_The room was bright; he could hear the radio playing in the background. “Do we have to listen to this song?” He asked._

_“What don’t you like it?” Caitlin replied, her eyes teasing._

_“I mean, it’s okay, but the guitar parts are so sloppy.” Jonathan replied. It was true, he didn’t think Radiohead had done anything decent in twenty years._

_Caitlin nudged his shoulder, and he felt happiness bloom inside him. “Well, go on then. Show us what you’ve got, mister I’m better than Radiohead.”_

_Jonathan grinned, he grabbed the acoustic guitar, and starting playing the chords to Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd. “For you.” He said, grinning._

_Caitlin smiled. “It sounded really good, I loved it.”_

_“Yeah?” Jonathan asked, he saw how close Caitlin was, he looked at her lips, and swallowed._

_“Yeah.” Came the reply, they both leaned forward, but before they could do anything, the door opened and Mum walked in._

_“Dinner!” She sang cheerily._

_Jonathan groaned. “Mum you could have knocked!”_

_Belatedly his Mum looked around the room and her eyes took in the scene before her. “Oh, sorry was I interrupting something?” She teased._

_Jonathan glowered at his mum but got up, he helped Caitlin up and followed his mum down the stairs and to the dining table. Caitlin sat opposite him, their feet mixing together. His dad was reading the paper. “Anything interesting in the paper, Dad?” Jonathan asked._

_His Dad smiled. “Well, there was this story about a certain someone getting nominated for a noble prize for quantum science. Ms Snow, would you know anything about that?”_

_Caitlin blushed. “Well, my mum always did know how to work very hard, and I guess it rubbed off on me.”_

_Jonathan smiled. “That’s great Cait.”_

_Caitlin was about to reply, but before she could water splashed Jonathan’s face._

He came awake with a gasp. “Ah good, you’re awake. Didn’t want you dying on me.” Jonathan gasped, the pain wracking his body was beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. It seemed The Joker knew that for he laughed and gestured around them. “We’re in a vault filled with Kryptonite.” The Joker laughed again. “Oh, you’re wondering how I know about that? It’s quite easy really, you see unlike these other idiots, I actually pay attention. I saw what happened when your father fought Conduit, and when he fought someone like the world killer. And I made my notes.”

“What do you want?” Jonathan gasped.

“Ah, now that? That is an interesting question.” The Joker replied. “You see unlike the others, I don’t want crime to go on forever, no that would be foolish. And I’m getting old you see; I can’t do this forever. I can however, make sure that the crime doesn’t stop right now. You see, I know the bat, and I know he will fight your father. Oh, yes I know Superman is your father, I know who he is as well. But that’s for another time. You see, I know the Bat, I’ve been fighting him for twenty years. I know what makes him tick. He needs the thrill of the chase, the fight, the bruises. You see he was broken when he was very young, and he needs to feel alive, to feel whole. That’s why he will fight your father. Not because he wants anything to stop that world building nonsense. But because he needs to fight someone.”

“So why kidnap me?” Jonathan asked. “Surely you know how stupid that was? Once my dad realises where I am and who took me, he’s going to come hunting for you.”

The Joker laughed again. It was high pitched, it was very disconcerting. “You see, that’s the thing. Your father things I’m gone, hell, the bat things I’m gone as well. I’ve been away for a long time you see, planning and plotting. I knew Conduit would kill your mother, sorry about that by the way, Lois Lane was a fine reporter. I needed to prepare. Superman thinks I’m gone and that works just fine. But that doesn’t mean I can’t benefit from this.”

“He’ll never believe that Batman took me.” Jonathan insisted, even as the kryptonite ate his brain.

The Joker clapped his hands. “Oh but he does. You see the bat hasn’t appeared to look for you. He’s too busy being a government dog.”

Jonathan laughed. “What are you on about?” The pain was getting worse; he knew within the next few moments he’d not be able to breathe.

The Joker looked at him and sighed. “You’re too young to understand kid, but I remember a time when the bat stood for something. Where he was, an angry punk trying to get revenge on all the bad guys for something that happened to him. He didn’t care for anyone but his crusade, and I admired that about him. There was a rawness to our little dance. He had a code, and I had none. And when I killed Jason Todd.” The joker breathed in deeply then. “Well, when I killed him, I knew that maybe he would snap, or rather I hoped he would. But he didn’t. Even when that freak came with a gun and nearly killed me, wearing bondage gear. Hahaha.” Jonathan couldn’t do anything more than stare, the Joker was mad, well and truly mad. “He didn’t snap and so here I am. I was in Arkham you see, but I got out, I escaped. Didn’t I, Harley?”

“You sure did Mistah J.” Harley replied, there was a big black bruise on her face.

“I escaped and the dance continued, but then it stopped. And now look. Look at what is happening. Batman, the bat has turned into a government stooge. It is quite sad really.” The Joker said. “Which is why this must happen.” The Joker clapped his hands and a light turned on somewhere, for the first-time Jonathan could see the other end of the room.

He gasped. “Grandpa, Grandma!” Ma and Pa Kent were tied up facing one another, both looked quite badly beaten. A man dressed in an orange and green suit stepped forward.

“I’ve done as asked, what more do you want?”

“That’s all thank you.” Came another voice. This one stayed in the shadows and was light. The orange and green suited man disappeared. “Get on with it.”

The Joker sighed. “You see what I have to do now? Now that Superman has started this little thing of his? I have to work for dogs.” There was movement and Jonathan craned his neck, a girl no older than he was, was tied up as well, terrified. “Ah, you’ve met Cassandra as well then? Right well. Let’s get this show on the road.” The man, was he a man? He pulled out a gun, loaded. He turned back to Jonathan. “You’ve got a choice here, who do you want to live? Your grandparents or the girl?”

Jonathan could feel his powers going, they were fading very quickly. He wasn’t going to be able to do anything. “Please…” he pleaded.

“Please what?” The Joker asked.

“Please…don’t…don’t do this.” Jonathan gasped out. His eyes were burning, his mind stung.

The Joker laughed. “I’m sorry kid, but this is how it is. Who’s it going to be?”

Jonathan stared at the man, then turned his head to look at his grandparents, then at the little girl. They were all scared, their hearts were racing, the girl had pissed herself. Jonathan looked back at the Joker. “Just kill me.”

“No!” His grandmother said.

The Joker laughed. “Oh, sunshine, that’s not happening. You’re too much fun.”

Jonathan stared at the man, the beast before him and whispered. “You’re mad.”

The Joker cackled. “Mad? Darling I’m so much more than mad, I am everything that is possible in this world. And now since you seem so unwilling to speak out about who to kill, I shall invite someone to make that choice for you.”

Through the pain, he felt the cold, he heard her voice and shivered. “I believe you two have met? If not let me introduce you. Louise, Jonathan, Jonathan, Louise.” She was dressed in blue, her hair blue, her eyes blue. The cold tendrils grew then.

Jonathan tried to move, but the restraints and the kryptonite prevented him from moving. She smiled at him, leaned to whisper in his ear. “Time’s up.” She then got down on her knees, unzipped his pants and the pain grew worse. He felt disgusted with himself as his body reacted, the stiffening, then release, and the loosening. He gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes. He could feel tears coming down his face, and the shame, the shame of it happening again. When it was done, she leaned in and whispered. “You’re never going to be part of the movement, Jonathan. That’s not how this works. You understand that, don’t you? You will never get to say me too.”

Sometime later, with his heart pounding in his ears, and his blood going everywhere and nowhere inside of him, his eyes opened. The Joker looked at him and there was sadness in his face, the clown’s eyes were downcast. The shadowy person spoke. “Do it.” she sounded female.

The Joker sighed. “You didn’t make a choice, so now it has been made for you. Sorry kid.” He pointed the gun, and fired. Jonathan watched as the girl slumped. The gun then turned to his grandparents. Bang, bang. They both slumped blood coming out of their heads. The Joker sighed. “See you round.” Jonathan didn’t know how they got away, all he knew was he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear it. he looked down and found his pants were still unzipped, but his penis wasn’t out, a short relief, but the pain was there.

Next thing he knew he was staring at his father. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I couldn’t save them. I’m sorry.”

He saw his mother then, and he reached out. “Mama!” There was something wet on his face, but he couldn’t remember crying. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, as the world turned black. Maybe this time he could get peace, but the tendrils were there still.


	27. Clark V

Clark couldn’t believe what had happened. How had he been so foolish? So stupid? He should have known that someone would try this. He had thought that he’d kept Jonathan safe, but his son had gone to see what was happening and had gotten himself into trouble. Clark knew he couldn’t blame his son, and he didn’t, but still. The sight of his son chained to the wall, with kryptonite pumping through his system had terrified him. It was only thanks to Barry’s quickness and Diana’s strength that they’d stopped the thing from infecting him completely. Enough to take him to Star Labs to be looked after. Clark might not like Harrison Wells, but he trusted him enough to keep Jonathan safe.

His son was awake now, on a hospital bed, his hand felt so small in Clark’s it was almost as if he were a little child again. “I’m sorry, Papa.” His son said, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I could save grandma and grandpa.” Clark took a breath, his parents bodies had been strewn, lifeless across the ground when he’d got there, two bullet wounds in them, gunshot wounds to the head. “I should have been strong enough to save them.”

Clark gripped his son’s hand. “You don’t apologise, Jonathan. This wasn’t your fault. What happened there was not your fault. Do you understand me?” His son didn’t look convinced, so Clark continued. “You were chained to a wall and infected with Kryptonite. You couldn’t have done anything. You were tricked. The Joker is a mad man. he would have done something regardless of whether you had made a decision or not.” After they’d gotten the kryptonite out of his system, Jonathan had slept then spoken briefly about what had happened. About how the Joker had tricked him and trapped him in a kryptonite daze.

“Do you know who the other girl was?” Jonathan asked, his voice weak.

Clark took another breath, the girl, she’d had blonde hair, green eyes and had looked about Jonathan’s age. She’d been killed with a gunshot to the head as well. He’d informed her family, and dealt with the grief and the pain they felt as stoically as he could. “Her name was Cassandra Cain, she was in your year at school, and she’d just applied for a scholarship at Wayne Enterprises.”

Jonathan shifted slightly and winced. “Wayne Enterprises? She knew Uncle Bruce?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. I’m trying to get in touch with Bruce, but can’t reach him at the moment.” Clark replied, he had a feeling Bruce knew exactly who Cassandra Cain was, that would be the reason why The Joker had taken her. He had wanted Bruce to come there, and had been angered when he hadn’t. Clark didn’t know where Bruce had been throughout all of this, and his anger at his friend was only growing. Even Chloe hadn’t been able to find him.

“There was another person there, alongside the Joker and Harley, another voice. It sounded deep, and official. Like some sort of government official as well.” Jonathan said.

“I know son, you’ve said. We’re looking into it.” Clark said, or rather Barry and Joe West were. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it were someone from Matthews camp barking orders, ensuring nothing got back to that slime ball.  Clark took another breath, there was something he needed to ask Jonathan and he had no idea how to approach it.

Before he could ask the question though, Jonathan spoke. “Have you told Caitlin where I am? Is she okay?”

“We told her mother to let her know you were okay. She’s busy working above here, in the lab.” Clark said. Right now, he didn’t want too many people seeing his son, and whilst Caitlin seemed like a decent girl, considering her abilities and what Clark suspected had happened in that crater, he didn’t want her near Jonathan until such time as his son was ready.

Jonathan made to get up. “I should go and see her, and let her know I’m okay.” He struggled against the wires which were keeping his body free of kryptonite.

Clark put a hand against his son’s chest and pushed down. “You’re staying here, Jon. You’re in no condition to move, not for a while yet.” He decided to just go for it. “Besides I don’t think you should be seeing anyone right now, especially Caitlin.”

Jonathan’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Why?”

To hell with it, Clark thought, he might as well say it straight. “Jon, when we got into the room, there was ice near you, and we know that someone with ice powers was there. And with how you were when we found you, well, I don’t think it’s okay for Caitlin to come near you right now.”

Jonathan turned scarlet. “Dad, it’s fine honestly, I’m fine around Caitlin. It’s not the first time this has happened.”

“What do you mean?” Clark asked. He suspected something had happened in that vault, his son’s trousers had been unbuttoned after all, but the extent of it was something he was not sure of.

“That wasn’t the first time I’d been assaulted.” Jonathan mumbled, but Clark heard.

Instantly, anger crept into Clark’s being, anger at whoever had hurt his little boy. “When was the first time?”

Jonathan looked at him, then looked away. It seemed he was blinking away tears. “Jon, you can tell me.” Clark said, he kept his grip on his son’s hand.

Jonathan took a deep breath, and with tears in his eyes spoke. “When I was in London, I met a girl, her name was Louise, Louise Lincoln. She’s a friend of Rhodos’s, we had a drink, we talked and then I went back to her place. She said she had something she wanted to show me. I thought it would be cool to see whatever this thing was, as she’s a biology major I think. But when we got there, she changed. Her hair was white, and her eyes were blue. Everything was cold. I think she’d laced my drink with kryptonite because I couldn’t move. She pushed me back onto the bed, and took off my trousers and my underwear, she got me hard and she…she fucked me.”

Jonathan looked away then, tears dripping down his face. Clark felt rage, white hot building in him at this Louise. How dare she do this, how dare she think about even touching his son, his Jonathan! He took a deep breath. “Jonathan, look at me. Son, I need you to look at me.” His son looked at him, tears falling down his face. “What happened in the vault?”

Jonathan shook his head and Clark could feel his hand shaking, eventually Jonathan took a deep breath and said. “I was chained to the wall. I couldn’t move, The Joker kept demanding I make a decision between who I wanted dead, and I couldn’t make it. So, the voice in the back of the room said that this had to happen. The temperature dropped and something happened. I don’t know what, but before I knew it, she was there again. Cold, and blue, and terrifying. She, she took my thing out and she, she did things to it, that I didn’t want. But I couldn’t do anything about it.” Jonathan broke at that last part and started crying properly. Clark got up and hugged his son, keeping him close to his chest like he had done on countless nights when Jonathan was a baby or a little child and scared of the dark. “I couldn’t do anything, and I feel so ashamed and weak. I’m half kryptonian, and a man and I couldn’t do anything to stop some woman from harming me.”

Clark’s anger at this Louise woman grew, he would find her and when he did, he would end her for the harm she had done to his son. “You have nothing to feel ashamed about, Jonathan.” Clark said, he pulled back and looked at his son, he wiped the tears from his face. “You have nothing to feel ashamed about. What happened to you was awful, and you will get justice for it, I promise you.”

His son looked at him, fresh tears trailing down his face. “You promise?”

Clark looked at his son and at that moment he knew precisely what he needed to do. “I promise.” Jonathan nodded and whispered

“Thank you, Papa.” They hugged, then Jonathan pulled back and said. “I’m feeling tired, do you mind if I sleep?”

“Of course not, sleep as long as you want.” Clark said, he stood up and said. “I’m just going outside, I’ll be right outside the room, if you need me.” His son nodded. Clark waited till Jonathan was snoring softly before he walked out of the room. Diana and Ollie were waiting as he knew they would be.

“How is he?” Ollie asked. His friend, his oldest friend seemed to have aged at least five years in the last two days.

“He’s doing as well as can be expected. I’m going to stay here for now. What word from outside? Has Bruce been found?” Clark responded.

“I’ve had my team scour every possible place looking for him, and we can’t find a trace of him. Even Alfred doesn’t know where he is, though Alfred is likely lying. It’s almost as if he’s just disappeared from the face of the earth, and I don’t know why.” Oliver responded.

“Alfred would never give up Bruce, so, we can count that out. Has Roy seen Dick?” Clark asked.

“Nope, it seems, Bruce, Dick and Damian have all disappeared. I’ll keep looking though. The Joker is out there, so he will go looking for Bruce as well.” Ollie replied.

“Thanks Ollie.” Clark said. “Any luck on finding out who that voice was in the room as well?”

“I think it might have been a member of Matthews cabinet, but who it might’ve been I don’t know. I’ll see what I can find out.” Ollie replied.

Clark nodded. “Also, if you can get as much information as possible on who Louise Lincoln is, that would be most appreciated.” Ollie nodded, then walked away, leaving Clark with Diana.

“That thing that was found, it is still safe?” Clark asked.

“As safe as can be.” Diana replied.

Clark nodded. “The funeral will be in three days’ time, I managed to get Father Thomas to move some things around. And I spoke to Pete, he’s getting me the files on everything they have on The Joker in Metropolis.” It paid to have a friend who was so high up in the Metropolis PD.

“What do you plan on doing once you get those files, Clark?” Diana asked.

“Justice.” Clark replied firmly. “The sort of justice that will mean the Joker will never get free, and will never hurt another person.”

“And what of Harley Quinn? She didn’t do anything, but she was there.” Diana asked.

“Quinn will be of use to us. You see, she has a child, and mothers will do anything for their children.” Clark replied, hating how he sounded, but knowing that he spoke the truth.

Diana said nothing, she merely stood there looking at him. as the silence stretched on, Clark thought back to the thought he’d had in Jonathan’s room and said. “I need you to call a press conference at the UN headquarters. It is time the world understood just what we’re doing and why we’re doing it.”

“Are you sure that is wise? The Joker found Jonathan without any public knowledge, what will happen if you do go public?” Diana queried.

Clark sighed. “I will not leave my son so exposed as he was before. I will do what needs to be done, and if that means playing to people’s humanity then that is what I will do.”

Diana said nothing for a time, then she nodded. “I’ll arrange it.” She took his hand then and said. “If you need to talk, I’m here Clark.”

“I know.” Clark said, Diana nodded then walked off. Clark took a deep breath, opened the door and sat down next to his son. “I’m going to make it up to you, Jonathan, I promise you. I will make this world safer for you, and for everyone.”


	28. Bruce V

There was shame inside him, Bruce knew that much. Shame over not acting sooner, of not being there, of not seeing what he should have seen. He had acted a fool and been taken for a ride. The team had been formed, people who wanted to keep things in check, who didn’t want the League to be turned into something it wasn’t. Yet whilst he’d been doing that, he’d been played. He could not believe someone such as Duvall would use the Joker, but he could not think of anyone else who would use such a beast. Not for the first time, Bruce wondered if he should have dealt with The Joker in the proper manner, long ago. Then the gun shots would go off in his head and he’d decided against that. That was not who he was.

Bruce took a breath and looked at the computer again. There were dots all over the place. Dick came and stood behind him. “He’s trying to confuse the system. He knows you’ve got trackers on him and he’s trying to confuse you.”

Bruce nodded. “It would appear so. I think he’s got some of his Joker clan out there working for him with some of the trackers.”

“Why do you think he’s hiding now? Before he wasn’t so careful. And yes, he took Jonathan, but you’d think he’d want to draw Superman out into the open.” Dick said.

Bruce sighed. “He’s trying to force a confrontation between myself and Clark. He knows that if he stays out in the open Clark will do something terrible. Therefore, he’s trying to get me to find him first, in the hopes Clark will find me and then try something there and then. No doubt he will have several cameras all linked up and recording such an encounter.”

“What are you going to do?” Dick asked. There were times when Bruce wondered when his son had become so wise and grown, and there were times when he deeply missed the boy Dick had been.

“I’m going to have to find him before Clark does.” Bruce said.

“Why?” Damian asked, coming to stand on his other side. “Surely it would be better for everyone if Superman killed the Joker and rid the world of such a dangerous threat. You said it yourself Dad, you wished you’d killed the Joker before he’d gotten to Jason. How many more people does he have to kill before you accept he needs to die?”

On some level, Bruce knew his son was right, still, the thought of actually killing someone terrified him. “I cannot let Clark continue down this path. It is easy to say he’s doing the right thing now, and people will agree with him. But the thing about Clark is, he will have a very hard time stopping himself once he starts. He will use it as a tool to justify killing anyone he deems a threat to his family. And with Diana at his side, he will keep doing this.”

“Surely removing those he deems a threat to his family is a good thing? His wife was murdered by someone he had once considered a friend; his son was kidnapped and tortured by someone you have been fighting for years. Surely killing the Joker and then any other bad guy is the right thing to do?” Damian asked.

“There is the rule of law here, Damian, we cannot just kill whoever we want. We have a duty to uphold the law. Otherwise the people will become nothing more than rabid animals and that will not bring anything good from it.” Bruce said. “The Joker is a danger, but he would be better served being brought in, put on trial and facing the full face of the law.”

“Yes because that served the world so well the last time you brought him in for prison. He went to Arkham and he broke out within a week, he got his slut out as well.” Damian replied.

Bruce held back from backhanding his son, he knew Harley, he’d known her before she’d become The Joker’s plaything, and he still held out hope for her. he took a deep breath. “I’ve made up my mind, Damian, we will find The Joker before Clark does and we will bring him in peacefully. And allow the law to handle him.”

The computer screen binged. “Got a location.” Dick said. Looking over his shoulder. “Somewhere in the UK. Why would he be there?”

Bruce thought about it, if the Joker knew that Jonathan was Clark’s son then it wouldn’t be too much of stretch to think that he knew about the other connection. So, the Prince had been right, and that this was meant to happen. “Tell Alfred to prepare the plane, we’ve got a flight to make.” He said.

Dick nodded and started dialling in the number, before he could connect the call though, the phone rang. “Hello? Yes, I’ll pass it to him.” Dick handed him the phone.

“Yes?” Bruce said.

“Batman, I’ve got something I need your help with.”

“What do you need?” Bruce asked.

“He knows, he knows about my daughter. I need you to protect her.”

“Okay.” Bruce said. “Don’t worry I will.” He closed his eyes briefly, he hated himself for doing that, for leaking that information, but it was necessary.

“Thanks Bats.” The phone went dead.

Dick didn’t ask, nor did Damian, they didn’t need to, he’d told them about this plan beforehand, it had been a gamble but it seemed to have paid off. just as he was about to stand, something came up on the television that made him stop.  Linda Parks was on the television.

“And we’re live from the United Nations Headquarters, where in a few moments, Superman is due to give a speech.”

“What are you doing, Clark?” Bruce whispered to himself, if this was what he thought it was, things were about to get a whole lot messier.

On the T.V. Linda kept talking. “In the past few months, Superman and the Justice League have taken a far more interventionist approach to world affairs. They removed a government in Israel, they removed a government in Al Hudda, and they destroyed Isis. Since then they have also helped improve the sanitation works in many African nations, and have also helped with stabilising certain currency standards. Many have reacted positively to this, but the governments of the world have been quite outspoken in their criticism. Especially the government of the United States.” Linda turned around. “And now we go live to the speech.”

Bruce watched as the cameras panned to Clark, dressed in the red, yellow and blue of his costume. He looked nervous, though Bruce knew that to the rest of the world he would seem confident. “I thank you all, respected sirs and madams for allowing me to speak at this prestigious hall. The United Nations has always strived for fairness and equality in the world, to stop the fighting that brought about the horrors of World War 2 to the world and the Cold War. In some instances, I believe that it has been successful. However, during my time, I have seen countless cases of people going hungry, of people not being heard, or having their rights respected. I have member states of the UN abuse their power and their privilege, none more so than the United States, which has supported dictatorial regimes, corrupt regimes and regimes which have a veneer of democracy but have destroyed the meaning of the word.” Bruce exhaled, Clark sounded good, he sounded like the leader Bruce had always known his friend was.

Clark continued. “The Justice League was formed to help keep peace in the world and to help ensure that the people of this world benefitted from the laws and order that the governments were supposed to uphold. We intervened in Syria, and removed a terrorist threat, which it has been revealed several governments were trying to keep going for their own selfish gains.” There was a pause, and Bruce knew that several of the press corps would be looking into the recently leaked Disraeli Files, which detailed just how involved the Matthews administration had been in funding and creating Isis. “In Israel, we removed a regime that had stopped caring about human rights, and was encouraging civil strife between its citizens. Since his coronation, King Victor has done more to bring peace to the region, and within the country of Israel than any peace process or negotiation has since Israel was founded.”

Clark was approaching the end of his statement now, and Bruce suspected that something big was coming. “There is one thing that I think has been lost throughout all of this. I am Superman, but I am also a father, and a husband. My wife was murdered by a madman, who was brought to justice. I have in time my worked on an oil rig, I have worked as a bar tender, and I currently work at the Daily Planet. My name is Clark Kent, and I was raised in Smallville, Kansas. I was married to Lois Lane, before her death. This world has given me so much; I believe it is only right that I give back to it. Thank you.” With that Clark turned and walked away as the press went mad.

Bruce slumped in his chair, as Damian whistled. “Well that just happened. He’s either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.”

“He’s made himself appear more human, more relatable. Now the people are going to be more willing to see things from his perspective.” Dick said. “That was quite smart, I wouldn’t have thought Clark would do something like that.”

“You think he was just going to sit there and let nothing else happen? He’s a journalist as well Dick, surely he would’ve had an inkling how some god like figure making all these interventions would look from a press point of view.” Damian shot back.

Dick grinned. “I know, Damian, I was merely saying that in all the time I’ve known him, Clark has never struck me as the sort of person who would want his private and personal life invaded like that. And now he’s gone and done it, and you can guarantee that people will know about the royal connection within moments.”

That was when it hit him. “We need to get to the UK right now.” He dialled in a number, and after the first ring Alfred picked up. “Alfred, tell Dinah to get herself and half of the team to London. And tell J’onn to get himself down to Arkham.”

“Right away Master Wayne.”

Damian looked confused. “Why are you dividing up the team?”

“I know where Clark’s going to next, and I need people there who are capable of stopping him from making a terrible mistake. Damian, Dick you’re coming with me to London.”

“Why London?” Damian asked as they got up and made their way towards the plane.

Bruce didn’t answer, he just got in, as did his sons, once they were up in the air, and he’d had time to think, he answered. “The Joker’s going to be making a big statement soon. And he intends to force Jonathan into the spotlight. The British have a strange relationship with their monarchy and once Jonathan is there, he will have a much harder time aiding his father. We need to get there before he does something stupid.”

“What’s he going to do? Blow up Buckingham Palace?” Damian joked.

Bruce remembered the images he’d had of Metropolis going up in flames, of what Madam Xanadu had showed him, and he knew exactly what the Joker was going to do. And not for the first time that day he kicked himself. He’d been blind, and he’d been misled. “Dad?” Damian asked.

Bruce sighed. “I think that’s exactly what the Joker is planning on doing.” With that they all fell silent and waited for time to disappear.


	29. Oliver II

****

Clark’s little speech had done something; it had raised the sympathy and the agreement of the common man with him. Overnight the perception of the League had changed and now there were people demanding help more than there had been before. If he remembered correctly, Clark, Diana, Barry and Hal were currently in Africa helping someone overthrow another dictator. He knew that the speech had created a divide in the League, and in the team, also. Dinah had decided to join Bruce’s team, whatever it was, and truth be told Oliver didn’t blame her, she had always been for the law and individual liberty and all that nonsense. But what he needed to do now was enable his team members to talk openly about what they were going to do. He sensed that something was coming, and he needed to know where they all stood.

Oliver looked around the Arrow Cave, he’d had it since he was twenty-two, on someone’s suggestion, whose he couldn’t quite remember, but here he was. He took a deep breath and spoke. “We all know why we’re here. Superman gave a speech highlighting why he was doing what he was doing. Dinah made quite clear where she stands on this matter, but I believe that the time has come for us all to talk. We are a team, and we must voice our concerns and our choices. So, I shall let you all speak. Who wishes to go first?” Nobody spoke, so sighing Oliver answered his own question. “I agree with Clark; the interventions have been needed. The governments of the world have failed their people. There is corruption and there is chaos within the world. At the end of World War Two, the governments of the world agreed that they would do everything they could to stop the spread of such things that led to Hitler and to Stalin. They have not succeeded. We have the ability to do what they cannot and we would be foolish not to take that chance.” He took a breath then continued. “The Justice League was founded to stop the chaos of the world from destroying it. humanity has a great many gifts, but the ability to control itself is not one of them. I believe there must be order, and it must be maintained. The world we live in now is not one with order. The governments have failed the people and that must change.”

Connor spoke then. “So, what do you propose? Intervening in events all over the world? Doing things like what the Bush administration did in Iraq? Because that went so well.  The more the League or we as vigilantes intervene the more people will either lose faith in the current system or there will be anarchy. We are not gods to intervene at a whim. We are people.” Connor took a breath then continued. “Furthermore, if we do this, where does it end? Do we start censoring what people can and cannot say? We are not Hawkman or Black Adam. We are Americans, we believe in freedom of speech and action. What Clark and the rest of the League has done is not right. It goes against everything that we stand for. Or should stand for.”

Oliver noticed that golden sparks came off Connor as he spoke, and not for the first time he wondered just where the boy drew his power from. Mia spoke then. “I agree with Connor; we cannot have such intervention from people who refuse to be held accountable. The meta human registration act was defeated because it was seen as too big brother like and was a clear violation of the constitution. Should the League get more and more involved with everything that happens, then the calls for that act to come back will grow.” Oliver saw Mia and Connor link their hands together, and he knew then and there why she was saying what she was saying. “And that is something I cannot abide.”

Roy snorted. “So, you’re putting the comfort of your own relationship above the good of the entire world? How typical.” Mia went to speak, but Roy ploughed on. “I find it disgusting that two members of this team would decide that just because something might happen, they are not going to stand up for the very people they swore to protect. I understand you like fucking one another, but have some morals. This is bigger than whether you get to have sex behind the sheds. This is about defending right from wrong. This is about ensuring nobody ever has to lose their parents again, or see their rapist walk free. This is about ensuring that the world makes some sort of fucking sense. And if you can’t see that, then you need to hand in your weapons right now.”

Oliver was quite surprised by just how virulent Roy’s speech had been. It seemed both Mia and Connor were surprised as well. “I think you’re saying this shit because Jonathan Kent is your friend. How do we know that they can be trusted? They’re both incredibly powerful and can only be killed with the help of a rock that is incredibly hard to find here. If they wanted to they could turn this world into ash and there is nothing we could do about it. Forgive me for not wanting that.” Connor snapped.

“Clark and Jonathan Kent have done more for this world than you have, pretty boy.” Roy snarled. “Clark Kent saved the fucking world from Darkseid long before you were fucking born. Jonathan Kent saved your fucking ass when Vandal Savage was trying to kill it.” Roy looked at Mia then. “And he saved you from Mannheim when you were a fucking idiot and went back to pimping yourself out. The Kents have done more for this world than the rest of us, and they haven’t stepped into tyrant territory. I have no understanding for your fear of them.”

Mia replied, her hand on Connor’s arm as if restraining him. “The Kents have lost Lois Lane, the person who kept them both grounded. Kent’s parents are dead as well. Do you think he will identify as human now? Do you really think he will identify with us? He has no connection to them other than Jonathan. And Jonathan is not always human.” Something flashed in her eyes then, that made Oliver grit his teeth. Roy didn’t respond he just snorted.

Diggle spoke then. “I think that what Clark is doing is noble, I merely worry that without the proper oversight he might take things too far. Or someone might push for him to go further than perhaps he would otherwise. If we can guarantee that he will still follow the law, then perhaps it would be wise to consider him.”

“He already broke two laws when he intervened in Syria and wiped out those terrorists without a trial. He broke law when he intervened in Israel. How much more proof do you need that he is not in favour of the law?” Connor demanded. “How are we to enforce the law on a man who has no need to adhere to it?”

“That’s bullshit!” Roy snarled. “He broke no laws you fucking turd. According to Section 3.1 of the UN National Convention, individuals with the right to act, may intervene in a conflict or to handle a threat to the international stability if they deem it right. The Justice League has the right to act. Furthermore, the Kents have always abided by the law.”

Connor said nothing, Thea instead spoke up. “I think what Superman is doing is noble. And I think the more people who are actually there to help him and ensure that he doesn’t forget that this is earth, then I think the concerns raised could be negated.”

Connor laughed. “You really think that something like that is going to stop him? Or his son. Come off it, Thea, you’re smarter than that. We all know that the Kents will do as they damn well please and no one will stop them.”

“Sara, what do you think?” Oliver asked before Roy could respond, it looked as if the kid was going to lean across the table and beat the shit out of Connor, and truth be told, Oliver would’ve let him.

Sara Lance, the White Canary recently returned from travelling with the Legends, had always been close to Oliver, and to Dinah, but then something had happened that had caused a falling out between the sisters, and now there was nothing but a steely determination in her. “I am not sure. I would need to see how Clark Kent handles something like poverty before deciding.”

“Fair enough.” Oliver said, he then looked at Chloe, and he fought back a grin, he always grinned when he looked at Chloe, always had done. “Chloe?”

“I suppose Clark. I think he’s doing the right thing. The world is spinning out of control and it needs to be brought back. That doesn’t mean infringing on someone’s free speech, or right to love who they want. It means ensuring that the world is still alive for them to do that.” Chloe replied.

There was a long silence then as they all considered what words they’d each said. Oliver knew where he stood, he might not support everything Clark did but he would stand by his friend no matter what. And as such, he wasn’t going to let others stop his friend, but nor would he prevent the members of this team from doing what they believed right. He took a breath, then spoke. “We’ve heard one another’s views, we all know where we stand. I would suggest that for now, those who wish to side with Clark remain here, whilst those who are not convinced that Clark’s methods are right, return to their own bases and go from there.”

Connor got up, as did Mia, and together they walked out of the room holding hands, but before they had truly left, Connor stopped and said. “Remember this. This is the last moment we are all together before the war.” With that they walked out.

Roy snorted. “I hate that fucking prick. And he’s clearly controlling Mia.”

“She’s old enough to make her own choices Roy, there’s nothing controlling about it.” Sara replied.

Roy snorted at that but said nothing. It was Diggle who spoke next. “Where to now, boss?”

Oliver took a moment to consider what was going to happen. Bruce would likely send Dinah for Arkham to protect the inmates there, Clark would send part of his team there, and Bruce would go to London to find the Joker. Jonathan was in London and after what had happened to him with the Joker, Oliver knew that Clark was worried. He took a breath. “We’re going to London tonight.”

“London? Why?” Sara asked.

“Jonathan’s being made an official Prince of the Realm tomorrow, and I know for a fact that Bruce is going to be there, because the Joker is there. I intend to finish this conflict before it even starts.” Oliver said, not for the first time was he grateful that Chloe had thought to put a tracker in Bruce’s systems.

“Do you think Bruce will go quietly?” Roy asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to try and make sure he has a proper conversation with Clark. We cannot have the two of them fighting. That would be exactly what the Joker would want, and whoever was in that room with him.” Oliver replied.

Diggle spoke then. “I’ve got some information on that actually. It seems that the government has been meeting with military contractors to try and develop a weapon to keep Superman nullified should he interfere with their interests again. However, with midterms approaching, it seems they’re going to keep that null for now. And instead attempt to get a more favourable government in the UK.”

Oliver processed this information then realised why the Joker was there and who he was acting for. “We’re going right now. Chloe, you’re staying here.” He got up, kissed Chloe on the lips then made his way out of the bunker, and into the car, then drove with the others close behind to the airport, where his plane was waiting. He nodded to the pilots, got on board.

“You were planning this the whole time.” Roy said, nodding to the suitcases.

“Of course. Bruce Wayne might be smart, but I’m smarter.” Oliver replied.


	30. Jonathan X

****

Everyone knew his father was Superman now, everyone knew who he was, and that he was also a part of the royal family. He’d gotten a lot of texts from people he’d barely spoken to since school had finished, asking all sorts of things. How strong was he? Could he fly? Could he get his dad to sign something for them? Girls had messaged him as well as guys propositioning him. It had all been very odd. Then the letter from the palace had come and he’d hopped on a plane and landed in London. Avoiding the press, though they’d found out eventually. He’d given some little thing to the press, then gotten on with things. Met his cousins, said hello to his great-uncle and now, now was the moment he’d known was coming.

Now was the moment he officially became a Royal Duke, with the title and the coronet to boot. Dressed in the red outfit of an officer of the British army, he stepped forward as his name was called out. “The Right Honourable, Jonathan Kent, Earl of Warwick.” The hall was long, and the walk seemed to take forever, his father was there, in the crowd, with Aunt Lucy and Sophie and their family. Jonathan nodded and kept walking, he stopped at the steps to the throne and kneeled. “Her Majesty the Queen will now present the facts of office to the right honourable earl.”

Jonathan looked up and smiled as his great-grandmother smiled at him. She took a breath and then in a voice that reminded him of long nights long ago, spoke. “We do feel that in light of recent events and in recognition of the courage demonstrated by our great-grandson, the Right Honourable Earl of Warwick, it is appropriate that we do raise him toward the proper peerage benefitting his rank and according him the proper titles and honours due his station.” The Queen stood then, walked down the steps and stopped. She placed the sash of the Order of the Garter over his head. “We name you the one thousandth knight of the Our Most Venerable Order of the Garter.” The Queen then pinned the garter to his dress. She continued. “We see fit to raise you from Earl to Duke, to bear by letters patent the styling of His Royal Highness, and we do confer onto you, for services rendered in fighting that most horrible of persons, the Cross of Victoria.” The medal was pinned to his coat, and the Queen took the coronet from the Earl Marischal, Aunt Lucy’s father in law. The coronet was placed atop his head, three prongs and a red backing. The Queen spoke once more. “Do you accept the responsibilities and duties that come with this title? Do you accept the duties that are now yours as a citizen of our nation and kingdom?”

Jonathan still couldn’t believe that he was now properly a citizen of Britain, he knew that meant he wouldn’t be able to travel to states as often as he would perhaps have liked. But Dad had said he was going to be based here for some time, so that was okay. Jonathan cleared his throat and said. “I accept them and swear before you, my Queen and with God as my witness that I shall endeavour to uphold the constitution and the vows of royalty as best as to my ability.”

The Queen nodded. She then proclaimed. “With this right, you are now His Royal Highness, the Duke of Warwick, with the right of residency within the palaces of our most beneficial stature, as well as Warwick Castle and the associated lands and titles and incomes. Finally, there is the matter of knighthood.” Here the Queen took Saint Edward’s sword Cortana and tapped him lightly on either shoulder, saying as she did so. “I proclaim you, Sir Jonathan, knight of the Most Venerable Order of the Garter, Duke of Warwick and Keeper of Warwick Castle.” There was a pause as the Queen handed the sword back to the Earl Marischal, then she gestured for the Lord High Constable to come forward.

Jonathan looked at the man, and felt his heart stutter. There was something familiar about the man, his eyes, something about the eyes. What it was he wasn’t sure but there was a nagging there. The Queen took a badge from the man, and something passed  between them, it was minute, but Jonathan saw it all the same. He heard a change in pulse. He looked up as the Queen said. “We are tied to the British Armed Forces as surely as the sun rises and sets. They defend our freedoms and our sanctity. And so, it is with great pride that we name you Colonel of the British Army.” Jonathan rose slightly and turned, allowing the badge of two diamonds beneath St Edward’s crown to be placed against his arm. He moved down and kneeled once more. “You are now a member of this family, in word as well as blood. Rise and be acclaimed.”

Jonathan rose and bowed before the court. “Long Live His Royal Highness The Duke of Warwick.” Cried the herald.

“Long Live His Royal Highness The Duke of Warwick.” Came the cry in response.

Jonathan turned bowed, and kissed his great-grandmother’s hand. He then stood to attention as the Queen walked down the steps, he took her arm and walked with her into the grand dining room. There, they were seated, he to her right, her husband, the Prince Consort to her left. Dad was seated three down from him. but the Lord High Constable was sat between them, and Jonathan couldn’t shake the feeling. “Gan gan, who is that man?” He asked nodding toward the Constable.

The Queen looked up and said. “That my dear boy, is Joseph Chamberlain, Earl of Beaconsfield.”

“Was here the last time I came?” Jonathan asked, trying to figure out where he’d seen the man before.

“Oh no, he was away somewhere. In the States I think.” The Queen replied. Jonathan nodded but he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d seen the man before. Food was served though and so he put that thought to the side and started eating.

As they ate, and the music started playing, Jonathan felt himself get more relaxed, the tendrils weren’t there, and for the first time in a long time he felt comfortable. Perhaps spending more time in London would be better than being in Metropolis with all those memories. Plus, he could actually do something worthwhile instead of sitting around feeling useless. He already had several charities he wanted to become patron of, and he was scheduled to tour the UK for a few weeks as well. As he thought on that, he turned to his great-grandfather and asked. “Do you think they will mind if I give a speech in Parliament when it reopens?”

His great-grandfather, a man who had served in Second World War and then during the great scuffle, laughed. “My dear boy, I think you could tell them to go piss themselves and they would. Since your father came out as Superman, they have all been dying to meet you.”

Jonathan blushed. “Really? Why?”

“The answer to that should be obvious.” His great-grandfather responded. “They are terrified of your father and they are convinced that something is going to happen.”

Jonathan snorted, but said nothing. He kept eating, and then when he was finished with the starters, he looked around, he locked eyes with the High Constable, and for a moment his heart raced. Something about him seemed familiar. The High Constable turned to talk to some woman, with a shock of blonde hair. Jonathan got up and made his way over, but before he could get there properly, his great uncle came up to him. “Are you prepared for the spectacle tomorrow?”

Jonathan grinned as he saw the grin appear on his great uncle’s face he knew there’d be some sort of prank planned. “As ready as I can be, uncle. Are you?”

“Oh most definitely.” The Prince of Wales replied before walking on.

Jonathan continued on his path, but as he went to sit down next to the Lord High Constable, he found that the man and the woman he’d been talking to had gone. Instead he sat down next to his father, who was deep in discussion with Aunt Lucy about something. “You know it’s true, there will be a reckoning, and now Jonathan is officially a member of the royal family, Matthews will come.”

“And when he comes, I will be ready. I won’t let him hurt my son, or my family.” Dad replied firmly.

Jonathan was about to speak, when he saw the constable, the man was hovering near one of the side doors, staring at him. Jonathan got up and walked through the throngs of people. He got to the door but the man had disappeared. He opened the door, and listened very closely to the sounds, he tuned out the voices, the rustling of forks and plates, and heard footsteps down the way. He moved through the open doorway and closed it behind him. he followed the sound, turning left, then right, then through another door. He walked passed a portrait of King Richard the Second, through another doorway, and then stopped. He’d lost the sound of the footsteps, he listened closely, but before he could do anything he heard giggling. “I didn’t think you’d show. But my puddin was right.”

Jonathan turned and flinched. Harley Quinn was standing right in front of him holding a kryptonite hammer. “What….what are you doing here?”

He didn’t hear a response, instead he saw her literally disappear. In her place was a figure cloaked in darkness, shrouded in shadow, and with haunting eyes. “You know this is the greatest tragedy. So many people are going to have to die for this. I hope you appreciate just how much pain that is going to cause.”

“What? Why?” Jonathan stuttered. He couldn’t move the kryptonite was still affecting him somehow.

The figure laughed. “Oh don’t worry, you will know soon enough. And once the fight at Arkham has happened, you will know precisely why so many must die, and why the war that is coming is necessary. Tell me something, Your Royal Highness, do you believe in destiny?”

Jonathan stepped forward, ignoring the pain in his body. “Who the bloody hell are you?”

The figure laughed. “I am both the past and the future. The present, well my present self is currently bent on doing something quite foolish.  But you see it must happen, and so it shall.” Jonathan stopped moving as he heard a clock tick. “Ah, you’ve heard it. I propose you make your way back to the dining room.” The figure disappeared. Jonathan stopped feeling pain and managed to speed back to the dining room, where everyone was still talking and smiling. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but the Lord High Constable was missing.

Suddenly, the Queen spoke. “Jonathan, would you be a dear and get an old woman her glasses please? They’re in my rooms.”

Jonathan nodded, he sped up toward the Queen’s rooms and looked around, he couldn’t see any glasses, he sped up and down the rooms once, twice, thrice and even a fourth time and couldn’t find them. that was when he heard someone whisper. “It is time.”

“Time for what?” He asked aloud. But there was no response, instead there was the sound of the clock chiming, followed by the loudest bang he had ever heard. He got thrown out into the ground below. He blinked and sped into the palace as the explosions continued. He couldn’t find his dad, but he got as many people out as he could, he kept doing that, going in and going out until he was sure everyone was out. He found his dad as the palace burned around them. “Did you get everyone?”

His dad said nothing the ground shook, then his dad turned to him. “I couldn’t get to the others, to the Queen, or to the Prince of Wales, there was something preventing me from getting to them.”

Jonathan stared at his father and said. “I’ll try.” He sped through into the fire, and as he got to the dining room, the figure was back, its eyes staring at him.

“You cannot save them. it is done.” The figure said.

“You’re lying.” Jonathan pushed through the barrier, though it made him scream. He got to his great-grandmother and held her. “Gan-gan.”

She looked at him. “You, you must protect our home. They are coming.”

“Who? Who are coming?” Jonathan asked.

His great-grandmother didn’t respond, he heard her heart stop. He was not sure how long he was there for, simply holding her body, but at some point someone came and took her away, he blinked and blinked, and tears didn’t come. He stood as Aunt Lucy and her husband the new Duke of Norfolk kneeled before him. Jonathan stared at them as they kneeled and said. “The Queen is dead, Long Live the King.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d failed, again. He looked at his dad, and his dad was kneeling as well, or rather his head was bowed, Jonathan was confused. What the hell was going on?


	31. Diana II

Diana had always believed in Clark; she had always felt that he could be the one person that could end the fighting in the world. He embodied hope, dreams, and the ideals of man that Diana had always fought for. She did not think that Bruce or anyone else on the League could truly achieve what she knew Clark could. Nobody had the respect, and the admiration of the people of earth like Clark did. She supposed that was why she had always felt so strongly for him. This man who was like her, torn between two cultures, and why she had supported his speech. When he’d asked her to go to Arkham she’d done it without question. She’d taken Barry, Cyborg, and Hal with her, as well as bringing Beast Boy and Raven as well.

They walked through the gates, nodding to the guards, who’d known for a while that they were coming. Diana noticed how some of the grounds looked tarred, as if there was something disparate going on. That was something that would need to be looked at. She kept walking, entering the main prison area, the inmates were asleep, as she’d expected. She continued, into the areas where the most dangerous prisoners were kept. She stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. “Dinah.” She said.

“Diana.” The other woman replied. Diana suspected that Dinah was here because Bruce had asked her, and she knew Dinah had always had a thing for Bruce. “I can’t let you do this.”

“And what do you think it is we are here to do?” Diana asked.

“You’re going to move these prisoners away from here to somewhere where no one will be able to find them. god alone knows what you will do to them once they’ve been moved. I cannot allow that.” Dinah responded.

Diana snorted. “So, you will allow them to stay here, these dangerous criminals who are part of the reason so many men, women and children have died. The reason why so many don’t have homes to return to. You would defend them? I am surprised at you Dinah, I thought you would support moving them.”

Something flashed over Dinah’s face and Diana realised why the woman was doing this. The woman didn’t give any indication, but Diana suspected. “They have rights, they might be criminals but they have rights. And I will fight to protect those rights.”

Diana sighed. “Dinah, I have no wish to fight you. You must know that Arkham is not secure. If the Joker and Harley Quinn can break out of here, who else might break out from here. What else might break out from here?” she could sense the energy lurking beneath this place. And she feared it. “Do you really think that things will just go back to the way they were? The US government has been lying to everyone. These prisoners are not safe; they are not safe here to themselves or to the general public. Let us move them and then we can deal with everything else.”

Dinah snorted. “Diana Prince, I think you are full of shit. I think you have really drunk from the kool aid. You are buying the lies that Clark and Chloe are telling you. Clark Kent is not the man he once was. His actions in Al Hudda, in Israel and with Conduit show that. You would be better served returning to Themiscyra than trying to get involved with this.”

“So you think that allowing corrupt regimes to remain in power is the right thing? I am surprised Dinah, I would have thought given your experience in Sierra Leone and South Africa, you would be able to appreciate the need for direct action.” Diana shot back.

As expected Dinah’s face shifted, it went from being blank to pure rage. “That was something I have long regretted. I was young and foolish. Clark does not have that excuse. You must see that he is walking down a dangerous path, and I do not think you fully appreciate just how easy it would be for Clark to move down that darkness.”

This was a side of Dinah that Diana had never seen before. Some of that old hatred thing she kept on hearing about seemed to be creeping out. “What do you mean? Clark has fought for the light for longer than most of us, he has never strayed toward darkness and he has pulled everyone back including yourself, from the abyss more than once.”

“That was when he had Lois there to remind him that he was human as well. But Lois is dead and now I do not think that he cares to be human.” Dinah shot back, and again there was something in her eyes that made Diana flinch slightly. She recognised that look, but from where she did not know.

“I think you are being incredibly naïve, Dinah. Clark has his son; he has his family to remind him of who he is.” Diana said, she might not think much of Jonathan Kent, but she respected him.

“His son is exactly the reason why Clark might well go down the darkness. He will think he is doing it to make the world a better place for his son. And Jonathan has gone through things that would distort anyone’s view of sanity. Jonathan Kent is not going to tell his father not to do these things.” Dinah shot back.

“How would you know?” Diana asked.

“Because I was a teenager once, and I know what I would have done if I were in Jonathan’s position.” Dinah responded. “Because my sister went down that path. You must see that things aren’t going to get better.”

Diana sighed. “I am sorry Dinah, but I cannot agree with you. I believe in Clark and I believe he is doing this for the right reasons.”

“Then I suppose we must fight.” Dinah said, as she said that J’onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter appeared, as did Max Mercury, Huntress and some new creation of golden armour that looked much like Cyborg.

Diana sighed. “I suppose we must.”

She drew her sword, and advanced, Dinah it seemed would be her sparring partner. She knew that realistically she could kill Dinah with a few blows, but Dinah was her friend, she didn’t want to kill her, merely wound her. she swung her sword, and Dinah dodged. She swung again and once more Dinah dodged. On the third swing, she connected, Dinah winced as blood came out. Diana moved back as Dinah prepared her shriek. It hit the wall of one of the cells. Diana turned and moved before another shriek could hit her.

 On the third attempt, she got pushed down. Dinah took her chance, and Diana had to face a few blows, before she pushed back. Sword discarded she swung her fists, punching first the face, then the cheeks, then the throat. Dinah was gasping for breath, but she still kept going. Diana moved backwards blocking swings to her face and her body. Diana retaliated, a swing to the chest knocking the wind out of Dinah. She then hit Dinah in the chin, sending her tumbling into another wall.

“Victor, how close are you to getting them transported?” She called.

She heard a bang, and turned to see Victor facing off the golden monstrosity. “I need more time.” He called back.

Diana turned back around. Barry and Max Mercury were fighting one another with the intensity of gods. Huntress had knocked out Beast Boy and J’onn was fighting Raven. Huntress moved toward her just as Dinah got up. The shriek hit her and an arrow knocked her down. Diana pulled the arrow out, and got up. She moved as quickly as possible toward Dinah, but before she could, she heard a loud thud, then the sound of chains breaking. “What the hell was that?” someone said.

Diana and Dinah shared a look. “Off one another, we need to prepare for something worse.” The rumbling grew louder, until the ground erupted and there before them stood a figure with a grotesque face and a body chiselled from stone.

“Born a Tuesday, died on a Wednesday, Reborn on a Thursday, Solomon Grundy.” Came the roar.

Diana cursed, this was not the worst thing lurking beneath the shadows of Arkham, but if Grundy was awake perhaps the other thing would not come. She immediately raced to pick up her sword, and began attacking Grundy as J’onn and Hal did the same thing. Grundy knocked Hal to the ground, and grabbed J’onn within a tight embrace, only letting go when Dinah hit him with her wail. Diana pushed forward then, ducking his swings, and grabbing Hal and pulling him away. Grundy moved forward to be hit by a shriek and a blast from Cyborg.

She watched with horror as Grundy rose, and grabbed the golden thing and ripped it in half before eating the circuits. Grundy then turned toward her, and charged. “Born on a Tuesday, died on a Wednesday, reborn on a Thursday, Solomon Grundy!” she ducked under his swinging arms, and hit him with her sword, she nearly screamed as the sword broke. That wasn’t supposed to happen! she supposed then that she would need to take another approach. She jumped onto the beast and began hitting him with her fists. Grundy didn’t seem to care, he took the blows and knocked out Dinah and nearly broke Cyborg in two, he kept going. Diana hit him harder and harder but he still kept going.

Then she remembered what Bruce had once told her. She grabbed Grundy’s eyes and with a yell, she ripped them out. It took a lot but the beast started slowing down. She jumped off of him and got to face him. He staggered around, Diana took a moment, a breath then she jumped and with one fluid motion ripped his head off of his body. He crashed to the ground, and she stood there, holding his head, not quite sure what to do. The others were beginning to wake up so she threw the head away. Dinah was the one who got up first. “I see you’ve taken to killing the dead as well.”

Diana didn’t respond. She moved to help Victor and Hal, Beast Boy was out cold. Raven was nowhere to be found. She took a breath. Then walked forward, but before she could move, time stopped. “You know this is going to end one way, right?” A figure with a hood and white eyes stared at her.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Someone who wants to stop needless bloodshed. Stop what you are doing and ensure that  the League heals. Otherwise what happens next is in you.” The figure replied.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Diana demanded.

“I am the past and the future. And I am here to tell you that the path you are going down is paved with bloodshed and death. Do you want your friends to die?” the figure asked.

Diana looked at the man and snarled. “You are a trick, and illusion.”

The figure sighed. “I am sorry Diana, I have tried.” With that the figure disappeared, and time moved properly, when she looked around the prison was empty. Diana stood there, wondering where everyone had gone, when she received a transmission.

“Diana, you need to come to the watchtower, immediately.”

“On my way.” Diana said, she used the teleporter and arrived a few seconds later. Victor and Barry and Beast Boy were there. “Where did you go?” She asked.

They didn’t respond to that, instead Victor said. “A bomb went off in London, in the palace itself.”

“And?” Diana demanded, her heart racing.

“Clark and Jonathan are fine, but the rest of the royal family and many of their guests died in the bomb blast.” Victor replied.

“Then we need to go to London.” Diana said. Victor didn’t say anything for a moment, then he said.

“Clark said to wait. Katar is coming to the Hall of Justice, he wants you to be there to meet him.” Victor said.

Diana nodded, though she wondered why, she and Katar didn’t get along.

 


	32. Selina I

It seemed mad that one person could have such a big impact. But it seemed that that was what Lois Lane was. the one thing that could keep Superman, or Clark Kent, whatever name he went by, sane and on the human path. Now that she was dead, well it quite clear what was happening. Some of her friends had been killed by extremists who had taken Superman’s example that all small-time criminals had to be punished. The government was doing nothing as usual, and the fat cat businessmen were bending to their own whims for money. That was why when Bruce had asked her to join his team she’d done it without question. And now here they were, three big incidents later, and she was beginning to wonder what the hell the world was coming to.

Selina looked around the room, the bat cave, she’d been here so many times before, but never with so many people. Dick was sat to her right, Starfire to his right, Dinah, Martian Manhunter, Huntress, Black Lightning, Captain Atom-though she suspected he was a government agent- John Stewart and of course Harley. Bruce was sat at the head of the table, looking contemplative. It was Dinah who spoke first. “Damian defected. We know that now. So, the question is what do we change?”

Selina saw Bruce’s jaw tighten, though she knew no one else would’ve done. Damian’s defection coming as it did after an argument which had nearly destroyed the bat cave, had stung Bruce, though he’d never admit to it. “We change nothing.” Bruce said. “Damian might know or think he knows how I think, but he doesn’t know the plans we made. I made sure to keep him out of those.”

“Still, now that he’s sided with Clark, that will mean that they will have information on whatever it is that you gave him that could well be detrimental to us.” Dinah said.

“He’s a little kid who’s scared, Dinah. I hardly think he’s going to be in a state to form something coherent when it comes to a fight.” Dick said ever the big brother. “And I don’t think that we should really be angling toward a fight anyway.”

Selina inhaled. She knew Dick didn’t want to fight, and truth be told she couldn’t blame him, his friends were on that side, as well as on this side. It wouldn’t be easy for any of them. Dinah however seemed to have taken this the wrong way. “You’re not seriously suggesting that we side with them are you? They’re breaking the law.”

Selina interjected before Dick could respond. “I’m sure that’s not what Dick is saying, but we’ve got to be aware of everything that stands before us. We’ve got some of the best fighters in the League, but none of you are super powered. Indeed, I’d say only Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom really have the power to bring down some of the higher-powered members of Superman’s team. We’ve got to keep the option of talking open.”

“I’m surprised at you, Selina. I would have thought you of all people would want revenge, and to make sure that the natural order was maintained. After all, Clark’s fanatics killed three of your friends did they not?” Dinah shot out.

Selina gritted her teeth, took a breath then continued. “Yes, and I have dealt with them properly. But to me it seems as though Superman is not doing this for any malicious reason. For Christ’s sake Dinah, he lost his wife and his son has survived two attempts on his life. He’s scared.” She looked at Bruce then. “Bruce, if you speak to him, just you and him, no one else there, I’m sure he will listen. He’s scared that his son is going to die.” Here she looked at Harley and asked. “Harley, you were there with the Joker, why did the Joker take Jonathan Kent?” that the boy was now a King was still something she had trouble wrapping her head around.

“Mistah J had been going deeper and deeper off the deep end.” Harley said, the scars that she’d had for a long time were evident now. “I think he wanted something from Jonathan Kent, but I think he also wanted to get Bats and Superman fighting.” Harley had joined Bruce’s side after the Joker had threatened her daughter. Selina was relieved, the Joker was a mad man. “I don’t know where Mistah J is, I ran away as soon as I could and made sure my daughter was safe.” Bruce’s jaw tightened again and Selina felt her suspicions were being confirmed there, but she shelved them.

“I do not think Clark will listen to any such conversation of peace.” Dinah said. “Or even if he will, I do not think someone such as Diana would. You didn’t see her at Arkham, she was hell bent on ensuring that those prisoners were killed and moved without trial.”

“And if Diana was removed?” Selina asked. “What then? Diana is powerful yes, but the other members of the League, will by your own definition listen to Clark. If we can get Bruce and Clark in a room together on their own, we can achieve peace and there need not be war.”

“And how do you propose we remove Diana? She’s immortal, Selina. She can’t be killed. We would be fighting a losing battle. And I am not sure if we should even try and fight her. better to fight someone like Cyborg and remove him from the field, or someone like Barry.” Dinah said.

Captain Atom spoke then. “Barry and Cyborg would be easily removed. Cyborg is all robot; all it would need is for someone to remove his power indicators and he would be finished. As for Barry, all one would need is to bring Max back into the field, and Barry’s legs will be done for, just as they were nearly done for at Arkham.”

“They will be prepared now. Now that Golden Eye has been removed from the field, they will be prepared. If not Clark, then Diana.” Black Lightning said.

“Then what? Do we just simply sit here and do nothing?” Dinah demanded. “They are taking things too far. They’re making nations and Kings, for god’s sake. How are to know where they will stop? Clark might have restraint, but I highly doubt Diana has any. And I doubt that someone like Cyborg or Barry will tell them to stop. Oliver definitely won’t.” Selina heard a trace of bitterness there, and kept the remarks she was about to make to herself.

“Then perhaps we have to think outside the box.” Martian Manhunter suggested. “they have a lot of powerful people on their side. Perhaps the time has come that we started looking into creating such people for ourselves. On Mars when the White Martians were coming, our scientists started developing tools for us to combat them that would make us their equal.”

“What happened?” Selina asked, Mars was now inhabited by White Martians, and the green Martians were apart from J’onn and Miss Martian, all dead. She looked at Bruce and saw that he was still sat straight, rigid as an arrow.

“The pills were made, and my people took them, we put up a fight, but then we were overwhelmed. Our labs were destroyed and our people were decimated.” Martian Manhunter replied. “However, I still know what the recipe is, therefore if I had the right equipment then I could make the pills.”

“I can speak to some of the guys in the State Department and see what they can come up with.” Captain Atom said.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Came a voice at the edge of the entranceway. The figure behind the voice came into the room and Selina found herself looking at a boy with blonde hair and darkish skin, a bow in his hands. He was followed by a girl with mousy brown hair. The figure stopped before the end of the table and said. “We found it. you were right, they’ve started production.”

Selina wanted to ask who this boy was, but clearly there was something else that mattered here, because Bruce had finally leaned forward. “What have they started?” Dinah asked. The boy didn’t seem as if he were going to reply until Dinah pressed. “Connor!”

The boy, Connor Hawke it seemed sighed. “They’re making pills, green pills, Lex Luthor is helping them make the pills. They’re to give the ordinary person the chance to help fight for Clark. It was Diana’s idea after the explosion in London and the failure at Arkham. They’re starting to expand.”

Dinah banged her hand on the table. “See, we have to act now. If they expand, they’re going to start forming some sort of dictatorship and that is one that nobody will be able to stop.”

Harley spoke then. “I’d say that our best chance of stopping this is by getting Batsy and Superman in a room together to talk. That or finding Mistah J and putting him up for trial. They’ve both got things to settle with Mistah J, so how else are they going to really sort this out?”

Dinah shook her head. “I disagree, we can’t have them in the room with the Joker that will not solve anything. We need to remove Diana from the playing field, and we need to then work on Cyborg and the Flash. That is the only sure fire way to stop this from going to war. Failing that, we need those pills.”

Selina disagreed, she didn’t think it had to come down to war, but she looked at Bruce and asked. “Bruce? What do you think?”

Bruce didn’t reply immediately, but when he did he didn’t answer the question. “Martin Stein has been working on something big, something that will very likely change the course of what we understand of our molecules and atoms. He’s got some kid named Ronnie Raymond to agree to be part of the testing. Once that is done, and once we’re more aware of where Clark is and what he’s doing, then we shall take those pills. For now I want you all out patrolling the streets and making sure none of the fanatics crop up again.” The others got up and left, but Selina didn’t, she knew Bruce and she knew something was up.

As Alfred came and took away the various refreshments, Selina took Bruce’s hand and said. “You know, you’re a terrible liar. Well I mean to me you are. To the others, well they might believe you, but I know when you’re lying, Bruce. So, out with it. what’s on your mind?”

Bruce sighed. “Clark will stay in London, now that his son is King, he will stay there and he will do whatever he can to make the palace a veritable fortress. And I know for a fact that the US government is putting pressure on the British government to keep Jonathan under control.  Matthews never appreciated just how much power the Queen had. Soon enough I think there will be a war between the UK and the US, a war that the UK will win with half the League on its side. I don’t think we will be able to get enough of those pills to put up a good fight.”

“So, why not try and meet with Clark? Why not try and stop this fighting before it gets out of hand?” Selina pressed. “You can stop this Bruce, you know you can. No one need die.”

Bruce shook his head. “Talking to Clark won’t stop anything. He will keep doing what he’s doing.” Bruce swallowed. “And I agree with it. I agree with everything he’s done. But I know that for him to see sense, Diana needs to go. And there’s only one person who can stop her.”

“And who is that?” Selina asked. “I thought only her father could stop her?”

“Well yes, but I’m not bringing literal gods here. I’m talking about the same person who got Clark down this path.” Bruce replied. “The Thinker.”

 


	33. Caitlin I

****

It seemed so long ago that she’d been celebrating graduating from High School and preparing for a summer filled with internships. It seemed so long ago that she’d been worried over a break up with Ronnie. Since then so much had happened, the world had gone mad, and she’d actually discovered the key to the Life Equation, something she’d been working on since she was sixteen. Jonathan, well she wasn’t sure what she felt for her friend, but he was now King of an entire country, and well she was worried for him. He’d not replied to any of her texts recently, and even though she understood why-being King was definitely a tiring business- she was worried. Caitlin knew Jonathan, she’d known him since they were both five years old. He would shoulder the weight of the world and never complain, even if it was eating him alive. Before the fire and the explosion something had been eating at him, she’d seen it every time she’d spoken with him, heard it in his voice. And now he was King of a nation that was quite powerful, and well, that was another thing.

But she couldn’t think about that right now, well she was, but she shouldn’t be. Doctor Wells was going over her theories and her papers on the life equation, and they were going to be attempting a live demonstration of it within Star Labs. She had to pay attention. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and listened as Doctor Wells spoke. “Now, you see this point here, the Alpha rays, Ms Snow? I think you’re right, I think they’re not the key component of the equation. I think Mr Hamilton got that bit wrong. And understandably so, he was working on things that were out of date.” Not for the first-time Caitlin wondered what had happened to Mr Hamilton, Mr Wells friend and co-founder of Star Labs, he’d gone missing a few months ago and never been heard from again. “Of course one could argue that the Beta rays are also not essential either, they’re merely harnessing power gathered from another source. That leaves the Gamma and Delta Rays.”

Caitlin continued from there. “I think the Delta Rays have more of an impact in shaping the basic formula for the Life Equation. I think that when they corroborate with the Alpha and Beta Rays they shape the beams of energy that would create the necessary amount of power for the equation to come into being. I think the Gamma Rays are merely a protective layer, a shelter for those things that might otherwise go out of control.”

“And how would you suggest that we keep the equation under sufficient control, after all, as its name would suggest, one cannot have the equation without being incredibly powerful. Something that can bring life could also cause destruction. Whilst the gamma rays might act as a protective beacon, they could also be overwhelmed. After all, as you yourself theorised, the Delta Rays are incredibly powerful and might well bring down the entire project before it can reach optimum level.” Wells responded.

Caitlin moved to the computers and typed in a few commands, bringing up a diagram, or rather several diagrams she’d drawn up yesterday to address this very issue. “As you can see, gamma rays breaking has been a key concern from the beginning of the project. Consequently, I’ve created several tools that could help reduce the risk of their erosion. Firstly,” she clicked and the container came up on screen. “The gamma container, which keeps gamma projection at roughly an equal rate as alpha and beta projection from the machines. Secondly,” she clicked again. “The neutraliser would help keep the delta projection on a manageable level, thus meaning that anything beyond three terra hertz would immediately cause the system to shut down. The life equation needs only two terra hertz.”

“Very good, Ms Snow.” Wells said smiling and Caitlin flushed with pride. “Now, how would you control for the variables in the heat and cold of the room?”

“You can’t.” came the response from Hartley Rathaway, a smug little so and so.

“Actually, you can.” Caitlin responded. “With the right improvements to the lunar panels, I’ve ensured that the heat and coldness of the rooms don’t affect the equipment.”

“How did you do that?” Hartley demanded.

“I asked Ronnie to help.” Caitlin said. She’d been surprised when Ronnie had appeared one day, and even more surprised to say he’d been asked to intern at Star Labs also. He’d quickly shown just how smart he was when Wells named him chief of the engineering intern group. He’d outshone the chief engineer as well, who happened to be Hartley’s boyfriend. Seeing him had hurt the first few days, after that though they’d become friends, or rather acquaintances.

“Very good. Now shall we see if this works?” Wells asked. There was unanimous agreement. Wells moved in his wheel chair and flicked the switch then stepped back. They put on their goggles. The machine whirred to life. “Press the beams.” Wells called. Caitlin moved to the first beam and pulled down, the alpha rays came pouring out, white hot light, then the second beam and the beta rays, reddish in colour, then the gamma rays. The room got incredibly hot, she moved her hands slightly and tendrils of ice came out, she hated having these powers but they came in useful sometimes. “Final beam.” Caitlin moved to the delta beam and pulled down. The blackish hue of the beam came flying out. The machine hummed and groaned, clinking and chiming, then something strange happened. Time seemed to freeze, Caitlin looked around everyone else was suspended, not moving, but she could move just fine.

A voice came forth then. “Subject 233, the life equation. The humans have finally managed to do what I had always known they would. Their time is up; it is time to make the final collection and find the kryptonian.”

The glass shattered then put itself back together. Time started flowing again and Wells called. “Move toward the light Circe” a girl with black hair and a slight limp moved toward the machine, she pressed her hands to it, and started moving and shuddering. She stopped after a while and walked back, without a limp. A man who was blind walked up with help, placed his hands against the machine and shuddered and shook, then said. “I can see!”

“Turn off the machine.” Wells called. Caitlin did as requested, switching off the beams one by one. Once the last one was off and the machine had stopped whirring, Wells clapped his hands together and said. “Let’s celebrate something remarkable.” They all cheered and the drinks were brought out.

As they all toasted their success, Caitlin couldn’t stop thinking about the voice she’d heard. Evidently no one else here had heard it, which made her wonder if she’d just imagined it, or not. She stood holding a can of coke-she didn’t want to lose control, not with her powers- and she thought on that. She wondered if by successfully creating the life equation they’d stumbled upon God? She knew her mother would laugh at that, but her father? Her father would’ve considered it. he hadn’t been a scientist, but he’d been a thinker, a rational man, who had always believed in something, something higher than themselves. She missed him then, more intensely than at any other time. She wanted to know what he thought, but he wasn’t there. He was dead. A stray thought entered her mind, if the life equation could heal, could it bring back the dead? She pushed back that thought, even if it could her father was ten years dead, and they’d cremated him as per his request. There was nothing of him left to bring back. It was a foolish idea.

“Caitlin?” She heard a voice and shook her head, turning she found Ronnie looking at her. “Are you okay?”

Caitlin took a breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for helping out today, without it we wouldn’t have been able to get this whole thing going.”

“It was no problem.” Ronnie replied, he shifted slightly and Caitlin knew that he wanted to talk to her about something serious. “Look, Caitlin, I know we’re not together anymore, but I just wanted to say that working with you here, has been great fun, and I’d like it if we could still be friends.”

Caitlin thought about that for a moment then nodded. “I’d like that too.”

“Siobhan and I are having a party in a few hours, you’re welcome to come if you want?” Ronnie said.

Caitlin thought about it, Siobhan was Ronnie’s new girlfriend and she was incredibly beautiful, but that wasn’t the thing that rubbed her the wrong way, it was that she was very smart, but she was also very cunning. There was something about her that didn’t sit right with Caitlin, and regardless she didn’t really want to go to a party now, she wanted to sleep. “I’ve got some stuff I need to sort out, sorry.” Ronnie nodded and walked off.

Caitlin kept staring at the machine, wondering what the hell she was going to do now. The voice and its message kept playing in her head and she didn’t know why but it terrified her. she looked around for Doctor Wells, wondering if he would be able to help her, but she found that he wasn’t there. She walked out of the main room, down the corridor, down a flight of steps, she was going to grab her things and leave, when she heard something. A voice, though it was muffled. She wasn’t sure why but she followed the sound, using her advanced hearing to get to where the voice was coming from. She stopped in front of a wall, and wondered how the voice could be coming from there.

“Gideon, show me the headline.” A voice that sounded oddly commanding and direct, like Wells but not Wells. The headline clearly wasn’t what the person wanted for they cursed. “How is this possible. I would’ve thought creating the life equation would change things. Nothing happened when it was created, there was no stopping of time.”

Another voice came then, a woman’s voice, but it sounded distorted. “Might I suggest another reason? Perhaps time did stop, but it stopped for someone else. After all, we both know that the person who creates the life equation is the one who would experience contact with him.”

“So you mean to say that Snow was the one who got in touch with him? Great, now he’s going to look for her. How can I rectify this?” the man responded.

“I would recommend getting things to the point you know they need to be. There is no point holding back any longer. Mr Allen must be fast enough to run into the past or the future. He must be that fast, and we both know that he is not.  But it must happen quickly, before things go off the rails.” The woman replied.

“Perhaps it is time he saw his worst nightmare again. A little bit of a beating should encourage him to get going.” The man replied.

“I agree.” The woman said. “There is also the matter of Superman’s investigation into you. I’ve done everything I can to make sure that he is led down a false pathway. He has so far turned up nothing, but I am not sure how much longer I can keep doing that.”

“Can you not hack into Cyborg’s mainframe?” the man asked.

“I can try, but without arousing suspicion I will need a big distraction.” The woman replied.

“Don’t worry, that is being prepared as we speak.” The man responded.

Caitlin heard movement and she knew the man was going to appear soon, how she did not know, but she didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, so she moved as quickly as possible and hid round a corner. She nearly gasped when she saw Wells coming out of the place, walking, not in his wheelchair. She couldn’t believe it. she waited for him to go and then walked as quickly as she could out of the building, her mind reeling. She got to her car and found someone waiting for her. “Ms Snow? My name is Brigadier General Whitney Fordman, I’m here on behalf of His Majesty King John, he’s asked you to attend his coronation. Will you come with me?” the man showed her his identification and handed her a letter written in Jon’s handwriting, she read it  and still in a daze Caitlin nodded and followed the man to a range rover.


	34. Barry II

****

There were days when he would wake up and wonder if he were living in some alternate reality. Sometimes nothing made sense, and everything made sense. It was a confusing thing to have to feel, over and over again. He’d read the news reports and see how poverty was being ended, how food was being distributed, but then he’d hear of the UN meeting, of governments passing acts that were detrimental, and he’d wonder if there would be a war at some point. The League was already divided would another war be something that they’d be able to take? Who would they side with? Who would he side with? He didn’t know and it was really worrying him.

The Hall of Justice was filled to the brim. Diana, Cyborg, Damian, Shazam, Hal, Wally, Raven, Hawkman, Black Adam and countless others were all present. The last time they had all been here had been when there had been the threat of an invasion from Steppenwolf. That had passed, but now there was something just as serious. Diana was the one who spoke first. “We all know why we’re here. Clark is in Britain and will be for the time being, he sends his regards. As long as Clark is away, it is up to us to ensure that the events that have been set in motion, that the peace that we’ve all worked so hard to achieve does not fall away. That starts now. Katar, Adam, we are thankful for your presence here, we know that you both have your own kingdoms to rule. And as such, we would like to hear from you first.”

Katar was Pharaoh of Egypt, and it was rumoured one of the founding Gods of Egyptian mythology alongside his wife Shaera, and Adam was one of their descendants, or a cousin. Barry was never sure, but he knew they were thousands of years old, millions of years old in Katar’s case. And as such it seemed his seniority meant he would be the one to speak first. “Thank you Diana.” Katar and Diana didn’t get on, why that was Barry didn’t know and he didn’t think he’d ever find out. “Egypt agrees with what Clark is doing. We firmly believe that the governments of the world have not done enough to bring prosperity and peace to the world. We know that in Egypt there are some things that need to be changed and we are working toward that. As long as Clark respects our boundaries we shall support him.”

Adam spoke then. “Kandhaq also respects what Kal El is doing. We have served for generations to protect the people of Kandhaq from the obscenities that have plagued the modern world. As such we shall work with Kal El to ensure that things are secure and peaceful. We do not wish for a war, and we do not think that the world would benefit from such a thing either.”

Diana nodded. “Thank you both for speaking so candidly. Barry, what reports do you have for us?”

Barry took a breath, he’d been asked to do some reconnaissance work, and whilst he had no problem with that, the thing he had issue with was who he’d been asked to do the work on. The US government, the Canadian government and the German governments were all good governments, there were things he found questionable about their policies, but by and large he respected them. and yet he’d spied on them and gathered information on them. He took a breath. “Chancellor Sofia has been meeting with her ministers regularly since the Israeli situation, and has passed several measures through the Bundestag meant to increase her own defensive powers. They are strengthening the armed forces and have manned the borders with increased patrols.” He took another breath. “They have also started passing secret measures which limit the things that people of Germany can criticise. These include the government, their measures to help refugees and their allowance of certain acts from certain religious groups.” That had horrified him when he’d learned of it. he took another breath then said. “The Canadian government has done what it believes best, opened its doors to the Muslims who are fleeing the Middle East for fear of persecution from King Victor.” He’d not seen anything in any of the Canadian government’s papers that supported this supposition. “They are also doing similar things to the German government and restricting just what can and cannot be said and criticised.”

“As for the US government, President Matthews has been meeting with the armed forces. It appears they are divided. Some support what Clark is doing and wish to openly support him, whilst other branches condemn what he is doing and will support whatever the President says they are to do.” Barry paused then, unsure of whether to say this next bit. “They also seem to be preparing for a potential war with Great Britain. It seems that since the fire at the palace and in London as a whole, the Secretary of State feels that the British have become more aggressive and are acting against the American people’s interest. She also feels that the League is compromised. Therefore, she is preparing a team of other heroes and some villains to handle us.” Barry said.

“So, she is preparing for war?” Diana asked.

“It would seem so yes. I noticed that she wrote down that she’d met with Batman and discussed several things during that meeting.” Barry replied. He couldn’t believe that Bruce would meet with such a person. The Secretary of State was a horrible person. She was determined to advance her own career at any cost and didn’t care who got left behind. He’d spent more time having to clean up her messes in Central City than he had to anyone else’s.

“I see.” Diana replied. “And what course of action would you suggest?”

“I would say that maybe we should try and speak with Batman, to get him to see what is happening right under his nose. I do not think he would serve the government if he knew just what they were planning. I also think we need to find the Joker.” Barry said. He didn’t mention the Thinker, he was looking for that man himself.

Diana snorted. “I do not think you understand just how far gone Batman is. If he is meeting with this Secretary of State, then he is too gone to ever consider sitting down and discussing things. Besides there are others within his side who would not wish to sit down and talk. Dinah for one.”

“I think Dinah would be willing to talk if we could simply get her to see that we are not trying to stand against what she stands for, but are rather trying to handle things the way we ought to.” Barry replied. “After all we have journalists on our side, and yet we are not using them to help put our message across. I can understand Clark not thinking about it being too preoccupied helping his son, but Diana, you’ve got to understand how this looks.” Barry took a breath then continued. “Clark gave a speech and since then more blood has been spilled, and there has been nothing from us. We have to be different to the governments’, we cannot remain silent. We must speak out. And if we have to, we must meet with King Victor.”

Katar interjected then. “I’ve spoken with King Victor and my sources in Israel report that the reports coming from Canada and Germany are lies. These people who are fleeing are doing so because they do not want to stay in a land where the Jewish people view their leader as the messiah. He is already building the Temple; they will be worried that he will do other things. I think we can keep Victor out of this.”

“That still doesn’t remove the need for open communication with the people though.” Barry replied.

“Pah, the people know what we are doing. They are not so stupid as to believe we are the same as the governments of the world. We are not trying to interfere with their daily lives, we are not regulating their speech, we are merely fighting to make sure they can have a safe home and not feel threatened.” Diana responded.

“Yes they might know that on some level, but Diana, you have to remember people have other things that take up most of their time. They’re not going to be thinking so much about details of something. They’re simply going to be thinking of the big details the ones that catch their eye.” Barry said. “Which is why I think we must ensure that they know what our angle is, from the press.”

“Barry is right.” Hal said. “You can’t allow this to go unchecked Diana. This has to be done and it has to be done now. I’ve already got two messages from the Guardians summoning me to Oa. I can’t hold them off for longer.”

Barry shivered slightly at that. The guardians were some of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, if they were going to get involved in Earth, then things were going to be even more complicated. Diana sighed. “Very well, I shall speak with Iris and other reporters. And Hal you may go and speak with the Guardians. Reassure them that Kal is not doing anything that might be considered broken within their system of laws. Now the rest of you may go, I’ve got things to discuss with Katar and Adam.” Barry got up and sped off to his part of the hall, grabbed his things and sped off again. Using the time, he had to run, to think. So much was happening he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to process it.

He kept running until he got to his old room. He stood and stared at it. then sped away, the memories of that night were still there burned into his memory he didn’t need to revisit the house to hear his mother’s screams. He kept going, running had always helped clear his head. He stopped by Joe’s house, but his foster father was out, he turned and ran on. He stopped outside Central City News and watched for a moment as Iris walked down the hall, then he kept running. Where he was going, he didn’t know but he just wanted to run.

Eventually as he always knew he would, he ended up in his office, looking over the old case files. Trying to find something anything that would prove his dad’s innocence. It had been almost two decades since the incident had happened, but he was determined to prove his dad was innocent. Even if his dad had given up, and Joe had given up, Barry would never give up. He read through the reports, the knife, the body, his dad covered in blood. He could see how anyone would think his dad was guilty, his dad’s prints were on the knife, supposedly, but the forensics had been lost shortly after the case had been closed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Who are you?” He asked aloud, he needed to know who this being was. who the yellow flash of light had been.

He closed his eyes and remembered. A dark night, he’d been unable to sleep, his mum had sung a lullaby to him, the same song she’d sung to him as a baby, and he’d been out like a light. Then he’d woken up and heard screaming and wind, he’d run down, and seen bolts of right and bolts of yellow. Then there had been a figure before him and he’d appeared in the middle of the road. The yellow must have been a speedster, but how he didn’t know. There had been two speedsters alive at that time and Jay had said he’d not been around then, and Max, well Max’s light was blue. God this was so frustrating. He banged his hands on the table and looked out of the window and nearly had a heart attack. There on the other side was a figure dressed in yellow with glowing red eyes. the figure sneered and sped away. Barry didn’t think he just ran after it.


	35. Jonathan XI

The church bells rang and they rang loudly. Jonathan tugged at his collar, it was the middle of winter, but it was bloody hot. He was wearing the military uniform he’d been given the day he’d been made a royal duke. The medals were pinned to his chest, the sashay of the Order of the Garter was around him, and he wore the royal coronet of a Duke. He walked through the abbey, lords, ladies, politicians, bankers, Presidents, Prime Ministers, Kings and Queens, members of the League and the common people were all crammed into the Abbey, and he knew there were a whole host more watching this. There had been a huge upswing in interest in him, from the press, from the politicians, from girls, from women, from everyone, it was hugely disconcerting. The ceremonial robes trailed behind him, held up by pages, and by squires. He kept walking, stopping only when he got to the throne, he bowed before the image of Christ, turned, the squires and pages let go of the robe, he took a breath then sat. everyone else sat down as one. Somewhere on his right side, his father sat down as well. Clark Kent dressed in ceremonial robes, with a coronet on his head, that was a funny sight.

The Archbishop of Canterbury stepped forward, he was a young man, perhaps in his thirties. Raised to his position through connections and the unfortunate death of his predecessor. He smiled at Jonathan before turning to face the congregation. “Esteemed guests,” he spoke with an Etonian accent, it was different to other English accents, more pronounced in its poshness, more arrogant. “I do present before you your rightful sovereign, His Majesty King John, Of Great Britain and Ireland. Wherefore all you who come to do homage and service, are you willing to do so this day?” There was a chorus of ayes, then the Archbishop spoke once more. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

Jonathan stood up then as was custom, gave his robe to a squire and turned kneeling before Christ. “I solemnly promise to do so.”

The Archbishop of Canterbury nodded and replied. “Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.” Jonathan responded.

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of Britain, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Britain? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Britain, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?” The Archbishop asked.

“All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So, help me God.” Jonathan replied. He was presented with a book, where he signed his name, then rose, bowing before Christ once more. He turned and made his way back to the throne, where he stood as the music played. They sung Come Oh Holy Ghost, the song that would be played before his anointing. It was a haunting song, he looked around the congregation, he saw his father looking at him, he winked, he saw Roy and Jaime staring at him as well, he saw his aunt Lucy and cousin Sophie singing, he saw Caitlin looking absolutely stunning, then he saw his mother, he knew she wasn’t there, but she saw her all the same. _“I will make you proud Mama, I promise.”_ Jonathan swore to himself and to his mother’s ghost, he could’ve sworn he saw her smile, but he blinked and she was gone. The signing stopped, and Jonathan sat down.

The throne was decked with gold, golden cloth, golden embroidery, it was all a little extravagant. He took a breath and listened as the Archbishop of Canterbury spoke. “We are here today for the anointing of King John, of Great Britain and Ireland. God Almighty, bless your son with power of knowledge and the wisdom to lead us through these times. Grant him the courage of Hercules.” Oil was pressed to his shoulders. “So he might carry us through. Give him the heart of Alexander.” The oil was pressed to his heart. “So, he might know love for all his subjects.” The Archbishop pressed the coronation oil to his head. “And give him the wisdom of Solomon and Edward, so he might rule wisely and justly forevermore.” The Archbishop stepped back, Jonathan stood up and walked to the stool placed before the altar, the cross was said to have come from Jerusalem, to be a piece of the One True Cross. He kneeled down on the stone and said the prayer.

“Lord God, I Jonathan, he who shall rule this day as King John, he the son of Clark and Lois Kent, do ask of you for guidance on this my most pressing day. I take this duty as I take all things, with pride and dedication. I shall rule with kindness and wisdom. I will serve my people till my dying day. So help me God.” He took a breath and stood up, he looked briefly at his father and he could have sworn the sun was shining on his father, for a moment Clark Kent wore golden armour. Jonathan blinked and when he looked again, the vision was gone. He sat back down on the throne.

The Lord Chamberlain came forward then, placing the spurs of battle onto his army dress. The Archbishop of Canterbury then came carrying the legendary sword of Saint Edward, he gave it to Jonathan, who held it as if it weighed nothing. Then came the orb of state, he took that as well. He handed the orb back, then took the ring from the Duke of Norfolk.  This happened behind the curtain of secrecy as had the anointment.

Now they proceeded onward the Archbishop speaking. “Oh merciful God, we do proceed to anoint and crown your dearly beloved son, he shall reign over us for many years yet.” Saint Edward’s Crown was lifted then placed down, then lifted once more. This time the Dean came, he bowed before Jonathan, then rose and handed the crown to the Archbishop. The man stood there for a moment, then he placed the crown atop Jonathan’s head, it was heavy, by god was it heavy. “God Save The King!”

The cry went out. “God Save the King!” “God Save the King”

Something overtook him then, what it was he didn’t know but his heart was full, and it hit him, he was King. He was actually King of a nation, and now he would have to reign and rule. Shit. He blinked the vows of homage were being give, he extended his hand as time and time again bishops kissed the ring. Then his father came before him. Jonathan stared as his father got on bended knee and said. “I, Clark, Duke of Berwick and Northumberland, do you become your liege man of life and limb and of earthly worship; and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me God." His father kissed the ring and Jonathan felt something tight in his throat. The rest of the vows passed by in a blur after that.  Before he knew it he was walking out of the abbey and making his way back to the palace, with people cheering and shouting “God Save the King.” He was still slightly dazed as he got changed into army regalia, the crown atop his head, a golden band with jewels, green and blue and red on it. he looked at himself and took a deep breath. He turned and walked out and into the banqueting room. Hampton Court Palace his home since Saint James had been blown to wreckage by terrorists. The gathered guests all stood and bowed their heads. He nodded and then sat down.

“Please be seated.” He said. His father was to his right, the Prime Minister to his left. He looked again and was surprised, his father was three seats down to him, the Prime Minister was to his left still, but Caitlin was to his immediate right.

He went to speak with Caitlin, found himself staring at her, blushed, then turned and found himself face to face with the Prime Minister. The PM was a lady of some years and experience, but she was terribly boring. He’d already spoken to her a few times and never been able to find anything resembling charisma in her. “Your Majesty.” She said. “I hope you are well, and prepared for your travels around the country in the next few days?”

Even though it had been his idea, he wanted to get to know his people after all, he found himself dreading it, wondering what the hell the woman before him would do as Prime Minister when he wasn’t there to make sure the more capable Home Secretary, Ms Davey was able to reign the PM in. “I am. I am quite looking forward to visiting the home counties and seeing what new things they are developing. As well as the midlands to explore the science hub there.”

“That is good. Perhaps you would be able to take your father, His Grace the Duke of Northumberland with you? I am sure he would like to see more of the Kingdom, you now rule, Your Majesty?” The Pm asked.

Jonathan smiled then. He didn’t respond immediately for the food had been served. Starters of duck fillet and wraps. He tucked in and ate greedily, grinning at Caitlin who smiled shyly. When he was finished, the waiters came took the plates away, he was still getting used to that. The main course was provided then, and he ate with gusto. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, worried that he would finish before they could. He slowed down, and answered the PM’s question. “My father wishes to stay here for a time, as do my aunt and uncle and their family. They will stay in the palace of course. They wish to do some sight-seeing and to get to know the capital properly.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The Prime Minister replied.

“Tell me, Prime Minister, when is the next meeting of cabinet?” Jonathan asked. Out of the entire cabinet he liked two ministers, Ms Davey, the Home Secretary and Mr Grosvenor, son of the Earl of Buckingham, who was Foreign Secretary.

“It is in five days’ time, Your Majesty.” The PM replied.

Jonathan smiled. “Good. My father shall attend in my stead.” The Prime Minister had no chance to respond, for Jonathan finished his food, then signalled for the music to start playing. He stood up, feeling happy, though not usually a dancer, he turned to Caitlin and asked. “Ms Snow, would you do me the honour?”

Caitlin smiled. “Of course, Your Majesty.” She took his hand and stood up and followed him onto the dance floor, others soon joined them. Roy was with Sophie, something Jonathan would keep an eye on. As they danced, Caitlin spoke. “You were quite naughty there, telling the Prime Minister just as the music was starting that your dad was staying.”

Jonathan grinned. “I don’t think I want her in complete control of government, not when Ms Davey is accompanying me.” Something shifted in Caitlin’s face then, and he quickly said something he’d been meaning to ask. “Would you come with me, Cait? I’d hate to have to do this on my own. And besides, you’ll understand all the scientific talk better than me.”

Caitlin grinned. “I’d love to.”

Jonathan smiled and pulled her close. “Thank you.” He whispered. They continued dancing until the early hours, when Jonathan eventually declared the evening at an end. He walked her back to her room, kissed her hand, and then walked back to his rooms. As he did so people bowed their heads.

“Your Majesty.” They said. He liked it, he liked that a lot.

 

 

 


	36. Clark VI

“Dad, the car’s about to go.” Jonathan said. King John, Clark reminded himself. That was still something he was trying to process. His son was an actual King. It seemed surreal.

“I know, but there’s something I wanted to say.” Clark said, fighting to keep his voice normal and even.

His son sighed. “Okay.”

Clark smiled. Caitlin was waiting in the car dressed quite warmly, whilst Jonathan was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans, like him, his son didn’t feel the cold. The crown that adorned his head was the only sign that he wasn’t like any other eighteen year olds. “I know that you’re going on this trip to get to know your people, and I think that’s a great idea. I think you’re doing the right thing, and I think you’ve been incredibly smart inviting Ms Davey along with you. If you want her to be Prime Minister you need to know what she’s like away from London. I do just want to say this. Be careful out there. Remember to be on the look out. You are the King and that means people will be looking at you. Make sure you run through everything we talked about  before speaking to someone privately.”

“Dad, I know.” Jonathan said exasperatedly. “I’m not an idiot, I’m not going to let any old idiot talk to me. I’m going to be speaking with the people, but there’s going to be barriers and more protection and security than you could shake Bruce with.” Clark laughed at that. “Besides, I’m more concerned about keeping Caitlin safe.”

Clark looked at his son and smiled. “When are you going to tell her how you feel?”

Jonathan blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Clark laughed. “Keep telling yourself that, son. Caitlin’s a smart girl.” His son shrugged.

“Will you be okay here? You won’t need to go anywhere on League business?” His son asked, Clark knew that Jonathan was trying to be casual about this, but he knew his son better than that. He put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Jonathan, I’ll be right here when you get back. We’re celebrating Christmas at Windsor, with Lucy, her husband and Sophie. You’ll be gone for a week, I will be here in Hampton Court Palace. I said I’d help you and I mean it.” Clark responded, and though he knew some might say he was being derelict in his duty as Superman, the League were on cover for the incidents around the world for now. His son was more important.

Jonathan relaxed slightly. “Okay. Let me know how it goes with the PM.” They hugged then his son turned and got into the car. Clark stayed where he was, watching as the car drove off, once he could no longer see the car without straining his vision, he turned and walked inside. He made his way back to his rooms, opened the door to them, and stared. The walls were taller than the biggest beast he’d ever fought, and that was saying something. On the walls hung portraits of his son’s ancestors, King James the Second, dressed in armour, Queen Elizabeth before her famous speech, King Edward before he struck down Napoleon. It was all there. He walked into the room properly and sat down.

It would take some time to get used to the fact that his son was King, and that his son had named him a Duke in the British peerage. For a farm boy from Smallville, Kansas he sure had gone up in the world. He wondered what Lois would’ve thought of that and smirked. She probably would’ve laughed, then it hit him, had Lois been alive she would have been Queen. He fought down the sadness, and looked up as one of the butlers, whose name was Gerold stood before him. Gerold bowed his head and said. “Papers from Cabinet, Your Grace.” Clark took the documents, and opened them. he read through them and sighed. “Tell Mr Charteris that he won’t be getting an audience with the King to talk about plumbing patents, that he can refer to the Minister for Housing.” Clark said. Gerold mate a note of that. “And tell Ms Eliza that she is welcome to attend the dinner at Kensington in two weeks’ time, providing she brings the funds her brother promised.” Eliza Danvers was sister to the head of the Danvers family, a wealthy business family that produced all sorts of bits and odds. They’d promised to donate money to help get people off the streets and into shelters and then work. Gerold made note of that. “As for the other letters, you know what response to give now.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” Gerold said. Anyone who wanted the King to give them favour for something that was deemed frivolous was denied until they could prove that what they were asking would benefit the people.

“Tell me Gerold, what do you make of the Prime Minister?” Clark asked. Gerold had served as Chief Butler to the Palace for forty years, he was an old hand who’d seen some fifteen prime ministers come and go, including this current one, if anyone would know what she was like it would be Gerold.

“This Prime Minister is a good clerk. She knows how to write papers and talk in technical language. But she does not really know how to communicate with people. Her policies are strained, and have only gotten passed through Parliament because they were policies the Queen favoured. I believe she will not last long in her party.” Gerold said.

“You think they will replace her?” Clark asked curious.

“I think the Conservative Party have seen that His Majesty and Your Grace are not good friends with the American government of President Matthews and they wish to follow the example you both set. The Prime Minister does not share this view. If His Majesty does not remove her, they will.” Gerold replied matter of factly.

“Very well, is there anything else?” Clark asked.

“The Duchess of Norfolk has asked to see you, Your Grace.” Gerold replied.

Clark nodded he’d expected this. “Very well, see her in.” Gerold bowed, turned and opened another set of doors, he announced Lucy and then disappeared.

Lucy looked serious as she sat down opposite him, he wondered whether he was getting a lecture or some bad news. “Clark.” She began. Clark looked at her. “How are you holding up?”

That hadn’t been the question he’d been expecting, but then so much had changed in the last few months that he wasn’t really surprised anymore, or rather he shouldn’t have been. He thought over the question, wondering how he really felt. He took a breath then said. “I think I’m doing okay. Jonathan is handling things okay, and he’s talking more than he was, which is good. So, long as he is okay, I am okay.”

Lucy nodded. “And everything with the League? How do they feel about you being here?”

Clark sighed. “Diana and Cyborg don’t approve, but they understand. As for the others, well Batman is still trying to stop what we’re trying to do, so I think that’s a clear sign of what he thinks.”

Lucy nodded then asked the question Clark had been thinking over himself. “How long do you plan on staying in London? I know that Jonathan wants you here for now, but once he gets used to being King, do you think he will want you here? Will you continue doing what you’ve done with the League previously, or be content to serve as an advisor?”

Clark took a moment before answering that. He knew he couldn’t remain here forever, eventually Jonathan would want to rule by himself, but for now he knew his son needed him here. “I think when Jonathan wishes for me to leave, that is when I shall leave. For now, if the League need me, they know how to get in contact with me.” He paused and then asked. “And what of you Lucy? Your husband has been named Secretary for War, will you remain here alongside him?”

Lucy shook her head. “I will be returning to Arundel, there are things there that need looking after and besides Sophie is going to university so I must see her off as well.”

Clark nodded. He took a moment to think through what he wanted to ask, then he asked. “What do you make of the Prime Minister? You’ve lived here for twenty years Luce, you know more about this than me.”

Lucy didn’t reply immediately, instead she bit her lip in thought, a trait he’d noticed was definitely a Lane thing. Then after some time she answered. “The Prime Minister is someone who is quite a timid and boring lady, there is no fire in her, no passion, she is someone who will get on with the job because it needs to be done, not because she wants to. However, she has great survival instincts. She survived The Queen’s purge in 2011 because she played to the Queen’s desire for reform. She became Prime Minister because she got the support of the previous leader, and she has close ties to President Matthews wife. I think if it came down to it she would choose her career over the country.”

“How do you mean?” Clark asked, he was not surprised by this, but he wanted definitive proof so that when he met her he could lay out all the terms properly.

“Matthews will be looking for a way to get control over Jonathan and yourself. Jonathan is half American; the American public will be going mad over that. They will want to know what this means for everyone for them and for their relations with Britain. Some will try and get rid of Jonathan because of the threat he represents to the democracy and the republic.” Lucy replied she handed him a paper as well.

Clark glanced down and read the headline, Cat Grant’s name was at the bottom. _Big shock as Superman’s son becomes King of England, does this mean we are now in control? Or has England finally gotten revenge?_ Clark snorted and put the paper on the table. “England? There hasn’t been an England since the countries of the isles joined together in 1700. You’d think someone like Cat Grant would know that.”

“She’s not the only one.” Lucy said handing him another paper.

_Our new King is Half American, is he a spy? Is his alien side more prominent? What ever happened to good old Englishmen? Alberto Falcone_

Clark laughed. “The Daily Mail? A paper known for outrageous headlines to mask poor journalism. Really?”

Lucy sighed. “It’s not just them, I don’t have the other papers with me. But this is just the tip of the iceberg Clark. They’re going to keep doing this. You need to arrange a press conference, or you need to buy the papers.”

“I will not prevent people from speaking their mind.” Clark said firmly.

Lucy sighed. “Alright, well I’ve told you now, there’s nothing more I can do on that front.” They both stood, hugged then Lucy walked out.

Clark sat back down and picked up a copy of the Independent, surely this paper wouldn’t be filled with the same sort of nonsense? He read the headline and felt like banging his head on the table.

_Our King, the American and the Alien, a tragic love story, a sign of patriarchy and corruption in modern times._

Clark sighed, he threw the paper away and ran a hand through his hair. Why were these people so dense? His son might be half American and Half Kryptonian, but he was also hard working, driven and determined to make things better for Britain. Clark was proud of his son and he knew he would do a good job. These fools would learn that as well. His headset rang, and he pressed it. “Hello?”

“Clark.”

“Diana, what can I help you with?” Clark asked.

“We’re going to need to talk. I think someone might have found the amulet.” Diana replied.


	37. Bruce VI

Darkness, it was where he felt most at home. Ever since a madman had taken his parents away, Bruce Wayne had lived in the darkness. He might have an image as a playboy and as a frivolous playboy, but really deep down he knew where he really was. The darkness was him and he was the darkness. Bruce walked through the alleyway, stopped and opened the covering hole, he attached a rope to it, and then climbed down. Once he’d reached half way, he pulled on the rope and waited till the covering hole was back in place. Then he pulled down on the rope and fixed it back to his belt. He continued the climb down, the only people who knew where he was were Alfred and Dick, he didn’t trust Selina with this information. He cared for her, and knew she cared for him, but she was a thief, and thieves could betray you.

Bruce jumped down and rolled his shoulders, he was getting too old for this. One day he’d retire, and enjoy retirement. He laughed to himself, he didn’t think that day would ever come. He turned and walked down the tunnel, the darkness inviting him to stay. He pushed the thoughts away and kept going. Bruce knew what he was looking for, it was something he should’ve thought of a long time ago. But he’d never thought that it would come down to this. He hadn’t believed the Prince when he’d predicted that the war would come. He’d been naïve and foolish, just like Lois had. He sighed and kept going, there was no point thinking about the past. It was dead and gone. He kept going, walking, turning left, then right, then left again. He had memorised the map, found long ago, when he had been training with Ra’s, before Damian, before Talia, before any of this.

There was a door in front of him, he bent down and removed a rock, picking up the key, and placing it in the keyhole, he turned it to the right  and it opened. The simple things, that’s what it was. Someone had said that to him once, who had it been? His mother? Or Kate? He couldn’t remember, but it made sense. The door opened, he removed the key and pocketed it and he walked through the doorway, he turned, closed the door behind him, then kept walking. It would take some more time before he had reached his final destination. There were more twists and turns here, and he fought hard to stop the dizziness from getting to him. He needed to be alert. He blinked then pushed on. His cloak billowed behind him. Another door, this one was open, he walked through the doorway, then took the steps down, there were drawings on the walls. He shone the light on them and admired them for a time.

Drawings of men fighting, of men preparing the feast, men and women dancing, celebrating. These were some of the oldest drawings in North America, dating to before Jesus, before Alexander, perhaps as old as the time of the Mahabharata, before the Greek Gods certainly. Bruce turned away and walked further on, stopping as he got to the cave. He took a breath and said the words. “I have come from far and wide, I have come to seek what I might find.” It was a foolish riddle that Purushamriga had given him once long ago. He briefly wondered how that old rogue was. The boulder moved, and he stepped in, he was hit by light almost immediately. And there and then he said. “I have come for what I seek, so that I might find the answers to the problems that riddle me.”

The light dimmed, allowing him to keep moving. Bruce knew that he had limited time to get this sorted, there would be things that needed to be discussed and then dissected, but he was not sure whether he would be able to get to them before his time ran out. No doubt someone in the league had a tracker on him, if not him then certainly on his movements. And that was a problem. A problem he hoped to fix. He kept going, holding onto rocks as he did so, the formations were changing, some were hard, others were soft, more were just plain bold. Eventually though they stopped, and so he too stopped. He took a moment then said. “I have come, as we agreed.”

A blaze of light was accompanied by the image of a ram, then a heavily accented voice spoke. “Good. You are alone?”

“Yes.” Bruce said, feeling a pressure on his head.

“Then you know what must be done. Tell me, why you are here?” the voice replied.

“Because there is trouble stirring and I must meet it. I cannot allow Superman to continue down this path, not with Diana advising him. she must be removed.” Bruce said, he didn’t like the thought of what that would mean, but if it meant stability he would go forward with it.

“Very well. I shall show you to him.” the figure replied, clicking their fingers, he thought that was what it was anyway, and before Bruce knew it he was sat inside a laboratory with what looked like a professor and some students. They couldn’t see him but he could hear them.

“When man meets God, what happens? The world spins on its axis, and the world of man crashes with reality. The gods often tried to stop meeting with men as time grew. For they knew that worship was better than understanding. There was mystery there, and when that mystery was removed, then Man would try to usurp God. For Man is nothing if not sinful. The age of reckoning is coming.”

“Aye, I thought that much, but nobody thought it was right. They told me I was scaring the children.” Clifford Devoe said.

“Devoe.” Bruce said. “What did you mean? What age of reckoning?”

“There was a time when I thought that the Gods would come down and challenge all that man had built. I had seen Zeus’s wrath, I had spoken with Hades, I had seen Jupiter in his glory, I had seen Shiva and Vishnu and that hellion Kali. And I thought that they would be done with our false pretence to superiority, that they would say enough of what we were doing. I was wrong. The gods were fine with what we were doing, that Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, that you were there fighting for humanity, and protecting us, they were fine with that. And so I stopped talking of such things, but then during my research I found something else, something much more terrifying.” Devoe said.

“And what was that?” Bruce asked, innately aware that at any moment the people tracking him could turn up here.

“A being more powerful than anything the League has ever faced before. A being so powerful he destroyed Krypton and his own home planet. A being so powerful that when he came face to face with Darkseid on Apokolips the beast was forced to negotiate with it.” Devoe responded, shivering slightly.

“I need a name.” Bruce said, his patience beginning to run thin.

“I cannot give you a name, if I give you its name, it will come early, and the world is not prepared for it. Not yet.” Devoe responded.

“What do you mean?” Bruce demanded.

Devoe sighed. “Mr Wayne, you must surely know by now that Lois Lane was the thing that reminded Clark Kent of his humanity, more so than his son, who is half Kryptonian. Consequently, when one removes a tether like that, one can ensure that Clark Kent would do whatever it takes to protect the last remnant of Lois Lane that he has left on this world. Why do you think he spent so much time away from everyone immediately after he was done with Conduit? He was trying to gather his thoughts and decide his next course of action.”

“So, you had Conduit murder Lois so that Clark would become this thing that he is today? Why, so that you can have the world prepared for something that might not even be coming?” Bruce asked.

Devoe laughed. “Mr Wayne, you cannot be so naïve as to think that someone such as this thing would not come? When they have destroyed Krypton, but know that the last son of Krypton is alive and well, and has had a family? They are sure to come. They will bring their army with them, and then they will ensure that anything else that prevents them from getting what they want is destroyed. They will destroy the Earth. The Earth is still too weak, too fragile, the nations of this planet fight one another, without realising the greatest threats are coming from without. Superman must take complete control, and he must do so immediately.” The man laughed again. “But you already knew that didn’t you? So, tell me, why do you want Diana of Themiscyra gone?”

Bruce didn’t answer that, instead he said. “So, this being that is coming, this thing that has you so terrified, where does it come from? What is its purpose, and why is it coming here?”

Devoe sighed. “The thing comes from the planet Colu, where it rules as an autocratic despot. It collects knowledge, and it collects worlds. It studies them, tortures the civilians and it ensures that nobody can ever resist it. For eons, it has travelled the galaxies, the universes looking for answers to the greatest question of all. The Life equation. It came to Krypton eons ago, searching for it, when it found that it was not there, it destroyed the planet and killed all of Krypton. Yet now it knows that one being has gotten away, that one Kryptonian survived. It will come here to search and destroy Kal El. That is something that cannot be allowed. Earth cannot fall.”

Bruce sighed. “Very well.” He knew what he needed to do now. “So, how might I remove Diana?”

Devoe laughed. “I think you know that already, and I think you are coming to me so that you might have someone to blame when this all goes horribly wrong for you.”

Bruce didn’t respond, instead he turned and left. As he did so, he took out whatever system was inside his suit and placed it on the rocks, if they wanted to find Devoe, they could find him now. He followed the path back, knowing as he did that everything would have to follow the exact path he’d set out. He closed his eyes briefly, fighting back the pain. How many of his friends would have to die for this to work? He sighed, there was no point thinking about that now.

He left the tunnel, and came out into the open air, as expected the Guardian was waiting for him. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes.” Bruce answered.

“Then you know why we must come?”

“Yes.”

“Will you stop us?”

“No.”

“Very well.” The guardian disappeared, Bruce stood for a moment thinking of how it had come to this, how had he allowed it to come to this? He got into the bat mobile and dialled the number.

“Have you figured how to do it yet?”

“Not yet, I need access to Star Labs.”

“We’ll get it for you.”

“Be careful, I think Wells might be up to something.”

“I know.” Bruce replied he hung up, it was time to meet the man who’d murdered Barry’s mother all those years ago, and put an end to this farce. He started the car and drove off, knowing as he did so, that having struck the deal, that Diana would have to die, otherwise he would be a dead man. “The thing you love most, Diana, you could have made it harder for me to figure out.” He looked at the picture on the dashboard and sighed, yes, he was definitely a dead man.


	38. Arthur III

****

The throne was as solid as it had ever been, never to rest within comfort. That had been Poseidon’s motto when he had created it and Atlantis. Ruling over the seas, was a difficult business, but one that over twenty years had taught Arthur a great many things. Petitions, might seem boring and mundane, but they were essential to the good running of his Kingdom. And so, he sat and listened. The current petitioner was a man in his fifties, silver gracing his hair, his form still proud.

“Sire, I have served for thirty-five years in the military of Atlantis, I have fought for you, and your mother before you. I have protected this realm through all. I have not asked for anything, but now I find that I must ask for something.” The man said.

“What is your name good sir?” Arthur asked.

“Aegenor, Sire.” Aegenor said.

“Well Aegenor, tell me what your request is and I shall see if it is within my power to grant.” Arthur responded.

Aegenor took a moment then said. “Sire, my home is based within the seventh quadrant of the seas, and as such is near the base of the nereids lair. For many years, we have been at peace, and the nereids have respected the peace treaty with which you brought an end to violence with Nereus. However, recently, these same nereids have begun growing bolder, and outlandish. They are now raiding and pillaging. They are taking those things which I need to live. Under the terms of the treaty, I know I cannot retaliate, not without your permission.” Here Aegenor bowed his head. “So, Sire, I ask that you grant me permission to seek justice.”

Arthur did not respond immediately, instead he thought through what the man had said. The nereids were the last of the old guard, the last of the Titans, and their father Nereus was a dying old man. Arthur knew that the peace treaty was always going to be broken, but he had not thought that it would be broken so soon. He weighed up the benefits and the negatives of engaging in action now, and decided better to grant some of the imperial guard regiments to aid Aegenor, then fully commit. “Aegenor, I agree with you, that these actions committed by the nereids are unjust. I shall do better than to grant you leave to attack these fools. I shall send the fourth and fifth regiments of the Imperial guard with you. And they shall act for the purpose of justice for the crown and for its people.”

Aegenor bowed. “Thank you, Sire.” He turned and walked away.

Another man came forward, he bowed low. He had the look of a farmer, hunched, his beard and hair completely white. “Sire, my name is Decahedron. I have come from the southern ends of the empire. I have come asking for permission to begin the planting of the water riders, to ensure good growth for the coming cold season.”

“Water Riders have been outlawed from this kingdom from the time of my ancestor King Deirus the Fourth. And for good reason as well, they bring nothing more than trouble to those who plant them and their surrounding neighbours. Tell me why I should allow this to be planted?” Arthur demanded.

Decahedron bowed low. “Sire, new research has been conducted by your most esteemed school of science, and they have found after much rigorous testing that  the water riders are now harmful toward the content of the water any more. Not since the act which stopped the land dwellers from drilling for oil within the western portion of the empire. Furthermore, with the events within the surface growing ever more unpredictable, perhaps it would be within the empire’s benefit to consider planting these new riders.”

Arthur would have reprimanded the man for presuming to speak in suggestion for him, being not an advisor. Instead he simply said. “I shall consider this proposal and allow for discussion later.” The man bowed and walked away. He was replaced by a woman. She was young, perhaps no older than his own daughter.

She curtseyed before him and said. “Sire, my name is Aphrodite, I have come before you to seek justice.”

Curious, Arthur looked at her and asked. “And what pray tell is it that you seek justice for?”

“I met a service dweller as he proceeded to go on a dive through the waters with which they are allowed. And whilst we spoke, another one of his fellows came and caught me and tried to take me above land. As if I was some sort of mermaid.” The woman said.

Anger billowed in the court, they all knew that the land dwellers were full of nonsense and were oftentimes stupid to the point of incredulity, but something like this? This was an insult that could not be allowed to stand. Taking a deep breath, Arthur asked. “Did you get the name of these men and where they come from?”

“I did not get their names, Sire, but I know that one of them was the brother of the American President’s wife. He claimed that since I was within those permissible waters, that I was fair game. I fought him off, but he promised justice for that.” Aphrodite said.

Arthur stood then, and so everyone else rose as well. “I promise you, madam, that you will get justice. What has happened to you is an insult, to all of us. And it shall be answered accordingly.” He scanned through the room, before his eyes landed on Vorgil. “Vorgil, prepare the 1st, 2nd and 3rd regiments, we shall be preparing for an attack on the United States soon enough.” The man nodded. The lady bowed and walked away, Arthur signalled to his messenger, and as such it was called that petitions were over for the day. Arthur stalked down the steps and made his way to the council chamber. In the room were images of Poseidon and Nereus fighting together, Poseidon and Oceanus fighting and Arthur, dressed in all his glory. He looked away from that and looked at his advisors one by one.

It was Mera who spoke first. “Is going to war a wise option? The Americans are already on edge because of Superman, do we wish to antagonise them further?”

Arthur looked at his wife and though he knew she was simply offering an opposing view, he felt anger rise inside him. “These land dwellers attacked a citizen of Atlantis. They have attacked the kingdom and that deserves being answered. We shall not attack their land; I am not so much of a fool. I know that on land they will win. But they have ships, they have an entire fleet, and we can sink that fleet.”

“And the people on that fleet? What will you do with them?” Mera asked.

“Either they will get out of the ships before they sink, or they will die.” Arthur said. “They represent the United States and the United States has broken a treaty.”

Gorgon, another one of his advisors spoke. “Sire, perhaps a meeting with the US president to get him to hand over his brother by marriage. If indeed that was who hurt Aphrodite. After all any old American could pretend to be that charlatan.”

“You think that she was lying about who it was who attacked her?” Arthur demanded.

“No, I don’t think she was lying, but we do not know what that man looks like. Therefore, someone hoping to start war between us and the States could claim to be the man.” Gorgon replied.

Arthur sighed, he recognised the point and said. “Very well, I shall send a  message to President Matthews and demand he bring his brother by marriage here. For questioning, nothing else. I shall tell Vorgil to stand down the regiments.” He then looked at his son. “Rhodos, what word do you bring for us?”

His son, tall and handsome, dressed in amber armour, a sword at his side took a breath then said. “Superman has met with the King’s cabinet and discussed various things, the US ambassador and several other members of the US embassy have been expelled on the King’s order. Furthermore, I believe the Prime Minister is soon to be on her way out. There is general support for the King and for Superman, and indeed it seems the King is looking to seek more favourable terms in treaty negotiations.”

Arthur nodded, that was encouraging news. For it meant that the boy was finally following through on what his great-grandmother had started. “Electra, what word do you bring?”

His daughter had spent time studying in Australia, and had served as Ambassador in Italy as well. “The Australian people are rallying behind their King and Superman. There are a small group of scientists who are siding with the US government and seem to be preparing for some sort of war. Though what that is I am not sure.”

“Very well.” Arthur said. He looked at his wife then and asked. “What word is there from the borders? Are the Nereids going to become more of a problem? Or is Aegenor the only person who shall need to handle them?”

“I believe the Nereids for now can be contained. Though I would caution against invoking all out war. There are some things that can be avoided.” Mera said. “I believe that Nereus is dying and as such the nereids are simply trying for one last gasp at control. If we handle them now, then when things get messier on the surface world they will not be an ally for someone to use against us.”

Arthur nodded, he agreed. “And what of Black Manta, has anyone found any suggestion as to who he might be?”

His brother Orm replied. “I have found several possible candidates, Sire. Firstly, a US marine named Charles Langdon who served in the gulf wars, he is a man who comes from a very disrupted background. His father died fighting in Vietnam, and his wife left him for one of the many friends of Superman. I think that he would fall vulnerable to whatever the President offers him as a chance at revenge. However, I do not think he would target us. Instead, I think it is more likely that this second candidate, David Hyde a former Marine, he served in Iraq and Afghanistan as well as in Syria. He has grown bitter over the years, lost his father during your fight with Ocean Master, and has always harboured a grudge. If he is offered something by the President, then I think he will take it and he will come.”

“Where was his last known location?” Arthur asked.

“In Miami, I believe he works there.” Orm replied.

“Then your duty is go to Miami and kill this man.” Arthur said.

“Yes Your Majesty.” Orm replied bowing.

“Good. Dismissed.” Arthur said, he turned and walked from the room. Mera at his side. They said nothing for a time, simply walked side by side, hand in hand. There were many things to consider, so long as none of the surface world’s nonsense came boiling through to the water, he would be fine, they would be fine. Let Clark have the land, he ruled the waves and he would kill anyone who challenged that. He nodded to the guards, and they opened the doors. “Has there been any change?” He asked.

“No, it’s remained the same since last night, Sire.” One of the guards responded.

They both looked at the box, glowing red, just as it had the last time. “Do you think that means he’s coming back?” Mera asked.

“I think it does. It makes sense, with everything that has changed since the last time. He no doubts hopes to exploit the tensions within the League.” Arthur replied.

“What will you do?” Mera asked.

Arthur turned and walked away from the box, hearing the door close, Mera at his side, he replied. “I shall let Bruce and Clark know. And tell them to move Victor somewhere safe. Otherwise he will come for him.”

 


	39. Caitlin II

Winter came with the shorter hours and the darker nights, and the cold. Jonathan seemed to shiver whenever the cold hit him, and he’d move closer to her. she didn’t mind that, but she wondered at it. Still, being with him was fun, meeting the people of Britain was nice, they were all so keen to know Jonathan, their King, to see him as they thought he should be seen. Jonathan for his part did his best to listen to them, to speak with them all. Caitlin thought that he was doing a very good job, and he did look remarkably handsome with the crown atop his head, though he had always looked handsome. She pushed that thought down though, and instead continued walking just a few steps behind him, listening as their guide talked.

“And here is where the beer is brewed. It is kept within the temperatures for three to four hours, before being pulled out and allowed to sit for a period of three to four months before being bottled.”

“And once it is settled, does anyone test it?” Jonathan asked. Caitlin smiled, she knew he liked his beer.

“Yes, Your Majesty, we’ve got a taster whose job it is to taste all of this.” The man responded.

“A very lucky man.” Jonathan replied, at which the crowd gathered laughed. Caitlin noticed that Ms Davey, the Home Secretary stood a few feet behind them a strange look on her face. Caitlin did not know British politics very well, but she knew the look of someone who wanted power well enough. And that look was on Davey’s face plain as day. Something inside her flashed, the cold grew, but the life forced it down.

Jonathan extended his hand to her and she took it, they continued walking. “Mr Walker, I’ve heard that you’ve also got some new technology on board here, at the brewery. Could we have a look at that?”

“Of course, Sire.” Mr Walker said, they walked down the corridor, through a series of doorways before stopping in a big room, which harboured several machines.

Caitlin gasped. “That’s a life equator.”

“Indeed it is. One of the only few that are in existence and operating.” Mr Walker said.

Caitlin walked up to it and ran her hand over it. She looked at Jonathan and said. “The life equator is a machine that helps produce enough energy to power three estates and palaces. Enough energy to help make up for the lack of the sun within Alaskan communities and in Skye as well.”

“It sounds like a very worth while invention. Tell me, Mr Walker where did you get it?” Jonathan asked.

“Your Majesty’s predecessor signed the royal warrant that allowed us to get access to one. It has served as the generator for our brewery since we got it four years ago.” Mr Walker said.

“And has it increased yields?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, Sire. Several times over.” Mr Walker said.

Jonathan turned and looked at Ms Davey. “I want you to ensure that more of these equators are ready for usage.” The woman nodded, then turned to Caitlin and Caitlin took that as her cue to ask as many questions as she felt compelled to.

“With the equator, I know that there were some initial problems that got worked over on the third and fourth instalments. But what do you think of the generators that come with the proto inhibitors?”

Mr Walker grinned. “The proto inhibitors do wonders, Ma’am. They ensure that there is enough energy to provide for animals on the estates, enough for the people to work at night and during the day as well. Like the equators they make up for the lack of sunlight that we get in these parts, but they also help ensure that there is not an overheating.”

“Is overheating a problem?” Caitlin asked. She knew that from studies conducted there was some talk that the generators could replace solar as the new energy source for reducing global warming within the next forty years. Yet she’d also read that there were things within the hard wiring of the devices that could compromise them.

Mr Walker shook his head. “It’s not so much that overheating is a problem, Ma’am, it’s more the fact that there are some people who continue to use the generators beyond their set hours. This consequently means that there is always a risk of burn out, or of the generators being so hot that they cannot properly function.”

“And how do you handle such occurrences? Are they often? And what if the cerebral exhibitions come into play?” Caitlin asked. She could see Jonathan grinning at her, but she ignored him. for the first time, she was actually able to talk about these scientific discoveries and feel as if someone was talking to her as an equal. Mr Wells didn’t do that. And since her little discovery about him being able to walk, she wondered what else he’d lied about.

“We tend to have someone on site, who can control the flows and the pressures at regular intervals. We’ve learned from the times when things went a bit too far. Now we operate in cycles, when the first cycle ends at midday someone checks out and another person checks in. We’ve also got some exhibitors here as well, if Ma’am would like to look at them?” Mr Walker said.

Caitlin looked at Jonathan, and though she knew he would’ve liked to have given her the time they were running low on that time. They were due back at the palace for some function or the other. So, it was with some regret that she turned back to Mr Walker and said. “Maybe next time.” Mr Walker nodded then bowed as Jonathan said their farewells, they walked back to the car, hand in hand. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

Jonathan smiled, as they got into the car. “It was nothing. Really, I think that the people came to see you more than they did me.”

“Oh don’t be silly.” Caitlin replied.

“I’m not!” Jonathan protested. “Who would want to come and see some boring young man, when they could come and listen to a smart, intelligent and beautiful young woman speak about the things that are going to change this world?” As if to prove his point Jonathan handed her a copy of The Guardian with the headline: _Caitlin Snow, the lady stealing a nation’s heart._

Caitlin blushed. “That’s the Guardian though, and they’re always going to say that about someone who they think conforms to their ideals.”

Jonathan laughed. “It’s true though. You are stealing their hearts Caitlin.”

The car started moving back to the palace, as the photographers took their pictures by the dozen. Caitlin felt herself grow warm at Jonathan’s words. recently things between them had changed, or at least she’d recognised they’d changed. She got a flutter in her stomach whenever she looked at Jonathan, whenever she spoke to him she came away smiling, and she thought he felt the same. “Still, I think you’re doing a better job than I am.” She quoted a newspaper headline that had adorned several papers that morning. “Young King woos the nation with exemplary display of Gaelic and displays of fortitude and empathy.”

Jonathan laughed, but she could tell that he was pleased. “Well, I mean being half Kryptonian and having part of the codex here with me has helped as well. Still, I know Ms Davey wants me to make some sort of move on the cabinet when I return.”

Caitlin could tell by the way his hands tightened around one another that something else was bothering him. she did her best to stop the cold from seeping into the car. “And what are you going to do? Do you want her to be Prime Minister?” She asked.

“I think she could be better than the current PM, but I’m not sure. Right now, things are tense with the Americans, and Dad thinks the current PM is better placed at easing tensions there. Though whether that comes at alienating our people and our interests, I’m not sure.” Jonathan replied.

Caitlin nodded and then gave voice to a fear she’d had for some time, though she felt horrible voicing it. “Will it come down to war?”

Jonathan took her hand and looked at her. “I promise you Caitlin, I’m doing everything I can to prevent there being war between the UK and the US. So, long as our rights are respected and we respect the Americans rights, I think there won’t be any war.”

Caitlin nodded, she didn’t give voice to the threats she’d received from members of her mother’s Democrat Party, and the threats she’d received calling her a traitor and threatening to rape her from men on the Democrat and Republican sides. Instead she asked. “What’s next? Where are, we going from the Palace?”

The car pulled into the palace grounds, Jonathan got out and opened the door for her, and she took his hand. As they walked into the palace, Jonathan said. “Well, I was hoping we could talk for a little bit?”

Caitlin didn’t say anything as they walked into the palace proper, the portraits of old Kings and Queens looking down on them. she said nothing as they walked up the stairs to the King’s solar. They both sat down and then she said. “Jonathan…I….”

At the same time, Jonathan said. “Can I ask you something?”

They both laughed. “You got first.” Caitlin said, she didn’t want to say something and potentially ruin whatever it was between them.

Jonathan swallowed, then said. “Caitlin, I really like you. I think I always have. And I think that we make a great team, and I was wondering…” here Jonathan stammered and blushed slightly. “I was wondering if you…maybe… wanted to go out with me.” Her surprise must have shown on her face because Jonathan quickly went on. “I mean, I get if you just want to remain friends, and I won’t bring this up again… in fact…” he stopped then because she placed a finger on his lips.

Caitlin could feel her heart hammering in her chest, somewhere in the back of her mind two voices that sounded like her mother and the other being were fighting it out, struggling to get control. She ignored them and said. “I’d love to go out with you. I really like you as well.”

She moved her finger away and Jonathan grinned. She grinned as well. Then Jonathan asked. “Can I kiss you?” She nodded, it was a light peck, but it was nice, and they would’ve kissed more, but then at that moment, Jonathan’s secretary knocked.

“What?” Jonathan demanded angrily.

“Sire, your father is on the phone.”

Jonathan picked up the phone closest to him, took a breath and said. “Dad.”

Caitlin couldn’t hear what Mr Kent was saying but from the expression on Jonathan’s face it couldn’t have been good news. Eventually they ended the call and he turned to her, his face was white. “What is it?” She asked.

“I think something’s gone terribly wrong with the President. Terribly wrong.” Jonathan answered.

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked, fear growing inside of her.

“He’s mobilised parts of the fourth and fifth battalions, groups meant only for the most extreme types of war.” Jonathan said his voice sounding faint.

“What for?” Caitlin asked.

“I’m not sure. But I’ve got to make my way back to London, tomorrow.” Jonathan said.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Caitlin asked. She wasn’t sure what good she’d do in London, but she supposed it would be better than going back to the States, especially now.

“If…if that’s okay?” Jonathan asked.

“Of course.” She answered at once. “When do we leave?”

“First thing tomorrow.” Jonathan replied. Caitlin nodded then took his hands in hers and squeezed. She wondered what the hell the President was doing, and what the world was coming to.

 


	40. Selina II

“Diana will be leading her team on Arkham, to move the prisoners, several clicks to god alone knows where.” Bruce said. Something had changed in the past few months in Bruce’s demeanour he’d become sharper in tone and less willing to accept compromises. It was worrying.

“Is that not a good thing? After all, the people in Arkham include some of the most dangerous villains that you’ve ever faced.” Selina said.

Bruce looked at her in a manner that indicated he was not best pleased. “They are criminals yes, but they are deserving of a trial. Not whatever Diana has planned for them.”

“So, what’s the plan then? How are you going to protect them? When Diana has not only herself, but The Flash, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Damian and Hal all on her side?” Selina asked.

“We have myself, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, Starfire, John, Huntress and Max Mercury. We’re not so outmatched as you might think.” Dinah replied.

Selina looked at Dinah, something had changed in her as well. She was no longer the caring considerate type of person that Selina remembered. Instead she’d become hard as nails and rarely if ever smiled or talked. “You could just talk to Superman. Speak to him and get all of this confusion and rage between you sorted. It’s not too late.”

Dinah snorted. “Clark is too busy trying to rule a kingdom with his son to be concerned about sorting out this mess he’s left behind for the rest of us. Diana won’t listen to reason. Therefore, she must be removed.”

Selina sighed. “Bruce?”

“Dinah is right. You know what you have to do, Selina. Whilst the rest of us are moving for Arkham, I expect you and Harley to make your move toward Star Labs. Take the pills and come back here as soon as possible.” Bruce said.

“And if we’re compromised?” Selina asked. Harley might not fear being caught, but Selina remembered the image of her friends, their bodies charred and marked by Diana and her goons.

“Then you’re to split up and meet at the safe houses we talked about before.” Bruce stated.

“Very well.” Selina said. She got up, as did Harley, they made their way to the exit, both of them looked at one another then, Selina opened the door and they climbed down into the tunnels. They didn’t speak for a while, Selina was too busy following the map that Bruce had sketched for them, whilst it seemed Harley was just content to remain quiet.

As they neared a fork in the road though, Harley spoke. “You know, I’ve done some really crazy things with Mistah J and for Mistah J, but I don’t think I’ve ever waged a war for him.”

“What are you talking about?” Selina asked, glancing up to look at Harley in the dimming light.

“Diana Prince is in love with Superman, I’ve always suspected it. but they way she’s been acting recently has all but confirmed it for me.” Harley answered. “She’s been more ruthless than Superman, and she’s punishing anyone who even so much as questions his beliefs. That only comes when someone is truly in love with someone else. Not the good kind of love either.”

“So, she’s what? Become some sort of monster to appeal to Clark Kent? I think she’s got him figured out wrong then.” Selina replied.

They kept walking, coming to a stop before the entrance. But before they got onto the steps, Harley spoke. “I don’t think she even realises that she is in love with him. it can be a very subtle change, from seeing someone as a friend, to seeing someone as a love interest. And in someone such as Diana Prince’s case, it can often be quite damaging to them. the last person she loved died fighting a God who hasn’t died, she’s doing everything she can to prevent this new person from dying.”

Selina turned. “So, are you saying that we’re fighting the wrong person? That Diana, not Superman is the threat here? And that if given the chance she might well kill us all?”

“Yes.” Harley said simply, before pushing passed Selina and climbing up the ladder. Selina followed her and as they emerged in Star Labs, she wondered not for the first time, just how much Harley had buried when she worked with the Joker. She took the lead again, looking at the map.

“We need to turn right, and then go left, before turning right again.” She said, looking down at the map, and as they followed her instructions, they only had to stop once, as scientists dressed in white lab coats walked passed.

After some time, they came to the room in question. Yet there was an unexpected guest, waiting for them. Harrison Wells, wheelchair bound, turned to look at them. “Ah Ms Kyle, Ms Quinn. I’ve been waiting for you. Please do come in.”

Hesitantly they walked in, Selina keeping an eye on the exit. Wells must have seen her doing so because he laughed. “You need not fear Ms Kyle, security isn’t going to come. And if you’re worried about the League, they are too busy fighting one another.” he turned on a feed and Selina watched as Max Mercury beat the Flash to the ground again and again. As Dinah managed to knock Damian on the ground. As Starfire knocked out Beast Boy. “They’re doing quite well.”

Selina didn’t reply. Harley did though. “So, are you working for them or not?”

Wells laughed. “I am merely a scientist Ms Quinn, who does not want the world succumbing to something that could easily be avoided.”

“So, you’re just going to let us take the pills?” Selina asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I’m going to suggest you take them now.” Wells responded, he turned to watch as Diana knocked Dinah out, before being knocked down by the Martian Manhunter. “Before they return.” Just then, over the comms the Flash spoke.

“Wells we need some information. Where are the other members of Batman’s team?”

Wells didn’t waste a breath. “They’re approaching from the southern field. Keep a look out.”

He turned back and looked at them both. “Why are you helping us?” Selina demanded.

“Because it does no one any good if the League is dying or killing each other.” Wells said.

“Come on, Selina, let’s get this shit and get out of here.” Harley said. Selina moved with her friend, grabbed the boxes, and opened them, saw the green pills then closed the lids and put them in her bag. She turned to Wells and said. “You’re going to have to take this.” She nodded to Harley who swung the bat and knocked him out. “Come on let’s get out of here.”

They took the path back, avoiding the scientists, all the while Selina wondered why Wells had been so nice to them, why he’d allowed them to escape with the boxes. She stopped once they got into the tunnel. She took the boxes out of her bag and opened them. She needed to make sure they were the right ones. She took one of the pills, moved toward the wall and swung. The wall crumbled beneath her fists. Harley squealed. “That was cool, can I have one?”

Selina shook her head. “We need to get out of here.” She closed the box, and put it and the rest of them back into her bag, and gave some over to Harley. She pressed her finger to her headset and said. “Bruce, we’ve got them.”

“Copy. Get back to the location. We’ll see you there.” Bruce replied.

Selina gestured to Harley and they moved quickly, arriving in the deep underground lair of the Batcave a few moments later. She threw the boxes down and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now things would be easier?


	41. Diana III

Diana banged her hand against the table. The battle at Arkham Asylum had not gone as well as she’d hoped. Not only had they not gotten the prisoners, the damn people had escaped! Beast Boy was lying in a coma, and Raven and Cyborg had been sent out to find the beasts. Bruce was starting to get on her nerves and Clark hadn’t replied to her message asking for information. She looked around the hall, and said. “We were played. They knew what they were doing and they knew how to do it.”

“Well what do you expect? Bruce isn’t just going to sit there and let things happen without acting on it himself. He’s been planning this since the last fight you had with Dinah.” Hal said.

“My father would’ve had back up plans upon back up plans to ensure that he got what he wanted.” Damian said.

“The fact that he is using someone as deplorable as Harley Quinn I think suggests just how desperate he is to achieve what he wants.” Diana said. “Cyborg, how many of the prisoners have you been able to gather?”

Over the comms Cyborg responded. “We’ve got The Riddler. We’re currently looking for The Penguin. We had to kill Zsas, the man didn’t come quietly and resisted.”

“Very well, report back when you’ve got Penguin.” Diana said cutting off the comms. She’d done a check of the asylum after the fight, and had breathed a sigh of relief when she’d seen the knot still tied. If that thing had been cut when the fight had been happening they would have all be finished. She turned attention to Barry. “What did Wells have to say exactly?”

“He said that he was monitoring the fight, and checking on various other things when Catwoman and Quinn appeared, they’d taken down two of his guards and were holding the third hostage. Quinn threatened to kill the guard unless he handed over the boxes.” Barry responded.

“And so he handed them over?” Diana asked. These things were dangerous, Clark had wanted them developed to provide to the people who sided with them, to ensure they could be protected and to ensure they could defend their homes from those who would do them harm.

“Yes, the guard has a wife and children, Diana. Wells has said he can make more of the pills, now he has the recipe and knows the strength of the dose. He also planted a tracker in the first box of pills.” Barry said.

“Show me.” Diana commanded, her patience with all of them was beginning to grow thin, she needed results and she needed them now.

Barry moved to the computer and typed in a few key commands. Sure, enough a screen came up showing a location. Diana looked at it and said. “That’s in one of the subsections of Bruce’s enterprises. He goes there when he needs time to think and plan.” They’d spent some time there alone, after Steppenwolf’s invasion had failed. “He is going to be planning something else. We need to make sure that everything is under control. We need to get those pills.”

“Shouldn’t we be worrying about the fact that the Motherbox has been glowing again?” Hal asked. “The last time it acted like that, parademons came spilling out and into the world. They nearly took half of Metropolis in their desire to find the other two boxes. Arthur has already called into let us know that his box has been playing up as well. Surely we should make sure that Steppenwolf can’t come back, instead of worrying about Bruce and some pills.”

“Hal’s right, Diana. If Steppenwolf comes then we’re going to be finished. Unless we’re working together. And for that we need to speak with Bruce. Not attack him.” Barry said.

“You think my father is really going to want to speak to any of you?” Damian snarled. “He’d rather sell you out to Steppenwolf than allow anything challenge his view of the world.”

Diana found herself agreeing with Damian, Steppenwolf was a threat she wasn’t foolish enough to deny that. Yet she also knew how much of a threat Bruce could be. Clark was trying to establish peace across the world, and the only way he could do that was through ensuring the people understood why it was needed. Yet for some reason Bruce wanted to prevent that. He wanted to keep the war in the streets and the people hungry and scared. “Bruce might want to fight Steppenwolf, but I do not think he will agree to anything, he wants to stop what we are working toward.”

Barry looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. “Diana, you know that’s not true. You know Bruce is trying to fight for what he believes is right. We might not agree with him, but he’s not going to willingly abandon Earth to a monster like Steppenwolf. He will fight with us if we just reach out.”

“And if he asks for compromises? Which he will, Bruce Wayne does not take lightly to anything. He has fought Clark every step of the way since Lois was murdered. He will demand something, some bill that we shall need to pay. Will you pay it and accept the consequences?” Diana demanded.

Barry looked at her and sighed. “If it means protecting the planet and the people I care about then yes. Yes, I will pay it.”

“As will I.” Hal said.

Diana looked at Damian, but then she realised that it would be foolish to demand he resist something that might unite him again with his father. instead she sighed. “Very well. Let us see what he has to say about this.” Before she could say anything else though, the comms were turned on.

“Diana, Diana, he’s here, he’s brought more, more than he did last time. Please, we need help!”

“Raven! Where are you?” Diana called.

Raven couldn’t respond, instead she heard the voice of a beast. “Mother, I have come again. We shall unite you and bring the unity!” the line went dead after that.

Diana looked around the room. “Get ready we’re going to send Steppenwolf back to where he came from. Barry trace where that came from. Hal let Clark know.”

“It came from the southsides.” Barry said. “And Clark already knows.” He typed in a command and the screens came to life, showing Superman with the British army fighting off a parademons invasion, whilst his son battled off someone who looked like Granny Goodness.

“We need to get moving. Now.” Diana said, she was ready to go. War was coming and she would face it with everything she had.

 

 

 


	42. Beast Boy

****

They came streaming out of a hole in the sky. Winged demons. He’d heard about them, read stories about them, but he’d never thought that he’d actually see them before him. He was terrified, but he looked over at Raven and when she smiled he straightened up and prepared to fight. He thought of something that he’d heard once and said it aloud. “The only time a man can be brave is when he’s afraid.” Garfield steeled himself then changed. First he was a ram, he knocked over the demons, one by one, Raven finishing them off with her magic. He changed again into a bull and did the same.

More of the demons came. “You’ve got to hit them in their chest.” Raven called out. Garfield grunted and sped on. He knocked into them, making sure his horns hit their centres. The demons fell, broken to the ground, their circuits, wait what? “Yeah they’re machines.” Raven called out. Garfield nodded then kept going. There were more of them, and it didn’t seem as though they would stop any time soon. More and more of them were spilling out trying desperately to hold him down, he kicked and scratched and bit, and eventually the demons pushed themselves back.

Pain came when the demons surged forward. Raven was lost amongst the crowd. He tried desperately to fight, but found that he couldn’t more. His transformation went from ram to bull, to goat, to panther, to troll, to something else. But it didn’t matter, the beasts were on him, pulling, clawing, chafing, and gods it hurt. There was too much pain. He heard Raven screaming, but he couldn’t get to her. if she died because of him, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. he roared and the beasts fell, some were down for good, others rose and continued the torture.

They kept going, tearing at him, gnawing at his body, breaking him down till he was nothing. Raven was screaming, but he couldn’t reach her. He was human now. His hands were being ripped from him, his legs and feet were being destroyed. There was nothing he could do. “You have to feel strong!” he heard her voice, but how could he feel strong? He was tired, so very tired, perhaps this end would not be so bad. He could see his mother and father again, and tell them just how sorry he was. he felt a pressure on his head. Garfield wondered what that was, that wasn’t normal.

He screamed as the pain intensified. Bellows, then pleas, then screams. It was all mixed in as the pressure on his head increased. He knew not what he was going to do, or how he was going to stop it. He just knew the pain would get worse, that there would be no ending to it. he felt a twist, a shake a movement, then he heard a rip. “Raven.” He murmured, the sounds of screams echoed through his mind as his head was ripped from his body.


	43. Clark VII

****

The invasion had come, just as he had thought it would. Darkseid was too much of an opportunist to miss something such as this. Clark had been preparing, subtly, he’d been watching and waiting and when word had come that the Mother Box was glowing in Atlantis he had known what to expect. Therefore, when the sky had opened and the parademons had come charging through, he’d not been surprised. The people were inside their homes, the doors and windows locked. The British army with their pills taken were waiting, as were he and Jonathan. And now the signal had been given he unleashed his full strength.

The red light came full blast from his eyes, as he allowed the anger he had felt since Lois had died, since his parents had died, since he’d learned of what had happened to his son, to consume him. he destroyed with impunity the winged demons would die and their leader would die as well. If Darkseid was there he would be burned and broken. If it were Steppenwolf, well even better. Kal still remembered what that monster had done the last time he’d been here. Once the winged demons were done for, he turned and smashed through more of them. They crunched under his fists and his power like ants.

He turned briefly to see how Jonathan was doing, his son was fighting four of the monsters and destroying each and every one of them. Kal turned his attention back to the monsters, and destroyed more of them with his hands. Snapping them like the ants in their dozens. The rage of the last year consumed him. The monsters stood no chance against him. they were destroyed, broken down and reduced to nothing more than pure husks. They were broken. Some of the soldiers died, killed and destroyed. That was an interesting thing, it seemed Steppenwolf did not want more minions, he wanted destruction. Kal looked around wondering where the beast was.

Then he heard him. The mad being, desperately seeking for redemption. “Mother! I have come, Mother I am here.” The beast had knocked down Cyborg, or rather taken him prisoner, but Clark had rescued him when he’d realised where the beast was going. The old caves where Arthur was said to have been laid to rest. Clark wouldn’t allow the beast to get inside the cave. He pushed forward, the parademons fell before him, and he smashed into Steppenwolf. “Kryptonian.” The beast snarled. “You shall die.”

“No.” Kal responded, he smashed into Steppenwolf again and prevented the beast from getting up. He knew that if he could break the beast’s axe then he would be vulnerable. It seemed Steppenwolf knew that for he threw his axe to his other hand and swung hard. Kal took the blow and flew back. He blinked, then moved in again, this time hitting Steppenwolf in the face. He hit him again, then again, and as some strange blue substance started coming out of the being’s nose he knew then what he had to do.

The beast hit him, Kal felt his face get hit, then he turned and reversed that. Smashing into Steppenwolf again and again, not giving him a chance to get a hold on him. the axe came and Kal grabbed it and held on for dear life. The axe couldn’t be allowed to touch the ground for if it did then they were all finished. “Give up Kryptonian, you cannot win.” Steppenwolf snarled.

“Nonsense.” Kal replied, he pushed up the axe flew into the air, he flew up grabbed it and with all his might snapped it in half then froze it with his breath. Steppenwolf looked at him in horror. Kal moved in and hit the beast once, then twice then a third time. The beast couldn’t get up, and so Kal moved on him, broke him in half, then a third, then a fourth. The beast was pleading now, but Kal couldn’t hear him. he snarled and punched a hole through the beast’s chest, then ripped him in half. He kept going until Steppenwolf was nothing more than ashes.

The parademons and Steppenwolf’s lieutenants came for him then but he broke them all. His eyes gleamed red, as did Jonathan’s and the beasts were all reduced to ash. Apart from one. One was left alive, and Kal held the beast up and snarled. “Tell Darkseid that his general is dead, tell him that if he comes to Earth again he will die.” The beast flew away the moment Kal let go of him.

Kal pressed a hand to his earpiece. “Diana, what’s the situation?”

“We’re good, the beast are dead. Though there are two casualties.” Diana replied.

“Who?” Kal asked, Jonathan was stood right next to him wearing a golden suit of armour with the royal crest on it.

“Beast Boy and Raven.” Diana replied.

“Very well, we shall meet within the day for the funerals and for discussion.” Kal said.

He ended the conversation there and turned to Jonathan. His son sighed. “You know Garfield always said he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory.”

Clark put an arm around his son. “Then at least he got what he wanted. Will you be okay here yourself? I have league business that needs seeing to.”

“Of course. Go.” Jonathan replied. Clark kissed his son’s cheek then opened a portal and arrived a few moments later in the Hall of Justice.

He stepped into the hall properly, walked through it and opened the doors into the main room where he found someone he was expecting to see. “Bruce.”

“Clark.” Bruce replied.

Well this was going to be interesting. Clark thought to himself. Very interesting indeed.

 

 

 

 


	44. Bruce VII

The Parademons had come and with them had come Steppenwolf, and more of Darkseid’s beasts. They’d been beaten back, but Bruce knew that that was just a lull in the real fighting and so here he was, in the Hall of Justice to ensure that the fighting could finally stop. He looked around, at the faces he’d fought alongside, the people he knew better than he did himself. He sighed. “I’ve come to talk. To end whatever ill feeling might be between us, and ask that we put aside our differences.”

“Have you come to submit and admit your wrongdoings?” Diana asked. Her manner was that of a warrior who was prepared to fight and defend what she believed in at all costs.

“No.” Bruce said, Diana immediately tensed, he ignored her and instead looked at Clark. “Clark, I have come here to speak to you. We must stop this intervention without request. The governments of the world are getting worried. Now that your son rules as King of Great Britain, they fear that every action you take is now on his behalf. Already there are rumours that European nations will wage war.”

“Then they are fools and they will lose.” Diana said.

“Clark, you must know that this constant intervention cannot last. The people are already getting worried. They will not tolerate much more of this.” Bruce said. He didn’t want to plead but he would if he needed to.

Clark didn’t reply immediately, but when he did he simply said. “I swore a vow, Bruce. When Lois died, I swore a vow, to make sure that the world would not suffer as it did then. I have not yet fulfilled that promised. There is still suffering in the world, and until it is all rectified I shall keep fighting.” He pointed to the S on his chest and said. “This sign means hope on Krypton, and it will bring hope to the people. They will not fear their governments, or fear for when they will get their next meal. Not anymore. Surely you can understand that?”

Bruce sighed, he could understand that. He’d been trying to bring such a thing to Gotham for two decades now. “Clark, you know there are other ways of doing this. Ways which will not cause such trouble and tension throughout the world.”

“Those ways have not worked in the past Bruce. I will not be reactive anymore, I will be proactive and I will make a difference. So, will you side with me and help me bring in this new world?” Clark asked.

Bruce was sorely tempted, but then he took a breath. “I too swore a vow a long time ago Clark. I cannot join you.” With that he turned, and used the breach tool to get back to the Bat Cave. When he got there he slumped back in his chair.

Alfred came then and poured him a drink. “How did it go?”

“There will be war.” Bruce said, he removed his mask and looked at Alfred. “Am I doing the right thing?”

Alfred stopped and looked at him. “Master Wayne, the only thing you can answer right now is how many lives do you wish to protect. Superman might believe he is doing the right thing, but he is being influenced by someone who does not share his restraint. You must protect the world from that.”

Bruce nodded. “They are my friends, I do not wish to go to war with them.”

Alfred laid a hand on his shoulder and said. “Sometimes Master Wayne, that is all that war is. A fight between friends.”


	45. Barry III

The television was on, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. As he sat on the couch, Barry Allen’s mind was racing through everything that had happened in the past year and a half. Lois dying, Clark’s interventionism, Steppenwolf’s invasion, all of it had happened so quickly and now the League was at war with itself. He took a breath and looked at Iris. “I don’t know what to think. On the one hand, I agree with Clark, the world needs order, it needs stability, and I don’t think the governments of the world have the will or the capability of providing that. But on the other hand, we can’t go too far, as we’re not elected.”

“Yet, you’re not out there killing people or telling them what they can wear, what they can think or what they can do or who they can love. Since the league started getting more involved the streets have been a lot safer, crime has gone down and people are starting to feel more at home with one another.” Iris pointed out.

Barry sighed. “I know, but everyone keeps saying that the governments of the world are getting annoyed with us. And now that Clark’s son is King of the United Kingdom, a lot of them are starting to think he’s acting in his son’s name.” that was something that terrified him, the thought of there being a war.

Iris turned and looked at him. “So, what are you going to do? If you run from this now, you’re not going to be making anything better. You keep telling me that it’s Diana who keeps pushing for the harsher treatment of criminals, that Diana is the one who seems to be pushing for a more authoritarian look at things. That Bruce is the one who is trying to undermine all the good work that you guys have been doing. Neither of them are seeing things from the middle perspective. But you are. Bear, I know things are difficult now, but running from that won’t help.”

Iris was right, she always was. “I know, you’re right Iris. I just find it hard to reconcile what we’re trying to achieve with some of the people that Clark has embraced. People like Katar and Black Adam haven’t ever given their people the chance of voicing an opinion. Sinestro, he was an enemy of the League until he swore allegiance to Clark. I’m not sure what Clark’s thinking but I’m worried that he’s going to go down a dark path that we can’t come out of.” Barry replied.

“Egypt and Kandhaq are also two of the safest places in the world, and their populations are constantly rated some of the happiest on Earth. As for SInestro, didn’t you say that Hal was keeping an eye on him, as was Cyborg?” Iris responded.

“Yes.” Barry said.

“Then if something goes wrong, he can easily be dealt with.” Iris said. “And I know that it’s going to be hard reconciling everything that is happening now, but surely it is better that you are there, to ensure that things are kept right than allowing one side or the other to dominate? Clark listens to you Bear, that’s got to count for something.”

Barry sighed. “You’re right.” He kissed his girlfriend then and turned back to the T.V. where the President seemed to be giving a speech to Congress about some bill or the other. He hoped that with time things would settle down, he wasn’t entirely convinced though, and that concern was what worried him.

As they watched the President talk, Iris asked him something he’d been thinking over a lot. “Has there been any progress in your dad’s case?” His dad had been unfairly imprisoned for a crime he hadn’t committed some thirteen years ago, and Barry had been trying to get him out ever since.

“I think Joe said they’re going to be having another read through the files again. And after I managed to find some traces of that yellow speedster the other night, I’ve got some new fibres to analyse.” Barry said.

“Who do you think that speedster was?” Iris asked.

Barry shrugged. “I’m not sure. But he definitely knew who I was, he knew what I was going to do and when I was going to do it.” Their fight had been something chilling, something he’d never experienced. He’d come back bloodied and bruised, but he’d gained some knowledge on the man. “His fighting style is definitely similar to one I’ve seen before. I think Zoom had it.” Hunter Zolomon a monster who’d come for him and Wally a long time ago.

“Could it have been a student of his, we know that Zolomon was teaching people.” Iris asked.

“I’d thought of that, but they’re all locked up or dead.” Barry replied.

“How interesting. Hopefully it’ll be enough to get them to reopen your dad’s case.” Iris said.

Barry hummed. “Hopefully.” He hoped to find the bastard who’d killed his mother and make him pay.


	46. Diana IV

They’d come through the portal and found the corps surrounding the palace. The Green Lantern Corps come for Superman and his son. Diana had been enraged as had Hal. Sinestro had simply stated that this is what they’d always been planning to do. Kal had refused to stand down, to abandon Earth, the way the Guardians had abandoned Krypton all those years ago and now they were fighting them with everything they had.

The Green Lanterns were the best of the Lantern Corps, but Sinestro had brought his Yellow Lanterns and of course Diana had brought the League. They were missing Raven, but they would cope. Thankfully Trigon had decided against coming and waging war against them as well. She flew high in the sky, dodging the bullets being thrown at her by the monkey Lantern, when he stopped she sped up and took him by the throat, and choked the life out of him, watching as he fell to the ground. Another foe came then, a big bull with hands like irons, he threw more green bullets at her, when she deflected them, he charged. She ducked, drew her sword and sliced his head off. Another came, this one charged straight away, Diana moved and then cut off her ring finger, before grabbing her and choking her to death.

Another Lantern came, and then another, then a third. They were trying to keep her down through outnumbering her. Diana laughed. “Your ploy is never going to work against me.” She swung her sword, killed one of them, rushed the other and broke its hand causing it to fall to the ground, then grabbing her sword she killed the third. Five more appeared. She killed each and every one of them without sweating. “Is that the best you have Ganthet!” She roared.  As she did so, a small chicken came charging toward her, firing bullets, and other things that hit her.

Diana flinched back, these bullets hit her where the others had simply missed. “You fight well.” She said to the being who came at her with a truck, a train, a winged monster, all of which hit her and caused her strength to sag. When the chicken got closer, she moved, snapped its neck and removed its ring. She looked at herself and noticed that she was bleeding. Around her the fighting was still waging. Sinestro and his Yellow Corps were somewhere. A crack of lightning sounded, and there before her was a monster. “Ares!”

“Diana Prince. How nice to see you. A shame then that your part in this drama is coming to an end.” Before she could move, Ares had swung his sword and reduced her to nothingness. That is to say her sword was broken, and she was falling, falling, falling. As she fell, she saw a black ring drop from the sky, a being of death laughing as it did so. She hit the ground and saw something that horrified her.


	47. Jonathan XII

****

The Green Lantern Corps had come because their master had decided that his father was interfering too much with the natural order. If by natural order they meant stopping tyrants from ruling, preventing terrorists from killing innocent people then yes by god was he doing that. Jonathan would fight to defend his father. that these fools had come to his kingdom and threatened his people was something he could not forgive either. That Guy Gardener had held Ms Davey Hostage during negotiations had all but infuriated him. And now the battle raged. His father was fighting eight of the Lanterns, whilst the yellow lanterns fought their rivals. Jonathan didn’t trust Sinestro, but he’d sworn allegiance to Jonathan’s father so for now he would let him be.

The Lanterns were fighting him on the ground, as his friends fought in the sky. He ducked and dodged their bullets and the things they sent at him. when they got close he grabbed them and threw them to the ground before destroying them with everything he had. None of the fools had brought Kryptonite and therefore his strength was unchallenged. He knew that if he ripped off their fingers with their rings on them then they would be completely defenceless, but he wanted a fight. These people had seen fit to threaten his home, his subjects and his father, he would make them pay for that. As one lantern with the face of a dog threw a train at him, he smashed it against his chest, then grabbed the dog, and hit the beast until it stopped moving. He threw the body away and moved onto the next beast.

As he moved through the crowd, ripping heads off of bodies and breaking bones, Jonathan was glad that Caitlin was safe in the States, away from all of this. He was glad that she didn’t have to fight this war, he didn’t want her caught up in the mess that this was becoming. He saw Oliver take down a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and wondered where his godfather had been before now. He’d been awfully quiet and Roy hadn’t known where he’d been either. He shook off that thought though, and punched a cat faced Lantern until she stopped moving as well. His hands were red from the blood he’d spilled. His anger grew at that. He looked around him, soldiers, his soldiers were falling, some were dying, others were injured. His rage was growing.

These fools simply could not understand what they were trying to achieve. The lantern corps were nothing but slaves. They were nothing less than idiots bent on causing as much slavery as possible. He would not have it. he saw his father take down five or the lanterns, he watched as Sinestro was knocked down and as five yellow lanterns were knocked to their deaths. He watched as Hal Jordan fought Guy Gardener, and he watched everything. His people would need reassurance; they would need safety after this. It had been but four months since Steppenwolf and the parademons had invaded and it seemed as though they were all under attack.

His anger simmered before him, the white tendrils grew, but he ignored them. He knew exactly who was responsible for this. The guardians, those fools who stood where they stood because others made sacrifices. They stood high and mighty and demanded that everyone respect their words. they did nothing for anybody but themselves. Jonathan had seen how they had dismissed his father’s concerns. How they had dismissed everything that Hal had said, how they had held Kyle Rayner prisoner when he’d tried to come and warn them all. He looked up at the sky and snarled. “Roy, cover me.” His friend nodded and started firing arrows right, left and centre. Jonathan moved as quickly as he could toward the teleporter. He knew he’d get just one shot at this, and so he needed to make it count.

As he got closer to the teleporter, Diana crash landed a few feet away. She was bruised and bloodied. He looked to the sky and saw a cloaked figure hovering a few feet above them, the figure stared at him then disappeared. Jonathan looked at Diana again, then noticed the ring near her, it was black, he knew roughly what it was, and what it could do. He rushed over and grabbed it. he slipped it onto his finger, and felt the anger and the sorrow course through him, before changing him. his armour turned black, his face was changed. He grabbed the teleporter and willed himself to where the guardians resided.

Oa was desolate, it was nothing more than a small ring of a planet. The guardians, looked like smurfs, they were foolish and nothing more than idiots. Their leader looked at him. “Jonathan Kent. You were never to become a King. You must surrender.”

Jonathan snorted. “I will never surrender to you. You allow planets to die, for tyrants to come and rule, all in the name of balance. You are nothing but cowards. The lot of you. And your time is over.”

One guardian with a beard laughed. “You think you can stop us?” he threw something at Jonathan who blocked it easily.

“Not stop you, I’m going to end you.” Jonathan replied, he used his speed to move around the guardians, they all tried to do something but he destroyed them. breaking necks, punching their guts in, ripping them to pieces. This ring gave him incredible power, but he was terrified of it for he suspected what it was.

He stopped before Ganthet and looked at the man. the beast, whatever he was. He prepared himself, and plunged his fist deep inside the man’s chest. He buried the ring there, and then used the teleporter to get as far away as he could as Oa exploded. The ring of death, Nekron having fed on yet another planet. He returned to Earth, as the fighting got to its fiercest extent and called out. “End this bloody war, the guardians are dead. You are without masters.”

One of the green lanterns stared at him and then said. “You killed them. you kill them all.”

Jonathan replied. “I did what needed to be done.”

“What will happen to us?” that same lantern asked.

“You have a choice, either you can let your rings be depowered or you can recreate the planet within which you got your source from and swear allegiance to my father.” Jonathan said.

He watched as some bent their knees before his father, whilst others threw their rings down in disgust. He watched as they were rounded up and imprisoned for trial. He watched all of this and helped clear things up, then when that was done, he went back inside his home and slumped down and slept.


	48. Roy II

The streets were relatively quiet this late at night. The revellers had gone home for the night, and with the soldiers patrolling the streets as well, you’d have to be mad to try something. Roy snorted, Bruce Wayne was just the sort of mad man to try something like this. Since the Green Lantern invasion, the King had stepped up protection for the city, and the entire kingdom. He’d also named Roy as his chief security person, and as such Roy spent a lot of time roaming the streets, dressed in his red arrow costume, ensuring the people of his adopted home were safe. As he perched on a tower, he sighed. Since the Green Lantern war, Jon had been quite different, more withdrawn, less amiable, and quicker to snap. He was admired and feared and loved by his subjects for protecting them, but Roy suspected that the things he’d had to do to protect the city and the people were beginning to weigh on him.

Roy shook his head, there was nothing he could do about that, apart from be there for his friend. Both he and Jaime had agreed that that was what they would do. He jumped down from the tower and walked the streets, nodding at the odd bar tender or two that he saw. They nodded and shut their doors. Everything was quiet and peaceful, though Roy was always alert. There had been rumours that something was coming for them, and Caitlin had seemed convinced she’d been followed. Roy smirked a little. Jonathan always acted like a little boy when he was with Caitlin, it was quite cute. Caitlin seemed the one person who was able to get him to talk and for that Roy was grateful, it was good to see Jonathan act his age and not be a fucking old man all the time.

He saw one of the soldiers stop, and peer around a corner, Roy moved toward him and as he did, he saw the soldier fall, his throat slashed. Roy called out an order, and soon four other soldiers were with him. they moved to where the soldier had fallen. Roy was about to bend down when he heard a roar. He looked up and managed to dodge as a cheetah came at him. He turned and knocked his bow, he released an arrow, then another, then another. the arrows caused Cheetah to move away. “What the hell?” Roy murmured to himself. He couldn’t think too much about that, for another villain came then. Shuffling forward, an umbrella in his hand, Oswald Cobblepot moved toward Roy. Roy didn’t bother waiting, he knocked his arrows and unleashed them one after the other. Cobblepot fell down dead. It was then that Roy gathered what they were after. “Move to the palace, send the third and fourth regiments back to the gates. And get the fifth and sixth regiments in place.” Roy barked out.

His orders were passed down the chain of command, and he moved down the street, firing out arrows where he could. He hit down three gorillas, what the actual fuck! And kept moving. It seemed the villains of Arkham were moving toward them now. He took out Firefly before he could light up. Then there was Anarky. The palace gates were coming into view, Roy watched in horror as the regiments were gutted by Cheetah, and by Bane. He knocked his arrows and fired at them, instead of hitting his intended targets, they hit other lesser villains, more gorillas. “Where the fuck is Grodd?” Roy mumbled to himself. He heard a scream, and turned. “Laurel.” He whispered.

Black Siren bowed. “The one and the same.”

“I thought you were locked up. How did you get out?” Roy asked, preparing to knock another arrow.

“Oh you know, I have friends. My family might have abandoned me, but they haven’t.” Laurel replied.

Roy looked at the girl he had once seen as a sister and asked. “You’re really going to side with these people? Laurel come on, you’re better than this.”

Laurel snarled. “You didn’t think that before, when you encouraged Oliver to lock me up. You didn’t speak up for me when Dinah left me and decided to side with Sara. You know what Sara is, you know how dangerous she has become. Yet you sided with her over me. I’m sorry Roy, but you made your choice, and so have I.”

Roy sighed. He released his arrow. Laurel knocked it away with her screams. She directed them at him next, forcing him back against the wall. As she went to scream again, he ran, moving as quickly as he could. He turned into an alley. “Lead her away from the palace.” He murmured to himself. In his comms he whispered. “Thea I’m going to need some back up here. And tell the King that he’s needed.” Thea replied in affirmative, and he kept running. Eventually he stopped, released three arrows that pinned Laurel to the wall. “Why are you here? What do you want?” He demanded.

Laurel laughed. “Your King’s girlfriend has something we want. She has the equation that could well change everything and end Superman’s regime of tyranny before it becomes too much.”

“Who sent you? Batman would never use criminals.” Roy said.

“Oh the bat didn’t send us, though he considered it. No, we’ve got a much better leader, and someone who can’t be killed.” Laurel replied.

“Who?” Roy demanded.

Thea’s voice crackled over the speaker. “Roy you’ve got to get out of there, it’s a trap. Roy, I repeat get out of there!”

Roy looked around, then he looked up and swore. “Shit.” He started moving as bullets began raining down on him, Deadshot, how had he forgotten about that cunt? He kept going, ducking and dodging, releasing the odd arrow when he could. His back was against the palace gates, when another figure emerged. A speedster.

“Sorry Mr Harper, but your death is necessary.” The man’s hand started vibrating, Roy struggled to move, and when the hand went into his chest he groaned. He heard someone screaming, but couldn’t do anything.


	49. Caitlin III

They buried Roy with full military honours, people lined the streets to see one of their King’s men buried. A speech was given by the Archbishop of Canterbury, another by the Prime Minister- whose days were numbered- and by Oliver Queen. Jonathan sat at her side throughout all of this, his face expressionless, his eyes dry, his hand in hers. His shoulders rigid. He had not said a word of anything to anyone about the death of one of his oldest and closest friends. He went about his business as King with no complaint. Caitlin was worried, deeply worried. She had cried when she’d heard Roy had died, she’d known him since they were five, they’d grown up together and now he was gone. He’d died defending her, which made everything so much more painful. Frost had nearly taken over, but she’d fought her down, she couldn’t let her get loose, not now.

Jonathan had called a meeting of his advisors, both powered and political a week and a half after Roy’s funeral, and so they were all sat in the painted room of the palace, paintings of past Kings and Queens hung on the walls, and Caitlin wondered what would be said. She suspected that it would be about what Black Siren had said before she’d attacked Roy. The woman had escaped, as had the speedster, though footage had shown him dressed in yellow, like the man who had killed Barry Allen’s mother. She looked at Jonathan as he spoke. “These criminals came to London looking for something. Footage shows Laurel Lance speaking of a life equation.” Here Jonathan looked at her. “She said that you had this life equation. What is it?”

Caitlin took a breath, thinking of the moment the equation had come into being and how it had made her hear something. She thought of how best to explain it to them, and decided to stick with the truth. “The life equation is a force of energy, created through the mixing of different particles of energy that when unleashed gives the ability to heal, to give one the ability to understand the most complex things within life and the universes, and the ability to stand through time.”

“What do you mean stand through time?” Jonathan asked.

“When I touched the source in Star Labs, I went out of time for a long time, it felt like a very long time, though only a few moments had passed. When I was there I heard a voice. Someone saying something about finding a Kryptonian. Then I came back and found myself back in Star Labs with people celebrating.” Caitlin answered.

Superman spoke then his tone direct. “The voice you heard, what did it sound like?” Caitlin noticed that he had exchanged a look with Mr Queen and wondered at that.

“It sounded like a man, but not quite a man. Like a machine, something that was intent on achieving something.” Caitlin responded.

Superman looked at Mr Queen and together they both said. “Brainiac.”

“The being from Krypton who came and tried to attack Earth for Darkseid when you were younger?” Jonathan asked.

Caitlin watched as Superman shook his head. “No, this Brainiac is much  more powerful than that. He is a being who helped destroy Krypton from within and without. He comes from the planet Colu and is thirsty for knowledge. If you heard him then he knows who you are and where you come from. He will be coming here for you. Or if not him, then his minions, the criminals that were fought in these streets will be coming for you again.”

Jonathan took her hand then and asked. “Why? What is so special about this life equation? There’s the Anti-life equation, why is he not going for that?”

Caitlin answered then. “Because he needs the life equation to add to his collection. He will either want it transferred into a vassal for his later usage, or he will want me taken so that he can examine how my body has responded to it.”

“I won’t let him get to you. Or any of his servants. I’ll kill them if I have to.” Jonathan snarled, though his hand shook in hers, and she suspected that the events of last year were still badly affecting him.

“You will need to be protected Caitlin. You cannot go back to your mother, I am afraid.” Superman said. “But you can go to Star City if you so wish?” Superman added raising an eyebrow at Mr Queen.

“Of course, the Arrow Cave is protected and nobody knows where it is but myself and Chloe.” Mr Queen said.

Caitlin was tempted to accept the offer, perhaps a bit of time would do her some good, but then she saw Jonathan, and she thought about her own concerns and she shook her head. “Thank you for the offer, but my place is here. I can do better here than hiding somewhere. At least here I know what I can do.”

Superman nodded. “Very well. I shall have to let the League know that this is happening. We shall increase the guard around the palace. And the royal residences.”

“Might I suggest informing the President as well.” The Prime Minister said.

Everyone looked at the woman as if she’d grown a second head. “No. We shall not be informing that man of anything.” Superman said in a tone that brooked no argument. With that he walked out of the room, alongside Mr Queen whilst Jonathan dismissed the others.

It was just the two of them left then. He looked at her and sighed. “I am sorry for how I have been behaving. I know it’s not right or fair to you. Roy was your friend just as much as he was mine.” Her boyfriend took a moment then asked. “How are you doing? Truthfully?”

She was more concerned with how Jonathan was doing, but she knew that getting to that point straight away would not get her anywhere. So, instead she answered. “I’m okay, I miss Roy, but I know he died fighting for what he believed in. I also know that I can control my powers now.”

“That’s good.” Jonathan said. “Maybe this war between my father and Bruce can end, now that we know a greater threat is coming.”

Caitlin doubted that, but she wouldn’t say so, she knew that Jonathan wanted the war to stop, for people to heal. Instead she asked. “Do you trust Sinestro?” She knew that Superman had allowed the man some reign over decisions that he made, but she also knew that Jonathan had gotten the Green Lantern Corps, or half of them anyway to swear allegiance to Superman.

“I don’t know. I think he is planning something, but what it is I do not know. And I need to find that out, before something goes horribly wrong.” Jonathan replied. Caitlin nodded, then listened as Jonathan continued. “And…I…I miss Roy, I don’t know who to name as the Chief of The Security Detail. Jaime says he could take it, but he’s been busy trying to get his family over here, and he’s also got other things he needs to handle. The Prime Minister suggests someone from her party, but I don’t trust them. In all honesty, there are days when I wish I could just leave everything and go away somewhere far from here.” Jonathan took her other hand and looked at her. “What do you say? When this is all over, do you want to go somewhere and just relax for a bit, get to enjoy actually being royalty?”

“Are you proposing to me?” Caitlin joked, Jonathan laughed but then he straightened out and she replied seriously. “I would love to.” Jonathan smiled, and though he’d not spoken about how he felt, Caitlin felt they’d made a breakthrough.

 

 


	50. President/Arthur IV/ Clark VIII

He slammed down another whisky, and stared at the television. Once again images of the King of England giving a speech and being met with cheering crowds made his blood boil. He would never understand how the people of that god forsaken island could stand to be subjects of a monarch. Did they willingly give themselves over to slavery, just as their ancestors had enslaved his people all those years ago? When the boy’s great-grandmother had been ruling, he’d done his best, played the courteous President, the charming man, the charming negro who would give the world what they so desperately wanted. Not anymore. He was done with that. Superman and his ilk threatened the world and he would have them dealt with.

“What word from the Saudis?” He asked.

“The King has agreed to rouse the coalition forces and to invade Egypt and Kandhaq, if Superman gets involved he will be stuck. Our forces are primed to invade Britain and Europe as well. They just await the order.” Replied Secretary Duvall.

“And the Marines?”

“Prepared and waiting for orders.” Replied Secretary Durant, Secretary of Defence.

“They know that David and his men will be joining them in their invasion?”

“Yes Sir. They know and they are more than happy with that.”

“Good.” He replied, he poured himself another whisky and drank it down in one. He looked at the two secretaries. They’d been preparing for this for three years. Ever since Lois Lane had died and the search for the amulet had turned up empty. David, Black Manta, the man who would take Atlantis and give their people what was their due. An invasion of the absolute terrors of Egypt and Kandhaq, taking their resources and their treasures, making the US richer and restoring pride in the system of government that had seen a black boy from Hawaii get elected President. He could already hear the crowds cheering his name. he could hear the UN praising him, giving him another peace prize. He’d overthrow Victor of Savoy next, and install the republican government. Once that was done, he’d get Congress to remove the term limits and run again and win. He looked at Duvall, and smiled. He knew the woman wanted to run for President, she’d have to wait.

“Give the order. Tell my brother it is time to claim what is his.” He said, the Secretary nodded and gave the order over the phone. He looked at Duvall again and said. “Tell the Saudis to get their forces in order and to invade.” The woman nodded and made the call.

He poured himself another drink and poured the others drinks as well, he raised his glass and said. “Here’s to us, to the United States of America, the greatest country on Earth. The defender of democracy and liberty. And the country that will kill Superman and Aquaman.”

“Here here.” Came the response, they clinked their glasses together and he smiled and laughed. Revenge was sweet when mixed with bourbon.

* * *

 

They had come in their submarines, the king tide dragging them further down. They had launched their missiles, and Arthur had known then that the day he had always feared had come. The United States of America had declared war on Atlantis. He had dressed in his armour, summoned the armies and launched them at the beasts of the machines that had come into his home. They had taken down five when missiles had been launched. Arthur had barked commands, he didn’t want to use the monsters he had at his command, but he knew that soon he would have no choice. The monsters of the land and machine were growing more powerful, more disruptive. There were so many of them.

He dodged a missile, then grabbed it with his hands and broke it with his hands. He moved and grabbed another missile and threw it back at the submarine. And another one and another one. These fools were going to keep firing these things and there would be nothing that could be done. Already dozens of his men and women had died in the fighting. He barked a command at his subordinates and watched as they moved away from the field of battle toward the defences. Arthur powered through, destroying the machines that were in his way, ensuring that the people also drowned. They were fighting for a hostile state; they knew what they were getting into.

Just as he was about to reach the command submarine, he heard a roar. “ARTHUR CURRY!” he turned around and found a grotesque monster coming toward him, dressed in black, with red glowing eyes, like something out of a child’s horror story. “You are dead. You have infringed upon the rights of the surface and your life is forfeit.”

“Who are you?” Arthur replied.

“I am your death. I am Black Manta.” The beast replied.

For a brief moment Arthur felt something form in the pit of his stomach. So, this was the famed destroyer of Atlantis. It seemed that the President had found his monster. Then he snorted. This man was a marine, but he did not know how to fight under water, not like this. “Then come, Manta and prove yourself worthy.” Arthur watched as the beast came charging toward him. The first mistake Manta made was in leaving his left side open. Arthur smashed his trident into the man and watched as his blood started pouring out. Manta roared and smashed his weapon into Arthur’s face. Arthur’s own blood came out.

“You have grown soft.” Manta taunted. “Your wife and children will die before the might of my men.” Arthur smashed his trident into the fool’s face and then pushed the prongs of the trident into his chest.

“You talk far too much.” Arthur replied. He continued with his assault, Black Manta might have been a marine, but he was also someone who it seemed put too much stock on bluster. Every time Arthur hit him, he swore and cursed, but could not answer in response. Arthur continued pushing, he hit what appeared to be Manta’s tank of air, and watched as the man started pushing back. “You are not of the Sea. You shall never be of the sea and you shall die on land.” Arthur grabbed Manta and hauled him up over the waves over the fighting that was still ongoing. He threw him onto the beach of somewhere in the United States and he roared before all who stood and watched. “No land dweller will ever threaten Atlantis ever again.” He smashed Manta’s helmet, then took out his eyes, and as the man was screaming he buried his trident inside the man’s chest. Satisfied he left the man to the crows, pulled his trident out and returned to his home. The fighting was still going on, but without Manta there to lead them, it seemed the United States were without a spine.

“Your leader is dead. You are not of the sea, no matter what badges you might pin on yourselves. You are not Atlanteans be gone from here. Leave and you might live to kiss your wives’ tomorrow. Stay and you will die.” Arthur roared.

The men didn’t stop and turn around, he could give them credit for that. They were brave men, if not slightly foolish. He sighed, he summoned the creatures of the deep. The krakens, the sirens, the nymphs, he summoned every beast of lore he could think of, and with one command ordered them to destroy the submarines and the ships and the fleets stationed across the world that belonged to the United States. This they did. He watched as the monsters, his monsters tore through ships in the Atlantic, the Pacific, in the Arctic and the Antarctic. He watched as they ate men and women alive. He watched as this all unfolded and he sighed. Then when the devouring got too much he found that his brother was there, staring at him. Ocean Master brought back one last time it seemed.

They engaged in a fight briefly, before the man was killed as well. Arthur emerged onto land when the destruction was done. He stood and waited as Clark landed. The man was dressed in his suit, but he looked different. “Who?” Clark demanded.

“President Matthews.” Arthur replied. Clark nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Clark said. He turned and flew away. Arthur knew then that things would be a lot more complicated, and for once he was glad he maintained little to no ties to the surface world.

He returned to Atlantis, where his wife and children were waiting for him. he looked at them and said. “We shall shut the seas, they are ours, unless something changes. The surface world is doomed to tear itself apart.” He was glad when none of them protested, this would be hard enough to do, but it needed to be done. Let Clark handle the troubles of the world above the water. He was done with it.

* * *

 

Clark flew and as he did he thought. President Matthews was a dangerous man, he’d been laundering money, he’d looked for a way to bring a monster back. He might have had a hand in Lois’s death. He was unstable and he needed to be removed. Clark knew he should have acted before now, but he was acting now and that was what mattered. He landed on the lawn of the White House. The secret service agents came toward him, but before they could do anything, Matthews himself stepped out. Dressed in a neat and elaborate suit, the man looked smug. “Clark Kent.”

“Matthews.” Kal responded. “You know why I am here.”

“I honestly have no idea.” The President responded. “You are a unpredictable man and someone who I have made a habit of avoiding.”

Kal’s patience was beginning to wane. “Do not lie to me, I can hear when you lie. Your heartbeat changes. So, why did you send those troops into Kandhaq and Egypt? Or rather why did you tell the Saudis and their allies to do so? Do you know how many innocent men, women and children died during the fighting? How many people died for your hubris? And then there is the attack on Atlantis which cost you an entire Marine Corps. You are not a rational man.”

Matthews laughed. “You cannot see it can you? You with all your abilities, you are blinded by the one thing that you cannot see. People are terrified of you Superman. Oh the common man might adore you and worship you, but the politicians, the real people who make things run, they are scared of you. And so long as they are scared of you, they will make plans to remove you. Already Batman is planning to remove you, and imprison you. There are others as well. Lord is still out there you know, and he is coming for you.”

Clark said nothing, instead he grabbed the President and flew him to the UN headquarters where the other nations were all gathered. Kal placed the man on the ground and spoke before them. “This man, President Matthews has committed a crime. He has declared war against three sovereign nations without providing a reason for doing so. In the process, thousands of people have died. Thousands of young men and women will never get to experience the beauties of life. I ask that the UN sentence this man to judgement for his crimes.”

“And who would lead the United States in his place?” Asked one lady.

“Who would deal with the barbarous nature of Kandhaq and Egypt if not for the United States? You must admit that being ruled by the same people for thousands of years is not right nor fair. For Christ sake Superman, the people of Kandhaq have no human rights.” Another lady said.

Kal looked at them and sighed. “Have you lost sight of what is right in front of you all? Kandhaq and its people have lived happily for thousands of years, Egypt has been ruled without fail by the same people and is an economic powerhouse that has no poverty. That is the not the case in Germany, in Italy, in the US, in Canada or anywhere save for Britain where that matter is being addressed now. Tell me, by what right would you claim to invade another nation if not for some political or economic gain?”

“If it meant defending our own country and expanding our own chances of prosperity then I would do it in a heartbeat.” Answered the Prime Minister of Canada.

Kal bit down the angry retort which was forming on his lips. Instead he listened as Queen Hippolyta spoke. “Superman is right. What is happening on this planet cannot be allowed to continue. We were all made in the image of Zeus, we cannot allow some petty grievances to get in the way of unity.” She pointed at the man, the President and snarled. “That man has done more to upset the natural order than anyone else in my entire life on this planet. It is time for him to face punishment. I vote for his trial and imprisonment.”

The Greeks, Italians, Cypriots, Turks, and countless others voted in favour of Matthews trial and imprisonment, whilst only a few countries voted against. The trial was soon arranged, Kal presided over it, watching as the judges of the court declared President Matthews guilty of war crimes, of in sighting violence of money laundering and countless other things. He was declared a prisoner for life. His Secretary of State was declared the New President. Kal got up and spoke then. “Justice has been served, and whilst it might not be palatable to many of you, I feel that it is the right move. From this day forward, the people of Earth shall work together, not against one another. nations will continue to exist, but you shall all answer to me. The time has come for someone to make sure you are doing your jobs of providing for the people.” There was surprisingly little protest to this, instead someone asked.

“What should we call you? Emperor?”

Kal shook his head. “No, nothing so pompous. I am merely a chancellor acting in good stead for the people of Earth.”

“High Chancellor, it is then.” An acclamation went across the hall, and Kal nodded. He turned and left before the politicians could start arguing. He flew back to the White House, where the former President’s family was waiting. He watched as they walked out and moved back to their own home in Chicago, he felt bad for them, being associated with a crook. It would not be easy for them, but they would come to appreciate it in time. From there he flew to where Secretary Duvall was just receiving the news. He landed and watched as she smiled and hugged her husband. He would need to keep an eye on her. she was President now, and Bruce was working with her. One of them would perhaps need to die before Brainiac came. For that monster would not care about petty feuds.

 


	51. Bruce VIII/Oliver III/Sinestro

Bruce took a swig of beer, grimaced then placed it down on the table top. He looked at the room around him, so many faces, so many friends, and yet, there was a gaping hole. They’d removed Wonder Woman for now, but they’d lost the corps and given Clark another fucking army. It seemed that destiny was playing a trick on him. he ran a hand through his hair and spoke. “What word has there been from the ground?” He’d gone underground after the fight between Clark and the Lantern Corps, not wanting to risk being caught up in it all. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

John Stewart, who’d brought three Lanterns over to their side spoke. “Superman has managed to convince the majority of the corps who didn’t surrender, to bend the knee to him. or rather his son Jonathan did that. The Sinestro corps continue to fight for Clark, enforcing order where there is disruption. The green pills have been mass produced and given to soldiers who sign up for the One Earth Army and Navy. They’ve predominantly come from Europe and Africa, these soldiers. And, of course Diana remains unconscious per our source.”

Bruce nodded, just as he’d thought. Clark was consolidating things, ensuring none could threaten his hold on power. The Thinker remained at large, as did the Joker, but Harley was here, her daughter was safe. “How many of the Lanterns will turn when they realise just what it is that Sinestro is planning?”

“All of them I think. They’re barely holding on now. Many of them haven’t forgiven Hal for killing Guy Gardener, and of course Kyle is still missing. Sinestro has replaced Diana as Clark’s main advisor and of course that has led to an increase in harsh punishments being meted out to people. I think some are growing discontent with that. Especially here in the States.” John responded.

“The President believes that there could be chance for a coup within the One Earth Army’s base here within the States.” Bruce said. He’d received communication from her two days ago, and after doing his own research on the matter to ensure that it was all legitimate, he’d decided to share it with everyone else. “It seems that some of the ground troops are not happy with being told what to do by aliens. Actual aliens, that is something that we could work on.” John nodded, Bruce then turned to look at Constantine, the man was a rogue, and Bruce despised him, but magic could stop Clark and so here he was. “Constantine, what’s the word from your front?”

Constantine took a puff of his cigarette then replied. “Z and I have been speaking with various magicians and they’ve agreed to side with us. Superman’s reign of terror is making the universe go completely out of whack, and with Trigon having been stupefied by whoever Clark has working for him on that front, we’re going to need something big.”

Bruce grunted, he had been horrified to learn that Trigon had been stupefied, but relieved at the same time. Since Raven’s death at the hands of the parademons he’d been expecting Trigon to come out with his rage and destroy them all. But that had not happened. “And who do you think it could have been that would’ve done something such as this?”

Constantine shrugged. “I’m not sure, the only being powerful enough to do that to Trigon isn’t alive. So, it must not be holding. At which point, either we’re going to have to bring Superman to heel or make him see where he’s going wrong.”

“Very well.” Bruce said. He looked at Harley, and then asked. “And what word have you had?”

Harley sighed. “Nothing so far batsy. I think that Mistah J has gone completely silent. I think he’s hiding out within an old area from where he came from, which means that he could be anywhere within an eighty-mile radius from here, depending on which origin story you believe.”

Bruce sighed. “Very well, keep an eye out.” He then turned to Selina. “And what have your contacts had to say about the `Society. Who is in it, and what precisely do they want?”

Selina took a sip of her water. “Poison Ivy, Cheetah, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Black Siren, Grodd, The Riddler, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Golden Glider, Killer Frost, Reverb and a speedster who I do not recognise.”

Max Mercury leaned in then. “A speedster? What colour?”

“Yellow, I think.” Selina replied.

“It doesn’t matter what colour a speedster is,” Bruce said, though he filed away that information for later use. “I want to know what their goal is.”

“To get power back from Superman, to end the reign of the Superheroes and to get something for someone. Or at least Grodd wants something.” Selina said.

“And what is this thing?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know.” Selina said. “And I don’t think I’m going to find out more about it. They’re not going to let me in.”

Alfred walked in then and handed him a note. Bruce read through it and crumpled it. He looked at them all and said. “We’re going to have to step up our plans.”

* * *

 

Oliver straightened his tie, took a sip of whisky, looked at the screen and said. “Mr Rogers, I can reassure you that your investments in the Queen Company will be secure, and they are not going to be going anywhere. As for the changes within the political landscape, just because Superman has taken power from the elected governments does not mean that he’s going to reduce business capital.”

Rogers, the CEO of Rogers Inc sighed. “I know that, and I appreciate that Mr Queen, yet I am somewhat nervous about the removal of the President of the United States and whether or not that will change the flows of the stock market and the levels of gold that are present within the exchequer.”

“I understand that, but truth be told, your concerns are unwarranted. There is nothing but stability within the One Earth regime, the High Chancellor isn’t charging excess on anything, he is merely ensuring that there are stable bonds being presented for all. As for the balance of the economies, with myself and Mr Luthor working for this, that will not be an issue.” Oliver replied.

Mr Rogers nodded. “Very well, thank you.” The call ended. Oliver took another sip of whisky, then answered another call.

“Mrs Kerensky, how might I help you?” Oliver asked speaking in Russian.

“I wish to know whether the investments we have made in the US gold deposits are going to increase in value or not.” Kerensky replied.

Oliver sighed. “As I am sure you know, there are measures being put into place to ensure that the gold deposits do not go down to a level which would damage any investments. You can be sure that things are going to be secure.”

The call ended. Oliver slumped back down in his chair. Chloe came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. “How was it?” She asked.

He leaned back into her and replied. “I think that these policies have got to work, otherwise we’re going to have resort to violence a lot more than what I had thought.”

“And do you really think violence is going to be good for the economy? After all you were the one who said that money and war do not go well together for a long-term solution.” Chloe pointed out.

Oliver sighed. “I know.” He got up and took Chloe’s hand and walked to the lift. “Come on let’s get out of here. The markets are going to be fine for the night.”

“Oh I like the sound of that.” Chloe replied smiling.

* * *

 

He stood before the altar and sighed. There were things that needed to be done, but they wouldn’t happen without certain other things occurring. And of course the kryptonian wouldn’t do them, not without that final push. After watching Jonathan Kent kill Ganthet, there was something that had changed Sinestro’s perspective. He pushed his ring down into the ground and murmured. “I am here.”

“What is the situation?” Replied the voice of his master.

“Superman has taken me on as his advisor, and is moving toward complete subjugation of the human peoples. He is preparing the motherload in preparation for fighting Brainiac.” Sinestro replied.

“Good. And the Guardians?”

“Gone slain by the boy.” Sinestro said.

“And the movements of the rings?”

“Spreading out within the cosmos calling to those both living and dead. They are now engaged in finding the one who can give manifestation to your glory.” Sinestro answered.

“And the woman?”

“In Themiscyra, injured. Not dead, but out cold, and struggling to bring herself back. The potions you gave me are working, Sire.” Sinestro said.

“You have a week to kill her, then you must move forward with the plan. I shall not appreciate anymore delay in achieving what needs to be done. Understand?”

“Understood, Sire. I shall not fail you.” Sinestro said bowing his head even lower.

“You may go.”

Sinestro pulled his ring out and sighed. Things were going to get a lot more complicated now.

 


	52. Jonathan XIII

Tiredness threatened to engulf him, so often now he found himself yawning, stretching and then falling asleep. He’d almost fallen asleep during a meeting with the Prime Minister, that fool who’d held her job because Jonathan needed more proof to remove her. He’d fallen asleep whilst on a date with Caitlin and he’d been completely embarrassed by that, by some miracle she’d understood. And well, now here they were. The doctors had looked at him and declared he simply needed more rest. He’d laughed and said that wouldn’t be incredibly likely, not with how things were going. He ran a hand through his hair and fiddled with the crown.

“Do you think that Sinestro is working for my father honestly? Or do you think he’s trying to get something out of it?” Jonathan asked, he’d been thinking over it, and such a monster siding with his father, not only handed Bruce a PR victory-and as much as he hated to acknowledge this, they were at war- it also made some of their own team question things. “After all, since Diana was knocked out, and Sinestro’s come in, he’s been the one advising my dad on a lot of things. And as a result policies have gotten harsher. I’ve tried getting things through to my dad, but I don’t know.” It was a real worry for him, they were trying to make the world better, not a tyranny.

Caitlin sat next to him on the sofa, her voice soft. “I think that Sinestro is doing what he’s always done. He’s working for himself and no one else. Didn’t you hear him talking to someone?”

Jonathan looked at Caitlin, and nodded. “I did. Someone who sounded like they were quite grim and important. More important than Sinestro anyway. And he seemed scared of them. His heartbeat was racing throughout.” He’d been walking down the hallway in the Watchtower, preparing to give some documents to his father, when he’d  heard the whole thing. He’d stopped and listened and what he’d heard had unnerved him.

“Who do you think it could be?” Caitlin asked. “Darkseid?”

Jonathan shook his head. “I don’t think so. From what I’ve read, the Yellow Lantern Corps doesn’t approve of plans to take over the whole universe, they just want to control their own planet. Rule through fear. And as such if Sinestro is here, and working for my dad, he must want to try and bring that mentality to Earth. After all Dad helped Hal beat him several times. Maybe he wants to discredit Superman?”

“Maybe, but then who would that other voice be at the end of the conversation? You said that Sinestro had spoken about killing Wonder Woman, and also that he’d been responsible for the ring coming to help you?” Caitlin added. Jonathan tensed slightly, the ring and that whole fight had been things he’d wanted to forget. Clearly his memory wouldn’t let him forget.

“I’m not sure. The only other being I can think of it being is Parallax and Hal told me Sinestro hated that monster as much as he did.” Jonathan said.

“But can Hal be believed on that? With how quickly he’s believed Sinestro?” Caitlin asked.

Jonathan looked at her surprised. “You don’t think that Hal’s lying, do you? I mean yes I get that Sinestro did help him save his girlfriend, but at the same time, Hal’s usually a good judge of character. He called it early that John wouldn’t be amongst the Green Lanterns who recognised Dad as their new sovereign. So, what does that mean? Should I follow through with my suspicions?”

Caitlin nodded. “I think you need to do some investigation or get Jaime to do it. you know he’s been waiting for you to give him something to do. And I think you need to try and tell your dad your suspicions.”

“Alright.” Jonathan said running a hand through his hair. He placed the crown on a table and sighed. “You know, that feeling of getting a holiday is increasing everyday, sometimes I wish I could give this all up.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Do you really?

Jonathan laughed. “I’m not really sure anymore. I think there are somethings I love about being King, and there are somethings that I don’t. truth be told I sort of wish mum was still here. Maybe then Dad wouldn’t be so inclined to listen to that pink faced fuck.” As he said that an idea came to him. “Caitlin, you know how you possess the life equation?” his girlfriend raised an eyebrow. “Do you think it could, you know bring people back?”

Caitlin bit her lip. “I’m not sure. Nothing I’ve read about it suggests that it could, but by its very name I suppose that it could. Why? Who are you wanting to bring back?”

Jonathan thought for a moment, then hating how small his voice sounded he said. “My mum. I think that she would be able to help dad, much better than I could. And I also think that well,” here he played with his fingers. “I miss her, and so does dad. I think, I think it would better if she was back here with us.”

Caitlin took his hand in hers and she looked at him sincerely. “Jon, I know you miss your mum, and I know that you think she might be able to make a difference, but she’s been dead for three years now. If she were brought back, she’d be different, she might not recognise you, and she’d not recognise anything. Would you really want to go through that?”

Jonathan looked at Caitlin and though he wanted with all his heart to answer yes, to say that yes he would want that. He’d go through hell to bring his mum back, he knew somewhere deep down that he didn’t want a shadow of his mum, he wanted her back whole and healthy and smiling. He fought back tears as he shook his head. “I don’t know.” In that moment he hated himself, and he felt the tears slipping down his face. Caitlin opened her arms and he hugged her, burying his head into her neck.


	53. Selina III

The streets were quiet, ever since Superman had instituted Order 20, and Congress had passed it, crime had completely stopped. A small time thief was now being put through school or college, to get a job, whilst murderers and rapists were being executed to ensure that they didn’t return to society. In a way Selina thought Superman was doing a good job, but there were things that Superman had ordered that she didn’t agree with. The lack of voting was one thing, as was the lack of interviews he did. Other than the odd press conference, there was nothing else. She wondered if he knew how that looked.

She hopped down passed one of the entrance ways and made her way down the empty street, stopping when she found the door. Selina knocked twice, waited then opened the door. She found who she was looking for within a moment. “Roger.” Roger Defreites, a man known for his quick thinking and his wit, he’d been a small-time thief when they’d been growing up, before meeting a girl and getting married and going to college. The girl had left him for someone else and he’d fallen on hard times. It seemed he’d done better now, if the décor of his house was anything to go by, with its flat screen T.V. and its PlayStation and other things.

“Selina.” Roger replied crisply. “What do you want?”

“Have you been able to do what I asked?” Selina asked.

“Yes, I’ve managed to hack into the society’s software. They’re going to be targeting Caitlin Snow again, and this time Grodd and his minions will be leading the charge. They’ve been outfitted with kryptonite armour, so the boy and his father won’t be able to stop them. Whilst they’re doing that Poison Ivy and Cheetah are going to be making a hit on Star Labs with troops that they’ve been given.” Roger responded.

“Troops?” Selina asked. “Where have they gotten troops from?”

Roger hit a couple of keys on his computer and brought up an image of a floating skull somewhere far, far away. “From that. Whatever that is, it is providing them with everything they need.” Selina stared at it and asked.

“Where is that?” she thought she saw planets, maybe one of those planets that had been a Green Lantern once upon a time, but she couldn’t be sure.

“I think it’s roughly three hundred light years away from us. Somewhere in the fourteenth galaxy of Mana, but I’m not sure. Whatever the thing is, it is powerful. I tried to get access to its servers and couldn’t get more than a few buzz words.” Roger responded.

Selina nodded, then asked. “And the other thing that I asked you about?”

“Now that was slightly easier to do. The man has little sense about avoiding proper detection, though one could argue that it has something to do with the fact that perhaps he wants to be found.” Roger responded, he typed in a few commands on his computer and an image came up of the man. “He’s been travelling in the midst of the chaos, gathering a following. They call themselves The Joker Clan, dedicated to spreading his madness and the chaos that he believes in.”

Selina watched as Roger played a video. The man’s voice echoed over the speakers. “We are looking at the near destruction of a life of crime. Superman wishes to disrupt the natural order of things. We cannot have that. Crime keeps the world ticking over. He is a fool if he does not understand that. We cannot allow some fool to stand between us and our destiny.” There was cheering, gun shots, and Selina could’ve sworn she saw someone who looked an awful lot like Black Lightning standing there. The man continued. “We shall wreak vengeance on everyone who dares cause chaos within our world and our way of life.” There was another pause as the man roared and his supporters cheered. “Now, we have a very special guest. I present to you, Madame President.” Selina gasped as a woman in a suit walked on stage.

The President of the United States stepped forward, a smile on her face. Selina watched the video with rapt attention, hardly believing what she was seeing. “I come to you now, knowing that the Joker Clan are the only ones who truly know what it means to be a citizen of the United States. These superheroes are aliens, they fight one another, without caring about the damage that is being done to the homes and the people they leave behind. They want everything to be fair and easy. But as you all know, nothing in life is ever fair and easy. It is a struggle. The Joker Clan knows what it means to struggle. You will free us from this yolk of superheroes.” There was raucous applause as the woman stepped down and the mad man spoke again.

“Well, there you go. You have received your marching orders. Prepare for war!”

The video ended there. Selina turned to look at Roger, his face was expressionless. “What the hell? How did he get the President to agree to speak?”

Roger shrugged. “I don’t know. But I can tell you this, he will be getting more and more men as days go by. If you’re going to do anything about this, you need to act soon. Very soon, otherwise he will grow more powerful. The Society isn’t anything compared to what the Joker is capable of. And of course he might get Harley.” Selina looked at Roger, she knew he and Harley had been close once upon a time, when exactly she didn’t know, but he’d known her before Selina.

“I’ll make sure I can get it done.” She replied. He nodded, they hugged, then as she was about to leave, Roger spoke.

“Be careful Selina, we don’t know what the hell could happen next.”

Selina nodded then she left, making her way through the sewers and the craters of Gotham, when she made it back to the Bat Cave, Bruce was there waiting for her. she sat down and told him what she’d seen and what she’d heard. when she was done, he looked at her and sighed. “We must find him and do it now. I’ll tell J’onn to keep an eye on Clark.”

“And Firestorm?” Selina asked.

“He’ll go to London with John and his allies.” Bruce said.

“What are we going to tell Harley?” She asked.

“The truth.” Bruce responded.


	54. Clark IX

****

Kal looked over the documents before him, taxes, cash flows, cash outflows, all of it was mind numbing, but he needed to make sure the world’s economy was ticking over. When he’d become High Chancellor, he’d sworn he’d actually pay attention to what was happening around him. and he meant it. Once he was sure everything was in order, he handed the documents back to one of the helpers, and cracked his knuckles. “So, what word is there for me today?”

Cyborg stepped forward. “Crime is down by eighty percent since the last meeting, criminals are either being retrained and educated, or they are being put to death if they have shown a lack of willingness to change their ways. Consequently, in surveys done with the global population, ninety-five percent said they felt safer.”

Kal nodded. “And the five percent who answered negatively?” He wouldn’t stop until everyone felt secure, therefore he wanted to know what he could do better.

“They were mainly based in the United States; it seems they feel that you’re trying to take away their rights and freedoms. It seems they’re planning a march.” Cyborg replied.

That surprised him, he thought they’d developed an understanding with the States, just as they had with Kandhaq and Egypt. “And what rights do they think I am taking away?”

Cyborg laughed. “They’ve not been very clear on that. But many of the leaders of this march are women who have been educated in very good schools and continue to prosper from their businesses, or whatever else their husbands do.”

“I want to meet with these women, I want to know their thought process.” Kal said. Cyborg nodded and stepped back.

Sinestro stepped forward. “If I might, Your Excellency?” It was a title that he didn’t feel comfortable with, but it was one that had been given to him. Kal nodded. “I think that perhaps those who are protesting against you have decided they would rather return to the chaos and uncertainty of before the One Earth Government, and as such they wish to shove what you have done back in your face. I would recommend a strong course of action against them.”

Kal looked at Sinestro, he didn’t trust the alien, he never had, but it was better to keep him and his lantern corps nearby, especially with half the Green Lanterns having gone over to Bruce. Shazam spoke then. “I don’t think that would be the best way to win these people over to our side, Your Excellency, after all, they’re just protesting because they are scared. Surely talking to them would do better?”

Sinestro snorted. “Talking? You humans have tried talking with one another for centuries and it has brought nothing but war and destruction. It took three years of solid action for the world to be largely secure. I can tell you this now, these people are siding with Batman and they won’t stop until they are forced to.”

On some level, Kal knew that Sinestro was right, however, that didn’t mean that he supported executions or anything of the sort. Instead, he looked at Billy and said. “Shazam, you and The Flash shall go and meet with these women. Take Iris West with you, I want to know what these people are thinking, what their reasoning is, and whether they know where Bruce is.” Shazam nodded, Sinestro said nothing.

Kal watched as Sinestro took his place amongst the advisors, there was something off about the man. He’d known it from the moment he’d taken him into his service, and Jonathan had reinforced that. He’d asked his son to look into the alien, and so far nothing had come up, but Kal had faith in his son, it wouldn’t be long before something did come. “What word of the society?” He asked then.

Bane approached, bending the knee. Kal felt disgusted at using such a being, but he knew that such things were necessary. “They are marshalling their forces, I believe they want to attack Metropolis, or at least in one wave. Another attack will go for London, to find the King’s girlfriend. Grodd has instructed me to lead that assault. I await instruction from you.”

“You are to lead your forces toward the southern port.” Kal said. He had spoken with Jonathan and Caitlin about this and they’d agreed that this was the best way to reduce the risk of casualties. “You will lead them there, then you shall pull back. Send the forces in and wait, and then when you think the time is right, call for aid.”

“Yes Your Excellency.” Bane said.

“And Bane, if you should dare to try and betray me, your head will be sitting atop a spike. You understand that yes?” Kal said.

“Of course, Your Excellency.” Bane replied bowing.

“Lex, how goes the production of the pills?” Kal asked. Since Bruce had stolen their initial batch from Star Labs, Kal had ordered Luthorcorp to make more of them using a slightly changed formula. He didn’t trust Wells, and the man’s absence was even more telling.

Lex stepped forward and bowed. “Very well Your Excellency. They are coming off at a rate of one hundred batches per day. And the results show that the after effects are slowly reducing in nature and harmfulness. We should have them ready for active service within another two days.”

“Good. And any word from Star Labs?” Kal asked.

Lex shook his head. “None from Wells, I am afraid. It is as if he has simply disappeared from the face of the Earth.”

Kal looked at Barry, and he knew that his friend had his own suspicions about Wells. “Barry, take Wally and go looking for him. when you find him, bring him here.”

Barry nodded, and sped off. “Shazam, you will go with Damian to speak with these women.” Both boys nodded.

Kal took another breath. “And what word has there been on Bruce and his allies?” Kal didn’t want to fight his friend, but it felt as though Bruce didn’t want this to go any other way. He had worked too hard now for something such as this to be ended.

“The Green Lanterns under John Stewart are approaching toward Washington to meet with the President.” Hal said.

“Hal, you and Sinestro and the corps shall go and meet with them. stop them, and bring John to me.” Kal said. Both men bowed and hurried off to do as asked. Kal remained where he was, wondering when Diana would wake up, and if Lois should be brought back.


	55. Bruce IX/John/Barry IV

****

Bruce kept moving, his body was bruised, but he knew he had to find him. He and some of the resistance had found the Joker’s hideout, and of course they’d found the Joker Clan waiting for them as well. A fierce fight and ensued, most of the fools were either injured or dead, and there was one of his team who was dead as well. Huntress, he tried not to think about that, but it had to happen and so he kept going. His body was bruised and he desperately wanted to sleep, but he knew that he couldn’t. Any moment, Superman could arrive, and then they would all be destroyed.

“Where is he?” Bruce murmured over the comms.

“Take a left, and then walk down the steps.” Alfred said.

Bruce did as he was instructed. “Now what?” He asked.

“Keep going, Sir.” Alfred responded.

Bruce did as he was asked, moving through the wreckage. It was just like The Joker to find a place that was a damn death trap to force them all into thinking on their feet. His body groaned as he kept moving. He knew that he didn’t have enough time to get it sorted now. He kept going. “Do you think I made the right choice?” He asked aloud.

“You made a choice with the information you had.” Alfred responded. Bruce wondered how the old man did it. How he managed to remain so sanguine, so at peace with himself despite everything that had emerged throughout the years and especially the past four years. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t instead, he did as he was told and kept moving. The fight had been brutal; they’d found out all sorts of things beforehand. The President was working with or for the Joker, she planned on getting the clan to remove superheroes through god alone knew what means. And so, they’d acted. Or rather Bruce had decided that they were going to act. He would not let her ruin this, there was peace in the world yes, and though he was opposing Clark, he knew there was one way to get his friend to see sense. “Take the fourth exist, Master Wayne.” Alfred said.

Bruce did as he was told, turning and then turning again. The walls were lined with lead. That was clever of the Joker. Not for the first time he wondered who the man was, the being who had been his greatest foe for nearly twenty years. It had all started so long ago, with the death of an innocent girl, and had continued throughout that time. Maybe he should have simply killed the man there and then when he’d had him cornered, instead he’d dropped him off at Gotham PD and allowed the commissioner to do what he did. The man had gotten out three years later, escaped or gotten out he didn’t know. He couldn’t remember. Bruce remembered meeting Harley some five years after that. He regretted not taking her away with him, like she begged him to. He’d thought she might be able to cure the Joker of his madness, but instead she’d fallen victim to it. Only her daughter had cured her of her obsession to him.

Bruce had a lot of regrets about that. He had known that Harley was fragile, that she was not perhaps best equipped to handling the depths to which the Joker would go. But he’d ignored his ill feeling and disguised it under certainty. He would never have let Harley have been alone in a room with the Joker if he’d known just how manipulative and sick the man was. That had been a decade ago, after that he had fought through it all. Jason had died, Bruce had buried him, and he’d tried to wall off his heart. Dick had left after that, disappointed and angry, but they’d healed and made up when Tim had come into the picture. The family had healed, slightly, then the Joker had crippled Barbara, and everything and sunk down to some shitty level again. “How are things looking up top?” He asked.

“The Joker Clan has been pacified, their bodies disposed of as well. The team is taking Huntress’ body back for burial.” Barbara answered.

“Good, tell her family I’m sorry.” Bruce replied.

“Bruce.” Barbara said.

“Yes?” He replied.

“It’s not your fault. Helena knew what she was getting into when she signed up.” Barbara said.

“I know.” Bruce said, that didn’t make it any easier. He cut the communication and kept going.  As had happened some times since this whole thing had started, he thought back to something Ra’s had said long ago.

_“You have potential to change the world. To make it so that no more boys will have to become orphans for the greed of young men and the powerful. Yet you do not have the strength to make it a reality. Your humanity will be your downfall. You shall see those you love, cast down again and again until you take action.”_

Perhaps the mad man had been right about something. Bruce wondered where the man was now. He’d not sent Talia to bring Damian back to his residence, and the woman herself had not spoken to him in nearly five years, since Damian had come to him. Man, his life really had been a mess since that day, or maybe years before. It was hard to keep track of what sort of things were going wrong nowadays. He was getting too old for this. He stopped his musings at the sound of rabid laughter and a scream. He hurried down the path following the sound and stopped horrified by what he saw.

“Go on Harley, do it. you know that’s what you’ve been waiting for. I threatened your daughter. Go on girl, do it.” The Joker replied.

“Harley no!” Bruce yelled.

Harley looked at him. “I’m sorry Batsy.” She slit the mad man’s throat, and he continued laughing before gurgling and keeling down.

Bruce moved toward her as she dropped the knife. He held her as she cried and cried. He looked down at the man who had been his enemy for half his life and thought to himself. “Who were you?”

* * *

 

John kept himself above the ground. His powers were stronger now than they had been when the guardians and Oa had been around. The batteries and the source that Bruce had gotten from somewhere were strong, and that was something that John and the other members of the corps were grateful for. They wouldn’t have been able to keep fighting this war, if they’d not had those power sources. Of course, there was little that John really wanted other than to return to his wife and daughter and to make sure they were okay. If they were even alive. He’d not seen or heard from them since the war with the corps and the regime.

His deputy, Jessica Cruz spoke then. “Boss, up ahead. Yellow Lanterns.” John looked and sure enough there they were, the Lanterns of fear, led by their leader Sinestro. John was ashamed to see Hal and other lanterns of hope there with them. “What do we do?”

“We stick to the plan. Get into formation.” John said. His deputy nodded and the orders were given, the lanterns formed up into the shape of a spear. It would hold for the time being. He stopped before the enemy. “Hal.” He greeted his old friend.

“John.” Hal said.

“You know we don’t have to do this. We can just talk and reach an understanding.” John said. He hoped Hal would listen. This war would destabilise everything, with Brainiac coming, Hal had to know that. “You know there is a greater threat than whatever Superman or Batman want.”

Before Hal could respond, Sinestro spoke. “You are breaking the very orders of the man you invoked. He has declared that anyone who works with Batman is breaking the law of the planet and is disrupting the peace. Surrender and come with us, and you might be spared.”

John ignored Sinestro and instead looked at Hal. “When did you decide that working with someone like this alien was worth it? You know what we stand for, you know who we are Hal. You still wear a green ring, that means you still bring hope.” He pointed at Sinestro. “That thing brings fear, his entire corps bring fear to the universe. Why side with him? Superman might be lost, but that doesn’t mean you have to be.”

Again, before Hal could speak, Sinestro answered. “Stop this nonsense, you are nothing more than a slave to money and the powerful. You know well enough that your master is working with someone who takes money from The Joker and from someone who has been dealing with all kinds of deplorable who wish to break the peace.”

John said nothing to that, he couldn’t really say anything to that. After all, when Bruce had told them what he’d found in the cave, where Harley had killed the Joker, they’d all been horrified. Money, accounts, all sorts of things that linked to the President of the United States. Bruce had given the information to Iris West who’d published it in her paper, and it had spread. Now the President was facing charges of criminal activity. Bruce had distanced them from the President, but the ammunition was there. They weren’t as trusted as they had once been amongst certain circles. It was hypocritical really, considering what their former supporters had stood for.

“Your silence speaks volumes. You are not committed to ensuring that the world is fair and just. You want nothing more than to do your master’s bidding. You are nothing more than a dog. A negro dog, given enough rope to hang yourself.” Sinestro snarled.

John took offence to that and his ring conjured up a hammer. Before he could use it though, Hal finally spoke. “What terms would you be willing to offer?”

John went to speak, but before he could he got hit in the face. As he looked up, Sinestro was there coming at him. “Green Lanterns, attack.” He roared, the formation moved as one, just as they had practised. They came, Sinestro came for him, John blocked his blows, and gave some of his own. The sky went from peaceful blue, to horrid yellow and green. There was something in the air that made him think that perhaps this would be a deciding factor in the future of the regime and the resistance.

He managed to knock Sinestro away and turned to face some other yellow lanterns, he took out two of them, watching as their bodies convulsed as their rings were broken. “Go for their rings” he roared. His allies did as they were instructed, bringing everything into sharp focus. He smashed through constructs with his own, and brought yellow lanterns tumbling down. Hal and his green lanterns were struggling he could tell. They were going to decide this fight one way or another. he barked out. “Hal, Sinestro isn’t doing anything for Superman, he’s betrayed you.” John took a hit in the face. “Hal, he’s trying to bring Nekron back/!”

Hal looked at him stunned. But before he could reply, he was knocked out. Soon enough it was just yellow against green as it had been so many times before. “You won’t win Sinestro. You will be found out and you will die.”

“So, what? My master will come and he will destroy all of you. Brainiac is a mere distraction from that. He won’t ever make it to Earth.” Sinestro replied, destroying another one of John’s pupils. They fought, throwing bricks, bullets, trains and all other sorts of things against one another. He couldn’t quite move, he couldn’t quite breathe either, John knew that his time was running short, but he had to keep going. He looked around him, the lanterns were still killing one another. Sinestro laughed. “You have lost John Stewart.” John moved too late, he got caught in the grips of something he couldn’t break out of. Sinestro cut off his hand, his ring broke and then Sinestro laughed. “Your wife and daughter are dead.” The pain was excruciating and Nekron was there to end it.

* * *

 

The world had returned to some form of normalcy over the past two years, Superman’s regime had ensured that there was peace. And whilst some might complain about the lack of elections to some general assembly, and policy being decided by gods, it seemed a fair exchange to Barry. They got to keep their freedom of speech, assembly and other things, but there were no elections and any leader who infringed on their rights was dealt with by Superman and his advisors, of which Barry was one. Despite this new-found power, he could not find enough evidence to clear his father. and that had frustrated him to no end. He knew the evidence was there, but he couldn’t seem to find it.

With Wells, having gone missing some time after Christmas of last year, and with a speedster having appeared at some other point during that time, Barry was beginning to get suspicious. He had just travelled to Star Labs and found nothing. The scientists continued working but none of them had seen Wells. He’d gotten an alert from Victor saying that there was someone who matched the Yellow Speedster’s build near Iron Heights. Barry had raced there and well, here he was chasing after the speedster. They zig zagged around corners, around countries, around people around animals. They kept going, and still Barry couldn’t catch him. It was getting to the point where he was considering doing something he’d said he’d never do. He kept going though, determined to not have to use that method unless things became truly desperate.

The yellow speedster kept going, Barry caught up with him and they fought. One blow here, another there, the speedster sped off. Barry roared in frustration and moved again. This time they fought with their powers. Lightning bolts and vibrating hands and gusts of winds. Still the speedster kept standing and going. As if he were goading Barry. Barry wanted to scream, but he didn’t. Instead he chased after the speedster, remembering the night his mother had been killed, and feeling his pulse race with anger. He threw a bolt at the speedster, and the man, for Barry was convinced it was a man laughed. “Keep up Flash.” The speedster drawled then sped off again.

They raced through China, India, Afghanistan, Russia, and countless other countries and all the while Barry felt as though he was starting to recognise the speedster. There was something in the way the man held himself, the way he had drawled those words. There was an arrogance there that he recognised, but from where he didn’t quite know. As they got back toward Central City, Barry threw a lightning bolt, then sped up and tackled the speedster, they both got shocked, but Barry recovered. He smacked the speedster on the face and knocked him out. He pulled off the mask and gasped. “Wells?” He dragged the speedster back to the Hall of Justice and threw him into a cell. He spoke to no one, but called Iris all the same. When the man he’d known as Harrison Wells, his hero woke up, Barry, Iris, Clark, Hal and Victor were all looking at him.

“Well isn’t this quite the welcoming party.” Wells quipped. “I admit this reveal went quite differently to how I hoped it would.”

“You’re the monster who killed my mother?” Barry demanded, his hand in Iris’s.

“Ah, getting right to the point. Very well, Barry let’s answer it that way shall we?” Wells responded. “Yes, I did kill your mother, but that was an accident. She was never meant to die. Indeed, that night you were the only one I was supposed to kill.”

“Why?” Barry asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

Wells laughed. “Well, you see, I come from a time where your legend is enshrined as gospel. You are the be all and end all of speedsters. When I was a child I wanted to be like you, I come from a time where superheroes bring hope just as they do now, but that hope was different. We are dying where I come from, and so superheroes were a sign of what we could be, what we should be. Then it all changed. I grew to hate you. And I reasoned that I could only be me if you were dead. But then it went wrong. Your future self, found out about what I was going to do, and we fought.” Barry thought back to the yellow and red blurs that he’d seen as a child, his grip on Iris’s hand tightened. “I went to kill you, the child you, and your future self, got you out of the way. In anger, I killed your mother.”

“How did you end up stuck here?” Clark asked.

“My powers for some reason got weakened. Something happened in the speed force. I couldn’t get home. So, I decided that I would create The Flash. For that I needed to make Star Labs. In my world, Harrison Wells didn’t create the particle accelerator until 2020, I couldn’t wait that long. I killed him a week after I’d killed Barry’s mother and took his form. And so I created Star Labs and the Flash. During the decade, we have worked together Barry, I’ve come to see you not as my enemy, but almost as a surrogate son. To see you make the world a better place, to see you make it whole again, well I admit, I found myself admiring you again. As I did when I was a child.” Wells answered.

Barry wanted to kill Wells, but he didn’t, he didn’t move, he simply stood there and stared. It was Iris who asked the question that almost everyone wanted to know. “If you aren’t the real Harrison Wells, who are you?”

Now, Wells, or not Wells laughed. “My name is Eobard Thawne, you met my ancestor Eddie some years ago, I believe.”

Barry just stared at the man, then he looked at Clark, Clark nodded. “Your father is innocent Barry; he’ll be released from prison today.” Clark then looked at Thawne. “As for you, your time here is done.” With that Clark moved in on the speedster and snapped his neck in half. Barry said nothing, he turned and walked away, Iris walked with him. when they were away from everyone he broke down and cried.


	56. Jonathan XIV/ Clark X/ Diana V

Jonathan read through everything that he had noted down, he’d spent a long time in the libraries of Windsor, and the Palace and browsing through the collections of the guardians to figure out what Sinestro was doing. Caitlin had helped, and he’d been incredibly grateful for her help, for there’d been times when he’d not known what the hell he was looking at. Together they’d collated enough evidence to present a proper case before his dad, and the other members of the League. That was why they were now in the Fortress, where his father had set up shop.

“What evidence have you found?” His father asked, dressed in golden armour, a cape of black adorning him.

“We have found evidence of collusion between Sinestro and a force of Black Lantern Corps.” Jonathan said. “The Black Lantern Corps are the dead bodies and souls of those condemned to serve for eternity in the court of death itself. They are nt allowed to pass through into the Neverworld. Instead they must fight for the being who controls them and their passage. The first Black Lantern came into being during the Long Fight between Darkseid and the Old Gods, where things were created that have not yet been discovered.”

“And how do you know that Sinestro is indeed working for them?” Father asked.

Caitlin answered that question. “We did some research into what had happened during the fight between the League and the Green Lantern Corps, and what movements had been made before that time. Sinestro and the Yellow Lantern Corps had spent much of the past ten years preparing and searching the galaxy far and wide for things that they could use to control the elements with. When that failed, they spent time searching for a legend. When Jonathan fought the Green Lanterns, his anger was such that a black ring fell from the sky.”

Jonathan took up the story from there. “I picked up the ring and felt such anger, such rage as I have never felt before. I knew how to do what needed to be done. And as I killed the guardians and Ganthet in particular I felt as though some part of me was complete. I buried the ring in Ganthet for I feared what it would do to me should it be allowed to remain on my person.”

Caitlin continued. “After Jonathan heard the exchange between Sinestro and this other being, we did some further digging. It appears  that Black Rings will only fall from the sky when Nekron has himself been invoked. And as Jonathan had not said his name, it stands to reason that someone else would have done so. The only being that would be as foolish as to invoke such a being, is Sinestro. We did some reading into him as well, and we found that he had visited the realm of death on three occasions, once as a Green Lantern, once as a young man before he had joined the Lantern Corps, and finally a few years before his return to this galaxy.”

There was movement at the end of the hall, Jonathan wondered what it was, but soon refocused when his father asked. “That is all well and good, but where is the true definitive proof that Sinestro did indeed agree to work with this Nekron?”

Jonathan spoke then. “The proof comes from the past few exchanges he has had. His ring has as you requested been tracked with monitoring and so, when we looked over it, we found that there were communications with a planet that was beyond what we would expect from someone on the council. We did some digging and we found that the coordinates led to Death’s realm. And once we learned that we decided to have look through his belongings as they stood here. We found these.” He pulled out several documents with the words of death on them. He handed them to his father, who read through them intently, then when he was done he handed them back.

“So, it seems then that Sinestro has remained as untrustworthy as we always thought he would be.” Father looked at Hal then. “You mentioned that he knocked you out before killing John Stewart and many of the other lanterns with John, is that correct?”

“Yes Your Excellency.” Hal replied. “When I came to he claimed that they had gone for him thus necessitating that action. But when I spoke with the other lanterns they denied that and insisted that he and the Yellow Lanterns had been the provocateurs.”

“Sinestro.” Father called out. And the being appeared, head bowed.

“Your Excellency?” the being said.

“You have heard the charges against you, what do you have to say for yourself?” Father demanded.

“I would reply that I have served Your Excellency as well as I possibly could. I have done all I have been asked. If I had dealings with Nekron I do not see how they would counteract what I have done.” Sinestro replied.

“You do not deny dealing with a beast that wishes to harm Earth, the very place you have sworn to protect?” Father asked.

“I do not.” Sinestro replied.

His father stood and his eyes were red. “Then your life and that of the Yellow Lantern Corps is forfeit. I will not stand for treason.” His eyes burned and Sinestro stood and took it. However, the yellow lanterns did not, they fought, needing Jonathan to get involved. He used his powers, burning holes through their heads, whilst Caitlin and others used their powers to destroy them as well. When they were dead, their rings were destroyed and his father said. “Jonathan, Caitlin, you have both rendered a great service to Earth. Never again shall we trust the words of a liar and a cheat. Let it be known that from this day, the Yellow Ring is banned on Earth, any who wear it are to be punished by death. We shall not rule by fear.”

* * *

 

The UN had decided to meet on this day, the anniversary of Lois’s death, and so here he was. Kal knew what was going to happen, he had all but seen it coming since the moment he’d learned that The President had been working with The Joker. That beast was dead, and the President was in prison, and Bruce had even reached out. Still, there were things that needed to be taken care of here, and so here he was. Dressed in golden armour, with a blue cape around his shoulders, he sat where usually the head of the UN sat.

The mutterings stopped as Black Adam stood up and spoke before everyone. “We are gathered here today to acknowledge two things. Firstly, since Kal El has become High Chancellor, the wars of the world have stopped, resources have been more evenly distributed, poverty has been all but eradicated from the Earth and finally crime has been wiped out. Those who seek to do ill to this world are dead or being re-educated, those who remain at large are being wiped out. Only yesterday, we had word that Batman was willing to seek peace. And before that we captured several of those fools calling themselves the Society.” There were murmurs of approval at that. “The second thing we have come here to acknowledge, is that we are stronger together than divided. The President of the United States did not acknowledge that, indeed it seems she refused to acknowledge that, as did her predecessor. Her greed led to her treating a criminal known as The Joker as an equal, and as such the Joker is now dead, and the President is imprisoned. The US Congress has decided that there will be no more Presidents and has elected Kal El as the Supreme Chancellor of the States. This assembly has now come to offer Kal El the throne of Earth.”

Even though he’d expected that, he was still taken aback, though how that made sense he didn’t know. He looked at the gathered diplomats and politicians and said nothing. Katar got up then, as Pharaoh of Egypt and an actual God, his words would carry a lot of weight. “I have lived for millennia; I have served the people of Egypt from their very beginnings to the present. I have defended my home with everything that I have. My time on this planet is drawing to an end, and there is no one I would rather leave to defending the Earth, than Kal El. I believe that he will bring us into a glorious era that will ensure that we never again have to fear for food, water, natural resources or homes.”

There was general applause at that, then his own son Jonathan, dressed in armour black as night, with a black crown stood up and walked to him and said. “My father has done much to make this world safer. He has removed tyrannical governments; he has removed criminal gangs such as the Intergang that would try to bring the world to its knees again. And whilst there remains a present threat to our world in the form of the society, he will continue to strive to ensure that they do not make a dent on the progress we have made.” Jonathan got down on bended knee before him and said. “As King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, I hereby pledge my allegiance to Kal El, as Emperor of Earth, and ruler of the land and the sky.”

Kal got up and raised his son to his feet. “And I, Kal El, recognise you Kon El, as my flesh and blood, as my heir, and my son. We recognise you as the Prince of Earth and Sky.”

Others got up and bent the knee swearing allegiance, pledging themselves to him through everything that would come, everything that would happen and more. He accepted their pledges, their oaths of fealty, with good grace. He knew he could kill any of them if they tried to betray him, and they knew it as well. And so, they went on and on, he only wished Lois could be here with him, and their son. Eventually, they stopped and he spoke.

“I, Kal El, Last Son of Krypton, and the Emperor of Earth and Sky recognise your oaths of fealty, I accept them, and I shall make an oath to you now as I stand before you. As long as I breathe I shall not let tyranny or torture pervade my realm, nor shall I stand for injustice, or for the lack of opportunity for any of those who wish to make something of themselves. For too long we have sat back and allowed others to dictate to us what it means to be a person of Earth. Now we decide ourselves. I invite you all to join me on this mission. Together, we shall have one Earth, one people and one paradise.”

“We agree to this.” Came the chorus of approval.

Arthur, dressed in armour, crown atop his head walked forward and said. “Kal El, you are Emperor of Earth and Sky, I wish to know of what you would do of the sea and the oceans. Would you seek to rule over them as well?”

Kal knew he had to approach this situation delicately, he could not assume anything about what Arthur was asking, for his friend was a proud man, and had ruled for half the time they’d known one another. “Arthur, I am Emperor of Earth and Sky, my responsibility is for all those on land and in the air. You have ruled the oceans and the seas for as long as we have known one another. I would not wish to strip you of your authority, therefore I propose a solution. You shall be Emperor of the Sea and be responsible for the oceans and the seas and all those who inhabit them, and I as Emperor of Earth and Sky shall be responsible for those who inhabit land and sky. Is that agreeable to you?”

Arthur nodded and gripped his arm. “It is.” They both smiled and embraced as the watchers cheered.

* * *

 

_Diana felt light, she felt as though all the cares had been wiped from her mind. Things were much simpler, the waves lapped the shore, and there at her side was Steve Trevor, her first love, her only love. He looked at her and smiled. “You know, Diana, I don’t think I’ve seen something so beautiful.” Even though they’d been married for centuries now, she blushed._

_“You’re just saying that to flatter me.” She replied._

_Steve grinned. “No, I’m being serious. You’re the most beautiful person in the world, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back and for a moment everything was beautiful, blissful, as it should be, but then._

_“How touching. A shame if it were to be ripped away.” A voice, a dark voice, one she knew well, it came and she watched with horror as her nightmare played out before her. Steve was killed, a sword through his chest. His eyes went white, then nothing._

_“No!” She screamed. She held Steve. “Please, no, please, Steve, please, you’ve got stay awake. Stay awake for me, my love, please!”_

_Steve looked at her, his eyes were already gone, but she knew he was looking at her. “I love you Diana.” There was an explosion. That didn’t make sense, why was there an explosion, they were on an island, not there. But then they were. The world was going mad, Steve was saying he loved her, but she couldn’t hear him, her ears were ringing. What was happening? No, why was he going, where was he going? She watched as the plane crashed, exploded, she screamed again and again. Then she felt white hot anger._

_“Good. Very good. Let it wash over you. You know what must be done Diana, you have always known deep down what must be done. Embrace your true nature. Embrace everything that has happened to you, let the hate flow through you. Let it make you stronger. Wear it as your armour. These humans, they have taken your loved one from you, they have taken your lover, your father, your mother, your brother, your sisters, everything. There is only you.”_

_Diana shook her head, she knew what he was trying to do. “I won’t let you win.” She growled._

_Ares roared with laughter. “I have already won, your boyfriend might have removed the plane, but the war will continue. Humanity is destined to fight one another until they are all dead. I shall continue to drink on their rage until such a time that I know where they are finished. But so long as they continue breeding and hating one another, I shall always be there. Strong, and everlasting. You shall not win, Diana, you are no God Killer, only a scared little girl, with nothing.”_

_Diana stared at him and said. “You are wrong. I have hope.” She knew how the dream went, she remembered fighting him, she remembered feeling pain, feeling the things that she had never felt before. Ares had crumpled before her, but she had known that he would not die so easily. There were other ways to destroy him, and they were implementing one of them right now. Kal was, she had to get back to him, she had to make sure that everything was safe._

_As she thought that something happened, the world changed, there was a fire burning somewhere, there was a stench, and then there was Steve, looking as handsome as he had ever looked. He looked at her and smiled. “Diana.”_

_She felt as though her breath had been knocked out of her. “Steve.”_

_“What? No hug for your favourite American?” Steve joked. Diana blinked and ran toward him embracing him and holding onto him as tightly as she could._

_“What are you doing here?” She asked._

_“Well, I’ve come here to tell you something.” Steve replied. Diana raised an eyebrow, and he laughed and continued. “It’s a story about a young woman who came from a far away land, after learning about a war from a snotty nosed American. She decided that she had to help people she had never known, people she had never met before. Because she was a person who could never not help someone when they were in need. She saw things no woman should have to see. People crying, children weeping for their mothers, wives crying for their husbands, and men fighting in the trenches, struggling to stay sane. Men who had given everything they had and had nothing left to give. Through all of that she never lost the spark of hope, that people could be good, that people could stand and be counted for. The belief that no matter what nonsense humanity pulled, it would always unite together in the face of evil.”_

_Diana stared at Steve, hardly willing to believe he was there in front of him, what he’d said hit her though. “I still believe that.”_

_“Do you? Truly?” Steve asked._

_She wanted to say that yes she did, but then she thought about it and she sighed. “I think I might have gotten a bit carried away trying to make sure that Kal got everything he needed done.”_

_Steve nodded. “You’ve got to fight for what you believe in Diana. A darkness is coming, and you need to be united for that.”_

_“Darkness?” Diana asked. “What darkness?”_

_“Brainiac, he’s coming and he will be here very soon. He’s coming for the world. Kal El will need your help, and your skills. You will need to be you Diana, not Wonder Woman, but Diana of Themiscyra. For the world, will need her more than ever.” Steve moved away from her and she sighed._

_“Will you not come with me?” She asked, knowing that even as she asked the question what his answer would be._

_Steve laughed and ruffled his hair. “You know I cannot.” There was a pause. “I love you, Diana.”_

_As she watched Steve Trevor fade away, she murmured. “I love you too, Steve.”_

Diana shot up awake, she wondered where she was for a moment, then saw her mother. “I need to get to the Fortress, Brainiac is coming.”


	57. Selina IV/ Caitlin IV/ Clark XI

 

The streets thudded under the vibrations of the army of gorillas and drones that had come with them. Brainiac’s robots were some of the most terrifying things she’d ever seen. Under the regimented control of Deathstroke, they were even more terrifying. Not for the first time, Selina wondered why the hell she’d agreed to this. Yes, she knew the importance of gathering information on one’s foes, but this? This seemed more like suicide than anything else. She took a breath and prepared her whip, she’d take down the robots she could find and manage what else remained.

The One Earth soldiers stationed in Metropolis stood before them. “In the name of the Emperor we command you to stop.” One of the soldiers said. He stood there with his gun poised. Deathstroke didn’t even bother responding. He moved quickly and the man was dead. The soldier’s fellows moved to fire their guns. The gorillas roared and the robots moved. Selina closed her eyes as the fighting began. There would be a great loss of life now. She took a moment to say a prayer for those who would die, then sprung into action. She used her strength, gained form the pill, and the agility that had always been hers to break a few of the gorillas’ necks. She moved quickly, so that she could not be identified.

The robots from Brainiac continued on their trajectory they killed a lot of the soldiers, destroying them with their eyes, or with tentacles that came out of nowhere. Selina didn’t know when she would be able to get rid of them. She said as much over her comms. Bruce’s voice came back. “All you need to do is deal with the gorillas, that’s all you need to do Selina. Don’t worry about the robots.” Selina laughed. The robots and the gorillas were two sides of the same fucking coin as far as she was concerned.

“You’re lucky there aren’t people out here. How did they know not to be out here?” She asked, though even as she asked that, she knew the answer. Bruce had decided to put aside his differences with Clark to fight this threat.

“I told Clark what to expect, but he already knew.” Bruce responded. Selina took down another gorilla with her whip, and slit its throat, before moving back, to avoid being crushed by another one.  “Now make sure to look out for Solivar, the white gorilla, he is Grodd’s main opponent. He has promised to aid us.”

She slit another gorilla’s throat and asked. “Do I even want to know how you got one of Grodd’s gorillas to turn on him?” She slit another gorilla’s throat, and moved as quickly as possible to avoid the mad rampage that was coming.

Over the comms, Bruce said simply. “Barry knows him.” Selina snorted, and went quiet, she moved, dancing passed the gorillas and the soldiers of the regime, she moved passed robots until she came to stand before a white gorilla, with a missing eye. He looked at her and snarled.

“You are the human?” He asked.

“Yes. You know what to do?” Selina responded, marvelling once again that a gorilla could speak.

“I do.” The gorilla responded. “You had best move out of the way.” Selina jumped and jumped again until she rested atop a building. She watched as Solivar hit his chest and roared. It took a moment, but then other gorillas stopped what they were doing and followed his example. The gorilla looked at her and said. “If you meet my brother, tell him that he will die alone, as I always said he would.” With that the gorillas turned on the robots and Selina moved away.

She turned around in time to see Deathstroke being snapped in half, and Solivar bowing before Superman. The kryptonian looked at her and nodded, and she took that as her cue to slip into the shadows. “It’s done.” She said over the comms.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Caitlin watched from the balcony, as soldiers fought the members of the society. She watched as one woman cackled, ice flowing from her fingers. At her side, Jonathan’s fingers were tensed, his grip on the balcony was so tight, Caitlin was scared that he might break the thing. “Jonathan, who is she?” She asked gesturing to the woman.

Her boyfriend looked at her and said. “That’s Louise Lincoln.” The name hit a chord in her mind and she stared at the woman then her boyfriend and then it hit her.

“That’s her, isn’t it?” Caitlin asked. She knew the woman had done horrible things to her boyfriend, that her boyfriend couldn’t sleep at night sometimes, and that he was shaking with fear and rage right now.

“Yes.” Jonathan replied. “Stay here.”

Before he could jump however, she took his arm and said. “No. They’re here for me, I will fight them and I will help.”

Jonathan looked as if he wanted to protest, but she was already changing, letting Frost out of her cage, so he merely nodded. Together they moved from the balcony to the ground. Jonathan sped off killing gorillas and robots as he did so. She took her time, freezing them, smashing them off one another, the life equation hummed at that. Hummed at what she was doing. She moved forward, destroying other gorillas and robots, drinking in their heat. She stopped before the woman whose hair was blue and her eyes were blue. She looked at her and said. “Pathetic.”

Louise Lincoln laughed. “You have nothing on me, girl.” They fought. Ice against ice, she threw knives, daggers and all sorts of things, Lincoln threw them right back. They kept going, dancing through the crowd, through the war that was raging all around them. The Life equation drank in the power that Lincoln was giving her. though the woman merely laughed. “You are out matched girl; you have kept your power stuck within your being. You should never have done that. The ice is your friend.”

Before Caitlin could respond, she was hit with a blast of ice so cold, that Frost disappeared, and instead she was left there alone, staring at the monster approaching her. “Your time is now, let the darkness consume you.” Lincoln stood over her with a dagger, Caitlin tried to summon Frost, but couldn’t. She had been abandoned. She stared at the woman and felt heat grow under her.

Jonathan appeared then, he tackled Lincoln, he fought her, ice against heat. Caitlin didn’t stay to see what happened, she got up and moved, feeling the energy of the equation summoning her to use it. She walked as if in a daze, letting the energy of the fighting around her seep into her skin, into her bones. She did not fight it, she let it happen. Caitlin felt her energy grow, to the point where it needed to be used. She spread her hands out, and sighed, energy came streaming out of her. She watched as if it were happening to someone else, she destroyed robots, gorillas, and the other armies of the society. Breaking them down till they were nothing more than bones and ash. This kept happening until there was nothing more. She heard a snap, and blinked. Jonathan had just snapped Loise Lincoln’s neck. As her body fell, Jonathan came to her and hugged her. as they looked at one another, a voice appeared.

“I am Brainiac, and I am here for the Last Kryptonian, and the Life Equation. Give them to me and I shall let you all live. Keep them from me, and your world shall be destroyed.”

“Well fuck off you fucking bawbag, you won’t get anything from us.” Came a response from someone. Caitlin laughed as did Jonathan. They’d survived for now.

* * *

 

They’d seen off the gorillas and the robots in two places, which was good, but there were other areas where concerns were growing. Atlantis was secured, as were Egypt and Kandhaq, it seemed Brainiac was waiting for him to make the first move. And he was planning on doing just that, once he had sorted everything out. He looked at those gathered, the League was back, minus some members. He closed his eyes then spoke. “Brainiac has made clear that what he wants is myself and Ms Snow. I am not willing to hand Ms Snow over, and I will not hand myself over just like that. His ship remains hovering in the sky, and though the society lacks Deathstroke, and Killer Frost, they still have Grodd, Poison Ivy and many others who will cause trouble should it come down to it. And of course his world engine remains there, draining resources from the planet. We need a way to handle that.”

Black Adam was the one who answered that query. “Kandhaq has a way of destroying that machine, my ancestors developed such a thing the last time such a being tried to come here. It needs something solid and proper though, able to withstand the energy that will be released.”

“How powerful are we talking?” Kal asked.

“More powerful than something you could handle.” Adam responded.

“My Trident will be able to handle that. Atlantis is secure, and I have given instructions to Mera about what to do should something happen to me. I will go with you.” Arthur said.

Adam nodded, as did Kal. Bruce spoke then. His old friend had brought the Thinker has a gift, and though the issue of fealty remained there between them, they would address that later. “As for getting onto that damned ship, I think I know how to do that.”

Kal knew what the man was going to say before he even said it. “Take the bat plane in and make a movement on it. Whilst myself and Katar hit it from the air?”

“Yes. We need to be able to get into it, and that is the best way to do it.” Bruce responded.

“Very well.” Kal responded. “We all know what we have to do, let us get to it.” the others got up and left, but Kal remained as did Bruce. He looked at his friend and said. “When this is all over, we need to have a conversation.” Bruce nodded then walked out of the room.


	58. Arthur V/ Diana VI/ Brainiac

****

They arrived in Kandhaq and made their way as quickly as they could toward the pyramids where Black Adam said the device was. Arthur wondered whether they would have enough time to achieve what they wanted. They’d fought off robots by the dozen to get here, seeing Shaera die as well, fighting to protect them. Arthur knew Katar had been devastated by that, but he had continued on his way. This was it, the moment they’d all been waiting for, the chance to finally end the fighting amongst one another and achieve proper peace.

“Here.” Black Adam said. The device was big, shaped into the eye of Horus. “I will unleash the energy and then you will need to place your trident right in the middle.” Arthur nodded and made to move that way, when a voice came.

“I think not.” Arthur looked around and found Grodd there, looking at them both. “You will not ruin what I have worked for so long to achieve.”

“Step away from there Grodd.” Arthur snarled. The monkey refused and so they engaged. Grodd fought with his mind and his fists, Arthur was expecting such a thing and so moved as quickly as he could, dancing through and shifting and breaking. He hit the monkey as hard as he could, whilst Black Adam got the machine going. When Grodd attempted to move toward the machine, Arthur dragged him back.

Eventually, after much struggling, and much fighting. Arthur had the beast on the ground he stared at the monkey and asked. “Why? Why would you side with a monster like Brainiac?”

“For power.” The monkey replied.

Arthur snorted, and plunged his trident deep into the monkey’s chest, keeping it buried there until he was sure that the monkey was dead. He removed it then and Black Adam nodded, the machine let out the blast of energy, Arthur stood and planted his trident firmly in the ground. The  energy hit the trident, then spiralled out and Arthur turned to watch the world machine fall, and shatter bringing down the evil with which it had been created. Arthur smiled.

* * *

 

Diana strolled down the street, Cheetah was dead, she’d killed the woman who at one point had been her friend, the guilt weighed heavily in her heart, but she kept going. The monsters were losing, the society was broken, though the cost to them had been something else. Dinah had died, fighting alongside her, killed by her own sister, Batwoman had died as well, slain by some beast or the other. Black Lightning had been killed as well, his head removed from his body. Still, the society had lost considerable numbers today.

She stopped and stared at the being before her and sighed. “I knew you would come back. You never stay dead for long.”

The god of war laughed. “This is my last stand. The world has stopped fighting.” He drew his sword, and she drew hers, the days of old came back to her, they engaged, there was fighting, swords clashed against one another. The God of War laughed. “You have gotten stronger since the last time we did this.” They pulled apart, then continued fighting once more.

Diana swung her sword, Ares ducked, and then swung his own, Diana blocked it. They kept one another locked in a firm embrace. Diana looked at him and said. “You could have sought a reprieve from the all father at any point. Why didn’t you?”

Ares laughed. “Because war is just too good to be stopped. I could not give up this addiction. What will you do if the world returns to never-ending peace?”

“Ensure that you can never return.” Diana snarled. They broke apart, before returning into their duel. She managed to take off his hand, he opened up a wound against her arm. They joined together. “Give it up Ares, you are finished.”

Ares said nothing he merely kept fighting, and then, Diana parried his sword, knocked it out of his hand, and buried her sword deep within his chest. She then moved to his neck, and pressed her hands deep against his throat and kept pressing until his neck exploded. A way to kill a God, something Hades had once taught her. Diana watched as his body decomposed, then made her way to helping the people.

* * *

 

He sat inside the ship, and thought through his options. The World Machine had been brought down, and whilst he had not expected it to fall so easily, he had always suspected that Grodd would be no match for two Gods of the world. It did not matter, he would have what he wanted soon enough. There would be time to reclaim the world machine from the dirt. The humans might have thought they’d scored a victory, and whilst the society was gone and finished, its leaders slain, he was not. He could not be killed.

The ship was hit by blasts. He smiled. “Turn on sector 15 protocol.” The machines whirred and he knew then that the time he had been waiting for was fast approaching. That was good enough for him, he was growing tired of having to constantly handle the messes of lesser beings. As the machines whirred into life around him, he considered what he would do to the Kryptonian, draining him of energy would be too easy to do. He wanted experimentation. The life equation was out of reach, that was true, but once he had Kryptonian knowledge he could then defeat the kryptonian son and move onward.

The ship continued to rock backwards and forward, he laughed. “Initiate revenge protocol.” The machines blasted into life, destroying what semblance of control the humans might have had. There was a almighty  scream that issued from within his ship. He smiled, he wondered how the Kryptonian would react if he showed him another one of his people. Indeed if he showed him his cousin to be frank, that reaction alone would generate something worth noting. The ship was torn open and the Kryptonian stood before him. He looked up and smiled. “Welcome to your death, Kal El.”


	59. Bruce X/Clark XII/Jonathan XV

The bat plane moved closer to the giant skull ship that was Brainiac’s home. Bruce knew that time was running thin. They’d destroyed all of the Society and their troops on the ground, at the cost of countless lives, which would mean that Brainiac would step up his offensive unless they did something about it. He had arranged things to fire at the left side of the ship, he had suspected that that was the weakest link within the entire things armoury. Over the comms he said. “Katar, Clark you’re going to have to hit the right hand side. There’s a lot of heat coming this way.”

“Copy.” They both replied, he saw them move off to deal with the right side. Briefly he wondered how Katar was holding up, Shaera had been killed fighting the robots and the other monsters, their son Horus would ascend the throne of Egypt when all was said and done. That was something Bruce suspected. He moved the fire onto the left side, watching as the beams came out and hit the left side, hitting it with force, the metal was crumbling under such force.

“Bruce, to the right.” Selina said. She’d insisted on coming with him, even though he’d wanted her far away and safe. Bruce looked up and followed her fingers, there were drones heading toward him at great speed. He locked on target, prepared and then fired off the blasts of energy. The drones fell, but more came. “To the left.”

He fired off the energy blasts, hitting the drones again and again, until they fell down, broken and beaten. Over the comms he heard Clark. “Katar’s down, he’s been hit quite badly. But I’ve managed to break an opening in.”

“I’m coming.” Bruce said. He turned around and looked at Selina. “This is where we part.”

Selina didn’t protest, she knew what was expected. “Bruce…I…”

He took her hand and kissed it. “I know. I feel the same.” He entered in the code and the plane separated, he watched as she took the command of her ship and directed it back to the ground. Once he was sure she was gone, he drove his own plane toward the right wing of the ship. Katar’s body was simply hovering there. He closed his eyes and prayed briefly, for the soul of a God, then moved onward. He stopped near the hull and got out of the ship. Landing just in time to here Brainiac threaten Clark. This was going to be one hell of a fight. He spoke then. “You’re going to have to deal with more than just him.”

Brainiac looked at him and laughed. “You are nothing to me, human.” The monster whipped out one of his tentacles, Bruce dodged it, and then moved with speed, throwing a batarang at the beast, hitting its tentacle and removing it with an explosion. He threw another one, and watched as the thing hit the back, it exploded, causing the thing to stagger. “You will suffer for that.” Four tentacles came out and grabbed him. Choking him, suffocating him. he heard Clark calling out, but he said nothing. Suddenly the pressure was relieved and he fell down.

“Selina.” He whispered, but the air was leaving him.

* * *

 

Clark saw Bruce fall, he heard his murmured words, and he roared. He flew straight into Brainiac; he didn’t give the beast a chance. He hit him and hit him again, and then a third time. He punched and punched, he used every ounce of anger that was in him to destroy the monster that had taken his friend, that was responsible for Lois’s death. He kept moving, he flew and ripped out three of Brainiac’s tentacles, he destroyed some of the machine’s tech as well when he got the chance. Brainiac laughed. “Such primitive emotions. I am disappointed Kal El, your cousin displays much more sophistication.”

Kal ignored him and he hit the monster again, breaking one of the beast’s hands. The beast snarled then and the tentacles came out, he took the hit, and then another hit, and another. He thought of Lois, and her memory gave him strength. He stopped another swing of a tentacle, he blocked and then ducked, dodged and then smashed into Brainiac again. The monster groaned, but kept going. “You will not stop me.” The monster snarled, hitting Kal right in the chest, he was careful to avoid allowing too long a contact.

He ducked and weaved, taking his time to assess the situation. Brainiac was favouring his right side, it seemed that there was a lot there that might prevent other solutions from occurring. He decided to act. He smashed into Brainiac and kept up a flurry of blows, the monster hit him as well, sending him sprawling back into the ground. He felt his pressure weakening. He would need to act quickly. He moved out and hit the monster again, and again. He used his heat vision, his ice breath, he used every trick that he knew of, to get the monster to slow down.

Brainiac laughed. “You are dying Kal El of Krypton. Just as your cousin is. You are dying and you will not survive to see anything worthwhile.”

Kal looked at the monster and said. “If I am dying, then you too shall die. And Krypton will die with us.” He moved into the monster again and this time he knew that he would not get up. He kept throwing everything he had  into the monster, blow after blow, destruction after destruction. Brainiac’s strength was waning, but so to was his own. He could feel his energy depleting. He would go and he would die, but he would not die without bringing Brainiac with him.

He ripped Brainiac’s tentacles off him, and he destroyed them, he used his heat vision to get into the machine’s core, heating it to the point where it burst and exploded. Brainiac screamed, roaring his rage at being defeated and not getting anything more from this life. Kal smiled as Brainiac fell and began to cripple himself. When Brainiac stopped moving, Kal slumped down on his knees, he felt his wounds. A breach opened, and there was his son and everyone else. “Dad! Dad, no please don’t go!”

Kal looked at his son and said. “I love you Jonathan, make good on what we have started.”

“Dad! No! Don’t go!” Jonathan begged.

Clark sighed, Lois was there before him. “Come on honey, let’s get some sleep. You’ve earned it.” his wife said, he took her hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Jonathan blinked, the sun was blaring, but it didn’t matter, for his father would not wake up. His father, the man who was Rao incarnate would never walk the Earth again. Along with the Batman and countless other heroes who had fought against Brainiac to save the Earth from a fate worse than death. Jonathan wore the imperial crown atop his head, he listened as people droned on about his father, and about the heroes who’d given so much. People who didn’t know, who couldn’t know them. Their coffins had been laid to rest in the ground mere moments before. They’d tried the Life Equation but it seemed that Kal El would not be coming back, nor would Batman, or any of the others. Diana said it might be because they’d decided their time was done on Earth. That didn’t make it any easier.

Jonathan took a breath then got up to speak. He had written everything out before hand, with Caitlin’s help. He would propose to her when he was ready, in due time, she’d been there for him through everything. They’d talked about Louise Lincoln, about his mother, about his father, about her mother and father, about the life equation about everything. He was Emperor of Earth and Sky now, and things seemed so very strange. He took a breath. “My father, and the men and women who fought alongside him, made the ultimate sacrifice. They came together at a time when the world was moving toward peace, but threatened by a being who sought to damage all of that. They put aside their differences to work together for the greater good.” He exhaled, shakily. Shit this was harder than he had thought it would be. He looked at Caitlin and she smiled encouragingly at him. “My father and mother always told me that there was more that joined us together than divided us. We are all people of this planet, we are all sons and daughters of someone. We must work together to remove the wars, the poverty, the things that make this world so harmful. We must make the world a better place. That does not mean censoring speech or threatening those who disagree with us. It means working together to understand different points of view, and encouraging debate and discussion. For only when all points of view have been heard can we then make a decision for all.”

He took another breath. “My father was a great man, the men and women who fought alongside him were equally great. Let us not make their sacrifice be in vain. Together we can achieve great things, let us work together so that we never again have to experience the horrors of something such as that.” He straightened his shoulders and fought the tears. He looked at Dick, Damian had died fighting Brainiac’s soldiers. “I invite the bat’s son up on stage now, for us to put an end to this fighting.” Dick got up they shook hands and hugged, then Dick sat back down, and Jonathan did the same thing. He sat back down next to Caitlin and took her hand. “I love you.” He whispered.

“And I, you.” She replied. They listened to the Bishop speak, and he swore an oath there and then. I won’t let you down, I will make this a world worth living in, I’ll make you proud mum and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
